El Pescador y su Bella Dama
by Victoria R. Orsini
Summary: En la pequeña isla de Skopelos, Grecia son muy pocos los eventos inesperados que puedan suceder. Aome, nieta de los dueños de una posada esta destinada a trabajar por el resto de su vida en ella por decision propia. Sin embargo una accidente cambiará su perspectiva luego de conocer a un hombre intrigante que al parecer oculta algo más profundo de lo que ella pudiese imaginar
1. I

**I**

La bocina de los buques en la bahía eran mi despertador de todas las mañanas. Como un gato me estiré sobre mis sábanas mientras abría mis ojos que resentían los pequeños rayos de luz de sol que entraban por mi ventana traspasando las cortinas de fina tela color azul. Esperé a que mi cuerpo terminara de despertarse para levantarme y caminar hasta las ventanas abriendo las cortinas y asomándome al tiempo que me recostaba de del marco de madera respirando el aire salado.

-¡Aome baja ya!- Escuché el típico grito de mi madre a todo gañote por las mañanas.

-¡Voy!- respondí con mi voz aun un poco adormecida.

Caminé terminando de estirar mis extremidades hasta llegar al cuarto de baño en donde preparé la ducha para asearme y comenzar un nuevo día. Al terminar me coloqué mi traje de baño de rayas junto con una falda blanca que bajaba hasta mis rodillas libremente y una camisa de tirantes azul claro y para terminar unos Keds que mamá me había regalado. Mi cabello a penas y lo cepille, me lavé los dientes pero no me preocupe en usar maquillaje. Rápidamente bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina en donde todos ya se encontraban trabajando preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días- dije como siempre mientras me abría paso entre la multitud para poder salir mientras recibía los saludos de vuelta. Tomé un panecillo de mantequilla que recién los sacaban del horno, me quemé la lengua al darle un bocado pero estaba muy delicioso para prestarle atención. Caminé sintiendo el sol sobre mi piel siendo la mejor sensación del mundo acompañado con la tibia brisa que a penas soplaba. Llegué al pequeño establo en donde estaban nuestros burros despertándose -¿Qué tal chicos?- pregunté tomando el heno que estaba en una esquina para colocarlo al su alcance para que comieran, a su vez les acerque un balde de agua para que bebieran, mientras se alimentaban proseguí a colocar las sillas en sus lomos. Al terminar los llevé hasta la entrada entregándoselos a mi hermano Souta, como era fin de semana no tenía que ir a la escuela y podía ayudar en algunas cosas en la posada.

Mis abuelos habían venido desde Japón a Grecia, específicamente a la isla de Skopelos a finales de la segunda guerra mundial. El mundo entero estaba en necesidad en aquel momento en especial en esta zona, sin embargo ellos encontraron una manera de ayudar. Mi abuelo solía tener un templo en las afueras de Hiroshima, según cuenta él, mi abuela era una sacerdotisa por lo que ambos siempre fueron hospitalarios y no muy de acuerdo con la guerra. Cuando sucedió el ataque quedaron sin absolutamente nada más que sus vidas a duras penas, unos amigos habían conseguido un pequeño barco en el cual se irían de Japón, tenían demasiado miedo de lo que pudiera suceder. Navegaron por un buen tiempo hasta parar en Grecia, en una pequeña isla. En principio no fueron recibidos con mucha hospitalidad pero la población al ver que eran unos simples prófugos los fueron aceptando poco a poco. Mis abuelos sin duda no podían construir un templo o algo parecido para los rezos de las personas a demás que se encontraban en otro país, pero a mi abuela se le ocurrió la brillante idea de construir una pequeña posada para ayudar a quien lo necesitara, pronto la comunidad los apoyo creando así "δεύτερη ευκαιρία" (Segunda Oportunidad). Pronto se estabilizaron y junto a sus amigos y la comunidad lograron consolidar la posada, ellos después construyeron una pequeña frutería no muy lejos de la posada.

Luego de unos años mi abuela quedó embarazada, sin embargo mis abuelos tenían miedo de que pudiese venir con alguna deformidad o algún problema debido a que estuvieron expuestos a la radiación de la bomba atómica, pero para su suerte tuvieron a mi madre sana y sin problemas. Según los cuentos Mamá siempre fue muy amable, amante de la cocina y hospitalaria, desde pequeña mis abuelos la hacían ayudar en la posada lo cual a ella le fascinaba. Pasaron los años hasta que llego el momento de ir a la universidad aunque mamá prefirió quedarse trabajando en la posada para poder ayudar a mis abuelos, fue entonces cuando conoció a mi padre, un joven viajero que venía de Inglaterra deseoso de conocer el mundo, se encontraba de paso por Grecia y sus islas pero quedó prendado de mi madre. Mis abuelos no estaban muy de acuerdo con la relación, ellos querían emparejarla con el hijo de sus amigos de la frutería que les habían dado una segunda oportunidad, Eiji siempre fue el mejor amigo de mamá pero ninguno se veía como algo más a él le gustaba una chica griega descendiente de italianos mientras que a mamá pues le gustaba mi padre. Luego de varias discusiones y peleas ambos lograron convencer a sus padres de no obligarlos a casarse puesto que sería un matrimonio infeliz y deshonrado ya que ninguno de los dos sería fiel ya que su corazón pertenecía a alguien más.

Mi padre se fue escabullendo para poder llegar a la aceptación de mis abuelos, buscó un trabajo en el puerto y así pagaba por su habitación en la posada, él era un joven recién salido de la universidad a diferencia de mamá que nunca quiso hacerlo pero eso era lo de menos, sin embargo él siempre le pedía que se fueran juntos por el mundo a viajar, a conocer, a crecer juntos, pero mi madre sentía que no podía dejar a mis abuelos solos con la posada. Llegó el día en el que papá debía regresar a Inglaterra, él le pidió que lo acompañara pero mamá se negó pero para su sorpresa mis abuelos la convencieron en ir puesto que se estaría despidiendo del amor de su vida de lo contrario. Un poco dudosa se fue con mi padre recorriendo Europa hasta llegar a su casa en Inglaterra la cual era más grande y ostentosa de lo que él había mencionado. Mi padre era hijo de políticos, parlamentarios, por lo que tenía muchísimo dinero, era el menor de cinco hijos por lo que no se preocupaba mucho en seguir la tradición familiar puesto que tenía cuatro hermanos por delante para hacer aquello. Como era de esperarse su familia no recibió muy bien a mi madre y ni hablar cuando se enteraron que no había ido a la universidad. Mi padre furioso tomó su parte de la fortuna y se marchó con mi madre de regreso a Grecia, digamos que nunca tuvo una buena relación con su familia.

Para su sorpresa cuando regresaron mi madre estaba embarazada de mi y según me dice todo el mundo, no podían estar más felices por ello. Papá entonces se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a construir un pequeño anexo en uno de los terrenos libres de la posada, justo frente al mar. La casa era pequeña pero cómoda para tres, Papá era ingeniero por lo que sabía que estaba haciendo, a demás que le venía bien las cuestiones de construcción. El 5 de mayo de 1995 nací en mi casa puesto que así lo quería mi madre. Mamá quería llamarme Kagome ya que era una canción que le había enseñado mi abuela cuando era pequeña y siempre le había gustado aquel nombre sin embargo mi abuela le explicó que no eran un nombre japonés tradicional y que además en la canción significaba "perdido", y como mamá no quería que estuviera perdida modifico el nombre a Aome. Todo era bueno, mis padres tenían sus peleas pero lo normal en cada pareja aunque para los ojos de mis abuelos no era nada normal pues no estaban casados y ya tenían una hija, pero la verdad a ellos no les preocupaba, su amor era suficiente, casarse sería algo simbólico nada más. Tres años después nació mi hermano menor Souta que como yo fue una sorpresa.

La vida era buena para mis padres y para mi también. Recuerdo que todas las tardes papá me llevaba en sus hombros y mamá cargaba en sus brazos a Souta, íbamos al muelle en donde estaba un pequeño bote que papá había comprado, nos montábamos en él y veíamos el atardecer. Pero todo pasó muy rápido. El 7 septiembre de 1999 papá se encontraba en Atenas por cuestiones de negocio, él y un amigo planeaban abrir otra sede de la posada en Atenas pues también era un lugar bastante turístico. Estaban en plena reunión cuando un terremoto sacudió la ciudad cobrando dos mil heridos y ciento cuarenta y tres muertos, entre ellos mi padre. Aun no sabemos bien que pasó su socio nos dio la noticia y lo único que dijo fue que murió salvándole la vida unos niños, no se si lo dijo para hacernos sentir mejor con su muerte, pero el hecho es que ya no está.

Desde entonces somos mis abuelos, mamá, Souta y yo contra el mundo. Nuestra pequeña casa en donde vivíamos paso a ser un maletero puesto que mi madre no podía estar allí mucho tiempo, los recuerdos de mi padre eran abrumadores. Souta realmente nunca sufrió su muerte pues a penas y tenía un año cuando todo sucedió, por mi parte tengo vagos recuerdos pero me aferro bastante a ellos pues es el recuerdo de que alguna vez tuve un padre y que era el mejor del mundo. En mi muñeca siempre cuelga un brazalete que me dio al nacer, es una cadena de plata con una pequeña perla rosada.

Regresé a la cocina para tomar la cesta de las compras, como todas las mañanas debía buscar las frutas en la tienda del señor Eiji. Al salir de nuevo me encontré con que ya los huéspedes comenzaban a despertar, varios asomados por las ventanas o en los barandales admirando el amanecer mientras los trabajadores sacaban las mesas al patio central para que comieran el desayuno. Salí por la entrada viendo como Souta bajaba con dos burros a buscar a alguna persona al muelle. Me le adelanté para poder bajar mas rápido al área comercial en donde ya se sentía el movimiento. Mientras caminaba saludaba a los conocidos que era prácticamente la isla entera.

-¡Ohayōgozaimasu!- dije animada entrando en la frutería para identificarme, era imposible no hablar japonés teniendo a mis abuelos en casa.

- Ohayōgozaimasu, Aome- respondió con una sonrisa la boca de Antonella, esposa de Eiji -¿Cómo estás?-

-Pues muy bien, hace un lindo día hoy- respondí colocando mi cesta sobre el recibidor mientras ella colocaba el pedido en ella -¿El flojo de Kouga ya se despertó?- pregunté inútilmente conociendo la rutina de la mañana.

-Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta- escuché de pronto la voz del Eiji detrás de mi, me giré para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla –Anda a despertarlo que necesito que me ayude, ese muchacho flojo…- se quejó de su hijo mientras salía de la tienda a limpiar la entrada.

Como todas las mañanas subí por las escaleras que estaban detrás de una puerta color rojo dentro de la tienda, al subir me encontré en la casa del mejor amigo de mi madre, con mucha confianza caminé por el pasillo que estaba a mi derecha en donde se encontraba mi destino. Tres puertas después tomé el pomo de metal en mi mano abriendo sigilosamente la puerta. El cuarto estaba oscuro, a diferencia de mi Kouga tenía cortinas oscuras para poder dormir más. Gracias a dios me conocía el cuarto de memoria así que rezando que no hubiese dejado nada tirado en el suelo comencé a caminar al frente de la cama, unos cuantos pasos atrás, tomé impulso y corrí lanzándome a la cama para despertarlo pero para mi sorpresa la cama estaba vacía. Me reincorpore tocando todo a mi alrededor sintiendo que la cama aun estaba caliente por lo que no debía tener mucho tiempo fuera de la cama, fue entonces cuando escuché unos pasos retumbar detrás de mi seguidos por un enorme peso en mi espalda y unos brazos en mi cintura mientras unas manos me hacían cosquillas.

-¡No Kouga para!- grité entre risas convulsionándome sobre el colchón.

-¡Ja! La venganza es dulce- dijo inmovilizándome con su peso. Kouga siempre dormía hasta tarde lo cual molestaba a su padre, pero como yo era un gallo mañanero y él era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor (solo por cuatro años) como buena hermana menor me tocaba despertarlo de la manera más atorrante posible.

-¡Ya no más por favor!- grité de nuevo desesperada, él me dio un par de cosquillas más y se desplomó a mi lado. Tomé aire y me relajé antes de poder hablar de nuevo -¿Qué demonios te sucede?- pregunté dándole un golpe en su brazo desnudo, Kouga siempre dormía sin camisa.

-Pues que hoy me levanté más temprano- dijo como si nada, podía sentir la sonrisa en sus palabras.

-¿Pues por qué no bajas a ayudar a tu papá en vez de estar aquí como una morsa?- pregunté apoyándome sobre mis codos.

-Porque quería venganza- yo rodé los ojos aunque no me pudiera ver –A demás mis mañanas no son buenas si no me despiertas tu o si ni eres la primera persona que veo- como si nada se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana para abrir las cortinas. Últimamente Kouga siempre me decía cosas por el estilo pero decidí no prestarle atención. De un solo movimiento abrió las cortinas dejando las luz incandescente del sol entrar haciendo que apretara los ojos ante la súbita fuente de claridad, tanteando abrí los ojos para toparme con un Kouga sin camisa que tan solo utilizaba un pantalón de dormir dejando su amplia espalda morena y musculosa a mi vista. A Kouga le encantaba correr, hacer artes marciales, hacer ejercicio, era demasiado activo. Kouga siempre fue un chico guapo al ser moreno de ojos azules y cabello negro con un físico envidiable, recuerdo cuando ambos estábamos en la escuela siempre nos íbamos juntos y más de una chica me pidió su número o que se lo presentara, también más de una me odiaba, sobretodo cuando el estaba en ultimo año y yo salía con el y sus amigos, cuando de pronto llegaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla o me alzaba en brazos con suma facilidad, yo era como decía él, edición de bolsillo, pequeña y delgada. Todavía aunque esté en el ultimo año de secundaria hay un buen grupo de chicas que me odian por ello,.

-Bueno vengador, tu papá te espera para trabajar- le dije bajándome de la cama arreglándome la camisa y la falda.

-¡Argh! No quiero trabajar hoy- se quejó golpeando su cabeza contra el marco de la ventana. Kouga ya estaba por graduarse de la universidad, como era hijo único debía ayudar a su padre en el negocio por lo que estaba sacando la carrera de administración de empresas en un programa de larga distancia, eran clases por internet pero Kouga era bastante aplicado –Vamos a navegar anda- se volteó entonces sentándose a mi lado –Tomemos mi bote y vámonos por allí- aquella propuesta no era nada nueva, eran bastantes los días en que hacíamos aquello puesto que Eiji había enseñado a Kouga a navegar desde pequeño.

-La posada está a reventar, mamá necesita mi ayuda- le dije viendo como se desplomaba de nuevo en la cama colocando las manos sobre su rostro mientras resoplaba.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ser libres Aome?- Me quedé callada viendo por la ventana. Siempre nos hacíamos esa pregunta, Kouga más seguido que yo y la verdad yo no podía quejarme, me gustaba mi vida, podía quedarme ayudando a mi madre en la posada para siempre, no podía dejarla sola, era demasiado importante para mi. Estaba Souta, es cierto pero no colocaría ese peso sobre sus hombros, al final de cuentas yo era la hermana mayor -¿Aome?-

-Ya voy tarde, nos vemos luego- le dije dándole un beso en la frente mientras salía de su habitación sintiendo su mirada a mis espaldas. Bajé las escaleras por las que subí regresando a la tienda, Antonella ya había puesto todas las frutas en mi cesta así que la tomé.

-¿No se quería levantar?- preguntó.

-Tu sabes como es- le respondí con una sonrisa para luego despedirme de ella y Eiji. Caminé de regreso a la posada dejando el pedido en la cocina.

-Aome la señora Kaede te busca en el jardín- me dijo una de las muchachas de limpieza. Caminé hasta el jardín en donde siempre encontraba a mi abuela, al llegar la vi regando algunas plantas mientras hablaba con una pequeña niña, tenía pinta inglesa.

-Buenos días- dije sonriendo tanto a mi abuela como a la pequeña niña de ojos grises que ahora me miraba, con una tanto de curiosidad.

-Buenos días- respondieron ambas –Grace, ella es mi nieta Aome, también trabaja aquí conmigo- me presentó a la pequeña de cabello castaño la cual me ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Grace, tu abuela tiene flores muy bonitas- dijo animosa la chica.

-¿Verdad que si? Es un placer conocerte- le respondí bajándome a su nivel viendo que habían unas pequeñas margaritas en el suelo –¿Acaban de llegar? No te había visto por aquí- la distraje con mi pregunta para arrancar con delicadeza las flores del suelo y ocultarlas en mi mano.

-Si, mis papás están adentro buscando una habitación pero vine a ver el jardín, me encantan las flores- me respondió viendo a su alrededor.

-Pues bienvenida seas Grace- le dije abriendo mi mano entonces ofreciéndole las flores, ella quedó sorprendida como si hubiese visto el acto de magia más espectacular del mundo.

-¡Grace!- se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

-Anda que te están buscando, cuando quieras me buscas y te enseñaré a hacer una diadema con flores- Grace tomó las flores sonriente mientras asentía y se marchaba, podía ver a su madre esperándola en la entrada del jardín. Sin problema me reincorporé levantándome del suelo.

-Siempre tan tierna con los niños- murmuró mi abuela sonriente, yo le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?- pregunté sonriendo, si llegaba a ser profesional algún día lo único que querría sería ser maestra.

-Necesito que le lleves esto a Delia- me respondió entregándome un paquete de tamaño mediano que se encontraba en el banco de cemento frente a nosotras.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Souta que se lo lleve?- pregunté sin realmente tener ganas de bajar al muelle, la señora Delia vivía en el centro de Skopelos, cerca del muelle.

-Porque probablemente lo romperá y es algo muy delicado, ahora anda y hazle el favor a tu abuela, cuando regreses te daré una sorpresa por el favor que me haces- como si una niña pequeña fuera me dio una nalgada, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para ponerme a caminar. Yo siempre era la repartidora puesto que mi hermano era un real desastre.

Caminé fuera del jardín pasando por el patio central en donde los inquilinos se encontraban comiendo, noté entonces a mamá hablando con una pareja de mochileros, le lancé un beso señalándole el paquete que llevaba entre brazos dándole a entender que tenía que entregarlo. En la puerta me encontré con mi abuelo que leía el periódico en unos bancos que estaban al frente, ese era su lugar preferido para leer puesto que la brisa siempre soplaba suavemente y las flores color rosa le hacían sombra pero lo suficiente como para que unos cuantos rayos de luz se colaban entre sus ramas.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano Aome?- me preguntó mi abuelo sacando la mirada del periódico.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre- le dije mostrándole el paquete que me había entregado mi abuela para después darle un beso y salir de nuevo a la calle.

Baje las escalinatas hasta llegar al centro disfrutando de la vitalidad de mi pequeña ciudad en mi pequeña isla. A unos cuantos metros estaba el muelle por lo que el olor a salitre era más intenso en esta área y el aire más húmedo. Ya se veía el movimiento comercial. Lo que más me gustaba de mi hogar eran los colores, siempre eran brillantes, alegres y llamativos en todo y gracias a que nuestros edificios eran blancos de puertas azules cualquier color resaltaba más de lo normal. Saludé a quien conocía en mi camino que era prácticamente todo el mundo. Pronto llegué a la casa de la señora Delia, ella tenía un pequeño puesto de lotería en la planta baja mientras ella vivía en la planta superior. La encontré vendiéndole un ticket a unos viajeros que de seguro después irían a la posada.

-¡Pero si es Aome, hija, cómo has estado, pero qué grande estás!- exclamó a los cuatro vientos mientras corría a darme un abrazo. Sus brazos delgados y arrugados me abrazaron maternalmente, el olor a talco con salitre era un poco molesto pero agradable al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué tal señora Delia?- fue lo único que dije, por alguna razon me molestaba el hecho de que estuviese tan sorprendida de verme o que alardeara de lo "grande" que estaba –Mi abuela le manda esto- sin más le di el paquete queriendo regresar a la posada para ayudar ya que por el rabillo del ojo vi como un ferri anclaba dejando salir a un montón de gente, lo que significaba clientes.

-¡Ay pero que dedicada Kaede, muchas gracias!- antes de partir me dio un ticket de la lotería y lo metió en el borde de mi falda puesto que no quería aceptarlo –Es un regalo de mi para ti- insistió hasta que ya no pude negarme. En eso escuchamos un bullicio afuera por lo que salimos a la calle -¿Pero qué es eso?- preguntó mientras yo daba un paso sobre la acera.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue más rápido de lo que tarda el sonido en llegar a nuestros oídos. A penas puse un pie en la calle alguien paso corriendo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, por un momento logré balancearme pero entonces sentí un peso sumamente pesado chocándose contra mi cuerpo lo cual me mando directo al suelo, me golpeé la cabeza con las piedras de la calle perdiendo la noción de lo que sucedía por un momento. Movía mis ojos de un lado a otro, podía sentirlo más no podía ver nada con claridad hasta que entonces logre enfocar un par de ojos brillantes, tan brillantes como el sol. Podía escuchar el bullicio a mi alrededor pero no lograba hilar ni una frase de lo que decían, lo único que mis sentidos captaban era el peso sobre mi cuerpo, los ojos brillantes, la respiración agitada de esa persona y el calor que expedía su cuerpo. De pronto el bullicio se convirtió en un pitido hasta que de pronto deje de sentir aquel peso sobre mi cuerpo.

-¡AOME!- escuché de golpe haciendo que mi cabeza retumbara como un tambor, todos mis sentidos retornaron súbitamente aturdiéndome -¡Muévete idiota!- logré identificar la voz de Kouga muy cerca.

-¡Hey fue un accidente imbécil! ¡Ahora ese niño se llevó mi mercancía maldición!- exclamó otra voz muy cerca de mi.

-¿Kouga?- susurré viendo sus ojos azules muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Aome aquí estoy tranquila- susurró tal vez muy cerca ya que sentía que me quitaba el aire.

-Lo siento mucho no fue mi intención- escuché de nuevo esa voz extraña, quería buscar a su dueño pero Kouga me impedía verlo ya que se había levantado del suelo tapándome la mirada.

-¿Qué no fue tu intención maldito inútil pescador de mierda? ¡Mira como la dejaste con tu accidente!- odiaba cuando Kouga se ponía asi, no me gustaba que tratara así de mal a las personas.

-¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente maldita sea!- podía escuchar la furia y la rabia en cada palabra de aquel desconocido, sabía lo que estaba por venir, conocía demasiado bien a Kouga para predecirlo por lo que tenía que intervenir.

-Kouga llévame a casa- dije intentando levantarme del suelo pero a penas me pude alzar un poco volvi a caer en el suelo golpeándome la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez en la frente y fue como si volvieran a apagar mis ojos, no podía ver nada.

-Mierda Aome quédate quieta- le escuché decir mientras me levantaba con cuidado, todo estaba borroso.

-Hay que llevarla a un hospital- escuché a la voz extraña.

-¿Crees qué no lo sé?- respondió Kouga.

-¡Keh!-

-¡Bueno basta ya! Dejen de pelear y lleven a la chica a un médico inmediatamente- la señora Delia de seguro había perdido la paciencia de ver a aquellos dos peleando.

-Vamos, tengo como llevarlos- dijo el extraño. Kouga me alzó con mucho cuidado lo podía sentir en la manera en que me agarraba, mi mejilla descansaba en sus pectorales y me sentía como un bebé, podía ver pero borroso y a decir verdad estaba un poco mareada y solo quería dormir –No dejes que se duerma, puede causarle algún daño cerebral-

-¡Bah! ¿Crees que no lo sabía?- espetó Kouga bajando su rostro al mío, podía sentir su calor sobre mi piel –Aome no te duermas, aguanta un poco hasta que lleguemos al doctor- pasó un rato o eso me pareció a mi antes de que volvieran a hablar -¿Me estás jodiendo?- le escuché preguntar, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Es esto o ve a ver en que burro te montas- le respondió de mala gana la otra persona.

-Inútil…- escuché murmurar a Kouga. Por lo que sentí íbamos probablemente en una moto, el sonido también me lo indicaba –¡Ten cuidado cara de perro!-

-¡Te quieres callar sarnoso, no le va a pasar nada más a tu novia!- ¿Su novia? Yo no era novia de Kouga, todos lo sabían, probablemente era un extraño aquel hombre. Kouga se quedó callado lo cual me molestó ¿Por qué no negaba que éramos novios?

Llegamos al hospital y me llevaron a emergencias para hacerme unas radiografías y una revisión general. Lo informes dieron con que tenía una conmoción cerebral pero no era grave, unas pastillas, descanso y hielo harían el alivio. Tuve que esperar un tiempo a poder orientarme por completo después de que me dieran las pastillas que recetó el doctor y me quedara en reposo por un rato. Al salir, aun sintiéndome un poco mareada, Kouga me recibió con un gran abrazo, se me había olvidado que estaba molesta con él.

-¿Aome estás bien?- preguntó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos una vez que nos separamos buscando mis ojos, pero mi mirada se desvió al muchacho que se encontraba recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados y un pie aguantando su peso mientras el otro estaba flexionado contra la pared. No pude evitar sonrojarme, era bastante atractivo. Tenia la piel bronceada y una fina capa de sudor, una camiseta blanca si mangas a penas y cubría su torso que por lo que dejaba ver estaba bien formado, tenía unos bermudas de color beige que se notaban bastante gastados al igual que los zapatos que llevaba. Pero lo que más me impresionaba eran sus ojos brillantes como el sol que me miraban atentamente y su cabello platinado que estaba desordenado –Ese es el idiota que te hizo esto-

-¡Keh!- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho despegándose de la pared para acercarse a nosotros –Ya pagué lo que sea que te hayan hecho así que no te preocupes, me disculpo por el inconveniente- por alguna razón no podía hablar, estaba muy intrigada con aquel muchacho -¿Qué te comieron la lengua los ratones, tu mamá no te enseñó que es de mala educación no dar las gracias?- su súbita irritabilidad me tomó por sorpresa haciendo que me quedara aun más muda.

-¡No le hables así pesquero de mierda!- Kouga se interpuso entre nosotros entonces amenazándolo con la mirada, noté la rabia en el rostro del muchacho, la verdad no me había dado cuenta de que tenía la pinta de pesquero.

-¿Quieres que te parta la cara niño bonito? Apuesto que cuando termine contigo tu novia no va a querer ni verte- le dijo amenazante, sabía que si no me imponía iban a matarse ahí mismo. Sin pensarlo me interpuse entre los dos, por alguna razón mirando al muchacho que no conocía, él me miró sorprendido y apuesto que Kouga también.

-Gracias por pagar los gastos, no era necesario. No te preocupes se que solo fue un accidente, no fue tu intención- mis palabras salieron bastante rápidas pero mis ojos estaban anclados a los suyos, no se cuanto tiempo paso, minutos, horas, segundos pero nadie dijo nada solo podía verlo a los ojos.

-Disculpen la molestia tengo que irme- dijo y sin más salió por la puerta del hospital, mi mirada siguiendo cada paso hasta que no lo pude ver más. Me giré entonces a ver a Kouga que al parecer estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo.

-Vámonos- le dije sintiéndome muy cansada de pronto.

-¿Qué te parece si me esperas aquí mientras yo busco mi moto y así no tienes que caminar?- preguntó siendo el tierno y dulce Kouga de siempre.

-No, no te preocupes, quiero caminar- le dije, la verdad quería sentir el sol sobre mi piel, eso siempre me hacia sentir mejor. El no me dio lucha ya que bien sabía que yo era bastante terca.

Caminamos despacio teniendo que detenerme cada tanto ya que el dolor de cabeza era muy fuerte, al final Kouga tuvo que cargarme en su espalda hasta llegar a la posada.

-¡Aome!- escuché la voz de mi madre pero a decir verdad estaba demasiado cómoda con mi rostro en el hombro de Kouga con los ojos cerrados como para moverme –Ya me dijeron lo que pasó ¿Está bien? Iba a ir para allá pero esto esta a reventar- pueblo pequeño, infierno grande, todo lo que sucedía era noticia, probablemente era de lo que estaba hablando todo el mundo en ese momento. Sentí las manos frías de mi madre en mi rostro lo cual fue bastante agradable –Ven vamos a llevarla a su habitación- Pronto sentí las sabanas tibias bajo mi cuerpo, estaba muy cansada de pronto y no quería ni abrir los ojos –Gracias por traerla Kouga-

-No hay de que- respondió él –Realmente me asusté mucho cuando la vi allí en el suelo-

-¿De verdad la quieres no?- preguntó de la nada mi madre.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto- por alguna razón sentí un tinte de incomodidad y pánico ante esas palabras de Kouga ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Creo que me lo puedo imaginar…- se quedaron callados unos segundos lo cual me descolocó, quería abrir mis ojos y ver que estaban haciendo pero mis parpados estaban como piedras –Vamos a dejarla descansar- sin más escuché como salían de mi cuarto.

Quise darle vueltas al asunto pero solo logré que me doliera aun más la cabeza así que decidí relajarme y susurrar en mi mente la canción que papá solía cantarme cuando era pequeña, esa que siempre me tranquilizaba. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Por fin he regresado! Cómo están chicas? Espero que muy bien ya que ha pasado muchisimo tiempo, pues he estado sumamente ocupada con la universidad, psicología no es nada fácil, pero últimamente he tenido más tiempo libre así que lo aproveché para escribir. Con este fic como estaré ocupada constantementehe decidido que actualizaré todos los domingos para así poder tener tiempo para escribir con tranquilidad. En fin espero escuchar pronto de ustedes y que les guste esta nueva historia que les traigo :) XOXO V**


	2. II

**II**

Me desperté de golpe sintiendo de nuevo el calor y el peso proveniente de aquel muchacho, me sorprendí a mi misma al darme cuenta que me encontraba buscando sus ojos. Me levanté de la cama sintiéndome calurosa, estaba sudando por lo que una fina capa de sudor recubría mi cuerpo, miré el reloj que había en mi mesa de noche que se encontraba iluminada por el resplandor rojizo que entraba a mi cuarto proveniente del atardecer, eran las cinco y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde. Sentí entonces una leve punzada en mi cabeza pero no le presté atención. Me paré de la cama y decidí tomar un baño para refrescarme. Mientras me aseaba no podía parar de pensar en aquel muchacho y tampoco podía sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Kouga, eso estaba haciendo que me doliera la cabeza de nuevo así que decidí dejar de pensar en ello aunque fuese por un rato.

Me puse el primer vestido que encontré como siempre utilizando algún traje de baño debajo. Bajé las escaleras con el cabello emparamado pues a penas lo había secado y peinado. En la cocina se encontraban preparando la cena, todos me vieron aliviados al darse cuenta que ya estaba mejor. Salí al patio central en donde ya las luces tipo navideñas iluminaban todo guindando por doquier.

-¡Aome!- escuché tras de mi por lo que me volteé para toparme con mi hermano Souta –Que bueno verte despierta, pensé que íbamos a tener que llamar al príncipe encantador Kouga para que te diera un besito y te despertara- Souta siempre me molestaba con que Kouga y yo terminaríamos casándonos algún día. Sin pensarlo dos veces le di un puñetazo en el brazo, de esos que "Sacan el gato" y te dejan el musculo montado -¡Argh! Definitivamente despertaste- dijo quejándose mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-¿En dónde está mamá?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-En la oficina- me respondió un tanto resentido. Antes de partir le di un beso en la frente y caminé hacia la oficina de mamá que era a su vez lo que se podría decir el lobby de la posada ya que ella estaba encargada del check-in y el check-out de las personas. Caminé hasta mi destino saboreando la brisa con aroma a flores, mi abuela se había encargado de que en todos lados hubieran flores, a parte de que es bonito estéticamente es muy agradable el aroma. Al llegar tuve que esperar unos minutos a que mamá terminara de atender a unas personas antes de poder entrar.

-¡Hija que alegría que estés bien!- dijo abalanzándose sobre mi, mamá y yo éramos casi del mismo tamaño -¿Te duele algo?-

-No, ya estoy bien- le respondí sonriente.

-Que bien, de todas maneras Souta te compró las pastillas que recetó el doctor, están en tu escritorio- si no me lo dice ni me doy cuenta –Eri, Yuka y Ayumi- mis mejores amigas de la escuela – y Kouga pasaron por aquí un rato ellas se fueron pero el se quedó acompañándote mientras dormías- en otra oportunidad no me hubiera importado, más bien lo hubiera tomado con un gesto bastante dulce y atento pero por alguna razón me pareció molesto que hiciera aquello.

-No se, estaba dormida- fue lo que dije cambiando el tema rápidamente -¿Qué tal el movimiento?-

-Hay bastantes personas este fin de semana, probablemente baje la intensidad el lunes- me respondió sin problemas -¿Segura que estas bien? me dijeron que el muchacho te tacleó bastante fuerte-

-Fue un accidente- dije rápidamente sintiendo de pronto el deseo de defenderlo ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Tal vez si me había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte.

-No digo que no haya sido…pero fue bastante fuerte y Kouga…-

-¿Necesitas que haga algo?- pregunté queriendo cambiar el tema, la verdad no quería escuchar nada de Kouga en ese momento.

-No…tranquila, puedes descansar hoy y mañana- me dijo un poco sorprendida al cambiarle el tema de Kouga pero antes de que pudiera argumentar agradecí a todos los dioses griegos por enviar a una pareja de mochileros ucranianos a la puerta de la oficina.

Regresé al patio central en donde ya estaban las mesas listas y había gente comiendo así que me serví un plato de comida y me senté en una mesa a comer, en eso alguien se sentó a mi lado y vi que era nada más y nada menos que la pequeña Grace.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó muy preocupada.

-Si ya estoy bien, fue solo un golpecito- le dije sonriente.

-¡Que bueno! De todas maneras recogí estas flores para ti, para que te sientas mejor- me dio cuatro margaritas que yo esperaba hubiese agarrado de cualquier lado menos del jardín de mi abuela pero le resté importancia ya que era un gesto muy lindo de su parte.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! Ahora me siento aun mejor- noté le leve sonrojo en el rostro mientras se bajaba de la silla.

-Ahora tengo que comer con mis papás pero espero que estés bien- sin más se fue y la vi corriendo alegremente hasta la mesa en donde estaban sus padres los cuales me brindaron una sonrisa tan sincera como la de su hija, la cual por supuesto yo devolví.

Al terminar de comer regresé a mi habitación y decidí tomarme la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Me acosté sobre la cama pero era demasiado incómoda, entonces caminé hasta una de mis ventanas que eran lo suficiente grandes y amplias como para poder sentarme en el marco y ver el mar. El sonido de las olas chocando contra las piedras siempre me tranquilizaba, escuché entonces la vibración de mi celular sobre mi escritorio, me había olvidado por completo de él cosa que pasa más seguido de lo que debería, fui a tomarlo para después regresar a mi posición anterior. Tenía varios mensajes de Kouga, bien sabía que casi nunca respondía el teléfono, me preguntaba que como estaba, también me habían escrito algunas personas de la escuela, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, mis mejores amigas también me habían escrito, les respondí para que se quedaran tranquilas y por alguna razón no quería responderle a Kouga así que dejé el celular sobre mi cama pero entonces me percaté que no tenía puesta la pulsera que me había regalado mi padre al nacer.

Sentí como entonces la angustia trepaba desde mis piernas hasta llegar a mi corazón, como una loca empecé buscar en todos lados, en la cama, en el suelo, en el baño, bajé las escaleras corriendo buscando en la cocina y en todos los lugares en donde había estado, entonces se me ocurrió que probablemente se me había caído en el "accidente". Sin poder evitarlo me entraron las ganas de llorar así que salí corriendo al único lugar que sabía podría tranquilizarme. Sin que nadie me viera bajé por una puerta trasera que quedaba al lado del maletero/antiguo hogar. Corrí por las escalinatas ya sin poder aguantar el llanto hasta llegar al pequeño muelle de madera que papá había construido en donde alguna vez se encontraba el pequeño bote en donde solíamos navegar. Me desplomé en el borde del muelle dejando caer mis lágrimas sin parar. Siempre que estaba triste iba a ese lugar, siempre estaba solo por lo que podía desahogarme sin problemas. Lloré y lloré hasta que no pude más y lentamente me quedé dormida.

* * *

Desperté con un soberano dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados, al incorporarme me di cuenta que no me encontraba en el muelle, estaba en una especie de habitación pero bastante angosta, a penas y entraba la cama en donde estaba durmiendo, miré a mi alrededor dándome cuenta que era una especie de camarote de un barco ¿Estaría soñando? Con cuidado me levanté teniendo que estar agachada puesto que si no golpearía contra el techo, escuché entonces una especie de ruido afuera, logré divisar unas escaleras por las cuales subí lentamente notando que aun era de noche, el cielo estaba completamente estrellado y había media luna que a penas iluminaba. Me encontraba en un pequeño barco pesquero, la marea hacia que se moviera lentamente de arriba abajo. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura al final del bote. Lentamente me acerqué por el borde del bote puesto que habían muchas redes y cosas por el medio pero entonces no me percaté de un charco de agua y me resbalé pero por suerte logré agarrarme del borde antes de caer al agua saltando un chillido.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- escuché decir a esa voz familiar -¡¿Qué haces niña loca?!- dos manos grandes agarraron mis muñecas y de un solo jalón me encontraba de nuevo en el barco -¿Tienes complejos suicidas o qué?- preguntó viéndome a los ojos y de nuevo, por alguna razón, no pude responder –Cierto que te haces la muda- dijo girándose para regresar a donde estaba.

-Disculpa es que yo…- comencé a mascullar.

-¡Shhh!- dijo entonces de la nada haciendo que me mordiera la lengua, por un momento me enojé y estuve a punto de caerle a gritos ¿Quién se creía el para mandarme a callar? Pero entonces me di cuenta que estaba pescando, me quedé inmóvil unos segundos cuando de pronto sacó un enorme pescado con su caña de pescar, el animal aterrizó casi en mis pies convulsionando bruscamente por aire, pasó aproximadamente un minuto cuando por fin dejó de moverse. Como si yo no estuviera allí el prosiguió a tomar el animal y ponerlo sobre una mesa, le quitaba las escamas y revisaba que estuviera bien. Encendió una pequeña lámpara de gas que guindaba del techo para iluminar un poco la mesa resaltando entonces su cabello platinado y sus ojos pardos -¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó luego de un buen rato haciendo que me sonrojara, no era la idea que me cachara viéndolo tan descaradamente.

-Disculpa yo…- comencé a mascullar de nuevo sin saber que decir realmente.

-Deja de susurrar cosas niña y habla bien que no te entiendo- su testarudez me molestó sin duda, quien se creía el que era

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Mi problema es que eres una niña que me trae problemas- me respondió mientras cortaba con agilidad el animal en la mesa.

-Mira primero que nada no soy ninguna niña, tengo dieciocho, de hecho cumplo diecinueve en un mes, segundo no traigo ningún problema, tu eres el que me traes problemas a mi ¿O ya se te olvidó que me tacleaste contra el suelo esta mañana?- me crucé de brazos al terminar mis palabras pero me sobresalté al ver como golpeaba su puño contra la mesa.

-¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente!- exclamó viéndome fijamente con notoria furia -¡Un maldito niño se robó unos pescados y salí tras el, saliste de la nada y te llevé por el medio pero no fue mi intención, después voy pescando muy tranquilamente cuando te veo tirada en un muelle desolado a punto de la hipotermia porque solo a ti se te ocurre dormir en un muelle de noche sin abrigo, ya pagué tus atenciones medicas, me aguanté al estúpido de tu novio y te traje a mi cuarto para que no murieses de frío, qué más quieres!- sin darme cuenta se había acercado, ahora se encontraba a tan solo pasos de mi y por alguna razón de todo lo que dijo lo único que palpitaba en mi mente era la palabra novio, Kouga no era mi novio y de pronto sentía la necesidad de que le quedara claro. Pero antes de hablar me le quedé mirando, y no podía creer lo que estaba pensando pero aquel muchacho se veía extremadamente atractivo enojado por lo que me embobé un poco.

-Genial ahora te haces la muda de nuevo- me dio la espalda de nuevo prosiguiendo a cortar el pescado.

-Lo lamento…- dije después de un rato de silencio, él se detuvo –Lamento que hayas tenido un mal día y que haya sido mi culpa…Yo también he tenido un pésimo día sabes…- él se volteó a verme entonces –Se me ha perdido un brazalete que era muy importante para mi y pues por eso estaba en el muelle…estaba llorando y en algún momento debí quedarme dormida- al recordar porqué me había ido al muelle se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y se me aguaron los ojos. Aquel extraño me miró por un momento para después desaparecer en silencio al lugar por donde yo había salido, no entendía a donde había ido. Volvió a aparecer entonces hasta llegar a pararse frente a mi.

-¿Es esto?- preguntó abriendo su mano en donde se encontraba envuelto en un pañuelo el brazalete que me había regalado mi padre. El corazón se me aceleró mientras lo tomaba en mis manos sin poder creer que lo tenia de vuelta –Se te debió haber caído en el camino al hospital, estaba enganchado en el asiento de la moto- sin importarme absolutamente nada, ni siquiera que fuera un extraño me abalancé sobre él dándole un abrazo.

-¡Gracias!- exclamé llorando de felicidad, él se quedó tieso sin realmente saber que hacer.

-Eh…ahm…- le escuché decir sin saber en donde poner sus manos.

-De verdad no sabes cuanto significa esto para mi- le dije subiendo la mirada pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Aja…- respondió viéndome, no sabía si era mi imaginación pero ¿Se había sonrojado? Me separe de él entonces poniendo mis manos en mi espalda, él no dijo nada y se quedó allí parado.

-¿Me ayudas a ponérmela?- le pregunté, él simplemente asintió. Le ofrecí entonces el brazalete pero él me detuvo, se dirigió al borde del bote y enjuago sus manos en el mar -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunté sin entender.

-¿Quieres que la muñeca te huela a pescado?- dijo despectivamente.

-No me importaría- dije sin pensar y la verdad no lo haría, él arrugó la cara pero no me prestó atención mientras ponía el brazalete en su lugar –Voy a tener que ponerle pega loca para que nunca se vuelva a caer- dije una vez segura en mi muñeca.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?- preguntó sorprendiéndome la verdad no pensé que le importara o que le causara curiosidad –Debe ser muy importante para ti si te echaste a morir de frio- no pude evitar sonreír un poco, estaba un tanto apenada pero le agradecía el gesto.

-Me la regaló mi padre al nacer, él murió cuando tenía cinco años, es lo más cercano que tengo a él- dije acariciando la pequeña perla noté como el extrañó me miraba –Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté de pronto al parecer tomándolo fuera de base.

-Em…Inuyasha- dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir con el pescado.

-¿Y de dónde eres Inuyasha?- pregunté entonces ya más relajada recostándome del borde del bote.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó entonces alejándose de la mesa dejando caer el cuchillo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté preocupada acercándome a él, notando bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de gas como había sangre bajando por su brazo –¡Inuyasha te has cortado!- exclamé lo obvio.

-No es nada- dijo entonces tomando un trapo sucio para amarrarse la mano.

-¡No espera!- exclamé deteniéndolo –Te vas a infectar la herida-

-¡Keh!- exclamó amedrentando con amarrarse la herida con el trapo sin hacerme caso pero lo detuve agarrando su muñeca al parecer tomándolo muy por sorpresa ya que se quedó petrificado.

-Por favor no lo hagas, asumo que no tienes un kit de emergencias- él negó con la cabeza viéndome fijamente –Vamos a mi casa, allí te puedo curar- él se quedó callado como si estuviera descifrando algo.

-No es necesario- dijo entonces soltándose de mi agarre pero dejando el pañuelo sucio en el suelo.

-Vamos por favor, será solo un momento, tómalo como una muestra de gratitud por lo que has hecho por mi- mientras hablaba me daba la espalda.

-No lo necesito, es enserio- respondió mientras se agachaba metiendo su mano en el agua salada –Argh- se quejó por lo bajo para después sentarse dejando que la mano se secara pero seguía empapándose aun más de sangre. Caminé hasta él y me senté a su lado, él no me miró simplemente veía al infinito.

-Inuyasha por favor déjame ayudarte- dije casi en un susurró viendo su cara que se tensaba. En un movimiento atrevido tomé su mano que sangraba entre las mías y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver como la retraía de mi agarre como si mis manos estuviesen en llamas –Solo quiero ver la herida- dije buscando tranquilizarlo, él me miró a los ojos por un largo rato hasta que por fin me ofreció la mano ensangrentada. Como él había hecho antes sumergí una de mis manos dentro del mar y tomé un poco de agua para después echársela en la herida, era una raja que cruzaba diagonalmente por la palma de su mano, no lucía muy profunda pero sangraba como catarata –Déjame curarte por favor, es mejor que lo haga ahora a que tengas que ir mañana al hospital y sea todo un proceso…¿Si?- pregunté entonces viéndolo a los ojos con la plegaria en la mirada. El se me quedó mirando por unos minutos, con cuidado quitó la mano de las mías que ahora se encontraban como la suya llena de sangre aunque sin herida, caminó por el bote hasta llegar a la zona de mando en donde activó el motor y comenzó a maniobrar para asumo yo ir a mi casa. Sonriente me lavé las manos en el mar para después ir hasta donde él estaba –Ve al muelle a donde me encontraste- le dije, el simplemente asintió.

El resto del camino fue silencioso y sin duda placentero el bamboleo del bote sobre el mar siempre me tranquilizaba, el silencio tan inminente que parecía hablar, la tenue luz de la luna sobre mi piel. Inuyasha no dijo nada ni siquiera un gemido de molestia o un regaño hacia mi. Sin que se diera cuenta me le quedé mirando, por alguna razón este muchacho me intrigaba, me parecía interesante y su mirada me invitaba a conocerlo aunque pareciera lo contrario, tal vez lo estaba mal interpretando pero de ser así ¿Por qué me había montado en su bote cuando me encontró en el muelle? Aun sentía sobre mi piel el olor pululante de sus sábanas que asumirán que huelen a pescado y a sudor pues por el contrario olían bastante limpio. No fue mucho el tiempo que pasó cuando logré divisar el muelle, más rápido que un parpadeo Inuyasha colocaba el bote al lado del muelle para después amarrarlo con las cuerdas a él para que este no se fuera, yo lo ayudé notándolo sorprendido al ver que podía hacer un buen nudo, firme y resistente. Intentaba montarme en el muelle pero el bote se encontraba muy abajo, aunque pude amarrar el bote sin problemas subir al muelle era otra historia, siempre fui de baja estatura, un poco menos que el promedio. De pronto vi como Inuyasha subía al muelle sin ninguna dificultad, la verdad pensé que se quedaría allí parado viendo mientras se burlaba de mi pero en su lugar me ofreció su mano, la que no estaba herida, para ayudarme a subir. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé su ayuda y de un solo jalón me alzó como si fuese una pluma chocándome inevitablemente contra su pecho de piedra, ese pecho que hace unas horas estuvo sobre mi. Ante mis pensamientos indecorosos no pude evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas, sentía como la sangre se me iba al cuello y las orejas y maldecía a todos mis genes por ser tan blanca, probablemente la luz de la luna era suficiente para desvelar mi color. Rápidamente me despegué de él un poco a penada y le pedí que me siguiera.

-Anda vamos, ya estas aquí- le dije al ver como se quedaba paralizado detrás de mi –No le va a pasar nada al bote, ven- inquirí a notar su vacilación viendo el bote.

-Mejor te espero aquí- dijo atentando con entrar de nuevo en el bote pero corrí hasta él tomando su muñeca, algo de lo que yo misma me sorprendí. El miró mi mano y luego miró mi rostro.

-Ven- fue lo único que pude decir. Vaciló unos instantes, hasta lo noté tragar duro. El simplemente asintió y yo solté su muñeca sintiendo el frio en la palma de mi mano al no tener su calor bajo ella.

Caminamos en silencio, él caminando a una distancia prudente de mi. Comenzamos a subir las escalinatas, la brisa soplando más fuerte de lo normal erizando mi piel. Entramos por el patio trasero, por suerte todo el mundo estaba dormido, a decir verdad no tenía la menor idea de la hora. Con mucha cautela de que no hubiera nadie, al menos no alguien conocido en el camino lo guié hasta llegar a la pequeña enfermería que mi abuela había decidido construir, no era muy lujosa, era tan solo una camilla con un armario lleno de medicamentos, vendas, algodones y esas cosas. Encendí la luz y lo invité a pasar, el espacio era un poco cerrado pero lo suficientemente amplio para que entráramos los dos, lo invité a sentarse en la camilla mientras cerraba la puerta y medio abría la ventana para no asfixiarnos. Me dirigí sintiendo su mirada en cada movimiento hacia el armario buscando toallas húmedas de bebé que por alguna razón estaban allí, desinfectante, algodón, pomada y una venda. Coloqué todo a un lado y le pedí la mano que estaba llena de sangre, algunos caminos bajaban por su antebrazo. Me limpié las manos con el desinfectante y proseguí a limpiar la suya con las toallitas que pronto se teñían de sangre. Al terminar de limpiar noté entonces las múltiples cicatrices que tenía Inuyasha en su mano, unas se notaban que eran por cortadas otras por el rose de las cuerdas y algunas quemaduras.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- dijo entonces rompiendo el silencio.

-Tienes muchas cicatrices…- susurré sinceramente sin darme cuenta acariciando por alguna razón los relieves de su piel.

-No tienes que sacarlo a flote, no es agradable- al terminar de hablar miró hacia un lado escondiendo su otra mano en su espalda, yo lo miré entonces ¿Realmente se odiaba?

-A mi no me parecen desagradables- dije llamando su atención –Para mi las cicatrices son historias que quedan marcadas en nuestro cuerpo- noté como arrugaba el ceño y lentamente me veía –Apuesto que cada una de estas tiene una anécdota, a demás te hace interesante, siempre tendrás algo que contar- él se me quedó mirando como si estuviera loca pero no dijo nada, yo proseguí entonces a curarle la herida como tal.

-¿No te dan asco entonces?- preguntó de la nada.

-¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?- pregunté curiosa viéndolo a los ojos.

-Es lo normal…reaccionar así ante algo que no te agrade-

-Tu me agradas- burbujearon de mi boca entonces aquellas palabras que al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho me sonrojé como un tomate en primavera, quería lanzarme de un risco en ese momento, sin embargo lo miré notando que estaba tan sorprendido como yo de mis palabras pero simplemente se me quedó mirando. Le apliqué la pomada para después vendar con delicadeza su mano de gigante comparada con la mía, fue entonces que me di cuenta que éramos contrastantes. Yo era pequeña, menuda, pálida, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules como el mar, mientras que el era alto, robusto, de cabello platinado por el sol y los ojos pardos, amarillentos como las flores en primavera –Listo- dije al terminar de vendar su mano, proseguí a guardar las cosas y la verdad esperaba que desapareciera de un momento a otro pero por alguna razón simplemente se quedo allí viendo mientras me movía –Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres-

-¿Ah?- preguntó muy perdido.

-En la posada, puedes quedarte esta noche, es de mi familia así que no hay problema- la verdad me daba un poco de lástima haber visto el lugar en donde dormida el pobre muchacho.

-No tengo dinero para pagarte- respondió rápidamente.

-Esta noche invita la casa, anda- respondí sonriente recostándome de la pared.

-No es necesario, ya me ayudaste bastante- se paró entonces de la camilla quedando frente a mi, el espacio era concurrido por lo que quedamos frente a frente rozándonos, de pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado.

-Quédate…- dije atontada viéndolo a los ojos que me miraban desde arriba. El se quedó en silencio y por lo que me pareció una eternidad nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro.

-No puedo- dijo sin más saliendo de la enfermería acabando con mi trance. Lo seguí entonces apagando las luces en el camino, pisándole los talones. Como por arte de magia se había memorizado el camino al patio trasero y sin hacer el mínimo ruido abrió la puerta de madera –No es necesario que bajes conmigo, quédate en tu casa yo puedo solo, gracias por la atención- Sin más pretendía regresar al muelle pero yo lo detuve.

-Espera…¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte?- el simplemente asintió. Yo me mordí el labio entonces porque no estaba segura si debía decir lo que rondaba por mi mente.

-Buenas noches- sentenció cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- pregunté asustada de que se fuera, él se detuvo más no se giró a penas y me dejó ver su rostro iluminado por la luz del sol.

-No lo sé- sin más cerró la puerta desapareciendo.

Corrí a mi habitación desde donde se podía ver el muelle, me asomé por la ventana viendo como rápidamente Inuyasha se montaba en su bote y se marchaba, me preguntaba a donde iría ¿Al muelle, a alta mar, a otro muelle desolado? Me senté en mi cama mirando al suelo de madera, viejo y desvaído. Era la primera vez que me sentía así con alguien, él era un extraño ¿Qué demonios me sucedía?

Sin mucho sueño y con un naciente dolor de cabeza me acosté sintiendo como mi cuerpo se relajaba, cerré mis ojos para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza pero mi intento fue en vano.

* * *

**Feliz Domingo! Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Gracias Angely por ser la primera en dejar un review 3 espero con ansias escuchar más de ustedes y que me digan que tal les parece la historia. En el capitulo anterior se me había olvidado aclarar que Inuyasha no me pertenece sin embargo esta historia si :) Espero que tengan una linda semana y nos leemos el proximo domingo con otro capitulo. XOXO V**


	3. III

III

Creo que por primera vez en mi vida no podía concentrarme en clases y no exactamente por la conmoción cerebral. Inuyasha rondaban como una abeja molesta a mi alrededor en mi mente. Me preguntaba si estaba bien, si se había ido de la isla, si lo volvería a ver.

-Aome- escuché la familiar voz de Eri acompañada de un codazo. Cuando volví a la tierra noté que la profesora me preguntaba la respuesta a la ecuación que se encontraba en el pizarrón mientras todos me veían atentamente.

-¿Tal vez quiera salir a tomar un poco de aire señorita Larson?- sugirió la profesora al ver lo perdida que estaba. Aunque me sentía un poco apenada tomé la oferta notando el rostro preocupado de mis amigas, unas cuantas de disgusto de las chicas que siempre me molestaban y la de duda de la profesora. Tomé mis cosas y salí del salón de clases, era la ultima clase de aquel día así que decidí irme de una vez.

Era miércoles, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que vi a Inuyasha. Muy dentro de mi me molestaba que me importara tanto pero por alguna razón no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. Como salí más temprano tenía tiempo de sobra antes de ir a la posada a trabajar por lo que decidí ir al muelle y ver si me lo encontraba. Todas las noches me asomaba por la ventana con la esperanza de ver su bote allí, sin embargo nunca estaba.

Bajé tranquilamente sintiendo como los rayos del sol me tranquilizaban. El vestido estampado que utilizaba danzaba libremente en el aire mientras mi mochila golpeaba suavemente mi espalda con cada escalón. El aroma a salitre se hacia más fuerte con cada paso que daba, a su vez el bullicio de la gente y de los barcos y ferris llegando.

Respiré profundo y comencé a caminar viendo a mi alrededor. Mientras caminaba me saludaban varias personas. El señor Eiji que iba de paso me lanzó un durazno que sacó de su bolsillo el cual yo ataje ágilmente. Caminé por unos buenos minutos cuando entonces lo vi. Con su cabello platinado, su piel tostada y brillante por el sudor. Se encontraba cortando una rodaja de pescado para una señora un tanto anciana. Sintiendo por alguna razón una cierta paz y tranquilidad al ver que estaba bien caminé hasta el pequeño puesto improvisado que había armado.

-Que tenga buenos días- le dijo a la señora entregando la rueda de pescado resguardada en una bolsa marrón. Me sorprendió su amabilidad.

-¿Qué tienes de bueno?- pregunté entonces al ver que no había notado mi presencia. El se detuvo en seco y me miró rápidamente un tanto sorprendido. Por alguna razón ajena a mi me sonrojé, podía sentir la sangre concentrarse en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó entonces un tanto nervioso. Parpadeé sorprendida ante su tono defensivo -¿Y?-

-¿Cómo sigue tu mano?- pregunté haciendo caso omiso a sus preguntas. Noté como entonces escondía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Todo bien- dijo haciéndose el loco.

-¿Puedo verla?- pregunté.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, estudiar, trabajar?- ya estaba comenzando a irritarme su actitud defensiva.

-No acabo de salir temprano de clases porque me dolía la cabeza gracias al golpe que me di por tu culpa y no es necesario que trabaje por lo mismo- las palabras salieron burbujeantes de mi boca más rápido de lo que pensé. Noté como su boca se volvía una línea recta, su mandíbula se apretaba y sus músculos se contraían –Disculpa yo no…-

-Tengo que irme- dijo sin más comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

-¡No!- exclamé tomándolo al parecer por sorpresa ya que se detuvo de inmediato –Yo…-el se quedó mirándome por unos segundos –Yo…- genial no podía hablar bien ahora. El bufó y prosiguió a recoger sus cosas, comenzó a caminar fuera del pequeño puesto pero entonces me pare frente a él.

-Solo quería verte- dije rápidamente viéndolo a los ojos notando como tragaba duro –Yo…sólo quería saber si estabas bien- él me miró por un rato más cuando entonces carraspeó siguiendo su camino.

-Bueno ya me viste, ya sabes que estoy bien- Me quedé allí paralizada ¿De verdad me había dicho aquello?, me giré entonces pisándole los talones.

-¡¿Oye cual es tu problema?!- pregunté molesta siguiéndole el paso.

-Mi problema es que eres una niña fastidiosa que no deja de molestarme- respondió sin verme haciendo que me hirviera la sangre.

-¡No soy ninguna niña!- respondí lamentablemente como una.

-¡Argh! ¿Por qué a mi…?- le escuché murmurar, ya nos encontrábamos en el muelle en donde reconocí su bote.

-¡Hey detente!- grité exasperada viendo como lanzaba las cosas dentro del bote. Varias personas a nuestro alrededor se detuvieron a vernos. El se giró a verme acercándose a mi dejándonos a tan solo centímetros uno del otro.

-Podrías dejar de ser tan escandalosa- me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Si no me haces caso que pretendes que haga?- respondí cruzándome de brazos. El resopló exasperado, se notaba que estaba al borde de la razón.

-Ya viste que estoy bien por qué sigues persiguiéndome- su mirada se notaba cansada, me preguntaba si estaba durmiendo bien. Una vez más me quedé callada por mucho tiempo –¡Keh!- Sin más se montó de nuevo en su bote y arrancó dejándome allí paralizada viendo con maldecía por lo bajo mientras me miraba de reojo y se marchaba rápidamente.

* * *

Regresé a la posada contando con la suerte de que el movimiento estuviese lento ya que me había comenzado a doler la cabeza de pronto, aunque sabía que era por pensar tanto en Inuyasha, por alguna razón no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Subí a mi habitación queriendo acostarme en mi cama sin embargo me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba nada más y nada menos que Kouga en ella viendo un álbum de fotografías que me había regalado el año pasado en mi cumple años, tenía unos jeans y una camiseta de cuello "V" color negro. Sus pies se movían juguetones de adelante hacia atrás rítmicamente como si escuchara una canción inaudible. Sin decir nada ,estando un poco obstinada la verdad, cerré la puerta tras de mi dejando caminando hasta mi escritorio dejando mi mochila a un lado de este mientras me sentaba en la silla de madera y mimbre que lo acompañaba.

-¿Recuerdas el día de tu cumple años, cuando te di este regalo?- me preguntó entonces luego de unos minutos sin verme, su voz un tanto ausente.

-Si…- respondí a penas en un ronquido viendo como asentía como si aprobara lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te lo entregué?- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

_Estábamos en el patio central de la posada, un evento memorable pues por fin cumplía dieciocho años, habían luces y flores en todas partes, prácticamente toda la isla estaba en la posada. La verdad yo no era de hacer fiestas a lo grande, mis cumple años anteriores siempre eran sencillos pero mi madre y mis abuelos insistieron en que era una ocasión especial. Había música, habían tragos, estaban mis amigas, mi grupo de la escuela pero sobre todo estaba mi familia y estaba Kouga que pasó prácticamente toda la noche pegado a mi como un chicle._

_A eso de las doce Kouga me llevó al techo de la posada, al lugar a donde siempre íbamos a ver las puestas de sol y pasar el rato, como para el momento ya todos estaban borrachos o muy entretenidos para notar mi ausencia nadie dio cuenta que habíamos desaparecido. Nos sentamos en la azotea sintiendo la brisa salina. Yo usaba un vestido estampado de flores hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias y en mi cabeza guindaba una diadema de margaritas. El tan guapo como siempre utilizaba unos pantalones caqui con una camisa de botones blanca con su cabello azabache recogido en su usual cola de caballo, sus ojos más azules que el 'nosotros, el jugueteaba con mis dedos mientras yo veía el cielo estrellado._

_-No te he dado tu regalo- dijo entonces luego de un rato, yo me giré a verlo con una sonrisa._

_-Sabes que no es necesario- para mi los regalos eran relativos ¿Por qué tenían que darte un premio por haber nacido? Era lindo que apreciaran que existieras pero si deberían darle regalos sería a tu madre ¿No crees?_

_-Cállate y toma- insistió juguetón dándome el álbum en una caja estampada de flores. Recuerdo que al abrirlo sentí un gran calor en el corazón, ver todos los momentos, todos los recuerdos junto a mi mejor amigo y mi familia. Con los ojos aguados le salté encima abrazándolo por el cuello._

_-¡Gracias!- susurré plantando un beso en su mejilla, el devolvió el gesto solo que sus labios se posaron muy cerca de mi boca, en la comisura de hecho. Mis mejillas se arrebolaron y mi corazón comenzó a latir desembocado. Nos quedamos muy cerca viéndonos a los ojos. Kouga había tomado unos cuantos tragos así que asumí que su actitud se debía a ello._

_-Siempre estaré aquí para ti- susurró a centímetros de mi cara para después plantar un beso en mi frente mientras arreglaba mi cabello detrás de mis orejas. Pasaron unos minutos viéndonos mutuamente antes de volver a regresar a la fiesta como si nada hubiese sucedido._

-Si- respondí cortamente volviendo de mi ensueño.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- preguntó entonces cerrando el álbum recostándolo sobre su pecho.

-Si- por alguna razón me sentía en un interrogatorio, como cuando eres una niña pequeña y has hecho algo malo. Noté como asentía al tiempo que respiraba profundamente.

-Si sabes que estoy aquí para ti ¿Por qué me ignoras y vas cual perrito faldero tras el pescadorsito ese?- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa ¿Sabía Kouga que había ido al muelle a buscar a Inuyasha? Pues claro que lo sabía, en esta condenada isla nada era oculto.

-Primero que nada no te ignoro- mentirosa –He estado ocupada y segundo fui a entregar un paquete y el estaba allí –doble mentirosa ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? No lo se. Vi como Kouga dejaba el álbum sobre mi mesa de noche levantándose rápidamente caminando hasta quedar frente a mi.

-Te conozco de toda la vida Aome Larson Higurashi, a mi no me engañas- eso era lo malo de tener amigos de toda la vida, en momentos como estos en los que quisieras decir una mentirilla para evitar pelear ellos saben que no estas diciendo la verdad –Así que empiezas a decirme que te sucede o vamos a tener un problema, no soporto que no me hables o que me ignores- A decir verdad en el pasado solo habíamos pasado aproximadamente, como máximo, dos semanas sin hablar y fue porque el se había ido de viaje a Japón y luego a Italia de vacaciones a visitar a su familia. No había un día en que no nos habláramos, por lo que mi falta de comunicación era sin duda extraña –Por un momento pensé que simplemente te sentías mal pero cuando me enteré que te vieron en el muelle con el pesquero ese casi parto la pared de mi cuarto- Respiré profundo calmándome, me moví lentamente hasta sentarme en mi cama él me veía atento, con dos palmadas sobre el colchón le indiqué que se acercara lo cual hizo sin dejar de verme a los ojos. Una vez sentado respiré profundamente y comencé a hablar sin verlo.

-Me molesto que de alguna manera le implicaras a Inuyasha que era tu novia cuando no lo soy, siempre lo niegas pero esta vez no y eso me molesto. No me gustó como reaccionaste, la manera en que lo trataste es muy poco tu, no me pareció adecuado. Fue solo un accidente. Si, fui a verlo al muelle pero solo porque sabía que se había herido la mano y quería saber si estaba bien- Las palabras burbujearon de mis labios, tal vez más directas de lo que planeaba. Kouga se me quedó mirando incrédulo al terminar de escuchar mi discurso. Miró al frente como si buscara una respuesta, como si intentara entender lo que sucedía.

-Me estás queriendo decir…¿Que todo esto es porque te trate como si fueras mi novia?- Noté la seriedad en su pregunta, sin poder evitarlo me mordí el labio asintiendo a penas. De un solo golpe se levantó de la cama caminando sin sentido alguno por el cuarto llevando sus manos a su cabeza –No entiendo- me dijo después de un momento mirándome de nuevo con las manos en las caderas. Sin querer hablar simplemente arrugué el sueño –Nunca te había molestado y créeme que estoy claro que desde hace algún tiempo te he estado tratando diferente, pero nunca habías reaccionado de esta manera me estas queriendo decir que…¿Te gusta el pesquero?- preguntó tal vez muy despectivamente. Toda la sangre se me fue a la cabeza ya que de pronto la sentí pesada, a su vez se alojó en mis mejillas. No sabía que decir, no tenía idea de que sentía hacia Inuyasha, curiosidad, atracción pero nada más, eso creo, lo acabo de conocer…todo era muy confuso y la verdad no quería hablar al respecto así que decidí cambiar la conversación para responder mis propias preguntas.

-¿Por qué comenzaste a tratarme diferente?- pregunté al parecer tomándolo fuera de guardia.

-No estamos hablando de eso- respondió rápido y seco.

-Estamos hablando de eso exactamente, es algo que se ha ido acumulando hasta ahora, desde que empezaste a tratarme diferente hay veces que me siento incomoda pero decido no prestarle atención…ahora quiero saber porque- severa me crucé de brazos viéndolo fijamente, él me devolvía la mirada. Miró entonces por la ventana unos minutos, camino hasta ella con los musculos tensos, estaba nervioso, podía decirlo por el tic nervioso en sus manos.

-No era la manera en que quería decirte esto pero….- murmuró dándome la espalda, sin embargo se quedó callado.

-¿Kouga?- pregunté luego de unos minutos. El se giró entonces viéndome a los ojos, por primera vez esos ojos tan azules como el cielo me miraban con el ardor de un atardecer. Tragué duro viendo como se acercaba lentamente hasta sentarse de nuevo frente a mi sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento, por alguna razón yo estaba paralizada, nunca lo había visto así, no sabía que hacer.

Sin decir nada sus manos morenas acunaron mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas. Como era de costumbre me mordí el labio pero pronto deje de hacerlo al sentir el pulgar de Kouga acariciando mi labio inferior, lentamente deje de morderme el labio. Podía sentir el corazón en mi garganta, todo me palpitaba, me costaba respirar ¿Qué planeaba hacer Kouga? Mis manos que estaban sobre el cubrecama sobre sus palmas se encontraban ahora en puños aprisionando la tela. Entonces sentí como sus manos me empujaban suavemente hacia el, era casi imperceptible como poco a poco nos íbamos acercando. Mis musculos se tensaron aun mas, el agarre sobre la tela comenzaba a ser dolorosos y los latidos de mi corazón ensordecedores ¿Kouga planeaba besarme? ¿Sería así mi primer beso? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Quiero que esto pase? No. Los labios de Kouga estaban a milímetros de los mios, podía sentir su respiración acariciando mi rostro. Recobrando el control de mi cuerpo alejé mi rostro, el cerró los ojos suspirando para después plantar un beso en mi mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté asustada por fin volviendo en mi.

-Nada…- respondió levantándose para después ir hasta la puerta. Se quedó allí parado con el pomo entre manos, yo lo miraba atenta –Nos vemos luego- sin más salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

De pronto me sentí abrumada ¿Qué demonios fue eso? El familiar dolor de cabeza comenzó a palpitar en mi cráneo haciendo que me mareara, sin darle tiempo de que me martillara tome una pastilla de las que había recetado el doctor y proseguí a acostarme en mi cama viendo al techo escuchando atentamente el sonido de las olas rompiendo. ¿Kouga quería besarme? Tal vez eran solo hormonas ¿Quería yo que me besara? Definitivamente no ¿Quería que mi mejor amigo fuera mi primer beso? No lo creo.

Como siempre he estado ocupada ayudando a mi madre con la posada realmente nunca he tenido la oportunidad de salir con alguien, Kouga siempre fue lo más cercano a eso aunque yo no podía verlo de esa manera.

Lentamente el sueño comenzó a golpearme lo cual era típico de las pastillas. Pronto mis ojos se había cerrado y me encontraba soñando alguna cosa que no recordaría al despertar.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con pereza topándome con un plato de frutas sobre mi escritorio, el aroma de las fresas y las uvas era intoxicante. A su vez noté una pequeña nota sobre las frutas, estirando mi mano tome el papel acercándolo a mi rostro para ver que decía. La familiar letra cursiva de mi madre se encontraba grabada cobre el papel.

**"_Antonella pasó por aquí dejando esto para ti"_**

Sonreí levemente puesto que la mamá de Kouga siempre me consentía, sin embargo al recordar a Kouga la sonrisa se disipó y me levanté rápidamente. Era el atardecer, el cielo teñido de rosado mientras el sol se perdía por el oeste. Caminé hasta mi baño para lavarme la cara, acunando el agua que salía del grifo refresqué mi rostro con el agua sintiendo la necesidad de también echarme agua en el resto del cuerpo así que decidí tomar una ducha rápida, no quería quedarme meditando mucho tiempo toda la situación extraña.

Salí y me puse el primer vestido que encontré sin preocuparme mucho como me viera. Bajé a hacer algo ya que no estaba de humor para hacer tareas, ni siquiera sabía si iría al día siguiente a clases.

Como siempre logré despejarme de todos mis problemas trabajando en la posada, era algo que disfrutaba y me agradaba. Hablar con los viajeros, conocer a nuevas personas, todos con una historia distinta. Siempre aprendía algo nuevo. Habían personas de todas partes del mundo que pasaban por aquí. A veces se me pasaba por la mente esta pequeña fantasía en la que yo era una viajera y llegaba a una posada en cualquier lugar del mundo en lugar de ser la anfitriona, pero a decir verdad no podría imaginar una vida fuera de la posada, toda mi vida estaba aquí, mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Mis abuelos podrían fallecer en cualquier momento aunque los amara con vehemencia ya estaban ancianos y cansados, mi madre aunque aun era joven en algún momento fallecería igual o se enfermaría o estaría muy cansada, entonces vengo yo. Desde que tengo uso de razón yo misma tomé la responsabilidad y decisión de hacerme cargo de este lugar, Souta podría salir y disfrutar, el jugaba futbol, y es muy bueno por lo que persigue una carrera de deportista profesional, no podría quitar ese sueño de su mente, de su corazón. La verdad nunca tuve grandes sueños, tras la muerte de mi padre siempre tuve miedo de irme y no poder volver. Mi único sueño es cuidar la posada y ser feliz aquí como lo he sido hasta ahora.

Cuando bajó el ritmo regresé a mi habitación para comenzar con las asignaciones para el día siguiente: hacer un ensayo de historia, realizar un poema para literatura y resolver unos condenados problemas de aritmética. Respirando profundo tomé mi mochila y comencé a sacar mis cosas para comenzar con todo. Primero tomé los apuntes de historia poniéndome manos a la obra con el ensayo. Me encantaba historia, literatura, artes pero detestaba aritmética, física y todas esas cosas.

Inspirándome tardé más de lo que imaginaba en el ensayo que terminó siendo justo del limite que el profesor había indicado, seis páginas. Miré el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche, ya eran las diez de la noche pero como había dormido toda la tarde no me sentía cansada. Me estiré sobre la silla tomando un poco de agua del vaso que había traído conmigo antes. Mientras escribía el ensayo me comí unas cuantas fresas y uvas pero aun quedaban algunas. Tomé una hoja en blanco entonces para comenzar a escribir el poema y fue entonces cuando me golpeó, fuerte como un camión. Inuyasha.

Fue en lo único que pude pensar para escribir mi poema. Siempre solía hacerlos dependiendo de cómo me sentía, de algo que hubiese sucedido durante el día o en el pasado, alguna historia que me habían contado. Pero en ese momento solía podía pensar en él. ¡¿Por qué?! Suspiré un tanto frustrada, me sentía bien conmigo misma por haber evitado el tema desde que había despertado incluyendo a Kouga ¿Por qué el bendito poema tenía que recordármelo?

Me quedé mirando la hoja en blanco frente a mi, a su lado un bolígrafo negro mientras tamborileaba intranquila mis dedos sobre la madera de mi escritorio. ¿Debía o no escribir sobre lo que me sucedía? Siempre podía tomar alguno de los que ya tuviera puesto que solía escribir con frecuencia. Pero por otro lado necesitaba desahogarme…

Abrí el ultimo gabinete de mi escritorio abriendo el compartimiento secreto que había creado para que nadie encontrara mis cosas personales. Saqué el pequeño cuaderno ya bastante usado colocándolo sobre la hoja en blanco. Tomé el bolígrafo y comencé a escribir todo lo que sentía: la confusión, lo abrumada que estaba con todo lo que sucedía, lo que me ocurría cuando estaba con Inuyasha que era un extraño a diferencia de cuando estaba con Kouga que pues…era Kouga.

Al terminar de escribir me sentí mucho más aliviada, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Guardé rápidamente el cuaderno en su lugar anterior puesto que erar muy probable de que lo olvidara y lo dejara rondando por ahí. Fue entonces cuando escuché unos quejidos fuera de mi ventana. Curiosa me acerqué a la ventana viendo nada más y nada menos que el bote de Inuyasha al lado del muelle. Mi corazón se paró un microsegundo para después continuar su funcionamiento normal sin embargo me sentía agitada. Me mordí el labio insegura si bajar o no, pero entonces al ver como su figura lanzaba algo y luego se tiraba frustrado en el muelle no pude más que tomar un sudadera, ponerme los primeros zapatos que encontré y bajar.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que salía por la puerta trasera, era tarde de todas maneras. Comencé a bajar las escalinatas notando como se encontraba frustrado con la cabeza entre las manos. A penas puse un pie en el muelle sus ojos se dispararon hacia mi, lo noté tenso, el nerviosismo en sus ojos brillantes pero al darse cuenta que era yo…¿Se relajó? Sin embargo miró de inmediato hacia el mar, como si quisiera evitarme. Di unos pasos más hasta quedar a unos diez de él, seguía sin verme y me preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. _No sabes que estas haciendo._ Aclaró mi subconsciente. Tragué duro debatiéndome si irme o no, dejarlo aquí solo o preguntarle que sucedía.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó antes de que yo me decidiera entonces.

-¿Estás bien?- respondí con otra pregunta.

-No respondiste lo que te pregunté- dijo cortante girándose a verme.

-Eso es lo que quiero, saber si estas bien- las palabras salieron sin saber que demonios estaba diciendo. El se me quedó mirando como si de un alíen se tratara.

-No tienes de que preocuparte- masculló mirando al muelle entonces como si estuviese a penado. Con una fuerte oleada de valentía que me invadió caminé hasta quedar a dos pasos de él para después sentarme a su lado. El ni se inmutó.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?- pregunté curiosa.

-Es el único lugar en donde no tengo que parar para estacionar- fue lo único que dijo dejándolo todo claro.

-Ya veo...- dije respondiendo un tanto pensativa.

-¿Qué haces fuera de tu casa tan tarde?- preguntó mostrando vago interés lo cual me sorprendió pero respondí rápidamente no queriendo que se molestara conmigo por quedarme callada como usualmente hacia.

-Estaba terminando unas tareas, iba a comenzar con aritmética- rodé mis ojos al recordar que debería estar haciendo eso en lugar de estar aquí hablando con él - Cuando escuché como alguien se quejaba así que me asomé a ver que pasaba y te vi y pues...decidí bajar- él se me quedó mirando sin decir nada.

-No es nada deberías regresar a terminar tu tarea- respondió respirando profundo.

-Igual no la entiendo así que no pienso si quiera esforzarme en intentarlo, es caso perdido- inevitablemente abrace mis piernas descansando mi barbilla en mis rodillas sintiéndome una inútil, siempre ponía mi mayor esfuerzo en la escuela pero aritmética era otro nivel y como no planeaba llamar a Kouga para que me explicara...

-¡Keh! No debe ser tan difícil- alardeó como si supiera mucho.

-¡Pues para mi no es nada fácil!- le respondí enojada.

-Eso es porque eres una niña tonta- al parecer se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy ninguna niña y menos una tonta!- le di un leve empujoncito haciendo que subiera la ceja derecha en sorpresa e intriga.

-Te apuesto que puedo resolver esos problemas- dijo entonces tomándome a mi por sorpresa, ¿Qué podría saber Inuyasa de aritmética? No es por nada pero él es tan solo un pescador... -¿Vas a apostar o no?- preguntó un tanto irritado entonces, yo simplemente asentí recobrando la compostura mientras me levantaba y él me veía desde el suelo -Si logro hacer los problemas me dejaras en paz y dejaras estacionar aquí sin protesta-

-¿Y si no?- pregunté un tanto inocente.

-Eso lo decides tu- respondió serio, yo me mordí el labio sin saber que apostar, hasta que se me prendió el bombillo al ver su bote.

-Si no, me llevaras a pescar una vez contigo- él asintió y me extendió su mano como si estuviéramos haciendo negocios, yo la tomé sintiendo su piel un tanto áspera pero caliente, mi mano era demasiado pequeña en comparación a la suya.

-¿Em, prefieres que baje mis cosas o vamos a mi casa?- pregunté mordiéndome el labio ya que estaba segura de que preferiría él.

-Ves que si eres tonta, obviamente aquí no podremos ver nada- dijo levantándose quedando a mi lado -¿Me vas a mostrar el camino o nos vamos a quedar aquí congelándonos?- yo asentí y me giré notando por el rabillo del ojo como rodaba los suyos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al patio central en donde lo guié sigilosamente por la cocina que estaba levemente iluminada por unas lámparas de gas que mamá solía encender en las noches en caso de que algún inquilino quisiera algo de tomar o de comer. Por suerte no había nadie y subimos rápidamente hasta donde estaba mi habitación… ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!? ¡Invitando a un extraño a mi habitación! Pero por alguna razón sentía que Inuyasha y yo no éramos extraños...

Respiré profundo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta abriendo paso a mi habitación, daba gracias al cielo de que siempre fui particularmente organizada. Lo dejé pasar para después cerrar la puerta tras de mi con llave en caso de que a mi madre o a mi hermano se le ocurriera venir a mi cuarto por cualquier cosa. Noté a Inuyasha viendo todo a su alrededor, por alguna razón todo se veía pequeño a su lado, incluyéndome. Se giró a verme y apunto hacia el escritorio.

-Si… Em…déjame buscar el cuaderno- corrí entonces hasta mi mochila que estaba recostada a un lado de las patas de escritorio. Saqué el cuaderno color verde junto con la hoja que contenía los problemas de aritmética -Todos tuyos- le dije arreglándolos sobre el escritorio mientras sacaba dos hojas blancas más la que ya estaba en el escritorio que originalmente iba ser sobre mi poema. Al recordar aquello me sonrojé un poco.

-Sabes, igual vas a tener que escribir tu o el profesor sabrá que no lo hiciste- su acotación me paró en seco, es cierto no lo había pensado -déjame darle una ojeada y te diré que hacer- se sentó entonces en mi silla de mimbre que parecía de muñeca bajo su robusta forma. Mientras él leía los problemas me senté en el borde de la cama quedando lo suficientemente cerca para ver que hacía. Vi entonces como escribía algunas anotaciones y verificaba datos en mi cuaderno pero eso no tenía importancia fue su letra lo que m impacto. Era cursiva, redonda y simplemente perfecta al igual que los números que escribía y su manera de agarrar el bolígrafo era sofisticado.

-Tienes una letra muy hermosa- susurré sin darme cuenta. El se detuvo por un momento pero no me miró y prosiguió con lo que hacia.

-Ven siéntate- ordenó mientras se levantaba -Ya los termine solo tienes que copiarlos- abrí los ojos como dos huevos fritos, no habían pasado ni quince minutos.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres revisar?- pregunté levantándome insegura.

-Ya lo hice, son problemas básicos- respondió como si nada haciéndose a un lado caminando hasta la ventana. ¡Básicos! ¡Eso era física nuclear para mi! Un tanto escéptica me senté en la silla y comencé a leer las anotaciones que había hecho -Em...no entiendo nada- dije moviendo mi cabeza hacia un lado intentando entender mejor. No se porque lo hice.

-¿No entiendes la letra o lo que hice?- preguntó confundido.

-No entiendo lo que hiciste y la verdad me gustaría entender para ver si de verdad sabes o estas escribiendo cualquier cosa- no solo eso, no quería que su fuera tan rápido. El asintió y se paró a mi lado, podía sentir su calor emanando de su cuerpo tiñendo el mío levemente.

-El primero- señaló la hoja apuntando con su dedo la primera operación que había hecho. Continuó entonces explicando cada paso del procedimiento siendo lógico hasta llegar a un resultado final. Repitio lo mismo con los otros tres dejándome un tanto mareada ante tanta información -¿Feliz?- preguntó viéndome con un tanto de orgullo. Yo asentí.

-Mañana te diré si están buenos o no, la verdad yo no se verificarlos- él asintió entonces viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya es tarde deberías dormir- dijo entonces ojeando el reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Eran las doce en punto.

-Solo tengo que copiar esto y terminaré gracias a ti- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¡Keh!- fue lo único que dijo volviéndose hacia la ventana -Si no necesitas que te haga mas tareas niñita me gustaría irme dormir-

-Tu te ofreciste, yo no te obligue- respondí sonriendo mientras comenzaba a escribir lo que había hecho Inuyasha notando la diferencia entre nuestras letras, la suya sin duda era digna de un manuscrito europeo.

-¡Keh!- dijo de nuevo pero no se movió de donde estaba viendo por mi ventana hacia el mar -Tienes una vista muy agradable...- susurró, a penas y pude escucharlo.

-Lo es...cuando nos mudamos a este lado de la posada escogí este cuarto solamente por eso- respondí mientras copiaba.

-¿En dónde vivías antes?- preguntó curioso.

-En la casa que esta al lado de la puerta trasera por donde subimos, ahora es una especie de galpón. Solíamos vivir allí...pero después de la muerte de mi padre mamá no aguanto vivir más allí así que simplemente nos mudamos a esta área- él se quedó callado por unos minutos lo cual me alarmó así que subí la mirada topándome con la suya que por alguna razón estaba llena de dolor -¿Inuyasha estas bien?- pregunte preocupada levitándome de mi asiento sin dejar e verlo a los ojos -¿Inuyasha?-

-Debería irme...buenas noches- sin más salió de mi cuarto siendo cuidadoso al cerrar la puerta tras de si dejándome de pronto sola y confundida. ¿Que había dicho para que se fuera así? Me asome entonces por la ventana y al cabo de dos minutos lo vi bajando las escalinatas hasta llegar al muelle y saltar dentro del bote.

Aun confundida decidí seguir copiando mi tarea ya que comenzaba a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza aproximándose. Terminé de copiarlo y arreglé todas mis cosas para el día siguiente incluyendo mi mochila y mi ropa. Estaba lista ya para dormir pero antes de hacerlo decidí asomarme por la ventana y ver si el bote con Inuyasha dentro seguía allí. Me asomé sintiendo alivio al ver que seguía allí aunque no tenía a donde ir realmente. Lo que llamó mi atención la verdad fue ver que una leve luz provenía del pequeño camarote en el que una vez dormí. Me sentí un poco avergonzada ante aquel recuerdo pero lo dejé a un lado al ver como este se apagaba de pronto. Respiré profundo y proseguí a apagar la luz de mi habitación para dormir un poco.

No podía esperar a que llegara la clase de aritmética por primera vez en mi vida. Estaba ansiosa, quería saber si había ganado la apuesta. Inuyasha lucia bastante seguro anoche pero podría ser un truco. Paso la hora del almuerzo mas lento que lo acostumbrado, mis amigas hablaban de universidades y esas cosas mientras mi mente andaba en otra onda.

-¿Aome estas bien?- preguntó Ayumi preocupada al notar mi ausencia.

-No debiste venir hoy, aunque te notas un poco despistada- alegó Yuka.

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?- preguntó Eri tomando mi mano.

-No se preocupen estoy bien, es solo que hay mucha gente en la posada y pues estoy pensando en todo lo que debo hacer cuando llegue a casa- esa era mi excusa de siempre la cual sorprendentemente siempre funcionaba.

-¡Ay Aome deja de pensar en eso por una vez en tu vida!- exclamó Yuka, ella era tan frustrada como Kouga de que yo no quisiera estudiar nada sino vivir y trabajar en la posada.

-¡Yuka dejala tranquila!- me defendió Ayumi. Como tan incontables veces en el pasado comenzaron a pelearse acerca de aquello, yo me puse en piloto automático ignorándolas olímpicamente.

Por fin me senté en la bendita clase de aritmética, movía mi pie derecho impaciente a la llegada del profesor, mis amigas totalmente ignorantes de lo que me pasaba. Si Inuyasha tenía los ejercicios correctos estaba perdida…

-Buenas tardes muchachos- anunció desde la puerta finalmente el profesor –Como primera actividad del día ¿Qué les parece si corregimos la tarea?- luego de unos cuantos ¿Qué tarea, había tarea, por qué no me dijiste? Los que "hicimos la tarea sacamos la asignación y el profesor prosiguió a hacer los ejercicios.

Para mi desgracia todos estaban buenos.

* * *

**Buenas! Un poco tarde pero seguro! Gracias por sus reviews y sus follows! Escribanme para saber que piensan! Espero les haya gustado este cap! Nos vemos el prox domingo! xoxo V**


	4. IV

**IV**

Se me cayó el corazón al estómago. Inuyasha se había desechó de mi de una manera justa e inteligente. Me sorprendía que supiera mucho más que yo de aritmética, no es que yo fuera muy buena tampoco. La verdad no quería dejar de "molestar" a Inuyasha. Sentía cierta conexión, algo que me arrastraba hacia él e impedía alejarme. No quería dejar de hablarle, todo por una estúpida apuesta… tenía que pensar en algo…tal vez si le decían que estaba malos…no, sabría que estoy mintiendo ya que aparentemente él si sabe lo que hace.

El resto de las clases consistieron en mi conflicto mental, buscando una solución a mi problema pero no encontraba ninguna, a demás que era muy honesta y justa. No podía negar que sentía un poco de tristeza de que él quisiera deshacerse de mi…

Regresé a casa un tanto deprimida pero me puse a trabajar para que nadie se diera cuenta, por suerte no tenía ninguna asignación para el día siguiente así que al terminar me eché en mi cama. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y hace un rato que había escuchado el bote de Inuyasha en el muelle pero no tenía el valor de bajar y decirle que había ganado la apuesta pues significaba que dejaría de hablarme.

Me hice un ovillo sobre mi cama abrazando mi almohada ¿Por qué me veía tan afectada? ¿Por qué me importaba tanto? ¿Qué tenía Inuyasha que causaba todas estas cosas en mi?

Sin saber que hacer decidí tomar una ducha para despejarme. Caminé arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a mi destino. Me quité la ropa mientras templaba el agua para que estuviese tibia. Con dedicación y tranquilidad lavé mi cabello, enjaboné mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo logré relajarme un poco. Al terminar arropé mi cabello al igual que mi figura con mis toallas aguamarina que combinaban con el color de los azulejos de baño. Cepille mis dientes para después aplicar crema en todo mi cuerpo, una que me había regalado mamá que olía a melón. Sequé mi cabello con la toalla para después peinarlo rápidamente deshaciendo los nudos que habían en él. Luego tomé el secador que estaba en la repisa del baño para terminar de secar bien mi cabello, dormir con el cabello mojado nunca fue una buena idea. Al terminar salí arropada tan salo en mi toalla que llegaba hasta la mitad de mi muslo. Abrí la puerta y me quedé paralizada.

Inuyasha estaba recostado de la pared, justo al lado de mi ventana, cruzado de brazos, ahora viéndome. Sus ojos como dos huevos fritos. Me quedé petrificada en el marco de la puerta sin saber que hacer. El al reaccionar se giró de nuevo viendo hacia la ventana. Mi corazón latía desembocado.

-¿Q-Q-Que haces aquí?- Podía sentir la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas.

-Em…Yo…em…olvídalo ya me voy- dijo entrecortado corriendo hacia la puerta. Antes de saber que hacia corrí mas rápido que él a la puerta recostándome frente a ella. El quedo frente a mi, con una mano en el pomo mientras su cuerpo rozaba levemente el mío. Nuestras miradas se enlazaron, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro y esperaba que no pudiese escuchar mi corazón latiendo fuertemente. Abrí mi boca para hablar pero no salió nada –Deja que me vaya- dijo a penas en un susurro, su mandíbula tensándose.

-Espera por favor…- susurré de vuelta agarrando como si mi vida dependiera de ello la toalla que me arropaba –Deja que me vista y podemos hablar…- El me miró por unos segundos para luego asentir regresando a donde había estado anteriormente. Respirando profundo para tomar fuerzas caminé hasta mi cama en donde, debajo de la almohada, se encontraba mi pijama. La tomé nerviosa sintiendo que me observaba pero al verlo por el rabillo del ojo no podía ver su mirada. Fui rápidamente a mi closet en busca de mi ropa interior para después salir corriendo al baño y vestirme rápidamente con el miedo de que se fuera mientras terminaba. Por suerte no escuché el sonido de la puerta.

Salí con mi short de cuadros que llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de mi muslo con una camiseta blanca con un estampado de alguna cosa que no recordaba, sin embargo me sentía un poco avergonzada. Nunca había tenido "pijamas" como tal, cualquier cosa para mi estaba bien. Me quedé parada en el medio del cuarto jugueteando nerviosamente con el borde de mi vieja camisa mientras me mordía el labio. Inuyasha seguía dándome la espalda.

-Em…ya estoy lista- dije tentativa alzándome en mis tobillos como si de alguna manera eso hiciera que mi voz sonara más fuerte. El se giró entonces viéndome atentamente.

-Disculpa… abusé de tu confianza- susurró realmente apenado, pude notar un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas ¿Inuyasha sonrojándose? ¡Qué sucede con el mundo!

-N-No te preocupes- dije rápidamente tratando de calmarlo. De nuevo por alguna razón no me importaba un extraño en mi habitación, no me molestaba ni me perturbaba que un hombre al que acababa de conocer se metiera en mi cuarto sin mi permiso. Si Aome, estás loca -¿Necesitabas algo, está todo bien?- él bufó lo cual me tomó fuera de base.

-Tu de verdad que eres extraña…- murmuró cruzándose de brazos, yo incliné la cabeza sin entender nada –Esperaba que me sacaras a patadas, tal vez me empujaras por la ventana pero nunca este recibimiento…¿Estas alucinando?- preguntó realmente preocupado.

-Pues para tu información no soy ninguna loca histérica como para hacer todo eso que tu dices- estoy loca por otras razones – A demás si estás aquí ha de ser por algo importante…-

-¿Qué tal los problemas?- Argh lo sabía…

Sin decir nada y con desánimos caminé hasta mi escritorio en donde reposaba mi mochila, Inuyasha veía atento cada uno de mis movimientos. De mi carpeta saque la asignatura que tenía un flamante veinte en una esquina, sin querer darle mucha vuelta se lo di sin verlo para después sentarme en la cama abrazando mis rodillas viendo al piso.

-¡Keh! Te lo dije, no era nada difícil- vitoreo, podía notar la sonrisa en su voz por lo que subí la mirada simplemente para ver la sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo reaccioné tarde -¿Por qué tienes esa cara niña tonta?-

-Ganaste la apuesta… ya no te molestaré más y puedes estacionar el bote en el muelle sin problema- regresé mi mirada al suelo apretando con mayor fuerza mis piernas entre mis brazos esperando que se marchara. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? Sin darme cuenta había ocultado mi rostro en mis rodillas.

Escuché entonces un respiró profundo, ahí venía la despedida si siquiera habría alguna. Sus pasos se movieron sigilosos sobre la madera antigua que por suerte no rechinaba. Sentí su calor pasar frente a mi, sus pasos se detuvieron y para mi sorpresa el colchón se hundió a mi lado. Confundida subí la mirada topándome con esos soles intensos de Inuyasha que me veían con mucha atención.

-Eres una mala perdedora sabes. Si te pones así no es divertido ganar- dijo de pronto muy dulce logrando hacer que sonriera a penas. Era la primera vez que Inuyasha era algo amable conmigo.

-Bueno ya ganaste ya puedes ir a dormir tranquilo sabiendo que no te molestaré y que ganaste limpiamente- respondí más bajo de lo que imaginaba. El se me quedó mirando.

-¿Cómo se que no mientes?- preguntó tan bajo como yo.

-Porque puedes confiar en mi…siempre mantengo mi palabra- El problema no era que Inuyasha confiara en mi, la cuestión era si yo podía confiar en él. Lo noté tragando duro viendo al suelo con la hoja de mis quehaceres aprisionada en su mano.

Pasaron unos minutos, noté como sus músculos se tensaban de pronto para luego volver a relajarse. Su respiración era casi calculable, lenta. Me di el lujo entonces de verlo detalladamente. Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en sus brazos obra de ser pescador. Su piel estaba tostada y los vellos eran dorados como sus ojos. El cabello platinado, asumía yo igual por el sol y el salitre, le caía desordenado por detrás de los hombros que estaban bien formados. Tenía una camisa de botones de cuadros y un bermuda beige con los zapatos que siempre usaba. Por alguna razón que me sorprendía Inuyasha nunca olía mal o a pescado, no la veces que me lo había encontrado, siempre olía fresco, al mar. Su perfil era perfecto, digno de un dios griego. Noté entonces en su cuello, debajo de su mandíbula cuadrada otra cicatriz vertical de mas o menos cinco centímetros ¿Por qué Inuyasha tenía tantas cicatrices? Ser pescador no era tan peligroso como decían ¿O si? Escuché entonces como respiraba profundamente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de mi cama sintiendo como los resortes se movían a su estado original. Sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón, ya se marchaba sin decir nada.

-Toma, tu ganas- me dijo de pronto ofreciéndome la tarea, yo lo miré sin entender arrugando el ceño. El miró respirando profundo de nuevo –Hice trampa, en tus apuntes estaba la solución de los problemas, los vi y los copié- yo seguía inmóvil –Quita esa cara, no es mi culpa que seas un niña tonta y no te des cuenta de esas cosas- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Gané?- pregunté como una tonta aliviando mi rostro poco a poco sintiendo como la emoción me subía por los pies.

-¡Argh! Ya te dije q- no preste atención a lo que tenía que decir y por mero impulso salté como una catapulta a abrazarlo.

-¡Gané!- chillé aferrándome a sus hombros como un gato. De inmediato sentí como se tensaba, se había quedado paralizado ante mi reacción. Dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho desenredé mis brazos de su cuello lentamente no queriendo hacerlo realmente, me alejé lo suficiente para ver su rostro notando el sonrojo en sus mejillas –Lo siento…- susurré apenada bajando la mirada entrelazando mis dedos.

Thomp- Thomp- Thomp…

Escuché entonces fuera de la habitación, alguien venía. Mis ojos se abrieron como huevos fritos y mi corazón se aceleró desesperado. Sin pensarlo tomé las muñecas de Inuyasha y lo arrastré hasta el baño dejándolo allí cerrando la puerta tras de mi al mismo tiempo que alguien abría mi puerta.

-¿Aome hija estás bien?- preguntó mi madre asomando la cabeza dentro de mi cuarto.

-Si todo bien no te preocupes- dije un tanto nerviosa caminando hacia mi cama.

-Me pareció escuchar un chillido- dijo queriendo inferir algo.

-E-es que me resbalé saliendo del baño eso es todo- sentía que estaba hiperventilando.

-Ay hija tienes que tener cuidado- reprochó mi madre al parecer sin notar mi nerviosismo –Por cierto Antonella pasó por aquí hoy dejando un pedido, me pareció extraño que no viniera Kouga a pasar un rato contigo- En ese mismo instante quería que me tragara la tierra, mi madre hablándome de Kouga e Inuyasha escondido en el baño.

-Tal vez tenía tarea- respondí con indiferencia.

-¿Aome está todo bien entre tu y Kouga? Ayer cuando se marchó parecía un poco triste- Mi madre entró entonces sentándose a mi lado, genial –Sabes que Kouga te quiere mucho ¿Qué pasa? Ustedes son inseparables-

-Tal vez me quiere más de lo que yo lo quiero a él…- dije mirando al suelo, la verdad no quería hablar al respecto.

-¿El hizo algo?- preguntó mi madre atenta, yo me quedé callada -¿Aome, Kouga se sobre pasó contigo?- de pronto su tonó se tiñó de pánico.

-¡No!- exclamé de inmediato –Bueno si, pero no lo que tu crees- noté como se tranquilizaba pero igual puso sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

-¿Qué sucedió pequeña? Desde que tuviste el accidente con aquel muchacho te notó un poco extraña- ¿Por qué mi madre tenía que conocerme tanto?

-No es nada, es solo que Kouga había estado un poco…diferente desde hace un tiempo para acá y bueno… ayer intento darme un beso…pero no lo dejé- mis manos jugueteaban con la orilla de mi camisa, sentía vergüenza por el simple hecho de que Inuyasha estuviese escuchando aquella conversación.

-¿Te forzó a hacerlo?- preguntó preocupada.

-No…no lo hizo pero no deje que lo hiciera tampoco- ella asintió.

-¿Alguna razón en particular? La verdad siempre pensé que ambos se juntarían algún dia- _espero que Zeus no te escuche madre._

- Em…simplemente no me gusta…lo veo como un hermano mayor- ella asintió de nuevo.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que le darías una oportunidad, por lo menos ya sabes que se llevan bien y se tienen confianza lo cual es muy importante…piénsalo, es solo una oportunidad- sus manos jugueteaban con mi cabello.

-Mmm no lo sé…ya veré que hago…- susurré viéndola.

-Al menos de que claro haya alguien más que te guste- creo que en ese momento pasé por todos los colores habidos y por haber en la paleta de colores. En eso se escuchó como varias cosas se caían en el baño. OH-NO -¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó mi madre alarmada.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté haciéndome la loca.

-¿No escuchaste nada? Venía del baño- dijo levantándose caminando hacia el baño lo cual me asustó.

-Ay mamá pero que cosas dices, eso es el sueño y el trabajo que te tiene imaginando cosas ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a descansar? A lo mejor fue un ratoncito, yo me encargo- disimuladamente fui empujándola hasta la puerta.

-Tienes razón, hoy he trabajado hasta más no poder- respondió exasperada –Bueno, ve a dormir tu también que mañana tienes clases- me dio un beso en la frente –Piensa lo de Kouga si…- yo asentí con una falsa sonrisa viendo como se iba por la puerta –Buenas noches amor-

-Buenas noches mamá- por fin cerré la puerta dándome cuenta que no estaba respirando normalmente. Dudosa caminé hasta la puerta del baño, inconscientemente me mordí el labio y abrí la puerta lentamente, no sabía que esperar de Inuyasha.

Para mi sorpresa Inuyasha se encontraba en el suelo intentando limpiar con el papel el derrame de jabón que al parecer había ocasionado. Aparentemente asustado subió la mirada viéndome con los ojos abiertos como dos ventanas. Aguantando la risa me mordí el labio recostándome de la pared.

-Em…disculpa…yo…estem…- no podía creer que Inuyasha estuviese nervioso aunque ha decir verdad era bastante tierno, pero decidí jugar entonces un poco.

-Mi mamá casi te descubre por andar de escandaloso- cerré la puerta susurrando severamente, él pareció sorprenderse aun más.

-¡Lo sé pero fue un accidente!- exclamó susurrando exasperado. Sin poder contenerme más caí al suelo tapándome la boca con las manos para que no se escapara el sonido de mi risa -¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?- preguntó acercándose a mi mientras yo seguía riendo -¿¡Aome qué te pasa!?- y fue allí cuando se cortó mi risa…Inuyasha me había llamado por mi nombre…y sonaba simplemente perfecto. Me le quedé mirando a los ojos -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó ahora tanteando las aguas.

-Creo que nunca te había escuchado decir mi nombre…- susurré aun viéndolo, el parpadeo varias veces extrañado ante mi observación.

-¿Y eso que tiene…?- preguntó alejándose un poco.

-Es agradable…es el comienzo de una amistad- dije sonriente.

-¡Keh!- dijo como siempre mirando hacia otro lado sin embargo no negó nuestra amistad lo cual me emocionó –Enserio…disculpa por lo del jabón…- murmuró apenado.

-No te preocupes, antes simplemente te estaba molestando- le dije sonriendo el entre cerró los ojos.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de irme- susurró levantándose ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme. Con gusto la tome deslizando mi mano en ella dándome cuenta que era la que yo había vendado el día anterior –Hoy fui al hospital…todo en orden- aclaró al ver como me quedaba viendo la venda. Yo asentí sin soltar su mano. Lo guié fuera del baño para después dejarlo ir –Em…buenas noches Aome-

-Buenas noches Inuyasha- respondí sonriente –Recuerda, me debes un viaje en tu bote- el me miró una vez más sonriendo levemente para luego asentir su cabeza – Y puedes estacionar tu bote en el muelle…no hay problema- dije antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Sonriente me acosté en mi cama viendo al techo. No salió tan mal como esperaba. Si me sorprendió que Inuyasha hubiese hecho trampa pero no me importa. Viendo la hora noté que ya era un poco tarde así que fui a apagar la luz, antes de acostarme me asomé por la ventana viendo como Inuyasha entraba en su bote. Sin más me acosté en mi cama entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Por fin era viernes y aunque solía ser el día más agitado en la posada no me importaba ya que disfrutaba mi trabajo.

Kouga seguía desaparecido, la verdad no se si había decidido aplicarme la ley del hielo o si se sentía apenado por lo que había pasado en mi habitación. Por otra parte Inuyasha se veía más relajado. Las ultimas noches antes de irme a dormir siempre me asomaba por la ventana me despedía de él. Tenía que cobrarle mi viaje en el bote, pero eso lo haría este fin de semana.

Como todos los viernes venía y se iba mucha gente era de costumbre tener un gran banquete tanto de bienvenida como de despedida. Al llegar de la escuela como de costumbre todo el mundo iba de un lado al otro arreglando y sirviendo comida, colocando música agradable y gente hablando. Sonriente dejé mis cosas en mi habitación para después bajar para así poder ayudar en lo que fuera necesario. La tarde pasó volando, sin darme cuenta ya era de noche. Estaba en mi receso de la cena por lo que decidí comer, eran eso de las ocho así que tal vez Inuyasha se encontraría en el muelle. Sin que nadie me viera eché una mirada por la puerta que daba a las escalinatas sonriendo al ver que allí encontraba su bote.

Regresé a la mesa en donde estaba servida la comida y me preparé dos platos, uno para él y uno para mi. Llené un termo con jugo de naranja, tomé unos cubiertos haciéndome la loca para poder salir desapercibida por la puerta trasera lo cual logré. Bajé las escalinatas con cuidado de que no se me cayera nada, al llegar al muelle noté que la lámpara de gas estaba encendida guindando de uno de los tubos del bote.

-¡Inuyasha!- llamé por lo alto.

-¡Argh!- escuché de inmediato asustándome un poco.

-¿Inuyasha?- pregunté esta vez acercándome más al bote cuando lo vi saltando de este desde la parte de atrás hasta el muelle, lanzando maldiciones para variar.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- exclamó un tango agitado.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunté sin entender.

-¡A gritarme así de la nada! Estaba pescando y casi me caigo del bote por tu culpa- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Lo lamento!- dije apenada –Es solo que estoy en mi hora de descanso y pues…me preguntaba si querías acompañarme cenar- él se me quedó mirando extrañado dándose cuenta entonces de los dos platos que tenía en mis manos.

-¿Quieres…cenar conmigo?- preguntó muy confundido.

-Si- dije sin importancia alguna –Me imaginé que estarías aquí solo y bueno, comer en compañía de alguien siempre es más agradable- le sonreí y el simplemente asintió.

-Eh…¿Prefieres comer en el muelle o en el bote?- preguntó luego de unos segundos.

-Bote- respondí simplemente y él asintió. Con cuidado quitó los platos de mis manos saltando dentro del bote en la parte trasera poniéndolos en una pequeña mesa que tenía allí. Luego se giró ofreciéndome su mano para saltar, yo la tomé con gusto apreciando el corto momento en que nuestras manos se tocaban. Aterricé sin problemas dentro del bote que estaba iluminado por la lámpara de gas en un costado junto con la tenue luz de la luna.

Inuyasha sacó dos sillas de sabrá Zeus donde, y las puso a cada uno de los extremos de la mesa. Iba a sentarme cuando Inuyasha como todo un caballero movió la silla para que me sentara y después arrimarme. Sin poder evitarlo se me sonrojaron las mejillas. El se sentó frente mi mientras yo colocaba el termo de jugo en el medio de nosotros acompañado con los cubiertos.

-Buen provecho- dijimos al mismo tiempo, el se cohibió un poco pero yo simplemente sonreí. Comenzamos a comer en silencio aunque no era incomodo, a decir verdad yo estaba muerta de hambre así que no me preocupaba mucho hablar.

-Esto esta muy bueno- escuché murmurar a Inuyasha viendo como devoraba su comida –Hace tiempo que no comía así…- murmuró aun más bajo pero logré escucharlo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté entonces paralizando pues al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando. El se me quedó mirando sin decir nada -¿Inuyasha?-

-Eso no te importa- respondió luego de unos segundos terminando su comida.

-Pues veras si me importa porque no veo la necesidad de que andes pasando hambre por ahí- le respondí severa.

-¡Keh!- fue lo único que pudo decir cruzándose de brazos.

-Puedes venir a comer en la posada cuando quieras ya te lo he dicho- dije cruzándome de brazos como él.

-Y ya yo te he dicho que no he necesario-_**Por Zeus…¡Qué testarudo es este hombre!**_

-Insisto deberías venir a comer, y si es por dinero simplemente pagas el plato que comes y no es caro, te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que lo hacen-

-No es necesario- repitió viéndome de nuevo.

-¡Argh! ¿Por qué eres tan terco?- exclamé echando mis brazos al aire, él se sorprendió ante mi reacción.

-¡Tu que hablas, si te la pasas insistiendo que haga lo que tu quieres!- me exclamó señalándome.

-¡Pues porque quiero ayudarte y tu simplemente no te dejas!- me acerqué teniendo su dedo a tan solo centímetros.

-¡A mi nadie me ayuda, no lo necesito!- exclamó quitando su dedo y acercando su rostro.

-¡Por favor, todos necesitamos ayuda!- bufé rondando los ojos.

-¡Pues yo no!- subió la ceja.

-¡A que si!- lo desafié

-¡Keh, no hay nada en lo que tu puedas ayudarme!-

-¿A si? Pues lo acabo de hacer- él iba a hablar pero cerró su boca rápidamente –Apuesto que estabas pescando tu cena pero no encontrabas nada y justo a tiempo llegué yo con la comida- él entrecerró los ojos.

-Simplemente acepté tu propuesta, no significa que me hayas ayudado- dijo más calmado regresando a su asiento. Yo me le quedé mirando, este Inuyasha era tan diferente al que había estado hace algunas noches en mi habitación.

-¿Por qué no quieres ayuda?- pregunté más tranquila realmente queriendo entenderlo.

-Ya te dije…no lo necesito, yo puedo solo- me recordó como si fuera lo más obvio de este mundo. Me le quedé mirando…¿Quién le había hecho ser así? Sin decir nada me levanté caminando hasta su lado, él me veía atentamente. Tomando toda la valentía que tenía respiré profundo llevando con suma cautela mi mano hasta su mejilla, mis movimientos eran lentos pues no quería alarmarlo, lo notaba tenso pero no me alejó.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- pregunté en un susurro el abrió sus ojos como platos -¿Quién hizo que desconfiaras tanto de las personas…que no quieras si quiera recibir ayuda?- él se me quedó mirando pero no decía nada. Mi respiración era pausada, mi mano aun seguía en su mejilla e inconscientemente comencé a acariciarla sintiendo los pequeños rastros de barba que comenzaban a crecer. El cerró sus ojos. La verdad no se por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así. Yo admiraba cada centímetro de su rostro bajo la tenue luz hasta que decidí cerrar mis propios ojos, comencé a pasar mi manos por toda su cara memorizando cada trazado. Sin darme cuenta llegué a su cabello y luego a su cuello…

-Aome…- susurró asiendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Sentí entonces sus manos sobre las mías, lentamente las acarició para después alejarlas de su rostro. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con los suyos que me veían con un sentimiento que no sabría describir, ¿Miedo, dolor, angustia? No lo sé.

-¿Qué sucede?- susurré a penas.

-Deberías irte…- respondió de la misma manera, sin embargo no soltaba mis manos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, él me miró, sus ojos dorados destellando.

-Porque esto esta mal…yo…no soy bueno…no quiero que te preocupes por mi porque no lo vale… no pierdas tu tiempo…- dijo por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto y firme para que lo escuchara.

-Tal vez…no me importa que no seas bueno- _**¡Aome que cosas dices!**_

-A mi si…no quiero hacerte daño…- el corazón se me comprimió ¿Por qué Inuyasha tenía tan poca confianza en si mismo? A demás…¿Qué podría ser tan grave?

-Inuyasha…- dije arrodillándome para quedar más o menos a su nivel –No sé porqué piensas así de ti mismo…no creo que seas una mala persona, no creo que las malas personas existan a decir verdad, creo que hay situaciones en la vida que no se superan que nos hacen actuar de cierta manera…con toda sinceridad no se nada de ti a parte de tu nombre y de que eres pescador…pero quiero conocerte, quiero ser tu amiga, quiero ayudarte-

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- él preguntó sorprendido, yo simplemente asentí.

-¿Tu no tienes amigos?- pregunté, él miró hacia un lado.

-Ya veo…pues yo quiero ser tu amiga- dije sintiendo que estaba tratando con un niño. El se giró a verme lentamente.

-¿Tu novio no se molestara conmigo? Creo que no le caí muy bien- dijo bufando.

-¡Que Kouga no es mi novio!- exclamé rápidamente viendo como Inuyasha alzaba una ceja –Es mi mejor amigo, eso es todo aunque al parecer el quiera algo más ahora…- al recordar el incidente en mi cuarto se me erizó la piel y no de buena manera.

-¿Ese sarnoso intento algo contigo?- preguntó molesto de pronto tomando mis manos con fuerza.

-Em…no…- dije sin poder mentir.

-¿¡Qué te hizo!?- rujió de pronto levantándose –Ya mismo voy y le parto la cara al niño bonito- alarmada lo tomé por los hombros.

-¡Espera! Solo intento besarme, pero yo le dije que no y paró, no me hizo nada malo, enserio- le dije alarmada queriendo detenerlo, aunque muy dentro sentía cierto placer de que Inuyasha quisiera defenderme. El se detuvo viéndome de nuevo.

-¿Estás segura que eso fue todo lo que pasó?- preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Creo que ya te diste cuenta que no puedo mentir- fue lo que respondí, el se me quedó mirando por un momento más hasta que respiró profundo y volvió a sentarse en la silla –Gracias por preocuparte…- dije sonriendo jugueteando con mis manos en mi regazo.

-Ya te lo dije…no quiero que te hagan daño- yo me sonrojé, Inuyasha era tan…impredecible –Ya deberías regresar… deben preguntarse en donde estas- la verdad no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero probablemente ya iba tarde.

-¡Cierto!- exclamé recogiendo las cosas de la mesa pero la mano de Inuyasha me detuvo.

-Anda, yo mañana te regreso esto, no creo que se den cuenta de que faltan- la promesa de ver a Inuyasha al día siguiente era simplemente muy tentadora para negarla así que asentí caminando hasta el borde del bote –Espera- dijo el alcanzándome para después subir al muelle y extenderme sus manos, las cuales tomé gustosa como había hecho anteriormente. Para mi fortuna Inuyasha me subió con mucha fuerza por lo que inevitablemente colapse contra su pecho –Disculpa- dijo apenado, juraría que se había sonrojado, pero estaba muy oscuro para estar segura.

-No te preocupes…- respondí sintiendo la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas –Buenas noches Inuyasha…- dije sonriente.

-Buenas noches, Aome- respondió no sonriente pero si de forma cálida. Sin pensarlo mucho porque sabría que no lo haría después le di un beso en la mejilla de despedida, nada comprometedor realmente.

-Lo de ser tu amiga va enserio- dije sin más dejándolo ahí petrificado, salí corriendo a la posada mordiéndome el labio, con el corazón el la garganta.

Rápidamente subí las escalinatas hasta llegar a la puerta, fue entonces cuando por fin me detuve respirando agitada, nerviosa me giré viendo de nuevo al muelle. Para mi felicidad Inuyasha seguía allí, no sabía si me veía porque no había suficiente luz pero podía delimitar su sombra. De la nada vi su mano ondearse en el aire y aunque sabía que él no podía verme sonreí de oreja a oreja ondeando mi mano también.

Entré otra vez a la posada sintiéndome muy feliz, aunque había tenido cierta discusión con el, lo vería mañana y a demás creo que esa despedida era un paso para que fuésemos amigos que para mi es lo más importante en cualquier relación.

* * *

**Hola chicas¡ Como van? La verdad pensé que me iba a dar chance de actualizar antes pero se me enredó la semana y hasta hora he podido actualizar, leí sus reviews aunque no los pude responder y les doy un milon de gracias! Me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado este cap! Estoy tratando de hacer a los personajes, sobre todo a Inuyasha y a Aome lo más parecidos posible a los de la serie ya que en mis otros fic suelo alterar sus personalidades, por eso es que INu es un poco malo con Aome al principio, pero recuerden que el despues cambia! :) bueno espero que tengan una feliz semana, nos vemos el proximo domingo pues esta semana estoy un tanto complicada! Les mando un beso y un abrazo enorme! xoxo V**


	5. V

**V**

Esa noche dormí de lo mejor logrando caer en el sueño al recordar la sensación de mis labios sobre la piel de Inuyasha.

Desperté el sábado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja realizado mi rutina de todas las mañanas en los fines de semana aunque antes de empezarla me asomé por la ventana con la ilusión de toparme con Inuyasha pero su bote no estaba, debía haber ido a pescar así que le resté importancia continuando con mis deberes.

Me encontraba regando las flores del jardín de mi abuela cuando de pronto apareció Melania, una de tantas del personal de la posada, era muy agradable, tenía unos veinticuatro años, era alta, delgada y pelirroja de cabello rulo, siempre me pareció muy hermosa. Bajo las mejillas pecosas de Melania se dibujaba un tinte de flamante rojo, me preguntaba qué le había sucedido.

-Aome un muchacho te busca en la puerta trasera- dijo sin aliento haciendo que mi corazón diera un brinco, definitivamente era Inuyasha y podía apostar todo el dinero de mis ahorros a que su sonrojo era por él. Ella era un tanto tímida con los chicos, siempre se sonrojaba, y con Kouga...ni hablar.

Mordiéndome el labio asentí dejándole la manguera para yo poder irme. Caminé presurosa hasta la puerta trasera atravesando el patio central en donde habían unas tantas personas listas para comenzar su aventura por la mañana. Cuando pude divisar la puerta trasera sentí otro brinco de mi corazón ya que Inuyasha se encontraba recostado de la pared con una bolsa en cada mano contrayendo sus músculos de la manera mas provocadora...¡_**Aome qué te sucede! ¡¿Qué clase de pensamientos son esos?!**_

-Hola- dije sonriendo llevando mis manos a mi espalda. El asintió con la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

-Aquí están tus cosas- dijo dándome la bolsa que estaba en su mano derecha la cual tome sin problemas -Y...Em...esto...es para ti...bueno para la posada...- me extendió la otra bolsa abriéndola revelando aproximadamente veinte peces de un buen tamaño, _**¡A qué hora y a dónde se habrá ido a pescar!**_ -Es un agradecimiento por la cena de anoche...- lo miré a la cara notando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Estaba por hablar cuando…

-¡Aome!- escuché detrás de mi, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa mi madre e encontraba a mi lado -Hija necesito que...¿Hola?- dijo mi mama viendo a Inuyasha sospechosamente lo cual me ponía nerviosa -No te había visto antes por aquí...¿Vas a quedarte en la posada? Ven conmigo, mi oficina esta por aquí- de inmediato mi madre tomo su muñeca y estaba por guiarlo fuera de donde estábamos.

-¡Eh Mama!- dije deteniéndola en seco – El es Inuyasha un amigo, simplemente estaba pasando por aquí para dejar algo para la posada- ella se me quedó mirando por un momento un tanto sospechosa pero sonrió de inmediato.

-¡Pues haberlo dicho desde un principio! ¿A ver qué has traído?- mi madre siempre tan cuirosa buscaba que era aquello.

-Pues…Aome fue muy amable y compartió su cena conmigo ayer asi que…em…soy pescador y pues…- sin saber que más hacer le ofreció la bolsa negra llena de pescados.

-¡Por todos los dioses, pero que buen regalo!- exclamó sorprendida, un tanto complacida para después ver de nuevo a Inuyasha –Ven, acompáñame a la cocina por favor- él asintió tan rojo como un tomate, aparatosamente siguió a mi madre lo cual me parecía bastante entretenido. Una vez que mi madre estuvo frente a él guiando su camino se giró a verme para que lo siguiera lo cual me emocionó un poco.

-Disculpa…mi mamá es un poco…bueno ya viste como es- comenté sonrojándome, él asintió pero no dijo nada. Inuyasha caminaba sin realmente prestarle atención a mi madre en cuanto al camino, no era la primera vez que venía, pero claro…ella no tenía ni debía saber eso. Llegamos a la cocina en donde estaban todos ocupados ya con el almuerzo, unas cuantas cocineras se nos quedaron viendo al entrar, o bueno a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, por favor deja la bolsa sobre la mesa- Inuyasha hizo lo pedido sintiéndose al parecer un tanto incomodo –Preparen esto para la noche- comandó mamá saliendo haciendo señas para que Inuyasha y yo la siguiéramos…algo estaba tramando. Inuyasha me miró antes de seguir yo asentí y el siguió caminando tras mi madre que al parecer nos guiaba a su oficina…oh no –Siéntate- ofreció a Inuyasha en una de las sillas delante de su escritorio mientras ella se sentaba en la suya detrás del mismo –Entonces…veo que eres muy buen pescador…- comento mamá -¿Qué te parecería si hiciéramos negocios?- yo miré a mi madre que simplemente me sonrió.

-¿De verdad?- comentó Inuyasha tan sorprendido como yo.

-Aome…nos permites unos minutos- yo aun perdida salí de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Mi abuelo se encontraba en la entrada en su lugar de siempre leyendo un libro, subió la mirada haciéndome señas para que fuera a sentarme con él.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó mi abuelo refiriéndose obviamente a Inuyasha.

-Un amigo que al parecer mamá quiere contratar- mi abuelo me miró dudoso –Es pescador- asintió entendiendo -¿Y cómo lo conociste?-

-Em…- me sonrojé, digamos que nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy común que digamos –Pues…¿Recuerdas el muchacho que me tiró al suelo accidentalmente?- él asintió sin quitar la mirada de su libro –Pues…em…es él- mi abuelo volvió a asentir sin decir nada más. En eso para mi desgracia apareció Kouga abriendo la puerta de la posada aferrándose a mi mirada. Nos veíamos sin decir nada, ambos muy serios.

Noté como mi abuelo se levantó del banco, como siempre muy intuitivo sabía que algo no andaba bien y nos dejó solos para arreglarlo. Respiré profundo para después sentarme en el banco en donde había estado mi abuelo hace segundos. Sin decir nada Kouga caminó un tanto vacilante hasta sentarse a mi lado a una distancia prudente. Yo miraba al suelo, la verdad no sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó luego de un minuto.

-Bien…¿Y tu?- por alguna razón la situación era un poco incómoda lo cual nunca nos había sucedido.

-No me quejo…- respondió relajado como siempre haciéndome sentir un poco mejor –Oye…Aome lo del otro día…- mis músculos automáticamente se contrajeron, no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir, no quería que me confirmara lo que casi había sucedido –¿Olvídalo si?- sus palabras una plegaria, me giré a verlo sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas –No se que estaba pensando, no se que sucedió y disculpa si te hice sentir incómoda…no…no volverá a suceder, fue un impulso…- inconscientemente me mordía el labio ¿Qué tan inconsciente había sido aquello? La verdad no quería darle más vueltas y ahogarme en ese dedal de agua, si el decía que olvidara todo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con tal de tener a mi mejor amigo de vuelta –Así que…¿Me perdonas?- yo me le quedé mirando notando la ansiedad en todo su ser.

-Solo quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta- susurré viéndolo a lo ojos. El me miró sonriendo pero nostálgicamente.

-Siempre tendrás a tu mejor amigo- me dijo abriendo sus brazos. Sonriente acepté la invitación, se sentía bien tener a mi mejor amigo de vuelta, nunca había peleado o tenido ningún percance con él así que era extraño estar en aquella situación. Al separarnos sentí una mirada a mis espaldas así que me giré viendo como Inuyasha nos veía con…¿Rabia? Bueno no a mi, a Kouga realmente -¿Qué hace ese bueno para nada aquí?- preguntó entre dientes Kouga mientras Inuyasha se acercaba hacia nosotros y él se levantaba del banco…oh no.

-Em mamá quería hablar con él, eso es todo- dije poniéndome en el medio de los dos pero al parecer ninguno notaba mi presencia.

-Sarnoso- masculló Inuyasha viéndolo a los ojos.

-Rabioso- respondió Kouga de la misma manera. Como era pequeña me encontraba a nivel de los hombros de ambos, tal vez un poco más abajo.

-¡Kouga qué bueno verte por aquí!- exclamó mi madre de pronto apareciendo tras Inuyasha, no la había visto. Las facciones de Kouga se suavizaron sonriendo dulcemente.

-Si es bueno estar aquí, aunque no tan bueno ver a éste, ya lo regaño por lo que le hizo a Aome- _**¡KOUGA NO!**_

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- preguntó mi madre un poco perdida, mi miraba iba de Kouga a Inuyasha y después a ella.

-Pues porque el fue la estrella del firmamento que le causo la conmoción cerebral a Aome- lo quería matar.

-Si estoy al tanto, pero ya pidió sus disculpas y como pago adicional trabaja para nosotros ahora- me giré sorprendida viendo a mi madre que sonreía dulcemente mientras Inuyasha se sonrojaba un poco pero veía a Kouga casi riéndose mientras él estaba en completo shock –Ahora si me permiten voy a regresar a mis labores, Inuyasha recuerda, comenzamos el lunes sin falta- sin más mi madre se fue ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder?

-Solo porque ahora trabajas aquí no creas que puedes intentar algo con Aome- se giró de inmediató Kouga dirigiéndose a Inuyasha apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó Inuyasha al parecer muy entretenido.

-¡Por favor!- bufó girando los ojos –No me das ni risa-

-A mi me parece que si…- respondió Inuyasha acercándosele.

-¡Basta!- exclamé separándolos a ambos -¡Podrían dejar de pelear sin razón por alguna vez en su vida!-

-¡Keh! Dile al niño bonito que cierre la boca entonces- dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

-¡A quién le dices niño bonito, ven para que te deje bien bonito a ti es lo que es!- Kouga iba a abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Inuyasha pero yo me interpuse.

-¡Kouga basta y tu también Inuyasha, argh son insoportables, dejen de pelear de una buena vez!- exclamé regañándolos a los dos -¡No quiero volver a verlos peleando!- como ya estaba bastante molesta me marché con los brazos cruzados sintiendo la mirada de ambos a mis espaldas.

Caminé bruscamente hasta el jardín de mi abuela que por suerte estaba vacío, era un lugar tranquilo en donde no se escuchaba absolutamente nada así que me relajé cuando finalmente me recosté de un árbol. ¿Por qué se odiaban tanto? ¡Ni siquiera se conocían! ¿Y qué demonios se le pasó a mi madre por la mente contratando a Inuyasha? No que me molestara mucho que digamos pero…¿Por qué? Siempre comprábamos el pescado a un señor en el muelle.

Estaba confundida no solo por el contrato de Inuyasha si no también por su reacción ante Kouga y viceversa, a demás ya no estaba segura si había arreglado las cosas con el y las había vuelto a dañar con ese numerito que se lanzó hace minutos. Respiré profundamente sintiendo el familiar dolor de cabeza comenzando a nacer sin embargo decidí concentrarme en el aroma de las flores para que el dolor no terminara de desarrollarse. Luego de un rato salí del jardín dirigiéndome a los cuartos para ayudar con la limpieza o cualquier cosa cuando de pronto apareció Melania de nuevo.

-Aome el mismo muchacho de esta mañana me dijo que cuando te viera que por favor te avisar que iba a estar en la puerta trasera esperándote- de inmediato mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Gracias Mel- dije como si nada mientras ella regresaba a sus quehaceres… ¿Qué querría Inuyasha? La curiosidad pudo más que yo así que con la batalla de boxeo en mi estómago caminé hasta la puerta trasera. Al cabo de unos minutos lo encontré parado en su usual pose, recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados y un pie en la pared. Veía al piso pero pareció escucharme así que alzó la mirada viéndome atentamente al tiempo que yo me detenía para verlo –Mel me dijo que me esperabas aquí…¿Qué sucede?- pregunté mordiéndome el labio. Sin decir nada Inuyasha se alejó de la pared caminando lentamente hasta donde yo estaba. Se paró frente a mi haciéndome respirar irregularmente mientras veía sus ojos brillantes como el oro. En silencio tomó mi muñeca haciendo que toda mi piel se pusiera de gallina para después guiarme hacia la puerta -¿A dónde vamos?-

-¿Te debo un paseo en bote no?- preguntó girándose pero sin detenerse. Yo no dije nada y dejé que me guiara hasta llegar al muelle. El saltó dentro del bote para después extenderme su mano la cual yo me quedé mirando -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó un tanto alarmado -¿Estás molesta?-

-Un poco- respondí murmurando.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó preocupado.

-¡Pues por la escena que se lanzaron Kouga y tu allá arriba!- la verdad no sabía porque me molestaba tanto, la verdad creo que era porque estaba confundida.

-¡Keh, pero si eso no fue mi culpa!- exclamó defendiéndose –No es mi culpa que el niño bonito estuviera abrazandote…- me pareció escuchar aquello en un murmullo pero no estaba muy segura.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunté para asegurarme.

-¡Q-que no fue mi culpa!- respondió rápidamente sonrojándose un poco.

-No, no, lo que dijiste después de eso- le dije inclinándome para quedar más cerca de él.

-¡Keh estás loca, no dije nada!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No estoy loca, dijiste algo y no me quieres decir que es!-

-¡Keh! ¡¿Deja de pelear de una buena vez, vas a venir conmigo o no?!- dijo entonces tomándome fuera de base. Me le quedé mirando unos segundos -¡Si o no!-

-¡Vale ya! Uish pero que impaciente…- dije tomando su mano para aterrizar grácilmente en el bote. Sin decir nada Inuyasha se dirigió a la zona de mando encendiendo el bote que reaccionó con un leve ronroneo. Pronto nos surcábamos por entre las aguas cristalinas de mar Mediterráneo -¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté curiosa.

-Ya verás- fue lo que me dijo con una leve sonrisa haciéndome sentir mariposas en el estómago. Para tranquilizarme decidí sentarme en la proa del bote dejando que el viento salino acariciara mi rostro y mi cuerpo entero para así poder tranquilizarme. Disfrutaba el subir y bajar que ocasionaba el movimiento natural del mar, de pronto llegamos a una especie de isla, la verdad no me había dado cuenta porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Estábamos en la orilla la arena era completamente blanca y el agua cristalina, habían grandes montañas que rodeaban la orilla en donde después de unos metros comenzaba una especie de selva. Asombrada me acerqué más hacia la punta del bote emocionada. Inuyasha encalló la orilla, yo me giré a verlo –Ven- dijo entonces bajando del bote, el agua llegándole a la mitad de las batatas. Con su ayuda baje, en mi caso el agua me llegaba hasta las rodillas, que bueno que ese día estaba usando shorts.

Caminamos por la arena, con zapatos en manos. La arena escabulléndose entre mis dedos era sin duda algo delicioso. Nos dirigimos hacia el oeste adentrándonos en la selva. Yo estaba un poco nerviosa porque la verdad…no conocía mucho a Inuyasha ¿Qué tal si quería matarme aquí? No… podía confiar en el…eso me decía mi intuición.

-¿A dónde vamos?- no pude aguantar la pregunta en mi boca.

-A mi casa- dijo simplemente con una sonrisa ¡Inuyasha iba a llevarme a su casa!

Caminamos unos tres metros cuando de pronto nos encontramos frente a una cortina de lianas, él tomo mi mano adentrándose dentro del espeso follaje, en aquel túnel se adentraban pequeños rayos de luz que guiaban el camino, unos metros más adelante nos encontramos en una bifurcación. El tomo el camino de la izquierda por el cual caminamos unos minutos más para encontrarnos con una cortina de lianas similar a la anterior. Con un movimiento de su brazo disipó las plantas del camino dejándome pasar a algo que me dejó completamente sorprendida.

En el medio de un claro se encontraba una choza no muy grande echa de troncos y hojas de palmera, era pequeña pero se veía cómoda, suficiente para dos personas. A un lado se encontraban unas palmeras colocadas estratégicamente de manera que un mecate las conectaba haciendo de secador de ropas pues el sol caía inclemente sobre ellas. Un pequeño camino de tierra indicaba el sendero hacia la puerta. Yo veía todo a mi alrededor mientras Inuyasha me guiaba dentro de la casa. De memoria intuía yo, Inuyasha ubicó una puerta abriéndola para después dejarme pasar.

El lugar consistía en un cuadrado perfecto, en una esquina junto a una ventana se encontraba la cama perfectamente acomodada con sabanas vinotinto en la otra esquina una especia de closet hecho de madera. Del otro lado una pequeña mesa redonda con dos sillas y a su lado repisas en donde habían distintos objetos personales, un reloj, una afeitadora, jabón, shampoo, un peine, etc. El lugar era sencillo, la verdad no tenía nada a parte de aquellos objetos que identificaran a Inuyasha en aquel lugar. La brisa sopló entonces estremeciendo a penas el tejado, el viento se colaba por las ventanas y una puerta que no había identificado antes pues eran lianas que ahora bailaban en el aire. El aroma a selva era inminente, olía a Inuyasha. Sin soltar mi mano me guió fuera de la pequeña morada por la puerta de lianas dejándome sin aliento. Tras aquella casa había una especie de lago, una cascada muy suave y pequeña le proporcionaba agua desde algún lugar más arriba y tenía un cause que se iba a otro lado. Era simplemente hermoso.

Yo lo miré entonces notando que se encontraba un tanto nervioso y tenso. Lentamente acaricié su mano sonriéndole, haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien.

-Me encanta tu casa- dije notando como respiraba relajando sus músculos –¿Ahora podrías darme un tour detallado?- pregunté sonriendo aun más ansiosa por conocer la rutina de Inuyasha. El asintió sumamente aliviado.

-Este es el lago de donde obtengo agua que proviene de un manantial que esta en la cima de la montaña, aquí tomo mis siestas- dijo apuntando a la hamaca que no había visto antes, estaba guindada entre dos troncos que sostenían el techo de la casa –Por aquí es en donde lavo mi ropa y la seco- señalo a un lavandero hecho de madera que estaba pegado a la casa –Esta…em…es la ducha- señaló a algo así como una regadera, era un tronco en donde en el tope había un tobo agujereado de metal, en el suelo un tobo de plástico, me preguntaba como lo hacia funcionar, pero entonces imágenes de Inuyasha duchándose se filtraron por mi mente haciéndome sonrojar –Y la casa pues…ya la viste, no hay nada más-

-¿Qué comes?- pregunté curiosa deseosa de quitar esos pensamientos indecorosos de mi mente.

-Lo que pesco generalmente, bebo agua y como algún fruto que encuentre si me provoca, si no como en algún lugar- yo lo miré atenta.

-¿Y desde cuando estás aquí?- él se paralizó soltando mi mano quedándose en silencio por un rato –No creo que hayas nacido aquí…en ese caso ¿En dónde está tu familia?- susurré mordiéndome el labio. El respiró profundo.

-Solo llevo unos meses aquí- respondió luego de unos minutos.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-

-Fue casualidad…llegué a esta isla a pescar y me adentré en la selva a explorar…encontré el lugar abandonado y como no tenía a donde ir, me quedé aquí- yo me le quedé mirando.

-¿De donde vienes?- el me miró.

-De la tierra del sol naciente…- susurró dejándome pensar. Sabía que había escuchado eso en algún lugar, maldecía todas las veces que me había quedado dormida en geografía - ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó entonces haciéndome reaccionar, yo asentí y el tomó mi mano –Ven- Salimos de nuevo a la orilla en donde estaba el bote, el entró buscando algo para después salir con dos lanzas -¿Te atreves?- me preguntó ofreciéndome una de las lanzas, yo me mordí el labio asintiendo tomando lo que se me ofrecía. Inuyasha se adentró en el agua sin importar que sus bermudas se mojaran. Nos metimos en el agua hasta que llegara a medio muslo. El se posicionó entonces detrás de mi -¿Has hecho esto alguna vez?- yo negué con la cabeza sonrojándome, el se acercó aun más tomando mi mano que agarraba la lanza –De acuerdo, quédate muy quieta y espera a que venga un pez, cuando este lo suficientemente tranquilo y cerca lo clavas- y de un brusco movimiento clavo la lanza en la arena -¿Entendido?- yo asentí.

Me quedé muy quieta esperando a que un pez viniera, veía el agua atentamente agarrando la lanza con fuera por miedo a que se me pudiera caer. Escuché de pronto un chapuzón, al voltearme Inuyasha ya había atrapado un pez. Yo lo miré sorprendida el simplemente sonrió.

-Ya tengo mi comida, te espero en la orilla- sonriente caminó hasta la orilla dejándome sola, yo lo miré con recelo pero continué mi misión. No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero ni un bendito pez se acercaba a mi.

-¡Inuyasha esto no funciona!- me quejé cruzándome de brazos viendo hacia la orilla. El parecía muy entretenido pero se levantó de la arena en donde estaba sentado caminando hasta donde yo estaba.

-No funciona porque estas demasiado tensa y eso es lo que le transmites a los peces, la única manera que se acerquen a ti es si estas relajada- yo me le quede mirando –Cierra los ojos- estaba más dudosa aun –Hazlo- vacilé por unos segundos hasta cerrar mis ojos –Respira profundo- pasaron minutos…tal vez horas no lo se, pero de pronto me sentí muy relajada, el mar, respirar y tener los ojos cerrados era la mejor terapia de este mundo –Abre los ojos- me encontré con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha para después bajar y ver que cerca de mis pies se encontraban tres peces –Hazlo- susurró Inuyasha. Firmemente tomé la lanza clavándola bruscamente logrando atrapar uno de los peces -¡Si lo logré!- grité exclamando levando mis brazos al aire. Para mi sorpresa uno de los peces se escapó por entre mis tobillos asustándome al sentir aquella sensación -¡AH!- grité soltando la lanza.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Inuyasha tambaleándose para agarrar la lanza y que no cayera en el agua, de pronto me encontraba bajo el agua con el peso de Inuyasha encima, no podía moverme…era demasiado agradable, sentí su brazo enrollarse en mi cintura para después sacarme del agua sosteniéndome con un solo brazo -¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó un tanto agitado viéndome a los ojos mientras las gotas de agua rodaban por su rostro cayendo sobre el mío sutilmente.

-Yo…un pez…- no podía hablar. El respiró profundo ayudándome a pararme de nuevo.

-Vamos a la casa- tomando mi mano me guió fuera de agua, tomando su lanza en el camino. Mientras nos adentrábamos no pude evitar ver como la camisa que utilizaba se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo mojado pero por otra parte sentía que había arruinado el día.

-Disculpa… ¿Estás molesto?- tanteé mordiéndome el labio. El se paró tomándome por sorpresa por lo que choqué contra su espalda. Inuyasha se giró viéndome sin expresión alguna lo cual me tenía petrificada. El simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando sin soltar mi mano.

Llegamos por fin a la casa, Inuyasha me dejo dentro empapada y chorreando agua y el salió a hacer no se que cosa. Comencé a inspeccionar entonces con más detalle todo dentro de la casa, las paredes estaban bien construidas, era cálida, no por el calor, para nada, era…como un hogar aunque se sentía vacía. La presencia de Inuyasha era a penas perceptible en aquel lugar. Fui hasta las repisas en donde estaban sus cosas viendo con atención cada una de ellas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de una pequeña caja de madera que se encontraba en la esquina de la última repisa, estaba por tomarla cuando escuché como Inuyasha se acercaba así que me hice la loca regresando al lugar en donde me había pedido que me quedara.

-¿Tienes un traje de baño puesto?- preguntó sacándome de lugar, yo simplemente atendí sin entender –Quítate la ropa-

-¡¿Qué, para qué?!- pregunté alarmada.

-¡Qué demonios estás pensando, es para poner a secar tu ropa!- exclamó de inmediato al notar mi expresión y ver que había mal entendido lo que me había querido decir. Sonrojada y apenada asentí viendo como volvía a desaparecer por la puerta. Yo y mi mente cochina. Me quité la ropa rápidamente para después quedarme congelada en mi lugar, me sentí muy consiente de mi cuerpo de pronto –Em…ya la comida esta lista- lo escuché decir desde afuera.

-Ya voy- dije mordiéndome el labio, respiré profundo y salí con mi ropa mojada en manos, gracias a dios que había decidido usar un traje de baño decente ese día. Al salir casi me da un infarto al ver a Inuyasha semidesnudo con tan solo sus bermudas puestas. El subió la mirada quedándose tan petrificado como yo –¿E-en donde dejo esto?- pregunté tragando duro. El señalo con su cabeza el tendedero que estaba a un lado de la casa. Fui colgué mi ropa y regresé. Al volver noté que Inuyasha había hecho una fogata en donde se cocinaba el pescado. En dos vasos hechos de barro había y sobre una hoja habían unos frutos. El había sacado la mesa de la casa junto con las dos sillas, no sé cuanto había tardado en moverme y guindar la ropa.

-Em…siéntate- dijo arrimando la silla para que me sentara lo cual hice un tanto apenada. Luego prosiguió a buscar los pescados que se encontraban atravesados por unos palos por los cuales sirvió en otras hojas –Gracias por la comida- dijo mientras comenzaba a comer y yo hacia lo mismo. La comida estaba deliciosa.

-Inuyasha ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- el paró de comer y me miró curioso pero asintió.

-¿Por qué eres pescador?- yo di otro bocado a mi pescado esperando a su respuesta.

-Mi padre me enseñó desde pequeño y cuando me fui de casa…pues era lo único que sabía podría servirme para ser independiente…- su voz era nostálgica, llena de dolor.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de casa?- pregunté ahora preocupada.

-Problemas…quería olvidarme de ellos así que me fui…- su miraba clavada en el suelo.

-Pero…¿Y tus padres o tus amigos, no te extrañan?- él respiró profundo.

-Ellos eran parte del problema…- por alguna razón sentí una urgencia de llorar, me dolía tanto verlo así, siquiera pensar que no podría contar con su familia o con sus amigos para mi eso era devastador.

-¿Y la otra parte?- pregunté logrando controlar mi voz sin embargo el se quedó callado. Sin pensar me levanté caminando hasta quedar a su lado, él no me miraba. Dejando atrás toda vergüenza siendo movida por el sentimiento que tenía en aquel momento abracé su rosto recostando mi mejilla sobre su coronilla.

-No quiero tu lástima…- susurró tratando de moverse.

-No es lástima…es empatía- le dije haciendo que se quedara quieto –Cuando pienso como debes vivir en este momento y me pongo en tu lugar solo siento dolor…y soledad…pero sabes, sin importar lo que haya pasado con tu familia o con tus amigos siempre hay gente nueva en la que también puedes confiar y con la que puedes compartir- sorprendiéndome Inuyasha colocó una de sus manos en mi muñeca al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mi ¿Estaba devolviendo el gesto?

-No es tan fácil como dices- susurró contra mi piel haciendo que me estremeciera.

-No…pero es posible- respondí alejándome de el sin realmente querer hacerlo, pero necesitaba que me viera a la cara. El subió la mirada expectante –Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo, desde esta mañana la verdad, aceptando la oferta de trabajo de mi madre- comenté subiendo una ceja aligerando el ambiente.

-Hay que comer y tu madre me ofreció una buena paga- yo sonreí regresando a mi puesto.

-Si, mi mamá es muy generosa…¿Eso significa que te veré todos los días?- pregunté sonriente.

-Tal vez, aunque trataré de evadirte para que no me tumbes o te atravieses y me caiga dañando la pesca del día- respondió riéndose mientras yo lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados –Eres una niña muy torpe- le saqué la lengua, en ese momento agarró mi barbilla tomándome por sorpresa –No saques lo que no vas a usar- dijo con la voz más sexy de la faz de la tierra viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Quién dijo que no?- susurré sin saber qué demonios estaba diciendo.

-Touché- dijo regresando a su asiento -¿Qué hacia el niño bonito en la posada hoy?- preguntó entonces de la nada.

-Fue a disculparse por lo del otro día- respondí como si nada, él simplemente asintió –Dijo que tendría a mi mejor amigo de vuelta-

-Pues yo creo que ese abrazo significo más para él que para ti- su comentario me petrifico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté confundida.

-El sabía que yo los estaba viendo por eso lo hizo tan…de pronto- el comentario de Inuyasha tenía sentido, la verdad dudo mucho que los sentimiento de Kouga desaparezcan rápidamente.

-Argh- me quejé golpeando mi frente con una de mis manos.

-¿Quieres que le parta la cara?- ofreció tal vez muy animado.

-No…eso es lo que tú quieres- él se rió ante mi comentario – Yo solo quiero que vuelva ser el mismo Kouga de siempre-

-Bueno ya no me interesa saber más de ese idiota…¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó terminando su comida.

-Pues después de reposar podríamos ir a caminar- el asintió.

Al terminar de comer mientras Inuyasha recogía las cosas ya que no me dejó hacer nada con su permiso me acosté en la hamaca dejando que mi cuerpo se relajara, era realmente agradable. El se sentó a unos centímetros de mi, lo suficiente para poder mover la hamaca como si fuese una cuna mientras hablábamos.

-¿Por cierto que edad tienes?- pregunté curiosa.

-Veintitrés- respondió simplemente.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumple años?-

-El dieciséis de enero-

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?-

-¡Responde!- el rodó los ojos.

-Rojo-

-¿Si pudieras ir a cualquier lugar del mundo a dónde irías?- él se quedó callado por un rato.

-Aquí, siempre vendría aquí a Grecia- yo me le quedé mirando.

-Buena respuesta- guiñé el ojo pero antes de que pudiese preguntar porque él se me adelantó.

-¿Qué tal tu, a dónde irías?- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa pero una sorpresa agradable.

-Mmmm…la verdad no lo se… nunca lo he pensado, jamás me he ido de aquí, conozco a gente de todas partes del mundo pero por alguna razón mi corazón esta aquí…pero, creo que me gustaría ir a Inglaterra y conocer a la familia de mi padre, ver en donde vivió, como llegó a ser lo poco que conocí- él se me quedó mirando.

-¿Aun lo extrañas?- preguntó ablandándome el corazón al ver su expresión de nostalgia.

-Todos los días desearía que estuviera aquí, que me pudiera ver crecer y a mi hermano Souta…poder abrazarlo y hablar con él…sé que hubiera sido un gran padre…pero sabes…todo en esta vida tiene una razón, su muerte no fue en vano alguna significación debe tener, creo que aun no lo se pero algún día lo averiguaré. Sé que él me cuida desde allá arriba y espero que este orgulloso de mi…mamá siempre dice que aunque se haya ido nunca lo olvidará, sin embargo a él no le hubiese gustado que dejara de vivir por él…por eso mi madre es como es y por eso…ella es la mejor- él se me quedó mirando, sin darme cuenta me había puesto a llorar –Disculpa- susurré limpiando mis mejillas.

-Esta bien…yo pregunté, discúlpame por hacerte llorar…- susurró un tanto apenado.

-No…la verdad hace mucho tiempo que no hablo de mi padre eso es todo-

-¿Y porqué no lo has hecho?-

-Souta no lo recuerda, mamá se pondría muy nostálgica, mis abuelos están seniles y ya me contaron todo lo que podían al igual que el resto de Skopelos…y no quiero fastidiar a nadie tampoco- dije sentándome colocando una pierna a cada lado de la hamaca -¿Vamos por un paseo?- pregunté queriendo cambiar de conversación, el me miró escéptico pero asintió.

De la mano paseamos por varios lugares interesantes de la isla pero sobre todo un árbol que estaba plagado de unos hermosos pájaros que tenía el tamaño de un puño, eran de colores y cantaban melodiosamente. Con la ayuda de Inuyasha nos montamos en uno de los arboles en donde estaban los pajarillos logrando que se posaran mis manos me sentía muy feliz y por primera vez veía a Inuyasha relajado y sonriente. El tiempo pasó volando y ya era hora de regresar para mi desagrado.

-Oye si tienes esta casa aquí, ¿Por qué necesitabas quedarte en el muelle?- pregunté mientras me colocaba mi ropa.

-Negocios, por eso está la cama en el note, hay veces que estoy muy cansado y no me provoca navegar hasta acá- respondió simplemente.

Regresamos al bote cuando comenzaba el atardecer, el cielo tiñéndose de rojos y rosados. Esta vez me senté en la popa acompañando a Inuyasha sin embargo sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida.

Sentí un par de brazos alzando mi cuerpo al tiempo que entraba en contacto con un conocido pecho que era tibio y fornido. Decidí seguir haciéndome la dormida. Inuyasha caminó por el muelle conmigo en brazos, podía escuchar la madera rechinado bajo sus pies junto con el choque de las olas en las piedras. Con cuidado nos subió por las escalinatas para después abrir con cuidado la puerta. Siguió caminando tranquilamente, era un tanto perturbador que ya conociera la vía a mi cuarto tan bien.

-¡¿Inuyasha pero que pasó?!- escuché la voz de mi madre acercándose.

-Esta bien señora Higurashi, solo esta dormida, fuimos por un paseo y pues esta cansada ¿En dónde puedo dejarla descansar?- pero que formalidad…cualquiera cae.

-Ve hasta la cocina y sube las escaleras, su cuarto es el segundo a la izquierda, tengo que entregar unas cosas, gracias por traerla- dijo mi madre dulcemente. Yo sabía que no era necesario que pidiese direcciones pero había que disimular.

Subimos las escaleras de la cocina y pronto nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto. Rápidamente sentí el colchón frio bajo mi piel al mismo tiempo que me arropaba con una cobija que siempre colocaba al pie de la cama. Con cuidado me quitó los zapatos para después arreglar unos mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Buenas noches Aome…- susurró de pronto en mi oído haciéndome sentir cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, eso seguido del beso que plantó en mi frente haciendo que el corazón se me paralizara.

Lo escuché salir de la habitación luego de unos segundos, estaba congelada, ese gesto de afecto y la manera en que pronunció mi nombre era mucho con demasiado. Para mi desgracia el sueño volvió a golpearme y antes de darme cuenta me había quedado dormida, teniendo sueños sobre Inuyasha siendo alejado por su familia y sus amigos, estando solo en el mundo sin nadie con quien contar.

* * *

**¡DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA! Esta semana fue súper fuerte para mi y pues no había tenido chance de escribir, espero que les guste, de nuevo no he podido responder sus reviews pero los he leído y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo ¡Por favor no dejen de decirme que les parece la historia! Les mando un beso grandísimo y gracias por todo los reviews, los follows, los favorites y la paciencia. Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. XOXO V**


	6. VI

**VI**

Mi rutina matutina había cambiado un poco desde que mi madre contrató a Inuyasha. Todas las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela, después de desayunar, iba rápidamente a la puerta trasera a recoger el encargo que traía Inuyasha. Verlo a tan tempranas horas y comenzar el día viéndolo era sin duda un bonus.  
Los fines de semana ya no iba a casa de Kouga a despertarlo, la verdad era un poco incómoda la situación todavía.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?- pregunté mientras me daba la bolsa negra.

-Ir a vender al muelle- me dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Aun necesitas dinero?- pensaba que la paga de mi madre era suficiente pero el negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer- respondió como si nada. Yo me le quedé mirando pensando si debía proponer aquello que tenía en mente.

-¿Podemos ir a tu casa cuando salga de clases?- pregunté tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la primera vez que me llevó, la posada había estado a reventar durante ese tiempo sin embargo ese lunes el flujo estaba lento por lo que podría tomarme la tarde libre.

-¿No tienes que trabajar? No quiero que tu madre se enoje conmigo- salté dentro de mi de felicidad, él no tenía problema con que fuese a su casa.

-No, está suave- respondí animada.

-¿Y qué hay de tus deberes?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos, dios mío ya se estaba poniendo como Kouga, todo sobre protector y mandón.

-Los puedo hacer en tu casa- aclaré como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo. El se quedó callado un momento.

-¿Por que quieres ir?- preguntó realmente curioso.

-Porque allí puedo relajarme, estas últimas tres semanas han sido el infierno y me gustaría un poco de paz. A demás así te acompaño y podemos hacer algo para divertirnos- no me di cuenta del doble sentido de lo que había dicho si no hasta que noté el sonrojó en las mejillas de Inuyasha ¡Pero qué demonios estaba pensando el muy cerdo! -¡Inuyasha!- exclamé ahora igual que sonrojada que él dándole un empujoncito pero ambos nos reímos.

-Bueno vale, ahora anda a la escuela no quiero problemas, te veo en el muelle, estaré allí toda la mañana- yo sonreí asintiendo.

-¡Nos vemos luego!- dije regresando a la cocina en donde por suerte estaba mi madre -Ma, en lo que salga de la escuela iré a dar un paseo en bote con Inuyasha para relajarme, estas tres semanas han sido intensas-

-Claro hija no hay problema, aunque pensé que hoy ibas a ir de compras con las chicas ¿Se te olvido la graduación de Kouga?- Maldición...

-Em, puedo ir mañana, la graduación no es hasta el viernes de todas maneras. Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde- sin mas salí rumbo a la escuela.

En las ultimas tres semanas no solo mi rutina matutina había cambiado, también mi relación con Inuyasha, y con Kouga. Inuyasha se notaba un poco más relajado conmigo, ya no estaba tan tenso ni tan serio todo él tiempo y como aquella mañana se reía más conmigo.

Por otra parte la situación con Kouga era…incómoda. Tratábamos de seguir normal como si nada pero era un tanto difícil, a demás de que no le agradaba Inuyasha lo cual siempre me recordaba. Sin embargo, el próximo viernes sería su graduación, por fin de la universidad, ya le había ofrecido unos cuantos trabajos pero aun no sabía que hacer con sus padres. El acto de graduación sería en la Universidad de Atenas por lo que nos tocaba viajar hasta allá en bote o ferri.

En el camino a clases recordé esa llamada de Kouga una y otra vez lo cual había intentado olvidar ya que me desanimaba.

* * *

_-¿Aló?- pregunté sin ver quien me llamaba ya que estaba ocupada colocando unas cosas en la despensa._

_-Hola extraña- al escuchar la voz de Kouga me paralicé por un momento para después recomponerme._

_-Tonto ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté como si nada._

_-No me quejo…¿Qué tal el trabajo?-_

_-A reventar- dije caminando hacia un lugar en donde no hubiese gente para hablar con mayor comodidad._

_-Debe haber algún feriado por ahí-_

_-Si bueno…¿Qué sucede?- pregunté sabiendo que si me llamaba era por algo, la verdad nunca hablábamos mucho por teléfono ya que generalmente estábamos juntos._

_-Pues…me graduó en una semana- abrí los ojos como platos ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? –Y bueno llamo para decirte que tu y tu familia están cordialmente invitados al acto y bueno como ya sabes haremos una fiesta en el muelle-_

_-De acuerdo, gracias por la invitación aunque supongo que solo iremos Souta y yo, a la fiesta de seguro si van los demás- respondí casualmente –Que rápido pasa el tiempo…-_

_-Y que lo digas…no puedo creer que ya vaya a graduarme- _

_-¿Ya hablaste con tu papá lo de irte a trabajar a otro lugar?- pregunté un tanto preocupada. El respiró profundo._

_-La verdad no…estoy esperando que me confirmen la pasantía en una empresa aunque ya es casi seguro, solo falta el papeleo-_

_-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bueno, es lo que siempre has querido! Irte de aquí y dejarme sola- dije bromeando lo último son embargo el no dijo nada al respecto._

_-¿Quisieras venir conmigo?- preguntó como siempre._

_-Kouga estaba bromeando…conoces muy bien mi opinión en cuanto a irme de aquí- siempre tan insistente. El resopló._

_-Lo se, pero nunca esta demás preguntar. Siempre podemos cambiar de opinión- por alguna razón aquello me parecía que tenía más significado de solo irme de la posada._

_-¿En donde queda la empresa?- pregunté queriendo aligerar un tanto la conversación. El volvió a resoplar._

_-San Francisco- yo me detuve en seco ¿¡San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos, América!?_

_-¿Tan lejos?- susurré, aunque en aquel momento tuviera algunas dificultades con él…no quería dejar de verlo, ni mucho menos que se fuese tan lejos._

_-Es una empresa de vinos que está empezando a surgir, el dueño tiene distintas sucursales, aquí en Grecia, en Francia, en Estados Unidos y en Argentina… nos entrevistaron a todos y pues le agradó mi manera de trabajar, lamentablemente en donde necesitan personal es en Estados Unidos, los viñedos están por toda California pero la sede de la empresa está en San Francisco- Yo me quedé muda…¿San Francisco? -¿Aome?-_

_-¿Cuándo te confirman?- pregunté con la boca seca._

_-En dos días máximo, es tan solo la aprobación de la embajada con mi visa de trabajo- se me hizo un nudo a la garganta._

_-¿Y cuándo te irías?- susurré mordiéndome el labio._

_-A final de mes- ambos nos quedamos callados –Aome…-_

_-Dime-_

_-Tengo miedo…te voy a extrañar- yo suspiré._

_-No tienes porque tener miedo, es lo que siempre has querido y es una oportunidad muy valiosa…yo también te voy a extrañar, es más…ya te extraño, pero tienes que cumplir tus sueños…a demás así puedo ir a visitarte y conocer un lugar nuevo- dije tratando de animarlo._

_-Eso es cierto…¿Qué hay de mis padres? No se como decirles…-_

_-Pues creo que deberías esperar a después de la graduación, solo sería una semana antes de que te fueras y ya tendrías todo listo…y pues yo creo que ellos entenderán-_

_-Si…pero dejarlos aquí solos Aome ¿Qué van a hacer sin mi?-_

_-Contrataran a alguien eso es lo de menos a demás nosotros siempre estamos pendientes de ellos, para lo que necesiten allí estaremos…tienes que ir a cumplir tus sueños- de pronto se me aguaron los ojos._

_-Gracias por el apoyo- dijo podía sentir la nostalgia en sus palabras._

_-¡Aome!- escuché a lo lejos._

_-Kouga, mamá me necesita. Hablamos luego ¿Si? Un beso-_

_-Vale, igual- sin más ambos trancamos el teléfono._

* * *

No había podido ver a Kouga puesto que se había ido a Atenas ya que tenía que hacer unos exámenes finales, papeleos de la embajada y otras cosas. Lo vería el día de la graduación. Aunque aun las cosas no estaban del todo bien no significaba que había dejado de ser mi mejor amigo o que no lo iba a extrañar.

Ya estaba por llegar a la escuela, ha decir verdad no tenía ganas de entrar, pero para nada teniendo en cuenta que los lunes tan solo tenía tres clases, salía a las once de la mañana y como era buena estudiante ya tenía todo aprobado. Estaba a punto de girarme para ir al muelle pero fue muy tarde, mis amigas me habían visto.

-¡Aome!- gritaron escandalosas como siempre, yo suspiré y caminé hasta donde estaban.

-¿Cómo están chicas?- pregunté sonriendo aunque por dentro quería darles un bofetón, si así nos queríamos nosotras.

-¡Emocionadas porque hoy vamos de compras!- exclamó Eri.

-Eh…sobre eso…- comencé a explicarme pero de inmediato salió Yuka.

-Aome has trabajado mucho estas ultimas semanas date un respiro, no es bueno que trabajes tanto tan joven, sal, divierte- Yuka siempre era así.

-¡Si a demás tenemos que ayudarte a conseguir un vestido para la graduación de Kouga!- siguió Ayumi.

-¿Me pueden dejar hablar?- pregunté intentando detenerlas –Si vamos a ir de compras, pero mañana- todas se me quedaron viendo.

-¿Por qué mañana?- preguntó Yuka.

-Pues em…- ahora que les decía, no les había contado acerca de Inuyasha.

-¡Vas a salir con un chico!- exclamó Yuka apuntándome con el dedo, yo me sonrojé.

-¡¿Con quien?!- preguntó Eri acercándose de igual manera.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Ayumi.

-¡Habla Aome no nos dejes en suspenso!- Yuka podía ser tan insoportable a veces.

-Bueno si me dejaran hablar les contaría- las tres se quedaron calladas y justo cuando iba a hablar sonó el timbre de entrada, literalmente salvada por la campana –¡Les cuento en el receso!- sin más salí corriendo con ellas en mis talones pidiéndome que hablara.

* * *

La primera clase de la mañana era historia universal, estábamos repasando la segunda guerra mundial, tema que me sabía de memoria gracias a mis abuelos. La clase transcurrió como siempre, el profesor hablando y yo durmiendo con los ojos abierto sin embargo hubo algo que me llamó la atención.

-Conocido como la tierra del sol naciente…- al escuchar esa frase mis radares se despertaron. Con tanto trabajo que había tenido se me había olvidado por completo averiguar aquello. Sin pena alguna levanté la mano dándome el profesor la palabra.

-Podría repetir lo que dijo, no escuché bien- pedí amablemente.

-Por su puesto, decía que entre los países que participaron debemos recordar a Japón, conocido como la tierra del sol naciente- yo asentí sonriente aunque por dentro estaba muy sorprendida ¡Inuyasha venía de Japón como mis abuelos! Hoy le haría un interrogatorio.

Para mi desgracia llego el receso, mis amigas me arrastraron al patio sedientas de información.

-Escupe la sopa Larson- comando Yuka, las otras dos viéndome atentas.

-Em bueno, es nuevo en la posada, mi mamá lo contrató, es pescador- ellas se me quedaron mirando.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Ayumi.

-Pues obviamente en la posada- dijo Eri como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo.

-En realidad…em, ¿Recuerdan el accidente con el muchacho que me dio la conmoción cerebral?- las tres asintieron –Bueno…es él, así lo conocí-

-¡Estás loca!- exclamó Eri.

-¡Aome el tipo es un brusco!- continuó Yuka.

-Ay pero fue un accidente no sean así- dijo Ayumi tan dulce como siempre.

-Es cierto lo que dice Ayumi, alguien le había robado su mercancía y salió corriendo accidentalmente yo me puse en el medio y pues chocamos…él pago las atenciones en el hospital- de pronto me sentí muy a la defensiva, ellas no conocían a Inuyasha, no que él fuese mi mejor amigo pero sin duda lo conocía más que ellas.

-¿Y qué hay de Kouga?- preguntó Eri.

-¿Qué hay con Kouga?- pregunté confundida.

-¿Cómo que qué hay con Kouga? A decir verdad pensábamos que iban a terminar juntos- dijo Yuka irguiendo los hombros, yo rodé los ojos.

-Ya saben como es mi relación con Kouga- fue lo único que les respondi.

-Pero en fin, cuéntanos más entonces de este tal muchacho ¿Cómo se llama?- prosiguió Eri.

-Inuyasha- respondí respirando profundo, aquí vamos.

-¿De dónde es?- siguió Ayumi.

-Japón-

-¿Qué edad tiene?- edad…¿Cuántos años tenía Inuyasha? Veintitrés, ya recordé- ¿Aome?-

-Veintitrés- las tres se me quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué le gusta hacer?-

-Pues…pescar, le gusta mucho el mar-

-¿Trabaja?-

-Es pescador…-

Y así fue…todo el bendito receso ellas preguntándome acerca de Inuyasha y la verdad me di cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre él que al parecer eran básicas.

Por fin llegó la salida y antes de que pudiesen decirme o detenerme salí corriendo hacia el muelle. Eran casi las once así que baje las escalinatas lo más rápido posible, esos eran los momentos en que extrañaba mi motocicleta, lamentablemente la tuvimos que vender porque necesitábamos dinero para la posada.

Al llegar al muelle choqué con el familiar aroma a salitre, la humedad en el aire hacia que sobre mi piel se creara una fina capa de sudor. Caminé entre los puestos buscando a Inuyasha en algún lugar mientras varias personas me saludaban. De pronto empecé a tener una especie de ataque de pánico. Comencé a mirar hacia todas partes buscándolo atentamente.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- escuché entonces por lo alto, me giré al lugar de donde provenía. Inuyasha se encontraba parado en la proa del bote con los brazos cruzados sin embargo podía notar la leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sentí un gran alivio por lo que no pude evitar sonreír. Caminé entonces hasta la parte del muelle a donde estaba amarrado su bote.

-Pues si se me ha perdido algo- dije sonriente, él me miró subiendo una ceja –Un muchacho testarudo que andaba por ahí-

-No debe estar muy lejos pero mientras lo encuentras ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de una vez?- a continuación me ofreció su mano la cual yo tomé sin chistar. De un jalón me montó en el bote chocando inevitablemente nuestros cuerpos. Yo lo miré sorprendida sin embargo el simplemente se sonrojó para después dejarme ir.

Inuyasha prosiguió a desatar el bote del muelle para después ir a la zona de mando sacando así el navío a alta mar. El día estaba esplendido, sol imponente, ni una sola nube en el cielo y la brisa fresca. Como siempre me senté en la proa sintiéndome la reina del mundo. Al llegar a la isla en donde vivía Inuyasha nos bajamos como la vez anterior solo que esta vez Inuyasha tenía una bolsa en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté curiosa.

-El almuerzo- dijo como si nada mientras yo le pisaba los talones.

-¿No vamos a pescar?- pregunté un tanto desanimada, me había agradado la vez anterior, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-No, ya comimos pescado la vez pasada, compre algo para hacer- al verlo tan serio y determinado decidí no insistir más al respecto. Llegamos a la pequeña cabaña, choza, refugio, como quisieran llamarlo, para mi era uno de los lugares más acogedores del mundo.

-¿En qué te ayudo?- pregunté viendo como se dirigía directamente hacia la parte trasera. En el tendedero habían unas cuantas ropas.

-Nada realmente, yo puedo solo tranquila- me dijo mientras buscaba su cocina endógena y proseguía a encenderla. Sacó entonces de la bolsa unos trozos de carne junto con unas papas que ya estaban peladas. Por alguna razón en ese momento recordé que ya sabía de donde provenía y me pareció pertinente mencionarlo.

-Sabes, hoy estábamos en clase de historia universal y dijeron algo muy interesante- comencé haciéndome la inocente.

-Aja- respondió como si no me estuviera prestando mucha atención.

-Y pues estábamos hablando de la segunda guerra mundial y toda esa cosa y pues…nombraron a la Tierra del Sol Naciente- noté como sus músculos se contrajeron más sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto –Eres de Japón- el simplemente asintió –Mis abuelos también lo son, de hecho llegaron aquí huyendo de esa guerra…quisiera ir algún día para allá al igual que Inglaterra, me gustaría saber de donde vengo…- El se giró entonces viéndome atentamente -¿De qué parte de Japón eres?- él se quedó callado por un momento.

-Tokyo- respondió lentamente como si la lengua le pesara.

-Tengo entendido que es un lugar muy grande- él simplemente asintió de nuevo –Mis abuelos son de las afueras de Hiroshima, solían tener un templo antes de que todo sucediera…- me perturbaba un poco que Inuyasha lo único que hiciera era verme sin decir nada – ¿Por qué estás tan serio?- el se quedó callado -¿Inuyasha?-

-Es…extraño para mi hablar de esto…de mi pasado, preferiría no hacerlo, no antes de comer por lo menos- dijo luego de una pausa, yo asentí entendiendo que tal vez ya estaba tocando aguas profundas.

La comida estuvo muy buena, aunque no fuese en una súper cocina Inuyasha sabía cocinar muy bien. Comimos en un ambiente más relajado, en silencio pero no incomodo, siendo acompañados por los sonidos de la selva.

-¿No te preguntas quién pudo haber estado viviendo aquí antes de que tu llegaras?- mencione mientras el recogía la mesa.

-Tengo una idea- dijo mientras entraba a la casa haciéndome señas de que lo siguiera.

Una vez dentro camino hasta una de las esquinas agachándose para después buscar con sus manos una especie de pasaje secreto en la pared. De uno de los troncos apareció un pequeño recuadro el cual abrió como una puerta, en ella habían algunas cosas. Curiosa me acerqué hasta donde él estaba sentándome en el suelo mientras Inuyasha comenzaba a sacar lo que se encontraba en el pasadizo. En el suelo frente a nosotros se encontraban ahora distintas cosas, cartas, collares, pequeñas cajas pero lo más resaltante, una foto. La imagen estaba desvaída, se notaba antigua y hasta doblada en las esquinas. En ella se apreciaba la misma casa, el mismo paisaje en la parte de atrás pero lo que llamaba mi atención era la pareja que se encontraba en el medio. Un hombre alto de tez pálida, cabello amarillo un poco largo y ropa un tanto desecha. Junto a él se encontraba una mujer de cabello largo y castaño que se notaba desordenado, como el hombre a su lado su ropa era descuidada. Sin embargo aunque lucieran como dos personas pobres y sin nada, en sus rostros que a penas podía detallar era imposible no apreciar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenían, no había duda de que estuviesen felices.

-Lo encontré por accidente hace unos días…- dijo entonces Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio –Creo que eran alemanes, no estoy muy seguro-

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunté sin dejar de ver la imagen.

-Sus cartas y lo que dice detrás de la foto- curiosa giré la foto notando una escritura en la esquina inferior derecha.

"_Immer, ist unsere liebe ein abenteuer"_

-¿Qué significa?- pregunté sin tener la menor idea de lo que decía allí.

-¡Keh! Que voy a saber yo…- yo rodé los ojos, tan simpático como siempre

-Me gustaría saber que dice de verdad…parece que eran muy felices- acoté deseando tener un diccionario en mano.

-Por siempre, nuestro amor es una aventura…- dijo Inuyasha tomándome por sorpresa, lo miré extrañada y el se sonrojó –Eso es lo que dice- respondió rápidamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté, hace un momento había dicho que como iba a saberlo.

-Porque sé alemán-

-¿Cómo sabes alemán? ¡Acabas de decir que no entendías lo que decía!-

-¡Ay simplemente lo sé! ¿Tienes que tener una respuesta a todo?-

-Pues si, no quiero que me mientas- él se quedó callado viéndome a los ojos.

-Tal vez sea algo que no pueda evitar- susurró mirando hacia otro lado, sin embargo notaba cierto dolor en sus ojos.

-Hey…- susurré como él para llamar su atención pero él no me miró –Inuyasha- seguía ignorándome. Olvidando todo protocolo de cautela me acerqué a él tomando su rostro entre mis manos haciendo que me viera fijamente a los ojos -¿Recuerdas que dije que iba a ser tu amiga?- el asintió levemente –Bueno, no puedo serlo si tu me mientes, tu mismo estas colocando una barrera…no se porque lo haces…la verdad me gustaría entenderlo pero poco a poco ¿Si? No me apartes porque tengas miedo a que sepa quien eres…¿Crees que si se quien eres me alejaré de ti y dejaré de querer ser tu amiga?- pregunté dando en el blanco ya que Inuyasha se paralizó por completo, a penas y estaba respirando. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que reaccionara, aunque solo pudo asentir ante mis preguntas a lo cual yo bufé -¿Sabes? Eres un tonto- el arrugó la cara –Parece que todavía no entiendes que no importa lo que seas…igual quiero ser tu amiga, no voy a juzgarte, así como espero que tu no me juzgues a mi-

-Jamás- dijo de inmediato asiéndome sonreír cálidamente.

-Entonces no hay problema, siempre y cuando no me mientas. De verdad quiero que seamos amigos y para eso necesito conocerte y que tu me conozcas a mi- el asintió levemente –Ahora me vas a decir cómo sabes alemán- dije soltando su rostro volviendo a mi lugar anterior. El respiró profundo.

-Lo aprendí en la escuela- yo asentí.

-¿Sabes algún otro idioma?- él se quedó pensativo.

-Entiendo y hablo un poco el francés y el italiano pero no son mis favoritos, prefiero el alemán-

-¿Podrías leer lo que dicen las cartas?- pregunté entonces mordiéndome el labio.

-Puedo hacer el intento-

-¿No las has leído?- pregunté sorprendida. El se detuvo respirando profundo de nuevo.

-No…no lo he querido hacer- respondió mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué?- él se me quedó mirando.

-Porque puede que me haga recordar mis problemas…- susurró a penas, gracias al cielo estábamos en total silencio. Tomé su mano haciendo que me viera.

-¿Estoy aquí recuerdas? Vamos a leerlas y si te parece que es mucho para ti pues lo dejamos hasta ahí ¿Te parece?- luego de unos segundos asintió. Con cuidado abrió la primera carta que estaba polvorienta y hasta un poco húmeda.

-Hoy ha sido un maravilloso día- comenzó Inuyasha traduciendo el escrito en letra cursiva que estaba plasmado sobre el papel – Hans y yo paseamos por el lugar, hay mucha vegetación y animales. Pescamos y comimos, estamos construyendo un estanque para el agua que baja del manantial, la casa esta casi lista- se pausó entonces yo me le quedé mirando pero el respiro profundo y siguió –Por fin estamos comenzando nuestra nueva vida juntos, el amor que le tengo va más allá de lo que podría imaginar y ahora aun más que estamos esperando al primer retoño- Inuyasha tragó duro –Prometo escribirles pronto, estamos bien, mejor que nunca ha decir verdad, espero que algún día nos entiendan. Trataremos de ir a visitar lo más pronto posible. Un beso, los amo. Hanna-

-Eran una pareja entonces…- susurré en el silencio que de pronto nos embargó, el simplemente asintió -¿Qué crees que pasó con ellos?-

-La verdad…no lo se, no creo que se hayan quedado aquí mucho tiempo, no puedo imaginar a tres personas viviendo aquí- dijo mirando a nuestro alrededor.

-Si… probablemente se fueron, aunque es extraño no crees, que nunca regresaran-

-Hay veces que es mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado…- yo me le quedé mirando sabiendo que detrás de sus palabras había algo más.

-¿Algún día me vas a contar porqué tu pasado es tan…problemático?- pregunté curiosa.

-Ha decir verdad…no quisiera hacerlo- yo arrugué la cara –Pero creo que puedo hacer un intento contigo-

-Gracias- dije sonriente.

-Bueno mejor ponemos esto en su lugar, quien sabe si regresan algún día- yo me reí y lo ayudé a poner las cosas de nuevo en su lugar -¿Qué tal un paseo antes de que hagas la tarea?-

-Para tu información no tengo nada que hacer así que podemos ir con calma- el rodo los ojos.

-Vale niña mala vamos- dijo tomando mi mano lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Caminamos por los al rededores hablando de cosas tribales, cada vez era más fácil hablar con él ya que no era tan cerrado y tan arisco a mi alrededor, hacia bromas y todo, como por ejemplo distrayéndome para así poder esconderse y después asustarme.

-Bu- escuché de pronto en mi oreja.

-¡AH!- exclamé aterrorizada girándome para ver como caía al suelo echo un ovillo muerto de la risa -¡Inuyasha!- me quejé lanzándome sobre el para golpearlo aunque para ser sincera mis golpes debían ser como cosquillas.

-¡Hey! ¿Quieres pelear?- preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos con cierto tono juguetón.

-Adelante- dije mientras seguía golpeándolo mientras me reía.

-Tu lo pediste- de un solo movimiento Inuyasha me giró de modo que el se encontraba sobre mi cuerpo. Me sentí mareada ante el súbito cambio de posición, busqué su rostro viendo la expresión más picarona que había visto en un hombre -¿Preparada?- yo me paralicé ¿Qué demonios planeaba? Pronto lo descubrí al sentir las familiares cosquillas que hacían que me retorciera como una lagartija en el suelo mientras me moría de la risa.

-¡I-I-I-INU-INUYA-YA-YA-INUYASHA PARA!- exclamaba entre risas, a penas y podía respirar -¡Para, para, me rindo!- dije buscando que detuviera la tortura. El se rió un poco más para después por fin detenerse echándose a mi lado un tanto ajetreado, supongo que no era fácil mantenerme en mi lugar.

-Tu lo pediste- dijo cuando mi respiración volvió a la normalidad. Ambos veíamos el cielo entre los árboles. Yo me giré a verlo notando la sonrisa en su rostro, iba a decirle algo pero se me olvidó al ver lo feliz que estaba.

-Te reto a una carrera hasta la casa- dije levantándome rápidamente al tiempo que salía corriendo dejándolo atrás.

-¡No me vas a ganar!- escuché detrás de mi haciendo que me riera. Seguí corriendo sin saber a donde me dirigía realmente, corrí y corrí hasta de pronto llegar a la orilla en donde estaba el bote de Inuyasha, creo que me perdí un poco. Me giré a ver si Inuyasha me seguía pero estaba absolutamente sola. No estaba segura si quedarme allí o intentar encontrar el camino a casa. A decir verdad no tuve mucho tiempo que pensar cuando de pronto unos brazos atraparon mis piernas. De pronto me encontraba como un saco de papas sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha que haces!- exclamé un tanto divertida, no podía mentir que estaba disfrutando la situación.

-Ya verás- dijo simplemente. Salió corriendo entonces conmigo a cuestas para luego lanzarme en sus brazos como si de un bebé se tratase yo lo miré sin entender que hacia –Uno…- no…-Dos- abrí mis ojos como platos –¡Y tres!- de un tirón me lanzó al agua como papá solía hacer cuando era pequeña. Sentí el agua mojándome por completo. Rápidamente salí a la superficie notando como Inuyasha una vez más se moría de la risa. Salí corriendo entonces hacia él que al darse cuenta de que había salido del agua comenzó a huir por la plata.

-¡Espera a que te atrape!- dije pisando la arena por fin. Comencé a perseguirlo como loca, íbamos de lado a lado por toda la orilla, varias veces estuve apunto de atraparlo pero lograba esquivarme. No fue entonces hasta que organicé mis ideas, me concentré y aprovechándome de mi estatura y delgadez logré confundirlo hasta lanzármele encima tumbándolo al suelo, haciéndolo rodar por la arena mojándolo con mi cuerpo -¡JA!- exclamé viéndolo a los ojos al tiempo que levantaba las manos dándose por rendido.

-Te deje ganar- dijo orgullosamente.

-Si claro- le dije sacándole la lengua –Admite que te gané-

-¡Jamás!- dijo trágicamente girándome fuera de su cuerpo para salir corriendo al mar. Yo lo seguí.

Luego de otra pequeña perseguida finalmente quedamos flotando los dos un tanto agotados, íbamos en círculos sobre nuestras espaldas viendo al cielo, podía escuchar el sonido de la arena moviéndose bajo el mar junto con la agradable melodía que hacían nuestros movimientos sobre el agua. Me sentí sumamente relajada pero sobre todo feliz. Quería congelar aquel momento y vivirlo por siempre. Entonces por alguna razón me golpeo como una bala de cañón ¿Qué haría si Inuyasha se iba? El no tenía nada que lo atara a este lugar realmente, tan solo huía de problemas en casa ¿Qué pasaría cuando resolviera esos problemas? No se quedaría en Grecia… Y por primera vez en mi vida, quise irme de Skopelos..por alguna razón quería estar siempre con Inuyasha, no lo entendía, a penas y lo conocía pero algo dentro de mi simplemente me atraía hacia él.

-¿Inuyasha?- pregunté al parecer sacándolo de su ensueño ya que cambió la posición de estar acostado a parado lo cual hice yo también.

-¿Dime?-

-¿Tienes planeado irte?- pregunté extrañándolo con mi pregunta.

-¿A dónde?- realmente no entendía lo que quería decir.

-No lo sé…regresar a Japón o simplemente…irte- mi voz se volvió un susurró.

-Yo…no lo sé- dijo aun confundido -¿Pero…por qué lo preguntas, quieres que me vaya?- yo negué rápidamente.

-Todo lo contrario…si te vas…yo…- ¡Qué estaba diciendo! De pronto me sentí muy apenada pero me relajé al sentir los brazos de Inuyasha abrazándome súbitamente. Sin decir nada me acurruqué en su pecho sintiendo como me abrazaba aun más fuerte –Yo…no quiero que te vayas-

-Entonces…no me iré- yo subí la mirada.

-¿De verás?- él asintió haciéndome sonreír. De la nada me dio un beso en la frente para después volver a abrazarme haciéndome sentir mariposas en la barriga. El resto de la tarde pasó volando, Inuyasha esta vez me dejó manejar el bote de regreso, sorprendiéndose al ver que realmente sabía hacerlo –Hasta mañana- me despedí en el muelle dándole un beso en la mejilla como de costumbre, me giré para seguir mi camino pero entonces Inuyasha tomó mi mano deteniéndome -¿Qué sucede?- Lentamente se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro.

-Hasta mañana- dijo dulcemente para después darme un beso en la mejilla, yo me quedé paralizada. El puso una sonrisa socarrona para después lanzarse de nuevo en el bote.

* * *

Al día siguiente a la hora de la salida fui arrastrada por mis amigas al centro en donde me acompañarían a comprar un vestido para la graduación de Kouga, y otro que usaría para mi propia graduación de secundaria en unos meses. Como siempre comimos en uno de los pocos restaurantes de comida rápida que teníamos en la isla, por suerte el interrogatorio de la "cita" con Inuyasha no fue el centro de atención de la conversación gracias a que el novio de Eri le había regalado un súper ramo de flores por su aniversario, estaban juntos desde sexto grado.

Ellas siendo más indecisas que yo también buscaban un vestido para la graduación. Yo quería ir a la tienda de caridad en donde no eran de alta costura ni de alto precio pero eran sumamente lindos y a demás estaba ayudando a una buena causa. Por su parte Yuka compró un vestido bastante extravagante en una tienda de alta costura junto con Eri, Ayumi era sencilla como yo así que las dos fuimos a la tienda de caridad sin chistar.

Como siempre se encontraba una anciana vendiendo pero como ya nos conocía no tenia que perseguirnos por toda la tienda. Comenzamos a buscar entre los ganchos, me daba mucha risa la cara de aburrimiento de Yuka y Eri aunque parecían entretenerse con algunas antigüedades.

-¿Oigan que les parece este?- preguntó Ayumi mostrando el vestido en capas de color lila, era sencillo y bonito.

-¡Pruebatelo!- exclamó Yuka, Ayumi hizo lo pedido y luego de unos segundos salio del probador, le quedaba muy hermoso.

-¡Ayumi te ves bellísima!- exclamó Eri.

-Al parecer esta tienda no es tan mala- dijo Yuka sonriente mientras Ayumi daba vueltas en su eje haciendo que el vestido volara en el aire.

-¡Me encanta, me lo llevo definitivamente!- dijo convencida -¡Solo faltas tu Aome!-

-Ya estoy buscando, tranquila-

-¿Qué te parece este pequeña?- dijo de la nada entonces la vendedora, en sus manos un saco de guardar vestidos color plateado –Lo donó una muchacha hace poco…creo que te quedara muy bien, entra y pruébatelo- yo asentí tomando el saco con cuidado agradecida de que no fuese nada pesado ni pomposo. Entré al vestidor quitándome la ropa rápidamente para después abrir el saco quedándome sin aliento, el vestido era hermoso.

-¡Aome sal ya!- me coloqué el vestido y salí para verme bien en el espejo que estaba afuera que tenía tres paneles, al salir todas quedaron sin aliento -¡Aome es hermoso!- chillaron las tres. El vestido era en corte de corazón, tallado con detalles plateados hasta la cintura para después caer libremente hasta el suelo en una seda azul marino.

-Sabia que te quedaría bien- dijo la vendedora sonriéndose.

-Es realmente hermoso…¿Cuanto vale?- pregunte la pregunta más importante.

-Tan solo cuarenta euros- por eso amaba esta tienda ¡Aun me sobraba dinero, para el otro vestido, para los zapatos y para los accesorios!

-¿De verdad? Parece ser muy caro- dijo Yuka sorprendida.

-Ese es el precio que pidió la muchacha que lo donó- aclaró la vendedora.

El resto de las cosas las compré en esa tienda ya que conseguí un brazalete, unos aretes y unas sandalias que quedaban perfectas con el vestido, a demás que conseguí un vestido más sencillo para el acto de Kouga, era hasta las rodillas, igual de corte corazón con un estampado de arabescos. Con las otras tres pues tuve que pasear toda la isla para encontrar lo que les faltaba.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi casa estaba más molida que la carne. Me acosté sobre mi cama después de haber guindado los vestidos en mi armario junto con los zapatos y guardado los accesorios. De pronto escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pase- dije contra la almohada.

-Aome cariño necesito hablar contigo- escuché a mi madre decir mientras entraba, ella siempre tocaba antes de entrar. Yo me quedé echada en la cama en la misma posición en que estaba hasta que escuché un carraspeo de garganta lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que había alguien más con mi madre, al girarme me sonrojé al ver que era nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha.

-Permiso- dijo tan sonrojado como yo.

-Hija estaba hablando con Inuyasha hace un rato, le comenté acerca de la graduación de Kouga y de que no voy a poder ir al acto, tendrías que ir tu sola con tu hermano y sabes que no me gusta que anden así por ahí y menos si van a andar tan bien vestidos y bonitos así que se me ocurrió pedirle a Inuyasha que los acompañara y pues que se quedé para la fiesta también. Ya hablé con Eiji y Antonella y no hay problema alguno, así que bueno venía avisarte- Yo me quedé paralizada –Ya Inuyasha dijo que si así que no hay problema, ahora los dejo solos para que acuerden todo. Mil gracias de nuevo Inuyasha- dijo mi madre sonriente para después irse rimbombante por la puerta.

-En mi defensa, es imposible decirle a tu madre que no- dijo levantando las manos en el aire luego de que pasaran unos minutos y no dijeran nada, eso que decía era cierto.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que…no se que vaya a hacer Kouga al respecto…creo que ambos sabemos lo mucho que te quiere- dije irónicamente haciéndolo sonreír.

-Pues si te sirve de algo, el sentimiento es mutuo- sin poder evitarlo me eché a reír.

-Ay que voy a hacer con ustedes dos…solo espero que no se forme un zaperoco, así que tienes que compórtate- dije como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

-Yo siempre me comporto, es él el idiota que se quiere sobre pasar contigo- me encantaba cuando Inuyasha me celaba a decir verdad.

-Bueno, bueno…entonces iras conmigo al acto- él asintió.

-Bueno tendríamos que irnos en el ferri para Atenas al medio día ya que el acto es en la tarde, habíamos acordado con los padres de Kouga encontrarnos a eso de las doce para estar a las una y media dos allá, el acto comienza a las tres- él asintió recostado de la pared, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué debo ponerme?- lo que quieras igual te verás bien desgraciado.

-Creo que con una camisa de botones, unos pantalones de vestir y unos buenos zapatos estaría bien- él asintió de nuevo -¿Tienes?- él se me quedó mirando en silencio –Podría prestarte algo si quieres…- dije un poco apenada.

-Dudo mucho que entré en alguno de tus vestidos, a demás no me favorecerían- dijo haciéndome reír.

-No tonto…creo que la ropa de mi padre puede que te quede- él se paró en seco.

-No Aome…yo… no podría- dijo muy nervioso de pronto.

-¡Claro que si!-

-Aome son cosas de tu papá no puedo, es una falta de respeto- dijo asiéndome rodar los ojos.

-Inuyasha, es solo ropa, si es de mi padre pero el ya no esta aquí para usarla- tragué duro al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho notando que mis ojos se habían aguado, él se me quedó mirando –Sería una manera de estar con él…- sin decir nada se acercó hasta a mi dándome un abrazo el cual yo acepté gustosa.

-Solo si significa tanto para ti lo haré…pero no llores- dijo limpiando mis mejillas –A demás tienes que hablar con tu madre al respecto- yo asentí –Ahora es momento de que me vaya, mañana debes levantarte temprano- hizo ademán de irse pero yo me aferré con más fuerza a él –No puedo irme si no me sueltas-

-Espera…- dije recostando mi mejilla en su pecho escuchando los latidos controlados de su corazón que de pronto se aceleraban a lo cual solo pude sonreír –Me gusta escuchar tu corazón- susurré sin darme cuenta de lo que decía haciendo que su corazón latiera aun más rápido.

-Tu mamá debe estar preguntándose que estamos haciendo, prefiero no darle una razón a la jefa para que me despida- dijo asiéndome reír dejándolo ir –Hasta mañana dijo besando mi frente acunando mi rostro con ambas manos.

-Hasta mañana- susurré acariciando sus manos que me acunaban –Le preguntaré a mi madre y luego te aviso lo de la ropa ¿Ok?- el simplemente asintió saliendo por la puerta de mi habitación sonriendo levemente mientras se iba.

Al cerrar la puerta me desplomé contra la pared al lado de la puerta, sentía las piernas como gelatina y la barriga como un nido de mariposas. No podía creer el efecto que tenía Inuyasha en mi.

* * *

**¡DISCULPEN! LAMENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA, he estado bastante complicada estos días y no había podido escribir bien, pero bueno ya hoy logré hacerlo. Gracias infinitas por su paciencia y seguir aquí para la historia, de verdad lamento la tardanza, sus reviews me alegraron el día sin embargo no había podido leerlos, creo que fueron lo que me ayudaron a escribir este capitulo que espero les haya gustado. Aquí les adjunto los vestidos de Aome porsia no les quedo claro el diseño. Les mando un beso inmeso de verdad gracias por su paciencia y por no jalarme las patas en las noches para que escriba xD xoxo V**

**Vestido de Graduacion shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1005659**

**Vestido del Acto de Kouga 563948_413129992037177_2147296448_ **

**Las adoro! Gracias por todo el apoyo 3 aunque tarde x) Chais, nos leemos pronto!**


	7. VII

**VII**

El viernes muy temprano me levanté corriendo yendo directamente a la peluquería ya que tenía una cita para arreglarme las uñas y el cabello, no planeaba hacerme nada muy elaborado pero tampoco quería ir como una loca al acto. Para mi las horas en la peluquería eran infinitas, como era de esperarse no eran muchas las veces en las que iba.

Al salir las uñas bien pintadas y echo bucles regresé a la posada lista para darme un baño y comenzar a arreglarme. Me duché sin problemas teniendo cuidado de no mojar mi cabello. Al salir me ocupé de humectar todo mi cuerpo con crema como siempre hacia para después vestirme en mi ropa interior. Busqué el poco maquillaje que tenía, a penas y puse un poco de sombra en mis parpados acompañado del rímel, rubor y un brillo rosado. Saqué el vestido del armario colocándolo sobre la cama para después hurgar en mis zapatos encontrando los tacones blancos que planeaba ponerme. Cuando me deslicé dentro del vestido escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta, sabiendo que era mi madre le dije que pasara.

-¡Ay pero que bella mi hija!- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Me encanta ese vestido- dijo mientras se me quedaba viendo, yo me sonrojé un poco – Vine para decirte que ya el transporte está listo-

-Solo me faltan los zapatos- dije sonriendo.

-¿Y los zarcillos?- preguntó viendo que no me había puesto ningunos.

-Gracias por recordármelo- agradecí corriendo a la caja de madera que tenía llena de mis accesorios, que tampoco eran muchos. Tomé unas perlas y me las puse –Listo-

-Bellisima- dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la frente –Te espero abajo- yo asentí terminando de arreglar las cosas en mi cartera para después ponerme los zapatos y bajar. Eran contadas con la mano las veces que había caminado con tacones pero por suerte mis amigas se habían apiadado de mi y me habían enseñado a caminar en esas alturas como Zeus manda.

Al bajar por las escaleras llamé la atención de todo el personal, todos me veían con cariño diciéndome lo linda que estaba lo cual me hizo sentir un tanto incómoda pero subió mi seguridad en mi misma al mismo tiempo. Caminé por el patio central recibiendo a su vez unas cuantas miradas de los inquilinos. Estaba por llegar a la entrada cuando me detuve en seco al ver quien me esperaba.

En el usual asiento de mi abuelo bajo la sombra de los arboles se encontraba Inuyasha hablando con mi hermano que utilizaba una camisa manga corta de botones de cuadros dentro de un pantalón negro con unos zapatos de vestir. Pero eso no fue lo que me detuvo, Inuyasha lucía…pues…irreconocible.

* * *

_Durante la semana había hablado con mi madre acerca de prestarle algunas prendas de mi padre a Inuyasha y como era de esperarse me dijo que no._

_-Mamá ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… y sus cosas están ahí al olvido- le dije mientras se movía por toda la posada revisando no sé que cosa._

_-Aome puedo prestarle dinero y descontárselo de su paga si quieres pero no creo que sea apropiado- me dijo seria lo cual no era normal en ella._

_-¿Por lo menos dejarás que Souta use algo de él?- pregunté un tanto molesta, comprendía lo de Inuyasha pero ni siquiera le había ofrecido algo de papá a Souta._

_-No lo sé…- susurró._

_-Mamá, no puedes seguir así, se que es duro pero…pero papá ya no está, no físicamente por lo menos- ella se paralizó, eran muy pocas las veces que tocábamos el tema –Entiendo que no le quieras prestar la ropa Inuyasha pero qué hay de Souta, ni siquiera le ofreciste alguna corbata o algo- Ella se giró a verme con los ojos aguados._

_-Es que Aome…si hago eso será como ver a tu padre de nuevo, Souta es la viva imagen de él y los sabes, los dos lo son- eso era cierto, de nuestra madre lo único que teníamos era el cabello, de resto nos parecíamos casi completamente a papá –No se si pueda soportarlo…aun no estoy lista- respiré profundo cruzando los brazos._

_-Lo sé, pero no crees que el hubiese querido que siguieras adelante. Tal vez conocer a alguien…- ella negó con la cabeza._

_-No es tan fácil…- susurró comenzando a llorar, sin poder evitarlo la abracé._

_-Disculpa no era mi intención, es solo que…no quiero verte así…- ella me abrazó con más fuerza para después soltarme._

_-Mañana en la mañana le daré el dinero a Inuyasha, a demás es un favor que nos está haciendo- me dijo limpiándose las lágrimas para después irse dejándome allí parada._

* * *

Utilizaba una camisa de botones blanca arremangada perfectamente hasta los codos, tenía unos pantalones beige de vestir como los de mi hermano pero le quedaban muchísimo mejor junto con unos zapatos marrones. Por suerte no se habían dado cuenta de que me les había quedado mirando, respiré profundo y proseguí a caminar hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Es imposible que hayas visto a un calamar gigante- escuché a Souta decir incrédulo.

-Es en serio, estaba navegando y apareció de la nada- respondió Inuyasha bastante convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

-No lo se…¡oh! Hola hermana- dijo Souta dándose cuenta de mi presencia de inmediato Inuyasha se levantó de inmediato viéndome abriendo los ojos de par en par haciendo que me sonrojara un poco.

-Hola Souta, Inuyasha- dije sonriente, él simplemente asintió.

-¡Oh Aome!- escuché a mi madre detrás de mi acercándose a nosotros –Espero que no te moleste que le haya dicho a Inuyasha que los acompañara desde aquí, no quería que estuviese esperando allá abajo solo tanto tiempo-

-No hay problema- ella me sonrió.

-Bueno vayan, vayan, de seguro Antonella y Eiji ya van en camino. Nos vemos más tarde en el muelle- Mamá nos empujó fuera de la posada en donde nos esperaban tres burros con sus respectivos guías. Souta se montó en el suyo de inmediato sin embargo yo resople, sería una hazaña montarme en el bendito animal con la pinta que tenía.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Inuyasha entonces que se encontraba de pronto a mi lado. Yo lo miré para después asentir mordiéndome el labio. Me coloqué de frente a él entonces viéndolo a los ojos. El coloco sus manos en mi cintura envolviéndola casi por completo haciendo que me derritiera por dentro. De un solo movimiento me alzó sentándome de lado en el lomo del burro como toda una señorita. Sin darme cuenta me apoyaba en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio –Listo- dijo sonrojado, ambos despegándonos al mismo tiempo. El prosiguió a montarse en s burro.

-Vayan con cuidado ¡Nos vemos en la noche!- exclamó mi madre desde la puerta despidiéndonos.

Todo el camino maldije a Helios, dios del sol, pues estaba más inminente que nunca, por suerte habían unas sombrillas en los burros por lo que pude resguardarme del sol pero igual hacia mucho calor. Cuando por fin llegamos al muelle Inuyasha me ayudo a bajarme riéndose al verme.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia el ferri.

-Tu cara- respondió simplemente, yo subí una ceja en cuestionamiento –Pareces un tomate- dijo sonriendo, de inmediato le di un empujoncito –Es cierto ¿Verdad Souta?- preguntó entonces Inuyasha haciendo cómplice a mi hermano.

-Inuyasha tiene razón- respondió, ambos bromeando.

-Ja-ja, muy graciosos los dos- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Allá están vamos!- exclamó Souta corriendo hacia la entrada del ferri en donde se encontraban Antonella y Eiji.

-¡Souta cuidado!- exclamé tras de él al momento en que casi se llevaba a un hombre de carga por delante, resople inevitablemente.

-Tranquila, esta bien- me dijo Inuyasha colocando su mano en mi espalda para guiarme hacia la entrada del ferri haciéndome sentir cosquillas en la barriga.

-Me va a sacar canas- dije negando con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, igual te verás bien- yo lo miré a los ojos notando que estaba un poco sonrojado –Estás muy linda…- dijo mirando hacia un lado sonrojándose aun más haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo.

-Pues tu no estas nada mal- al decir aquello él se giró de inmediato a verme con los ojos abiertos, yo le saque la lengua.

Llegamos finalmente a la entrada en donde estaba Antonella junto a Eiji, ambos muy bien vestidos y alegres, por lo visto Kouga aun no les había mencionado nada de la oferta de trabajo en San Francisco.

-Un placer- dijo Inuyasha presentándose ante los padres de Kouga –Inuyasha Takashi- Takashi…nunca le había preguntado su apellido.

-¿Con qué este es tu guardaespaldas?- dijo Eiji sacudiendo su mano con el padre de Kouga, no lo dijo de mala manera, al contrario sin embargo se le quedo viendo -¿Te he visto en otro lado?- preguntó entonces extrañándonos a todos, Inuyasha se puso tenso por un momento, algo a penas perceptible que realmente solo podías saberlo si lo conocías ya que su mandíbula se volvía más angular.

-Tal vez me ha visto por aquí en el muelle, soy pescador- Eiji asintió pensativo.

-También está trabajando ahora en la posada y como es el único muchacho de ahí que se lleva bien con Aome pues le pidió que nos acompañara- dijo Souta como si nada. Esos eran los momentos en que yo quería meterle un zapato en la boca. A decir verdad habían varios muchachos que trabajaban en la posada pero todos me hablaban coqueteándome o haciendo comentarios morbosos así que no me caían muy bien.

-Pues entonces debes ser muy buen muchacho- dijo Antonella tan risueña como siempre.

-_Se le agradece a todos los pasajeros rumbo a Atenas por favor abordar el ferri 6935, repito, todos los pasajeros rumbo a Atenas por favor abordar el ferri 6935, zarparemos en cinco minutos, gracias_- se escuchó la voz de una mujer por los alta voces.

-Vengan- dijo Eiji guiándonos dentro del barco. Al entrar los guardias que cuidaban la entrada del ferri se me quedaron viendo tal vez más de lo debido haciendo que Inuyasha tomara mi mano y me acercara hacia él, extrañada subí la mirada encontrándome con que los veía amenazadoramente. Tuve que aguantar la risa aunque por dentro me encantaba que hiciera aquello.

El viaje en ferri fue relativamente rápido tardamos aproximadamente hora y media en llegar a Atenas. Personalmente Atenas no me gustaba mucho era un poco concurrida por así decirlo, prefería Santorini pero bueno, supongo que así son todas las capitales del mundo.

Nos toco sentarnos en la parte de arriba en donde podíamos salir a tomar aire si queríamos, yo salí junto con Souta ya que se sentía un tanto mareado. No le gustaba navegar mucho que digamos.

-¿Te tomaste la pastilla en la casa?- pregunté, mi mamá siempre le daba Dramamine para que no sufriera mareos. El negó con la cabeza apoyando sus brazos sobre la baranda -¿Por qué no?- pregunté irritada, se me había olvidado por completo traer las pastillas.

-Porque es un viaje corto…yo puedo- dijo con la voz apagada haciéndome suspirar viendo a Inuyasha que estaba parado a mi lado.

-¿Me permites?- preguntó señalando a Sota yo alcé mis brazos indicando que podía hacer lo que quisiera. El se agachó al nivel de mi hermano apoyándose de la baranda para mantener el equilibrio –Oye, abre los ojos, si los cierra es peor- supongo que hizo lo dicho ya que Inuyasha asintió –Ahora, ve fijamente tus zapatos, no mires más nada y respira profundamente. Inhala…exhala…inhala…exhala- decía mientras colocaba la otra mano en su espalda -¿Quieres mi iPod? Puedes escuchar música si quieres mientras llegamos, eso si no dejes de mirar fijamente tus zapatos y respirar profundo, o puedes sentarte pero tienes que mirar algo fijamente- mi hermano asintió sentándose en donde estaba mientras Inuyasha sacaba de su bolsillo trasero el aparato de música junto con los audífonos, se lo entregó a mi hermano que se colocó los audífonos presuroso y comenzó a respirar profundamente. Inuyasha regresó a mi lado.

-Gracias- dije sonriente él irguió sus hombros enterrando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No hay de qué…mi madre solía hacer eso conmigo cuando recién empecé a navegar y me mareaba- dijo un tanto nostálgico.

-Pues muy buena táctica de su parte- dije buscando animarlo un poco lo cual logré al alagar a su madre a la cual obviamente extrañaba, pero no tocaría el tema en ese momento -¿En donde compraste la ropa al final? Te queda muy bien- dije sonrojándome.

-En una tienda en el centro- dijo sonrojado igual que yo.

-Pues tienes buen gusto-

-Tu también- ambos de pronto nos encontrábamos más relajados.

-Oye…¿Crees que Kouga se ponga de mal humor porque hayas venido?- pregunté recostándome de la baranda dejando que la leve brisa me acariciara.

-Probablemente- dijo liego de un rato –Con tal de que no se ponga idiota no haré nada-

-Te agradecería enormemente si no le partes la cara- el me miró sonriendo –Es su graduación-

-No puedo prometerte nada, con tal de que no se meta contigo no hay problema- dijo como si nada.

-Kouga no es tan malo, es muy buen amigo-

-Si tan bueno que quiere meterse debajo de ese vestido que tienes puesto, si entiendes lo que quiero decir-

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamé sonrojándome dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-¿¡Pero por qué me pegas!? Sabes que es cierto- dijo sobándose dramáticamente el hombro.

-Fue solo una vez, a demás solo intento besarme, no fue nada del otro mundo-

-Claro que lo es…Aome créeme que ese "intento" iba con más intención de la que tu crees- no sabía si es que yo era muy ingenua o de verdad Inuyasha sabía mucho.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos. El se me quedó mirando por un momento.

-Porque soy hombre-

-Y yo soy mujer ¿Cómo hacemos?- él reviró los ojos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que se y entiendo el significado de esas movidas mejor que tu-

-¿Sólo porque eres hombre? Eso es algo muy machista de tu parte sabes- dije cruzándome de brazos mientras el se golpeaba la frente.

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-¡Argh! Aome esa es la primera movida que hace cualquier hombre, un beso, robártelo si pueden y si te gusta pues más- explotó de pronto viéndome un tanto agitado.

-Ósea que soy una cualquiera-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡No por qué dices eso!?-

-Pues me estas diciendo que esa es la movida de todo hombre, las movidas se hacen con las mujeres, es decir que eso lo hacen con todas las mujeres y yo simplemente soy una más para Kouga- él se me quedó mirando notaba como se agarraba con fuerza del riel.

-Aome no se lo que sienta él por ti, no se si eres una más para él pero simplemente no me agrada-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no- respondió en seco.

-¿Qué te molesta de él?-

-Aparte de que transforme dióxido de carbono en oxigeno, todo- no pude evitar reírme un poco aligerando la tensión de nuestra conversación a decir verdad me sorprendió un poco su comparación tan científica.

-Ay Inuyasha….no seas así, tal vez puedan llegar a un punto medio-

-Ya te lo dije, con tal de que no se pase de listo contigo no hay problema- dijo levantando las manos –Si me insulta le devolveré el insulto es todo lo que digo- yo me le quedé mirando, me sentía…especial. Le importaba a Inuyasha, sin pensarlo recosté mi rostro en su hombro, él se paralizó por un momento pero después se relajó colocando su mano en mi hombro contrario da alguna manera abrazándome.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó al parecer muy curioso.

-Por preocuparte por mi, aunque Kouga no sea una amenaza-

-Lo es para mi…- me pareció escucharle susurrar pero no estaba segura si eso era lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-No hay de que- respondió sonriendo aunque no estaba segura si eso era lo que había dicho pero no quería pelear, quería quedarme allí recostada de su hombro sintiendo su calor, atrapada en su brazo.

* * *

Al bajarnos del ferri un taxi nos esperaba en el muelle con el logotipo de la universidad de Atenas. El trayecto en auto fue corto, unos veinte minutos. Pronto nos encontrábamos entrando a la majestuosa universidad, era realmente hermosa. Aunque yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de edificaciones típicas de Grecia, al estilo del panteón, siempre me quedaba admirando su belleza. Inuyasha estaba totalmente anonadado viendo la edificación de granito de sabrá Zeus cuantos metros de altura.

El taxi nos dejó en toda la entrada del lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el auto de graduación, habían varias personas como nosotros que venían de otros lados.

La gente de protocoló nos guió a la entrada en donde teníamos que hacer una cola para ir entrando. Mientras esperábamos vimos a varios estudiantes con su toga y tu birrete haciendo una cola a parte para tomarse la fotos solos y junto con los familiares. En eso Kouga apareció de la nada con su toga y birrete sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus padres salieron corriendo de inmediato a abrazarlo, seguidos por mi hermano.

-¿Te importa hacer la cola mientras saludo a Kouga?- pregunté un tanto apenada.

-Tranquila, ve- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Yo caminé entonces hasta donde estaban ellos conectando finalmente la mirada con Kouga que se quedo completamente sin palabras al verme lo cual me hizo sentir un poco nerviosa, estaba segura de que Inuyasha nos estaba viendo. Kouga dejó de abrazar a sus padres para dar unos pasos hacia mi.

-Felicidades- dije agarrando mi cartera con ambas manos.

-Gracias- dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos -¿No me vas a abrazar?- preguntó subiendo una ceja.

-Pues no sabía si querías que lo hiciera- dije mirando al suelo.

-Por favor, siempre voy a querer un abrazo de mi persona favorita en el mundo- el abrió sus brazos y yo sonriente lo abracé. El siempre me decía eso, lo cual me hacia recordar que las cosas no cambiarían entre nosotros -¿Qué hace el cara de perro aquí?- preguntó mientras me abrazaba, había tardado mucho en darse cuenta.

-Mi mamá le pidió que viniera para que nos cuidara a Souta y a mi- susurré.

-Para algo están mis papás- dijo secamente.

-Lo sé, pero ella lo decidió. Por favor, no peleen, disfruta tu día de acuerdo- dije alejándome sonriéndole. El me miró a los ojos luego a Inuyasha y asintió.

-Tengo que ir a tomarme las fotos con mis papás, nos vemos luego- dijo tranquilamente.

-Vale- sin más ellos se fueron y yo regresé con Souta junto a Inuyasha. Mi hermano se puso a caminar por ahí escuchando música en el iPod de Inuyasha –Bueno…no fue tan malo como esperaba, pensaba que se iban a agarrar a golpes a penas se vieran- resoplé una vez que mi hermano se había ido.

-Dudo mucho que quisiera hacer un espectáculo aquí- dijo descruzando sus brazos, enterrándolos en sus bolsillos.

-Buen punto-

-Ahora lo que pueda suceder en el ferri de regreso, no lo sé- yo suspiré.

Pronto comenzamos a entrar, ya los padres de Kouga habían regresado así que nos sentamos todos juntos. El acto comenzó con unas palabras del rector de la universidad para después iniciar con la entrega de medallas y diplomas. Cuando llamaron a Kouga nos levantamos de nuestros asientos aplaudiendo y gritando su nombre, Inuyasha no por su puesto, aplaudió un tanto aburrido desde su asiento. Al terminar el acto salimos todos encontrándonos con Kouga que junto a sus padres fueron a saludar a algunos profesores, aunque hubo un hombre con el que hablaron que no tenía pinta de profesor si no de ejecutivo, tal vez ese era el empresario que le había ofreció el trabajo a Kouga.

El mismo taxi que nos había llevado a la universidad nos llevaba ahora al muelle. Íbamos un poco más apretados aunque el taxi fuese una camioneta. Souta iba sentado en la maleta como antes mientras que yo como andaba en vestido y toda la cosa me tocó sentarme en las piernas de Kouga cosa que a Inuyasha lo estaba volviendo loco, obviamente no pude sentarme en sus piernas ya que a los padres de Kouga les parecería extraño. Inuyasha entendía mi situación sin embargo veía como cerraba los puños cada vez que caíamos en un hueco o pasábamos por algún policía acostado y Kouga me agarraba por la cintura.

Por fin llegamos al muelle en donde ya nos esperaba el ultimo ferri por salir. Nos montamos dándonos cuenta que habían varias personas que estudiaban con Kouga que también vivían en Skopelos por lo que se pusieron a conversar al igual que los padres de Kouga con otros padres, Souta procedió a hacer lo que le había dicho Inuyasha y él y yo nos quedamos afuera como antes.

-Te felicito- le dije viendo como agarraba con fuerza el riel.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó molesto.

-Por no partirle la cara a Kouga- el apretó con más fuerza el tubo de metal en sus manos dejando sus nudillos completamente blancos.

-No me tientes- masculló. Buscando relajarlo abracé su brazo recostando mi rostro en su hombro para después con una de mis manos acariciar la suya logrando relajarlo luego de unos segundo.

-Así estás mejor- dije subiendo la mirada, buscando sus ojos para sonreírle.

-Lo que hago por ti- dijo respirando profundo viéndome más tranquilo.

-Y te lo agradezco mucho- volví a colocar mi rostro en su hombro. Por suerte nadie nos interrumpió y estuvimos así prácticamente todo el viaje.

* * *

Al llegar a Skopelos de nuevo en el muelle ya nos esperaba el desfile de mesas y luces, resulta que la fiesta no era solo de Kouga si no también de los otros compañeros que estudiaban con él, por ello tanta gente. La decoración era muy linda mesas de manteles blancos con un envase lleno de flores en el centro, las luces navideñas que guindaban en zigzag sobre nuestras cabezas se agarraban de los postes de luz que apenas iluminaban. Habían varias mesas con comida, postres y bebidas. No era muy usual que la gente de la isla se graduase en la universidad, casi siempre como yo se quedaban para trabajar en el negocio familiar, por ende cuando alguien se graduaba de la universidad era como una fiesta patronal.

-¡Felicidades!- gritaron todos ante nuestra llegada, bueno la de Kouga y sus compañeros. Pronto comenzaron a repartir copas con champaña para el brindis.

-Bueno ya cumplí con mi deber así que me voy- dijo Inuyasha con las manos en los bolsillos, yo lo miré angustiada.

-¿Pero por qué? Prácticamente toda la isla está aquí, quédate- le dije un poco suplicante.

-No lo sé Aome, me siento un poco entrometido, tranquila nos vemos mañana en la mañana- dijo despidiéndose dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero…- repliqué en vano.

-Hasta mañana, que descanses. Si ves a tu madre dile que le agradezco lo del dinero de nuevo- sin más se fue.

-¿A dónde se fue Inuyasha?- preguntó de pronto mi hermano a mi lado.

-A su casa…- dije un tanto desanimada.

-Demonios…iba a regresarle su iPod- dijo con el aparato en la mano.

-Bueno dámelo que yo se lo guardo y se lo doy mañana- él asintió dándome el iPod para después salir corriendo con alguno de sus amigos, me quedé viendo el aparato, era un modelo un tanto viejo pero no de los primeros. Era de color rojo, su favorito aunque estaba un poco rayado, pero probablemente igual servía, yo me preguntaba como lo cargaba o como descargaba música, no había visto una computadora en su casa o en bote…

-¡Hija!- escuché a mi madre viniendo con una copa de champaña en mano -¿Qué tal todo, en donde está Inuyasha?- preguntó preocupada.

-Todo bien, se fue porque no se sentía muy bien. Me mandó a darte las gracias por el dinero- respondí tomando la copa.

-Bueno…espero que se mejore-

-¡Atención por favor!- dijo entonces el papá de Kouga comenzando el brindis. Cada uno de los padres dijo unas palabras bastante conmovedoras –Y para mi es un orgullo decirles que mi hijo ya esta contratado en una empresa en los Estados Unidos al igual que sus compañeros aquí presentes- todos aplaudimos y bebimos aunque yo estaba un poco sorprendida, pensaba que Eiji iba a reaccionar de otra manera, tenía que hablar con Kouga.

En el transcurso de la noche me topé con mis amigas, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi pues esas no faltaban a una fiesta. Comimos y bebimos un poco, Yuka y Eri más que Ayumi y que yo, personalmente me encontraba en ese punto en el que estas relajado y feliz. Pusieron música así que nos pusimos a bailar aunque por dentro deseaba que Inuyasha estuviera allí acompañándome no podía mostrar aquello, pues se pondrían a preguntarme cosas y no estaba de ganas realmente. Baile con mis amigas y con otros chicos de mi clase, también con Kouga pero cosas leves pues lo tenían de un lado para otro. En uno de los momentos en los que me senté para descansar los pies escuché un carraspeo a mi lado, subí la mirada encontrándome con Kouga.

-¿Me concedes este baile?- preguntó a la antigua con una mano en la espalda y la otra ofreciéndomela, estaba definitivamente borracho pero yo me reí y asentí tomando su mano. Tomados de la mano caminamos hasta la pista de baile que habían creado en eso pusieron una música más tranquila por lo que bailábamos meciéndonos de lado a lado.

-Ya eres un chico grande que se va a vivir a Estados Unidos- dije sonriendo lo cual el imitó.

-Así es…tu podrías venir conmigo- yo reviré los ojos.

-¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?- pregunté.

-Nunca esta demás preguntar- fue lo que me dijo.

-¿Qué tal te fue diciéndole a tus papás? Creo que se lo tomó mejor de lo que tu pensabas-

-Pues…esta semana que he estado en Atenas se confirmó todo así que los llamé y hablé con ellos, al principio papá no quería hablar conmigo y mamá estaba un poco triste pero después de hablar mucho con ellos los hice entender, a demás que hoy hablaron con mi jefe así que bueno…todo esta bien- yo sonreí.

-Me alegro-

-Aome…de verdad deberías intentar estudiar algo así como yo así sea a distancia, es bueno y puede abrirte muchas puertas- yo suspiré.

-Lo pensaré- el asintió.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?- yo asentí. Salimos entonces del bullicio y el alboroto, dirigiéndonos a la orilla de la bahía, ambos nos quitamos los zapatos poniéndonos a caminar por la arena fría y húmeda –Hoy de la semana que viene ya estaré en San Francisco- dijo luego de un rato.

-Así es…¿Cómo te preparas?- pregunté meciendo mis zapatos.

-Pues…no se que esperar la verdad- dijo viendo al cielo –Espero que todo vaya bien pero es algo completamente nuevo para mi, nuevo hogar, nuevas personas, nueva cultura, estaré solo…- Yo me detuve haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que todo irá bien. Probablemente al principio sea difícil pero recuerda que es tu sueño o por lo menos el comienzo de él así que solo tienes que ser constante y pues sé que podrás hacerlo- él se me quedó mirando y me abrazó fuertemente lo cual yo devolví –Te voy a extrañar Kouga, no me vayas a olvidar, se que hemos tenidos algunos problemas pero igual eres muy importante para mi- El se alejó entonces viéndome a los ojos.

-Jamás te voy a olvidar Aome, y si hay alguien a quien voy a extrañar eres tu- como estábamos tan cerca podía oler el aroma a licor que salía de su boca, probablemente estuviese un poco más tomado que yo. Yo simplemente sonreí queriendo que me soltara ya pues su aliento me estaba mareando sin embargo el no me salta.

-Kouga…- susurré intentando soltarme pero me agarraba con más fuerza.

-Aome te voy a extrañar tanto, ven conmigo quiero que estés conmigo para siempre- dijo abrazándome con más fuerza acercándome a su rostro, bajo la tenue luz de la luna notaba el deseo en su ojos.

-Kouga ya te estas pasando, déjame ir- dije esta vez alejándome de nuevo.

-Pero Aome yo te amo…tenemos que estar juntos por siempre- empezaba a sentir taquicardia y el rastro de alcohol que estaba en mi cuerpo se evaporo.

-¡Kouga!- exclamé empujándolo más pero no podía despegarme de él –¡Basta Kouga no!- grité moviendo la cabeza ya que trataba de besarme.

-¡Te dijo que te alejaras maldito!- escuché la voz de Inuyasha entonces sentí como me despegaba de Kouga bruscamente haciendo que él cayera en la arena.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa cara de perro?!- exclamó Kouga tambaleando para levantarse mientras Inuyasha me agarraba por los hombros subiendo y bajando sus manos como si quisiera darme calor.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó viéndome a los ojos, de pronto por alguna razón no se porque me sentí abrumada con lo que acaba de suceder e inevitablemente se me aguaron los ojos.

-¡Vete de aquí lo que nosotros hagamos no te incumbe!- dijo Kouga entonces lanzándosele encima. Inuyasha empujándolo haciendo que me empujara a mi y cayera encima mio.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar viéndome angustiado, yo asentí el me ayudó a sentarme alejándome de la situación –Quédate aquí- yo asentí –Y tu desgraciado vas a dejar que nos vayamos en paz si no quieres que te reviente la cara- podía sentir la furia en la voz de Inuyasha.

-Bienvenido sea- dijo Kouga cuadrándose para pelear.

-Inuyasha no espera- dije levantándome tambaleándome un poco –Esta ebrio no sabe lo que hace-

-Pues a mi me parece que esta bien consiente- respondió aun viendo a Kouga sonándose los dedos.

-Déjalo Aome yo puedo con él- yo misma tenía ganas de matar a Kouga por seguir provocando a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha vamos por favor no quiero que se arme una pelea por esto- Inuyasha me miró notando lo angustiada que estaba.

-Vamos- dijo entonces rodeándome por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo.

-¡Aome no te vayas con él!- exclamó asiéndome sentir nauseas ¿Cómo había comenzado a pasar todo esto?

-Kouga, regresa a la fiesta, esto nunca sucedió de acuerdo- dije con lagrimas en los ojos de nuevo.

-¡No Aome, ven conmigo!- exclamó Kouga abalanzándose hacia nosotros sin embargo de un solo puñetazo Inuyasha golpeó su mejilla haciendo que se paralizara.

-Ya la escuchaste, déjala en paz. Síguenos o hablas de lo que sucedió aquí y da por seguro que no te vas a montar en ese avión a California- sin más Inuyasha me guío fuera del lugar, pasamos por debajo del muelle en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, todo el mundo parecía bastante borracho y alegre así que nadie notaría mi ausencia. No me di cuenta de a donde me llevaba Inuyasha tenía la vista nublada, de pronto subimos unas escaleras hasta llegar a la zona de aparcar de los botes en donde estaba el de Inuyasha -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- preguntó hablando por primera vez desde que nos habíamos alejado de Kouga, yo solo pude negar con la cabeza -¿a dónde quieres ir?- preguntó, yo sin poder hablar lo miré a los ojos, solo quería estar con él –Ven- de pronto me alzó en brazos de manera nupcial y yo lo que hice fue recostarme en su pecho.

Caminó conmigo en brazos hasta llegar a la zona de mando en donde colocó una silla que estaba en una esquina frente al timón, se sentó dejándome en su regazo como una bebé para después encender el motor y salir del muelle. No se a donde íbamos, solo estaba consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. Nunca pensé que Kouga fuese capaz de hacer aquello, lo cual me hería enormemente haciéndome llorar continuamente. Sollozaba contra la camisa blanca de Inuyasha mojándola con mis lágrimas. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que nos detuvimos y el apagó el motor. De nuevo me cargó de manera nupcial bajándonos del bote. Comenzó a subir unas escaleras, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba subiendo las escalinatas que daban al patio trasero de mi casa. Le dije que no quería ir a mi casa. Subí la mirada un tanto confundida pero el no me miró. Sigilosamente entramos a la posada, Inuyasha se escabulló sin que nadie nos viera hasta la cocina, subimos las escaleras con cuidado para después abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y cerrarla tras de si.

-Ve a darte una ducha y después te acuestas a dormir- dijo mientras me ponía de pie sin soltarme del todo, la madera fría bajo mis pies, en mis manos aun mis zapatos.

-No te vayas- susurré mirándolo, él me miró por fin limpiando mis lagrimas negando con la cabeza.

-Anda, aquí te espero- yo asentí dejando mis zapatos en el suelo para después entrar en el baño. Como un zombie encendí la regadera y me quite la ropa. No había pasado nada realmente, no físicamente por lo menos pero esa situación…fue muy desagradable.

Desnuda entré bajo la ducha dejando que el agua limpiara todo rastro de Kouga en el, deseaba que eso lo pudiese hacer mentalmente. Sabía que estaba borracho y que lo había dicho por lo mal que estaba. Lloré un poco más después de asearme para después salir envolviéndome en una toalla secando mi cabello con otra dejándolo alborotado y húmedo. No tenía una pijama en el baño así que tuve que salir a buscar una sintiéndome aliviada al ver que Inuyasha estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio. Sin decir nada caminé hasta el armario tomando un short y una camisa junto con ropa interior para entrar de nuevo en el baño, me eché crema por todo el cuerpo y un splash para olvidar el aroma a alcohol, me cepille los dientes y peiné mi cabello que goteaba. Salí de nuevo, Inuyasha seguía allí, caminé lentamente hasta mi cama sentándome en la orilla.

-Me pareció que lo mejor era traerte a tu casa, no quiero que tu mamá se preocupe por ti- dijo él rompiendo el silencio, yo simplemente asentí -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó vacilante, yo lo miré, sus ojos intensos con preocupación, después volví a mirar al cielo abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos –Aome…háblame por favor ¿Pasó algo antes de que yo llegara?- preguntó sentándose a mi lado, yo negué con la cabeza.

-No…pero…no se que hubiese pasado si no hubieses llegado…- dije llorando.

-Shhh…- dijo abrazandome yo me apoye en su pecho.

-¿Por qué lo hizo Inuyasha?- la verdad no lograba entenderlo.

-No lo se Aome…solo sé que…que es un alivio que haya llegado a tiempo- dijo respirando profundo subiendo y bajando su mano por mi espalda.

-¿Cómo supiste en donde estábamos?- pregunté alejándome para verlo.

-No podía dormir, estaba caminando por el muelle cuando los vi así que los seguí, por un momento los perdí…por eso tarde un poco, disculpa Aome- yo negué con la cabeza.

-No tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy de que hayas llegado…gracias Inuyasha- dije abrazándolo, él me acunó con sus brazos alzándome por un momento arreglándome en su regazo como un bebé haciendo que enterrara mi rostro en su cuello que olía a una colonia sumamente intoxicante pero deliciosa.

-Creo que no me lo perdonaría nunca si te hubiese pasado algo…no debí dejarte sola…lo lamento-

-Shh…- dije yo esta vez tapando sus labios con mi dedo índice –Gracias a ti no paso nada…dejémoslo así- espero un momento y después asintió besando levemente mi dedo, haciendo que lo viera, él me miró de igual manera nuestros rostros a apenas centímetros, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y podía sentir el de Inuyasha también.

Lentamente subí mi mano por su cuello hasta su mejilla viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, quería besarlo. Comencé a respirar agitadamente al caer en cuenta de lo que realmente quería hacer, sin embargo el no s movía pero tampoco me detenía. Con mi mano en su mejilla comencé a acercarlo para así poder besarlo. Ya sentía el calor de su rostro, la respiración juntándose con la mía, nosotros ojos entrecerrados…

-¡Aome!- exclamó alguien desde la puerta abriéndola de par en par haciendo que nos congeláramos.

Nos habían cachado.

* * *

**Hola Chicas! Como estan? Espero que hayan tenido una nueva semana, ya me reorganice y pude escribir este cap, nos vemos el domingo que viene se que deje un cliff hanger pero hay que ponerle sazon a la cosa no creen? Me gustaría saber quien piensan que es la persona que los interrumpe! espero sus comentarios. Que tengan una linda semana y gracias por el apoyo un beso y un abrazo! Nos leemos el prox domingo xoxo V**


	8. VIII

**VIII**

-¡Aome!- estaba petrificada al igual que Inuyasha, ambos abrimos los ojos como huevos fritos viéndonos el uno al otro. Nos giramos entonces hacia la puerta para encontrarnos con nuestro intruso llevándonos una sorpresa. Mi madre se agarraba del pomo de la puerta como si fuese su vida, estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos bizcos bastante perdida.

-¿Mamá?- pregunté entonces levantándome del regazo de Inuyasha, él siguiéndome en el mismo movimiento.

-¿Aome en donde estas?- dijo mi madre, muy borracha –Tu padre te está buscando- de inmediato salí corriendo hasta la entrada de mi habitación, con la ayuda de Inuyasha logramos ponerla en pie. Mi madre olía seriamente a alcohol.

-¿Mamá que tomaste?- pregunté intentando quitarle el cabello de la cara, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose.

-No lo sé…- dijo riéndose,

-¡Mamá aquí estás!- llegó entonces Souta.

-¡Souta se puede saber por qué dejaste que mamá tomara así!- exclamé a mi hermano.

-¡Tu desapareciste y yo estaba con mis amigos, que iba a saber yo que se iba a emborrachar!- se quejó él.

-¡Ósea que si yo no estoy pendiente de mamá por ti se muere!-

-¡Hey no me eches la culpa!-

-¡James!- gritó mi madre llamando a mi padre.

-Ha estado llamando a papá todo el camino- dijo Souta suspirando. Yo miré a mi madre con cierta lastima…realmente lo extrañaba.

-Ve a tu cuarto yo me encargo- Souta asintió perdiéndose en el pasillo hacia su cuarto –¿Inuyasha puedes ayudarme a llevarla hasta su habitación?- él asintió tomando a mi madre por la cintura pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.

-Dime el camino- yo asentí caminando frente a él escuchando como me seguía acompañados de los murmullos incoherentes de mi madre. Entramos a su habitación en donde se encontraba la cama matrimonial que solían usar mis padres, era evidente de que lado dormía mi madre pues estaba más hundida la cama.

-Acuéstala en la cama- dije quitando el cubrecamas blanco, con cuidado Inuyasha la acostó, ella de inmediato se movió hasta agarrar una almohada.

-James…- susurraba contra la almohada haciendo que el corazón se me estrujara. Pronto se quedó dormida.

-Vamos- susurré saliendo de la habitación seguida de Inuyasha que cerró la puerta tras él, acto seguido nos guié hasta mi habitación.

-Em…creo que debo irme…- dijo en el marco de la puerta, yo me giré viéndolo con los ojos aguados, solo quería que me abrazaran, me sentía demasiado mal.

-¿Podrías quedarte? Por lo menos hasta que me quede dormida- dije casi suplicando, él me miró los ojos para después asentir cerrando la puerta tras él mientras yo me escabullía dentro de mis sábanas. Acto seguido tomó la silla de mi escritorio colocándola al lado de mi cama para después sentarse estirando sus piernas acostándolas junto a las mías, quitando sus zapatos obviamente. Me acosté de lado para así poder verlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó entonces rompiendo el silencio viéndome con atención. Yo me le quedé mirando para después respirar profundo.

-He estado mejor realmente…pero bien supongo- dije bajito pero gracias al silencio me pudo escuchar –Solo estoy cansada- dije sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza comenzando a aparecer.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó con ese idiota…debí haber llegado antes- subí la mirada encontrándome con que su rostro estaba realmente preocupado y arrepentido. Sin pensarlo me acosté en mi codo izquierdo y con mi mano de derecha busqué la suya llamando su atención.

-No fue tu culpa y agradezco que llegaras justo a tiempo- dije sonriendo aunque estuviese cansada. El simplemente asintió dejándonos de nuevo en silencio.

-Aome…- yo lo miré -¿De verdad nunca has pensado en irte de aquí?- su pregunta me tomó fuera de guardia.

-Pues no creo…tal vez una que otra vez pero nada serio…como puedes ver mi madre me necesita-

-Pero Aome…tu también tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras- yo me le quedé mirando.

-Estoy haciendo lo que quiero…quedarme aquí es lo que quiero…quiero que Souta pueda hacer lo que quiera, quiero acompañar a mi madre no dejarla sola, quiero hacerme cargo de la posada porque es todo lo que tenemos, quiero ser tu amiga…- dije mordiéndome el labio.

-Bueno…por lo menos sé que lo último lo tienes cubierto- me dijo guiñando el ojo haciendo que me sonrojara –Duérmete ya anda- dijo entonces subiendo la cobija que cubría mi cuerpo dejándonos entonces muy cerca de nuevo, como antes de que mi madre nos interrumpiera, nos quedamos así viéndonos.

-Inuyasha…- susurré acercándome más a su rostro.

-Buenas noches Aome…- dijo dándome un beso en la frente acunando mi rostro con ambas manos, su beso duro más de lo normal para después respirar profundo y volver a recostarse de la silla. Yo me quedé un poco cortada ya que no era lo que esperaba.

Sin decir nada me acosté finalmente sobre mi almohada sintiéndome de pronto muy abrumada por todo lo que había sucedido durante la noche. Cerré mis ojos respirando profundo apoyando mi mano en la pantorrilla de Inuyasha para asegurarme de que siguiera allí. No fue mucho lo que falto antes de que me quedara dormida.

* * *

Desperté tras el sonido de mi alarma despertadora, era domingo pero igual tocaba trabajar. Me sentía un poco descompuesta sobre todo al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. De inmediato me giré en busca de Inuyasha pero él ya se había ido, probablemente a trabajar. Me vestí rápidamente yendo al cuarto de mi madre al terminar viendo como aun seguía tendida de largo a largo sobre su cama. Busque unas aspirinas y un vaso de agua colocándolos sobre su mesa de noche, los necesitaría cuando despertara. Bajé a realizar mi rutina diaria, entre las cosas que tenía que hacer era buscar el pescado que traía Inuyasha todas las mañanas, sin embargo noté que alguien ya los había ido a recoger puesto que se encontraban en su usual bolsa sobre la mesa listo para preparar.

-¿Quién fue a buscar el pescado?- pregunté curiosa dándole una mordida al pan.

-El muchacho los dejó aquí a primera hora- respondió una de las cocineras. Aquello me pareció un poco extraño pero no quise darle más vueltas al asunto.

El resto de la mañana no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en Inuyasha o en Kouga, como mi madre estaba pasando la resaca me tocaba a mi hacer todo su trabajo junto con el mío. Por fin llegó mi hora de receso así que le pedí a uno de los trabajadores que me cubriese. Fui hasta la cocina a servirme la comida para después salir y sentarme con mis abuelos.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta de Kouga?- preguntó mi abuelo haciendo que se me erizaran los pelos al recordar la noche anterior, específicamente esa parte con Kouga.

-Tu madre seguramente se lo gozó- dijo la abuela riéndose un poco.

-Normal, a parte de mi madre borracha todo bien- dije mintiendo en vano como siempre.

-¿Sucedió algo hija? Te noto un poco tensa- dijo mi abuela preocupada.

-No es nada- dije rápidamente.

-¿Jardín?- preguntó levantando una ceja canosa, yo suspiré y asentí. Desde pequeña siempre que tenía algún problema o algún secreto que contar iba con mi abuela o con mi abuelo al jardín en donde decía todo lo que tenía que decir. Terminamos de comer y juntas fuimos al jardín -¿Cuéntame que sucede?-

-Bueno verás…- y allí comencé a contarle todo lo que había sucedido con Kouga, como había cambiado desde hace tiempo y como muy probablemente nuestra amistad había acabado para siempre –No creo que vuelva a verlo de la misma manera nunca más…-

-No…no lo vas a hacer obviamente, no apoyo ni justifico lo que hizo pero generalmente esos son actos de desesperación, de no saber como manejar los sentimientos en alguna situación. Ambas sabemos que Kouga jamás te haría daño, no a propósito por lo menos así que solo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo, ambos deben sanar sus heridas, el debe pedir disculpas y tu aceptarlas cuando estés realmente lista- respondió así a mi historia yo simplemente asentí -Y en cuanto a Inuyasha- también le conté sobre él, no todos los detalles solo que quería ser su amiga y que tal vez me sentía un poco atraída hacia él –No lo presiones y sigue como vas, ya te quiere como amiga y eso es un paso importante, lo demás deja que fluya como el agua, como tú, recuerda que hay agua en ti, en tus ojos, que puedes moverte y adaptarte a cualquier situación-

-Lo se…-

El resto del día seguí cubriendo a mi madre, ella intento trabajar pero insistí en que se quedara en cama. Cuando por fin llegó la noche y pude descansar me eché en mi cama después de un largo baño con agua caliente. Fue entonces cuando recordé a Inuyasha pero más importante el echo de que no lo había visto en todo el día. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad me levanté de la cama para asomarme por la ventana esperando ver su bote amarrado en el muelle, sin embargo no estaba. Probablemente se había ido a dormir a su casa. Estaba tan cansada que decidí no prestarle atención a aquello así que regrese a mi cama enroscándome bajo las sabanas quedándome dormida casi al instante.

* * *

De nuevo a la mañana siguiente Inuyasha ya había dejado el pescado a primera hora en la cocina antes de que yo despertara lo cual me pareció muy curioso.

En la escuela me encontraba distraída no podía dejar de pensar en porque Inuyasha no aparecía. Varias veces Yuca tuvo que darme un codazo para que respondiera la pregunta del profesor la cual Eri me decía mientras me levantaba mientras Ayumi completaba mi respuesta en caso de que no hubiese escuchado bien lo que me decía Eri. Me preguntaron que me sucedía, a decir verdad no quería decirles que era sobre Inuyasha puesto que se iban a poner a criticarlo y era lo menos que quería en aquel momento, así que lo atribuí a lo que había sucedido con Kouga. Les conté todo a la hora de la salida.

-¡Es enserio!- exclamó Eri quedando boca abierta.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- siguió Ayumi.

-¡Quien lo diría!- culminó Yuka.

-Pues si…- fue lo único que respondí.

-¿Lo has visto?- preguntó Eri, yo negué con la cabeza.

-¡Que bueno que Inuyasha llegó a tiempo!- exclamó Ayumi colocándose la mano en el pecho.

-Espero que la próxima vez que te vea no trate de lanzarse sobre ti de nuevo- dijo Yuka un tanto molesta con los brazos cruzados –¿Quién se cree que es?-

-Eso podrías preguntárselo…- dijo Ayumi entonces viendo por sobre el hombro de Yuka –Allí está- dijo señalando a Kouga que se encontraba buscando a alguien, a mi, entre todas las personas que salían de la escuela. Sentí que se me iba la sangre del rostro, de pronto me sentía muy tiesa y no sabía que hacer.

-¡Aome respira!- gritó Eri. Fue entonces cuando Kouga pareció escuchar mi nombre por lo que se giró automáticamente hacia nosotras buscándome con los ojos para después caminar sin expresión alguna ignorando las miradas coquetas y las manos intrusas de unas cuantas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas vaquero?- exclamó Yuka cruzándose de brazos parándose frente a mi, de inmediato noté como él buscaba mis ojos por lo que miré al suelo.

-Quítate del medio. Aome tenemos que hablar- escuché su voz severa.

-¿Te le vas a abalanzar encima de nuevo?- preguntó aun más rancia mi amiga al parecer tomando a Kouga por sorpresa.

-Eso no te incumbe, solo quiero hablar con ella. Ahora con tu permiso Aome y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- él trato de dar un paso hacia delante sin embargo Eri y Ayumi se sumaron a la muralla que había creado Yuka frente a mi –Esto es ridículo- lo escuché bufar –Aome necesito hablar contigo, necesito explicarte lo que sucedió-

-No hay nada que explicar- dije subiendo la mirada entonces recobrando la compostura.

-Claro que si, hay muchas cosas que explicar, necesito hablar contigo, vamos- dijo serio viéndome a los ojos.

-Kouga…ahorita no quiero hablar contigo…ni siquiera quiero verte- noté como su expresión se contraía.

-Pero Aome yo…- dijo a penas aparentemente muy perdido.

-Dame tiempo Kouga…no es fácil para mi lo que sucedió, de no haber sido por Inuyasha…- su rostro se tornó serio.

-Inuyasha…¡Todo esto es culpa de ese maldito pescador!- gritó llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas a nuestro alrededor.

-Kouga cálmate, él simplemente te detuvo de que hicieras algo que ambos íbamos a lamentar- dije intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¡Claro ahora yo soy el malo y él es el bueno!- ahora todo el mundo nos veía -¿Cómo vas a preferir a alguien que a penas y conoces a mi, ah, que te sucede?-

-Kouga deja de gritar- lo miré amenazadoramente.

-¿O qué, vas a llamar a tu novio para que me calle?- preguntó alterado.

-Primero que nada él no es mi novio- comencé pero el se echó a reír.

-¿A quién intentas engañar? Es obvio que es tu novio, duermes en su bote, paseas en él, se dan miraditas coquetas- dijo dramatizando todo.

-¡Cállate!- exclamé molesta tomándolo por sorpresa junto a mis amigas que de inmediato rompieron la muralla que nos dividía –Eres un idiota, un grandísimo idiota- dije acercándome a él apuntándolo con mi dedo índice –Te odio no quiero verte, ¿No lo entiendes? Me hiciste muchísimo daño no quiero saber nada de ti, estoy herida, me duele lo que me hiciste- él se quedó paralizado –Me alegra que te vayas a San Francisco, bien lejos, así no tengo que evitarte porque simplemente no estarás aquí- como era obvio estaba hablando desde el dolor que sentía –Ahora cállate, vete y déjame en paz- sin más seguí caminando seguida pronto por mis amigas, no miré atrás ellas se fueron a sus casas y yo llegué hasta la posada en donde la gente al verme tan enojada no me dijeron nada. De un solo golpe abrí la puerta del patio trasero y baje las escalinatas a todo dar sintiendo un gran vacío al ver que el bote de Inuyasha no estaba.

Llegué hasta abajo echándome en el borde llorando inevitablemente. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder con Kouga, lo que quería en aquel momento era un abrazo de Inuyasha contarle lo que había sucedido pero no había rastro de él. Necesitando relajarme aun más, me quité la ropa quedándome en ropa interior dejando mi ropa junto con mi mochila en la orilla del muelle. De un solo chapuzón me sumergí en el agua cristalina.

Comencé a nadar y a nadar sintiendo como con cada brazada me tranquilizaba más y más. Nadé hasta llegar a una especie de malecón en donde habían unas cuantas piedras en donde podría descansar. Me senté en una de ellas arropando mis piernas entre mis brazos viendo el horizonte. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedió en los últimos días, en las ultimas horas, el abuso de Kouga, la evasión después del casi beso con Inuyasha, el ataque de Kouga hoy, la ausencia de Inuyasha en aquel momento. Sabía que no podía contarle lo de Kouga a mi madre, se armaría un alboroto aunque probablemente ya toda la isla lo sabía gracias a la poca su poca discreción. Estaba molesta y herida, simplemente quería huir.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí hasta que era la hora de que comenzara el atardecer. Sintiendo un poco de frio me zambullí de nuevo en el agua para regresar de nuevo al muelle, sin embargo no contaba con que la marea había subido y que la corriente estaba en mi contra. Intente nadar y nadar pero simplemente lograba cansarme así que volví a la roca en donde estaba. Empecé a angustiarme ya que estaba sola, nadie sabía de mi paradero, no había dejado una nota o avisado a donde iba a ir.

-¡Ayuda!- comencé a gritar -¡Soy Aome estoy aquí!- grité desesperada repetidas veces pero nadie aparecía. Así estuve hasta que anocheció.

La brisa comenzó a soplar más fuerte haciendo que mi cuerpo titiritara continuamente, no sentía mis dedos ni mi rostro. Estaba muerta de frío. Me tiré entonces sobre la roca en posición fetal buscando el calor de mi cuerpo. Comencé a llorar sintiendo que así moriría, que nadie me encontraría. Moriría peleada con Kouga, siendo evadida por Inuyasha, mis abuelos, mi madre y mi hermano no sabrán que sucedió, nunca me di mi primer beso, ni vi el primer amor, nunca salí de Grecia, no terminé la escuela…tantas cosas que quería hacer y nunca hice pero entonces encontré algo positivo a todo aquello. Estaría de nuevo con mi padre. Como pude con una mano tomé entonces el brazalete que me había regalado al nacer, comencé a tararear la canción de papá, cerrando los ojos pensando en lo bien que se sentirían sus abrazos, hablar con él, estar juntos una vez más. Poco a poco me fui entregando al deseo de estar con mi padre olvidando el frío que sentía, me sentía débil y entumecida. Pero entonces antes de entregarme por completo recordé a mi madre, que me necesitaba, de mi hermano, de mis abuelos, ellos me necesitaban, no podía morir…tenía que seguir viviendo…pero no podía más…de pronto todo se tornó negro.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue todo un borrón. Recuerdo una luz incandescente cegándome cuando intente abrir los ojos. Escuché un bullicio a mi alrededor seguido algo suave y finalmente caliente. Me sentía débil por lo que me dejaba mover. Sin embargo era como una luz intermitente, mi conciencia volvía e iba repetidas veces.

* * *

Desperté entonces sintiendo que estaba caliente de nuevo aunque aun estaba incómoda, no podía escuchar nada más que el silencio. Estaba en una cama que definitivamente no era la mía ya que era más grande, ya no estaba mojada si no completamente seca. Lentamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome en el hospital reconociendo la cortina aguamarina que dividía las habitaciones en tres en donde habían tres camas para cada paciente. Miré a mi alrededor buscando algún rostro conocido sintiendo los tubos que entraban por el dorso de mi mano incomodándome, probablemente me estaban suministrando suero. Miré el reloj que estaba en la pared frente a mi en lo alto, eran las cinco de la mañana, pero lo que me preguntaba era como había llegado allí y si alguien me acompañaba. Fue entonces cuando escuché un bullicio afuera de la habitación pero a penas y pude moverme, tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento en falso y herirme con las vías en mi mano junto a los tubos que me proporcionaban oxigeno los cuales tampoco había notado hasta el momento.

-¡Déjenme pasar!- escuché afuera pero no podía descifrar la voz de la persona -¡Eso no le incumbe, Aome!- definitivamente era Inuyasha -¡Si no quiere que despierte a todo el hospital déjeme pasar!- acto seguido se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y pesados dentro de la amplia habitación cuando entonces apareció Inuyasha –Aome…- susurró viéndome desde su lugar, lo notaba agitado, como si hubiese estado corriendo, yo simplemente me le quedé mirando -¿Aome estás bien?- preguntó entonces acercándose a mi cautelosamente viéndome con cierto dolor.

-No…no lo sé…estoy confundida- dije con la voz ronca, me dolía la garganta al hablar.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?- preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama –Irte así al mar ¿Estás loca? Pudiste haber muerto…-

-Como si te importara…- susurré pero el pareció escucharme.

-¿Cómo que no me va a importar?- preguntó muy ofendido.

-Por algo llevas evadiéndome desde el sábado, no creas que no me di cuenta- dije sintiéndome débil de nuevo. El se quedó callado –El silencio vale más que mi palabras…- dije cerrando los ojos.

-Espera no te duermas… es solo que…yo…esto nunca debió haber sucedido- con toda la fuerza del mundo abrí los ojos indicándole que siguiera hablando –Aome...Yo…no soy bueno para ti, voy a herirte y no quiero hacerlo…el sábado cuando casi…tu sabes- noté el sonrojo en sus mejillas –sentí miedo, me moleste cuando nos interrumpieron pero después al darme cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer agradecí que sucediera… yo…me estoy encariñando contigo, me agrada estar a tu lado pero…no quiero ser el que te haga daño…-

-¿Por qué piensas que me harás daño?- susurré peleando por mantenerme despierta, mis parpados pesaban como piedras.

-Porque siempre hiero o daño a todo lo que quiero, a las personas que me importan…Aome…ya esto me sucedió una vez, no quiero volver a hacerlo y menos a ti…- dijo sinceramente.

-Pues si ya sucedió esta bien, ya sabes que no debes hacer…solo tienes que aprender de lo que pasó…y seguir adelante…- él se me quedó mirando –Por algo estás aquí- él se paralizó.

-Cuando escuché lo que había pasado…tenía que verte, necesitaba saber si estabas bien…- susurró viendo al suelo. Sin saber de donde saqué la fuerza moví mi mano hasta tocar su pierna tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Todo estará bien- susurré antes de cerrar los ojos –Quédate conmigo…no te vayas- hubo una pausa larga.

-Solo si así lo quieres- yo simplemente sonreí quedándome dormida de nuevo.

Con Inuyasha habían tantas preguntas que hacer y tantas respuestas que recibir.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Como están? Aquí esta lo prometido ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Si mal no recuerdo Samaka fue la única que adivino quien los había interrumpido, me dio mucha gracia que la mayoría dijera Souta, el pobre siempre tan entrometido. Se que muchas esperan el beso con ansias pero recuerden que las cosas buenas se hacen esperar ;) tambien algunas querían un poco más de dolor para Kouga por parte de iNuyasha pero creo que lo que le dijo Aome duele más no creen? En fin muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorites, no he podido responder sus reviews, he estado ocupada pero si los leo y me alegran el día. Espero sus comentarios acerca de este nuevo capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, les mando un beso y un abrazo, muchas gracias por el apoyo chicas! Xoxo V**


	9. IX

**IX**

Cuando volví a despertar noté a mi madre preocupada sentada a un lado de la cama, mi hermano estaba en la punta de la cama viendo la televisión que estaba pegada al techo, Inuyasha estaba recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados, al verlo sonreí.

-¡Hija que susto me has pegado!- exclamó mi madre al darse cuenta que estaba despierta. Ambos Inuyasha y Souta se giraron a verme -¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?- preguntó preocupada acariciando mi mano. Tras respirar profundamente y recordar con claridad lo que había pasado hablé.

-Estaba molesta, así que fui a nadar para despejarme, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde y la corriente era más fuerte que yo- los ojos de mi madre se abrieron como platos.

-¿¡Pero por qué no te pusiste a hacer ejerció o algo hija, como te vas a ir a nadar al mar!?- exclamó.

-Buena esa…- susurró Souta sarcásticamente.

-Fue un error lo se, no lo volveré a hacer- dije después de suspirar. Ya entendí que lo que hice fue estúpido.

-Hija pudiste haber muerto…- la voz de se me quebró al final de la oración abalanzándose a mi para darme un abrazo el cual yo devolví con mano libre.

-Lo siento…- susurré en su oído antes de que se despegara de mi acariciando mi mejilla.

-Iré por una enfermera ¿Souta quieres algo de comer?- preguntó mi hermano de inmediato se levantó asintiendo -¿Tu Inuyasha?- el negó con la cabeza –Bueno ven acompáñame hijo- sin más ambos se fueron dejándonos a mi y a Inuyasha solos, ambos viéndonos a los ojos. Recordé entonces nuestra pequeña charla antes de que volviera en mi estado de coma.

-¿Te quedarás entonces?- pregunté luego de un minuto. Sin decir nada camino hasta mi lentamente descruzando sus brazos para después sentarse en el borde de la cama rozando mi cuerpo.

-Solo si me dices porque demonios lo hiciste. Trato de darle vueltas al asunto y sigo sin encontrar una razón lógica para que hicieras lo que hiciste- su voz era seria al igual que su rostro, sin embargo en sus ojos podía ver la preocupación.

-¿Podría ser en otro lugar? Siento que no tenemos privacidad aquí- dije mirando a mi alrededor, probablemente las personas que estuviesen a cada lado estuviesen escuchando con atención y lo menos que quería era que todo el mundo se enterara de mi pelea con Kouga. El me miró por unos segundos para después asentir.

-Apenas salgamos de aquí- comando sin siquiera pedir mi opinión.

-¿Puede ser en tu casa?- pregunté un tanto apenada, él se me quedó mirando asintiendo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro -¿Qué?- pregunté intimidada por su mirada.

-Tienes color en tus mejillas de nuevo, cuando llegué parecías un muerto…es bueno verte así- probablemente me sonrojé más ya que el sonrió más abiertamente, sorprendiéndome con su sinceridad y lo "atrevido" de su comentario, teniendo en cuenta como era Inuyasha.

Me dieron de alta al medio dia, ya con el suero me había recuperado, me recomendaron reposo por un tiempo pero ya tenía planeado ir a casa de Inuyasha.

Llegamos a la posada todos muy preocupados por mi lo cual me hizo sentir feliz al ver que realmente le importaba a las personas con las que compartía diariamente, sobretodo mis abuelos que estaban más aliviados que nunca de verme. Según ellos habían pasado toda la noche rezando a sabe quien que Dios.

-Mamá iré a dar un paseo en bote con Inuyasha, estar en el hospital me tiene un poco claustrofóbica- ella me miró escéptica por un momento, pasando su mirada de Inuyasha a mi continuamente.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres descansar en tu cama? No tengo problema con que Inuyasha te acompañe allí- en ese momento ambos, Inuyasha y yo, nos pusimos del color de un tomate, si ella supiera cuantas veces el había estado en mi habitación sin que ella supiera se sorprendería.

-Segurísima, de todas maneras si empiezo a sentirme cansada nos regresamos- respondí ignorando el ardor en mi rostro.

-Bueno…vale pero no regresen muy tarde- yo asentí al tiempo que ella me daba un beso en la frente.

Después de cruzar la puerta trasera Inuyasha tomó mi mano mientras bajábamos las escalinatas lo cual me tomó por sorpresa pero de manera placentera, me agradaba sentir el calor de su piel en la mía. Llegamos al muelle en donde estaba su bote, como siempre él entró primero para después ayudarme a entrar solo que esta vez me tomó por la cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran suavemente.

En silencio llegamos a la orilla de la isla, nos bajamos caminando dentro de la selva, tomados de la mano. Por fin llegamos a su casa pero no entramos, rodeamos la entrada para pasar directamente a la parte trasera en donde me dejó para buscar algo dentro de la casa. Al regresar en su mano guindaba una de las sillas. El me señaló para que me acostara en la hamaca mientras él se sentaba a mi lado en la silla.

-Ahora si, dime- dijo viéndome atentamente. Con una de mis piernas guindando fuera de la hamaca me mecí de un lado a otro resoplando para comenzar con toda la historia.

-Kouga se apareció en la salida de la escuela- noté como se tensó pero no me detuvo –Quería que habláramos…quería explicarme lo que pasó…- no pude ignorar el escalofrío que subió por mi espina dorsal al recordar el episodio con Kouga.

-¿Y…?- preguntó ansioso ante mi silencio.

-Y…le dije que lo odiaba…que si no hubiese sido por ti…- de pronto se me aguaron los ojos –Simplemente no quería hablar con él, no quería ni verlo…así que dije cosas horribles para que me dejara en paz- respiré profundamente teniendo dificultad de hacerlo al sentir el nudo en mi garganta –Quería hablar contigo…quería contarte, necesitaba desahogarme pero no estabas…me estabas evitando…no supe que más hacer…- sin darme cuenta ya estaban rodando lagrimas por mis mejillas. De inmediato sentí los brazos de Inuyasha acunándome sentándome sobre la hamaca.

-Aome…lo lamento, por no haber estado allí para ti- susurró en mi oído. Finalmente desahogándome como debía ser de todo me eché a llorar abrazándolo con fuerza –Shh…- me calmaba acariciando mi cabello intentando tranquilizarme.

-No entiendo porque…- susurré entre sollozos. ¿Cómo mi mejor amigo pudo hacerme aquello?

-Porque es un imbécil- respondió haciéndome reír un poco aunque no era la respuesta que realmente estaba esperando –Hey, mírame- con delicadeza me despegó de si viéndome a los ojos mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus pulgares –El es un idiota, no te eches la culpa, el muy imbécil no sabe como mantener el perro en la jaula cuando esta cerca de ti- arrugué el rostro, no estaba muy segura de a qué se refería –Lo que quiero decir es que no supo controlar sus hormonas- yo asentí en entendimiento –Y que es un imbécil ¿Ya lo había dicho? No, bueno es un imbécil- no pude evitar reírme Inuyasha realmente odiaba a Kouga.¿Odiaba yo a Kouga? No, pero no quería verlo, dolía demasiado.

-¿Sabes si fue al hospital a visitarme?- pregunté ya más tranquila, él volvió a apoyarme para mi disgusto sobre la hamaca.

-Si, pero las enfermeras no lo dejaron pasar al igual que tu madre- mis ojos se abrieron como huevos fritos.

-¿Mi mamá sabe lo que pasó?- pregunté con un ataque de taquicardia.

-No que yo sepa por lo menos – respiré de nuevo – Supongo que como yo ya estaba arriba no quería problemas, creo que es bastante obvio que no nos llevamos bien-

-Hablando de eso…¿Cómo hiciste para que te dejaran pasar?- pregunté curiosa.

-Pues…existe el llamado poder de persuasión…- yo asentí –Pero no funcionó así que tuve que entrar a la fuerza- dijo como si nada colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza formando dos triángulos perfectos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Si…tus gritos me despertaron- dije sonriente.

-No es mi culpa que las enfermeras no entendieran que tenía que verte- dijo viéndome de reojo. Yo me sonrojé inmediatamente –Estaba sumamente preocupado…- yo me mordí el labio –Pensé que te estabas muriendo…yo no hubiese podido pasar por eso de nuevo…- yo me le quedé mirando entonces irguiéndome sentándome en la hamaca.

-¿De nuevo?- susurré notando como sus músculos se tensaron, sin embargo no dijo nada, veía al infinito –Inuyasha…dime por favor…- pasaron, segundos, minutos, sentía que hasta horas –Inuyasha…- volví a decir su nombre como una suplica. El respiró profundo sentándose recto de nuevo apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

-Acuéstate…el cuento es largo- me dijo con la voz un tanto desanimada. Yo hice lo indicado acostándome viéndolo con atención, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo. En silencio tome su mano para darle apoyo el subió la mirada un tanto inseguro a lo que yo asentí. El respiró una vez más y comenzó a hablar.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, no Takashi, ese es el apellido de mi madre. No tengo veintitrés años, si no veintiséis. Si soy de Japón pero no un pescador exactamente…Soy hijo de Inu Taisho…uno de los primeros ministros de Japón del partido democrático- por dentro estaba en estado catatónico, sin embargo mantenía la compostura en el exterior, él se detuvo y yo asentí para que siguiera hablando.

–Asistí a la universidad de Tokyo, Todai. Estudié derecho y ciencias políticas. Yo…bueno…como buen niño rico que siempre fui era muy creído. Iba a fiestas, muchísimas fiestas. Varias veces llegué a avergonzar a mis padres pero no me importaba…sentía que lo tenía todo, dinero, fama, mujeres, fiestas, autos lujosos, guardaespaldas…siempre salía en la primera plana o con mucha frecuencia por lo menos y no siempre por las mejores razones. Mis padres y yo tuvimos muchos problemas hasta que un día en una fiesta o bueno reuniones de etiqueta de mi padre me presentaron a una muchacha llamada Kikyo Toshihiko, hija del gobernador del banco de Japón…- esta vez fui yo la que respiró profundo, no tenía idea a donde iba aquella historia.

–Al principio intenté usar mis encantos por así decirlo a los cuales ella no sucumbió, a decir verdad no me prestó la más mínima atención y como buen niño mimado y malcriado que era, cuando quería algo iba por ello a como de lugar. Ella…ella era hermosa, inteligente, tranquila, emprendedora, centrada, con su futuro bien definido…ella era todo lo que yo no era, todo lo que necesitaba…- No pude evitar sentirme celosa.

-Luego de mucho esfuerzo logré que saliera conmigo, mis padres complacidos de que por fin me había buscado a una muchacha seria, su padre pues…me amenazó incontables veces pero eso a mi solo me alimentaba más el ego. Esa cita fue un cambio radical para mi…ella me hacia ser otra persona, una mejor persona, la persona que era en realidad…- noté como tragaba duro y sus músculos se tensaban.

-No faltó mucho para que le pidiera que fuese mi novia, ella me dijo que lo sería siempre y cuando fuese quien realmente era no solo con ella, si no con todo el mundo. Tenía cierta reputación ante el mundo y no era muy buena que digamos…pero gracias a ella logré cambiar eso. Gracias a ella logré graduarme de la universidad, lograr muchas metas que me había trazado pero nunca pude cumplir, pero sobre todo me ayudó a hacer orgullosos a mis padres…Luego de salir durante tres años, nos juntamos cuando tenía veintiuno, le pedí matrimonio sabía que quería estar con ella el resto de mi vida- por alguna razón aquello fue como un puñal en el corazón.

-Todo el mundo estaba muy feliz, el país, mis amigos, nuestros padres, nosotros…todo el mundo…se lo pedí en verano, estábamos de vacaciones en el sur de Francia en mi casa de verano. La boda se programo para diciembre puesto que ella amaba el invierno, la nieve…- de pronto se detuvo volviendo a ver al suelo. Con la mano que tenía en la suya le di un apretoncito, aunque estaba mareada y un tanto perdida con tanta información le pedí que siguiera.

-El once de noviembre, un mes antes de la boda veníamos de regreso de una de las reuniones con la wedding planner, a mi no me importaba mucho eso de la boda, me refiero a la fiesta, ya había quemado esa etapa así que dejé que ella tomara las decisiones. Yo la había dejado y la fui a buscar. Eran las siete de la noche, estaba nevando y las calles estaban resbaladizas… íbamos por la autopista camino a nuestro departamento, sorprendentemente no habían muchos autos pero entonces…- el volvió a detenerse, sus músculos completamente tensos y respiraba con cierta dificultad.

-Un camión que iba en el canal izquierdo perdió el control, intenté esquivarla pero se me hizo imposible…solo recuerdo el golpe del camión contra el auto, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en la clínica con mil tubos y cables conectados a mi cuerpo, tenía una semana en estado de coma, estaba adolorido, tres costillas rotas junto con el brazo derecha, tuvieron que reconstruirme la pierna derecha, por poco quedo paralítico y tuve una fractura craneal leve, estuve un buen tiempo en terapia intensiva- se me secó la boca, no podía imaginarme a Inuyasha así…tan débil, tan golpeado…sentí un dolor inmenso con tan solo imaginarlo… -Pero eso no fue nada…ese dolor era insignificante…- yo arrugué la cara –Ese dolor era insignificante porque…porque Kikyo murió en ese accidente-

Un jadeo escapó de mi boca al mismo tiempo que mi mano libre viajaba a mi boca intentando maquillarlo pero no pude. Inuyasha subió la mirada llena de dolor y tristeza. En una pequeña parte me sentía celosa de aquella chica pero gracias a ella Inuyasha había sido feliz así que no podía despreciarla. A demás la pobre había muerto en aquel accidente… tan joven y sobre todo el dolor que se nota que Inuyasha aun sufre.

-Cuando nos llevaron a la clínica ambos fuimos directo a pabellón sin embargo…ella no lo logró….- podía notar los ojos aguados de Inuyasha que probablemente era iguales a los míos –Después de eso, cuando estuve más o menos estable que pude salir de la clínica, se llevó a cabo su funeral…creo que ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer…después de eso tuve un año de recuperación para estar totalmente curado y rehabilitado, fue el peor año de mi vida…quería olvidar, quería huir no podía estar más tiempo allí por lo que decidí irme, sin dinero, trabajar por mis propios medios. Siempre fui apasionado del mar y la pesca así que decidí dedicarme a ello. Cambié mi apellido ya que no quería ser reconocido, me deje al descuido en un principio hasta que poco a poco logré seguir adelante. Me fui sin avisar, simplemente deje una carta explicando que no podía estar allí por más tiempo y que algún día regresaría. Desde entonces no se nada de mi familia o mis amigos…ya ha pasado casi dos años, por un momento pensé que lo había logrado, que podría seguir adelante hasta que te conocí…- estaba sin palabras.

-Aome…tu…me haces sentir vivo de nuevo, que puedo seguir viviendo, que tengo esperanza y que puedo volver a ser yo. Desde la muerte de Kikyo me volví un hombre infeliz, ermitaño y mal humorado…pero cuando estoy contigo es diferente…es como si pudiera ser yo otra vez…pero…- yo lo miré secando mis lágrimas.

-Pero…- susurré queriendo escuchar lo que iba a decir.

-Pero…tengo miedo que pueda suceder algo malo de nuevo…no podría aguantarlo…- el me miró de la manera más sincera como nunca antes me había visto –Por eso te evité porque ese día en tu habitación cuando casi…cuando casi nos besamos- aquello me hizo sonrojar –Me di cuenta de lo que podría suceder…y eso me aterra…cuando me enteré de lo que había sucedido, que estabas en el hospital…tenía que ver que estabas bien Aome…- su mano libre acunó mi mejilla limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Inuyasha…- no supe que más hacer, así que lo abracé enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, él de inmediato me aprisionó entre sus brazos moviéndome hacia su regazo para estar más cómodos. Me sentía como una bebé –Lo lamento mucho…- dije contra su piel tostada –No tenía idea…nunca me hubiese imaginado todo esto…siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por eso…-

-No es tu culpa…pero gracias…a demás siento que tu me entiendes…perder a alguien que amas…- yo subí la mirada un poco confundida –Se que perder a tu padre no fue fácil…no es el mismo tipo de relación pero…tu entiendes- yo asentí abrazándolo de nuevo reposando mi rostro en su pecho.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, podría decir que hasta una hora. En silencio sin decir nada simplemente abrazándonos. Aunque mi mente maquinaba y procesaba toda la información que acababa de obtener. Inuyasha sin duda no era quien yo pensaba y a decir verdad aun no sabía en totalidad quien era. Entre nosotros había una brecha muy grande no solo de edad, si no de formación académica y moral, también la experiencia no solo en cuestiones de vida si no en el amor. Por una parte no sabía si podría satisfacer las necesidades de Inuyasha pero por otra sabía que quería hacerlo, no solo físicamente, quería ayudarlo a sanar, quería ser esa persona en la que pudiese confiar. Aunque fuese una niña tonta como diría el, inexperta, inocente, ignorante de algunas cosas, quería ayudarlo…sin embargo no sabía si sería lo que el necesitaba.

-¿En qué piensas?- rompió el silencio Inuyasha, su voz retumbando dentro de su pecho.

-En todo lo que me dijiste…- respondí sin verlo, pude sentir como se tensó sin embargo no dijo nada –Estoy pensando en nuestras diferencias…eres mucho mayor que yo, mucho más preparado eso es seguro tanto en la universidad como en la vida y pues…las relaciones y esas cosas…Inuyasha…yo soy tan solo una chica de dieciocho…me gradúo este año, nunca he besado a un chico, trabajo con mi madre en una posada, jamás he salido más allá de Atenas…yo…no se si sea lo que tu realmente buscas...soy…-

-Aome- me cortó levantando mi rostro por la barbilla ambos viéndonos –Por todo eso…eres perfecta para mi…yo necesito un nuevo comienzo y tu eres como un lienzo en blanco…esto va a sonar muy cursi y todo pero…quiero ser el pintor de ese lienzo…- asombrada por sus palabras me quede petrificada –Di algo…- yo abrí la boca pero la volví a cerrar, no sabía que decir –Entiendo si no quieres…- de inmediato coloqué mi mano en su boca tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¡No, no es eso!- dije rápidamente –Simplemente…guao…estoy sorprendida eso es todo…- lentamente quité mi mano de su boca para después colocarla sobre su pecho -¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?- pregunté haciendo que arrugara la cara.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin entender.

-Bueno ahora que sé quien eres realmente, o bueno eso creo, deberíamos empezar de nuevo, sin mentiras, sin nada que ocultar ¿Te parece?- él se me quedó mirando al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Me parece justo- respondió sereno, podía notar el alivio en su rostro. Yo me levanté entonces de su regazo confundiéndolo, como si no nos conociéramos le di mi mano la cual él tomó.

-Aome Larson, mucho gusto- dije sonriendo.

-Inuyasha Taisho, un placer- respondió sacudiendo su mano con la mía sonriendo de igual manera.

Yo era un lienzo en blanco Inuyasha uno ya pintado con magulladuras e imperfecciones, imperfecciones que para mi eran simplemente perfectas.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal su domingo? Espero que hayan tenido una excelente semana, la mía no fue tan buena como esperaba, sin embargo sus reviews me alegraban los días ¡de verdad se lo agradezco! Ustedes son un gran apoyo moral para mi aunque no lo crean. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, muchas se preguntaban que pasaba con Inuyasha, bueno aquí está lo que pasa con el hombre jajaja, también se que muchas quieren un poquito más de amor pero vamos poco a poco, recuerden que Aome es muuuy inocente e Inuyasha pues, sigue sanando, pero no se preocupen recuerden que las cosas buenas se hacen esperar. Nos leemos el proximo domingo, gracias por su apoyo son un rayito de luz en mis dias de verdad :) espero que tengan una excelente semana, nos leemos pronto. XOXO V**


	10. X

**X**

-Aome…Aome despierta, ya está atardeciendo debería llevarte a casa- escuché a Inuyasha susurrar cerca de mi.

-Mmmm- me quejé ocultando mi rostro en algo suave, hasta donde recordaba me había quedado dormida en la hamaca.

-Te cargaré si es necesario, anda levántate- dijo con un tono más severo.

-No me quiero mover- dije con la voz ronca y los ojos cerrados.

-No seas vaca, muévete, no quiero que tu madre se preocupe- abrí mis ojos viendo como Inuyasha se encontraba parado de brazos cruzados a mi lado. Me encontraba dentro de la casa, en la cama específicamente.

Después de que Inuyasha me contara su historia me sentí muy abrumada por lo que decidí tomar una siesta mientras el trabajaba preparando unos pescados para la venta. Probablemente me había cargado hasta la cama mientras dormía.

-Vamos- dijo agachándose hasta quedar a mi nivel quitando los cabellos que estaban desordenados sobre mi rostro. Ante tu gesto no pude más que sonrojarme –Enserio no quiero que tu madre se preocupe o me odie-

-Mi madre jamás te odiaría- dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-Es mejor evitarlo, anda muévete niña tonta- estuve a punto de reprocharle pero al ver la sonrisa en su rostro me abstuve de hacerlo. Inuyasha estaba mucho más relajado que antes. Me estiré sobre la cama notando como él me veía por el rabillo del ojo con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sentándome sobre la cama. De inmediato se cruzó de brazos prosiguiendo a salir de la casa.

-Vamos antes de que anochezca- en parte me sentí alagada pero por otra un tanto apenada.

Salí a su encuentro, él me esperaba recostado de uno de los arboles aun cruzado de brazos. En silencio caminé hasta quedar para junto a él. Sin decir nada comenzamos a caminar por el camino que ya estaba definido sobre la tierra. Por el rabillo del ojo noté como ahora sus manos bailaban a ambos lados de su torso, no pude evitar la piquiña que de pronto sentí en mis manos queriendo tomar una de las suyas. Respiré profundo tomando valor, casi cerrando los ojos acerqué mi mano a la suya sorprendiéndome al ver como la recibí con gusto.

La mano de Inuyasha era mucho más grande que la mía, era caliente. Podía sentir los relieves de las cicatrices en su piel. Era un poco áspera pero nunca me había sentido tan bien tomando la mano de alguien.

Así caminamos sin decir nada hasta llegar a la orilla en donde estaba el bote pero esta vez fue diferente a las anteriores. Mientras caminábamos podía sentir como en la unión de nuestras manos recorría algo…energía…no lo sé, no podía explicarlo. Como siempre me ayudo a subirme en el bote pero de nuevo algo era diferente.

-Ven- me dijo estando parado frente al timón. Yo caminé hasta donde se me había indicado. Inuyasha se puso detrás de mi sacando el bote de la orilla –Hacia el este- dijo muy cerca de mi oreja lo cual hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

Recobrando la compostura giré el timón hasta direccionarnos en la ruta que debíamos tomar. El se paro a un lado viendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Me pones nerviosa- dije mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó saliendo de su trance.

-Porque estas viendo todo lo que hago- él solo se rió -¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- pregunté sin entender.

-Tu siempre me andas viendo y yo no me quejó- aquello me hizo sonrojar como nunca antes en mi vida. No sabía que decir. Este nuevo, o bueno verdadero, Inuyasha me ponía al borde de la razón. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más -¿En que piensas?- preguntó de pronto. Yo lo miré.

-En que este nuevo, o verdadero tu, me sorprende- él asintió sonriendo.

-Lamentablemente te llevo ventaja- yo lo miré confundida –Ya se quien eres o por lo menos tengo una idea, tu no sabes prácticamente nada de mi-

-Se lo necesario- respondí subiendo una ceja. Creído el muchacho…

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó esta vez más serio. Yo me le quedé mirando.

-Eso creo- susurré volviendo mi atención hacia el mar.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos estábamos aparcando en el muelle de mi casa. Sin problemas él amarró el bote al muelle, yo apagué el motor para después salir con su ayuda. Estábamos allí parados, uno frente al otro pero sin nada que decir.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?- pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

-A primera hora- respondió guiñendo el ojo –Buenas noches- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que me abrazaba. Dejándome lo abracé de vuelta –Gracias por la segunda oportunidad- susurró dejándome ir. En lugar de decir algo le di un beso en la mejilla para después subir corriendo sintiendo mi corazón a mil por hora.

Al entrar por la puerta al patio me encontré con los inquilinos comiendo. A decir verdad no tenía hambre así que decidí irme directo a mi habitación. Vi a mi madre en su oficina por donde me paseé para avisarle que había llegado, mis abuelos debían estar preparándose para dormir y Souta pues en algún lugar debía andar.

Caminé pensando de nuevo en todo lo que Inuyasha me había dicho rectificando que quería estar con él aunque fuese unos cuantos años mayor que yo, así fuese solo como amigos quería que estuviese en mi vida. Entré a mi habitación que estaba en penumbras, sin dudarlo encendí la luz teniendo un ataque al corazón al ver a Kouga recostado de la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Casi me das un ataque al corazón- dije llevando una de mis manos a mi pecho. El me miró sin decir nada, de pronto se creó un ambiente muy incomodo en el aire.

-Estabas con él- dijo luego de una pausa -¿Por qué?-

-Eso no te importa…- dije lentamente.

-Claro que me importa, tu me importas y no me gusta que andes con ese tipo- dijo acercándose a mi.

-Kouga no estoy de humor para esto de acuerdo, aun no supero lo que paso el día de tu graduación, que te vaya bien en San Francisco- dije abriendo la puerta mientras me hacia a un lado cruzándome de brazos sin poder verlo.

-Aome…sobre eso…- en su voz podía escuchar el dolor y la pena que sentía.

-No quiero escucharlo Kouga…- le corté sintiéndome mal de nuevo.

-Pero Aome, yo te amo- de inmediato subí la mirada, él cerró la puerta viéndome a los ojos –Yo te amo…nunca fue mi intención herirte o hacerte sentir incomoda…la cuestión es que te quiero tanto que no se que hacer- sus orbes cristalinas me veían atentamente.

-Kouga yo…yo te amo pero como un amigo, como mi hermano mayor, nos criamos juntos siempre te veré de esa manera…- Kouga se encontraba muy cerca, tal vez demasiado.

-Aome…dame una oportunidad…- suplicó tomando mis manos que estaban escondidas. Yo lo miré a los ojos, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro –Déjame demostrarte que puedo quererte como nunca nadie lo hará- una de sus manos viajó hasta mi mejilla.

De pronto me paralicé, no sabía que hacer, él simplemente me veía inclinándose lentamente esperando a que yo reaccionara pero mi cuerpo no se movía aunque mi mente corriera a mil por hora. Sabía lo que planeaba hacer, pero por alguna razón no lograba detenerlo. Solo quería que Inuyasha apareciera y lo alejara de mi como la otra vez, pero eso no sucedió.

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí. Sus labios sobre los míos era suaves y tibios a penas abrazando los míos. Era una sensación extraña, no estaba segura si me gustaba o no. No sabía que hacer estaba atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Kouga. Cerré mis ojos inconscientemente intentando descifrar que era lo que sentía. Ambas manos de Kouga acunaban mi rostro pegándome a la pared, mis manos reposaban en su pecho por lo que podía sentir su corazón latiendo desembocado. Allí estaba mi primer beso con mi mejor amigo, el problema es que no sentí absolutamente nada. El comenzó a masajear mis labios con los suyos pero fue entonces cuando logré reaccionar empujándolo levemente con mis manos. El se detuvo despegándose de mi viéndome a los ojos.

-No puedo Kouga…- susurré moviendo mi rostro hacia un lado. El respiró profundo.

-¿Es por él cierto?- preguntó alejándose de mi.

-No…no lo sé- respondí, sabía que era por Inuyasha pero no quería hacerlo más difícil para él. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Aome necesito que escojas…- aquello me tomó por sorpresa por lo que lo vi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté asustada.

-El o yo- seguí viéndolo.

-¡Kouga…estas loco tu eres mi mejor amigo, a demás te vas a San Francisco el viernes!- dije entrando en pánico.

-Imagina que no me fuese el viernes ¿A quién escogerías?- seguía insistiendo sacándome de quicio.

-Kouga, ya te lo dije eres mi mejor amigo…Inuyasha… es distinto- me crucé de brazos.

-¿Por qué es distinto?- preguntó muy agitado.

-¡No lo se Kouga simplemente lo es!- exclamé reventando tomándolo por sorpresa.

-No entiendo Aome…-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Kouga pero es así, no puedo verte ni sentirte de otra manera eso es todo lo que se. Ahora por favor vete, que te vaya bien en San Francisco- en mi garganta comenzó a formarse un nudo, de pronto sentí muchísimas ganas de llorar.

-Aome…-

-Vete por favor- susurré sin verlo ahogando las lagrimas que estaban por salir.

-Te amo…- dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

-Yo también Kouga- dije cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

Me recosté de la puerta para después deslizarme hasta llegar al suelo en donde me volví un ovillo. Pronto me encontré llorando. Entre sollozos me arrastré hasta la ventana viendo que Inuyasha no estaba. De inmediato me apagué la luz para luego desplomarme sobre mi cama mojando las sábanas y las almohadas con mis lagrimas.

* * *

Desperté temprano lista para la escuela aunque no estaba muy animada que digamos. Mis ojos estaban un tanto hinchados al despertarme, unas ojeras purpuras rodeaban a cada uno por lo que tuve que abusar del maquillaje para taparlas.

Bajé encontrando que en la cocina ya Inuyasha había dejado el pescado lo cual me pareció curioso puesto que anoche habíamos quedado en vernos en la mañana…tal vez tuvo algo que hacer. No quise darle mucha vuelta ya que aun me sentía abrumada por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Fue difícil disimular mi estado de animo con mis amigas, por suerte el dia de la graduación estaba cerca por lo que teníamos que hacer unos ensayos del acto en el auditorio lo que las mantuvo ocupadas. Al salir de clases fui al muelle ya que mi madre necesitaba que recogiera unas cosas de uno de los proveedores. Busqué a Inuyasha pero no había rastro alguno de él.

Regresé a la posada decidiendo que necesitaba despejar mi mente tanto de Inuyasha como de Kouga por lo que me puse a trabajar sin descanso alguno logrando por primera vez en semanas olvidarme de todo. El tiempo pasó volando, de un momento a otro se hizo de noche. Cansada tomé una ducha para después echarme en mi cama. Fue en ese momento cuando todos mis problemas regresaron a mi y por primera vez comencé a preocuparme de lo que había sucedido anoche.

Había estado en shock por así decirlo pero en ese momento cayó sobre mi lo que realmente había pasado. Mi primer beso no fue lo que esperaba, ni remotamente cercano, mucho menos la persona. Inuyasha había desaparecido el día entero sin razón alguna o eso creía yo…¿Nos habría visto a Kouga y a mi besándonos? Comencé a tener un ataque de pánico, no podría ser posible ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? ¿Pensaría que quería estar con Kouga?

Me levanté de la cama ignorando el cansancio que sentía asomándome por la ventana reafirmando mi ataque de pánico al ver que Inuyasha, como la noche anterior, no estaba allí. Comencé a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación pensando en una manera de saber que pasaba con Inuyasha.

Luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidí esperar al día siguiente, si no aparecía lo esperaría al día después en el muelle.

* * *

Al mañana siguiente fue otro acto de desaparición por parte de Inuyasha, sin embargo esta vez no llevó el pedido de la mañana. Decidí preguntarle a mi madre al respecto cuando regresara de la escuela.

El día se me hizo eterno, no podía concentrarme en nada por suerte no vimos nada importante en clases sin embargo durante el receso me tropecé varias veces, me perdía en las conversaciones de mis amigas al punto que comenzaron a ignorarme ya que les dije que era cansancio. Por dentro estaba extremadamente ansiosa, en unas cuantas ocasiones me encontré clavándome las uñas en la palma de la mano, un habito que ocurría cuando estaba nerviosa, preocupada o ansiosa.

Por mera curiosidad al salir de clases fui al muelle preguntándole a unas cuantas personas si habían visto a Inuyasha sin embargo no había rastro de él en ningún lado.

De regreso en la posada mi madre estaba sumamente ocupada pues se había roto una tubería así que decidí no molestarla si no hasta más tarde.

Más de una vez me asomé por la puerta del patio trasero o por mi ventana pero el bote de Inuyasha no se materializaba lo cual ya me estaba preocupando. Ese día a diferencia del anterior no pude trabajar, se me caía algo, tropezaba o cosas por el estilo.

-Aome…hija vamos a dar un paseo- escuché a mi abuela al tiempo que sentía su mano en mi hombro. Estaba trabajando en el jardín obviamente dañando todo. Respiré profundo quitándome los guantes amarillos llenos de tierra, los dejé junto a la pequeña pala y el saco de tierra –Te notó…dispersa- dijo ella haciendo que quisiera golpear mi cabeza contra el piso, no quería hablar al respecto.

-Es solo la escuela- por primera vez una mentira me sonó creíble.

-Puede ser eso en parte pero estoy segura que hay algo más- lentamente caminaba a mi lado con sus manos escondidas en su espalda viendo al cielo. Yo la miré mordiéndome el labio -¿Quién es el problema, Kouga o Inuyasha?- su pregunta hizo que abriera los ojos como huevos fritos.

-¿A-a que te refieres?- pregunté mirando de nuevo al frente.

-Seré vieja pero aun puedo veo. Algo pasó con Kouga e Inuyasha-

-¿Cómo sabes?- la pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que pudiese detenerme. Mi abuela sonrió.

-Porque te conozco como la palma de mi mano, sé que algo anda mal por tu manera de comportarte, no es normal que te eches al olvido en una roca muerta de frio…- en ese momento me sentía tan estúpida por lo que había echo –Ahora dime por favor- yo la miré para después respirar profundo.

-El día de la graduación…Kouga tomó unos tragos demás, intentó sobrepasarse conmigo pero Inuyasha lo detuvo…- por el rabillo del ojo veía que la expresión de mi abuela era neutra –Después de eso Inuyasha comenzó a evitarme porque…porque no quería encariñarse conmigo ya que tuvo una relación tormentosa en el pasado….no quería que volviera a suceder pero yo no sabía eso. El día del incidente Kouga se apareció en la escuela, tuvimos una discusión en donde dije cosas horribles porque no quería ni verlo. Estaba molesta y herida así que nadé para descargarme pero me perdí…- respiré profundo de nuevo –Ahí fue cuando Inuyasha apareció de nuevo, le pedí que no me dejara a lo que el aceptó pero entonces anoche…- no estaba segura si contarle lo que había sucedido pero ya había comenzado, a demás sabía que mi abuela no diría nada –Cuando llegué de pasear con Inuyasha, Kouga me esperaba en mi habitación…él…él me besó pero no me gusto, me dijo que me amaba y que escogiera entre él o Inuyasha pero…pero el es mi amigo, mi hermano no logró verlo de otra manera y pues Inuyasha…es distinto, no se porque me atrae tanto-

-¿Y cual es el problema ahora?- preguntó sabiendo que había algo más.

-Inuyasha me está evadiendo de nuevo…esta mañana ni siquiera vino a entregar el pedido- mi abuela simplemente asintiendo –Creo que tal vez vio a Kouga besándome y que no hice nada al respecto…- mi abuela me miró entonces curiosa por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado a caminar –No sabía que hacer, me paralicé…solo quería que Inuyasha llegara como la vez anterior y me lo quitara de encima…-

-¿Estás molesta con él por eso?- preguntó haciéndome pensar…¿Estaba molesta con Inuyasha por no haber aparecido en caso de que nos hubiese visto? Si.

-Si, un poco…- mi abuela volvió a asentir.

-Bueno hija…así es el amor, es un viaje en montaña rusa como dicen hoy en día. Pero tu tienes una ventaja- yo la miré frunciendo el ceño –Tu eres agua, en tus ojos está, por ello puedes amoldarte a cualquier situación y seguir adelante. Kouga estará mal por un tiempo pero ya mañana se va a los Estados Unidos así que no te preocupes él sanara, tu también y en un tiempo las cosas volverán a la normalidad- realmente esperaba que fuese así –Con respecto a Inuyasha…él me recuerda mucho a tu padre- aquello me sorprendió, Inuyasha no era nada parecido a mi padre –No pongas esa cara, tu lo conociste cuando ya era tu padre, yo lo conocí antes-

-Si pero…Inuyasha no se me parece en lo absoluto a mi padre- mi abuela negó con la cabeza.

-Se parece más de lo que tu crees ¿El ya te dijo quien era realmente?- yo me paré en seco –Tomaré eso como un no-

-No…digo si…si me dijo pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- la miré muy confundida.

-Tu abuelo y yo siempre supimos quien era, siempre estamos al tanto de las noticias de Japón- por un momento olvidé lo publica que era o había sido la vida de Inuyasha. Sin decir nada me mordí el labio –En eso se parecen tu padre e Inuyasha, ambos tenían un pasado como todos nosotros solo que ellos pertenecen a un rango social más exigente de lo que pudiésemos imaginar. Deberías hablar con tu madre, en caso de que planees entablar una relación con el muchacho, estoy segura que ella podrá aconsejarte-

-Dudo mucho que quiera estar conmigo…me está evadiendo- dije resignada.

-Hija…muchas veces no sabemos como afrontar los problemas, el chico ha tenido una vida tormentosa, sobretodo después del accidente que tuvieron. Su forma de lidiar con los problemas es evadiéndolos pero tu no eres así…enséñale…búscalo, explícale y habla con él- sus manos tomaron las mías entonces –Tu sabes que hacer- lentamente me dio un beso en las manos para después desaparecer del jardín.

Yo me quedé allí parada viendo las enredaderas que se trepaban por las columnas de acero. Sin darme cuenta me había sentado en la tierra viendo al suelo fijamente pensando en lo que haría. Me sentía mejor acerca de Kouga, lo que decía mi abuela era cierto, el tiempo sanaría sus heridas y todo volvería a la normalidad. Con Inuyasha pues…tenía que buscarlo…Ya era muy tarde para tomar un bote o lancha e ir a la isla en donde vivía, era el único lugar en donde sabía que lo podría encontrar, siempre y cuando no se hubiese ido…la simple idea hizo que me pudiera nerviosa. No quería que se fuera, por lo menos sin explicarle, si después de que escuchara mi versión de la historia decidía irse o evadirme de todas maneras…eso ya era otra cosa.

Esa noche no pude dormir estaba muy nerviosa. Decidí faltar a la escuela total no importaba mucho ya que estábamos casi por terminar, dos semanas y estaría graduada.

* * *

Anormalmente el día amaneció nublado, según las noticias era una tormenta que e aproximaba. Bendito sea el calentamiento global.

Disimulé haberme ido a la escuela pero me escabullí hacia el muelle en donde estaba Mika, uno de los rentadores de botes.

-¡Buenos días Mika!- dije acercándome a él, era un hombre ya mayor de unos cincuenta años, de barriga grande, piel quemada y bigotes blancos.

-Muy buenos días señorita Aome- dijo sonriente -¿En que puedo ayudarle?-

-Necesito un bote- él arrugó la cara.

-No me parece buena idea, hay una tormenta aproximándose, debería llegar a eso del medio día- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Estaré de vuelta para entonces, de verdad debo hacer una diligencia, no tardaré mucho- lo miré con los ojos cristalizados poniendo mi cara de niña buena.

-Vale pero espero que hayas hablado con tu madre, no quiero problemas con ella- yo asentí frenéticamente.

-No se preocupe- no le había dicho nada a mi madre, a nadie realmente pero no era necesario.

Mika me prestó una lancha de color naranja, pequeña para una persona, perfecta para mi. Rápidamente entre en la lancha y me marché. De día era más fácil ubicarme así que sabía a donde debía dirigirme. Las nubes comenzaban a hacerse más oscuras a medida que se multiplicaban. Cuando logré divisar la isla me relajé sabiendo que había tomado el camino correcto. Pronto llegué a la orilla pero no había rastro de bote de Inuyasha haciendo que se me cayera el corazón al suelo.

Lentamente aparqué en la orilla encallando en la arena, solté la pequeña ancla para que la lancha se quedara en su lugar, el mar comenzaba a bambolearse más de lo normal. Con la esperanza de encontrarlo en su casa me adentré en la selva siguiendo el camino ya definido sobre la tierra. Respiré profundo al divisar la pequeña casa.

Caminé con cautela intentando escuchar algo pero todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Al llegar a la puerta tuve miedo, miedo de que al abrirla mis esperanzas de verlo desaparecieran. Tragué duro entrando en la casa sintiendo un puñetazo en el estómago al ver que estaba vacía, más vacía que antes. Con los ojos aguados fui hasta el armario que estaba en una esquina abriendo las puertas sintiendo una puñalada en el pecho. Vacío. Salí a la parte de atrás, tal vez estaba lavando su ropa pero no. En los troncos de las palmeras guindaban las cuerdas sin ropa sobre ellas. Regresé dentro de la casa dejando mis cosas sobre la cama, a lo mejor si regresaba y veía que estaban allí sabría que lo había venido a buscar.

En el cielo resonó entonces un estridente trueno sin embargo yo ni me moví. Negada a que no estuviese allí comencé a caminar por la selva yendo a los lugares a los que el me había llevado, fallando en encontrarlo en cada lugar.

Estaba por regresarme cuando comenzó a llover, las gotas de lluvia eran gruesas, golpeaban mi débil cuerpo como martillos caídos del cielo. Mis propios ojos comenzaron a llover ante la tristeza que comenzó a formarse en mi interior.

La lluvia era tan espesa que a penas y podía ver a un metro de distancia por lo que me enfoqué en ver en donde pisaba, sin embargo mis lágrimas me nublaban la vista haciendo que me cayera más de una vez en el barro. Quería quedarme allí en el suelo pero debía regresar, no podía asustar de nuevo a mi familia. Empapada, llena de barro, con frío y débil regresé a casa de Inuyasha. No se como lo hice ya que no tenía la menor idea de hacia donde estaba caminando. Los relámpagos y truenos acompañaban el sonido de la lluvia sobre las hojas de las plantas.

Logré divisar la pequeña casa que no sabía como seguía en pies ya que la lluvia era inclemente. Recordando que había dejado mis cosas allí decidí entrar, a demás de que sería imposible regresarme en aquel momento con toda esa lluvia. Abrí la puerta trasera entonces mojando todo al entrar, por primera vez desde que me regresé subí la mirada encontrándome con un par de ojos dorados.

Inuyasha estaba empapado, respiraba agitado, en sus manos estaban mis cosas, un suéter y mi mochila. Me veía fijamente, podía notar la rabia, la preocupación y el dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin emoción alguna lo cual me hirió aun más. Parpadeé varias veces ya que mis ojos amenazaban con comenzar a llorar de nuevo –Responde- ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?

-V-vine a buscarte- dije con dificultad al tener que alzar la voz ya que la lluvia resonando sobre el techo hacia difícil que nos escucháramos.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó dejando mis cosas sobre la cama de un manotón sin dejar de verme en ningún momento.

-¿Cómo que para qué, dices que quieres estar conmigo y después te desapareces?- el labio inferior me temblaba por aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Si, eso fue antes de que entregaras sin problemas al idiota de Kouga, realmente pensé que eras diferente Aome- podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, como si lo hubiese traicionado de la peor manera.

-¡Kouga fue el que me besó yo no lo besé!- exclamé rompiendo en llanto -¡El se me lanzó encima yo no me entregué a nadie!-

-¡Pues yo te vi muy tranquila sin intentar quitártelo de encima!- me exclamó esta vez a mi.

-¡No sabía que hacer Inuyasha! ¡No podía hacer ruido porque mi familia estaba allí, congelé y no supe que hacer! ¡Solo quería que llegarás y me lo quitaras de encima! ¡Pero al parecer disfrutaste viendo como Kouga me besaba así que no debe importarte mucho que digamos!- mis lágrimas no paraban de rodar.

-¡Claro no sabías que hacer! ¡Ahora la culpa es mía! ¡Si hay algo que he querido quitarme de mi mente es la imagen de ustedes dos juntos!- Inuyasha estaba molesto, llevaba sus manos a su cabeza llevando su cabello hacia atrás -¡Estuve a punto de entrar a partirle la cara a ese niño bonito de una buena vez pero como vi que tu estabas muy tranquila decidí no hacerlo! Todo me quedó claro-

-¿Claro? ¿¡Como demonios te va a quedar claro, no prestaste atención nunca a lo que te dije!? ¡Qué parte de que quiero estar contigo no entendiste!- inconscientemente me había acercado unos cuantos pasos hacia él, sin embargo el retrocedió negando con la cabeza saliendo de la casa -¡No me dejes hablando sola!- exclamé siguiéndole los talones. Vi como Inuyasha caminaba de un lado a otro bajo la lluvia -¡Deja de huir de tus problemas, así nunca vas a solucionar nada!-

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- me reprochó girándose a verme.

-¡Pues si te lo digo!- exclamé más molesta aun -¡Huir no es la solución, evadir no te hará feliz! ¡Lamento todo lo que te haya pasado antes de que vinieras aquí, pero huir no es la solución, al igual que ahora simplemente no quieres escuchar!-

Inuyasha corrió hasta mi entonces viéndome fijamente a los ojos, sus brazos aprisionaron mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, sin decir nada pegó sus labios a los míos bruscamente masajeándolos con hambre. Cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo llevé mis manos a su cuello queriendo acercarlo más devolviéndole el beso con la misma pasión que él profesaba. Al principio Inuyasha era tosco, mordiendo mi labio inferior en varias ocasiones. Yo era un poco torpe siguiendo el paso de sus besos. Pero entonces pareció tranquilizarse. Una de sus manos viajó hasta mi nuca agarrando un puñal de mi cabello mientras su otra mano me acercaba imposiblemente más a su cuerpo.

Ambos estábamos mojados, podía sentir la lluvia martillándonos, rodando por nuestros rostros, la brisa soplando sin embargo nuestros cuerpos estaban calientes y todo lo demás parecía ajeno a nuestro mundo. Dentro de mi cuerpo las mariposas revoloteaban haciendome sentir que vibraba. Pasamos de la necesidad a la pasión y de la pasión al…¿Amor? No sabía que era aquello, un calor en mi pecho que se extendía por todas mis venas, haciéndome sentir la persona más feliz de este mundo.

No se cuanto tiempo duró ese beso, ese maravilloso primer beso con Inuyasha pero al separarnos ambos nos encontrábamos agitados viéndonos a los ojos, nuestras frentes conectadas. La lluvia seguía cayendo pero en menos cantidad, ya era una garúa.

-Lo siento…- susurró acunando mi rostro entre sus manos –Yo… me puse celoso, pensé que no me querías…me dejé llevar-

-Shhh- dije besándolo de nuevo adorando lo suaves que eran sus labios. El regreso el gesto con gusto –Inuyasha…ya te dije que quiero estar contigo…con nadie más- susurré contra sus labios a lo que él respondió abrazándome con fuerza –No vuelvas a desaparecer así…no sin decirme porque lo haces por lo menos- él simplemente asintió. Quería hablar más sobre afrontar sus problemas pero entonces sus labios encontraron los míos de nuevo.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así…- susurró contra mis labios esta vez.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté quitando el cabello que se había pegado su rostro.

-Vivo- noté una leve sonrisa en sus labios que hizo que mil mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, solo que nunca me había sentido así- agregué apenada, sonrojándome. Sentí como sus pulgares acariciaban mis pómulos.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas…- susurró suplantando sus dedos por sus labios. Yo me mordí el mío ante sus acciones –Y esto me encanta más- aclaró atrapando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes haciendo que mi corazón se disparara.

-Dejó de llover- susurré inconscientemente, a decir verdad ni e había dado cuenta de aquello. El sol de la tarde nos iluminaba por entre las hojas de los árboles que aun goteaban las gotas de lluvia. Inuyasha miró hacia arriba dejando expuesto su cuello que me atreví a besar.

-Haces eso una vez más y no se que será de ti- dijo en tono juguetón, muy sexy lo cual me puso nerviosa –Te dejaría atrapada en esta isla-

-Pues lo lamento pero debo regresar a mi hogar- respondí igual de relajada olvidando todos los problemas y angustias que hace minutos sentía.

-Quédate conmigo…- susurró viéndome a los ojos. Era una propuesta tentadora pero no podía angustiar a mi familia, sin embargo se me encendió el bombillo.

-Ve al muelle en la noche- dije dándole un beso rápido para después entrar a la casa, tomar mis cosas y volver a salir –A eso de las diez que ya todos duermen- El me miró curioso pero asintió –Ahora…debo irme o se van a preocupar. Nos vemos más tarde…no olvides lo que te dije-

-¿Qué?- preguntó siguiéndome mientras regresaba a la orilla.

-Que solo quiero estar contigo- respondí besándolo de nuevo, era delicioso, la sensación más hermosa que había sentido en mi vida. El devolvió el gesto con el mismo fervor que yo –Nos vemos en la noche-

-Allí estaré- dijo Inuyasha tomando mi mano antes de que me montara en la lancha que estaba empapada por dentro –Cuídate- dijo para después dejarme ir.

Me monté en la lancha ignorando que estuviese mojada ya que yo estaba en las mismas condiciones. El bote de Inuyasha se encontraba a mi lado así que retrocedí sin problemas. El cielo ahora estaba despejado, sin una sola nube. Me sentí feliz, muy distinta a como estaba cuando iba a la isla.

* * *

**¡Hola Hola! ¿Cómo están? Se que es viernes peeeero me voy de viaje el domingo así que no podré actualizar ese día. Me voy por una semana por lo que no podré actualizar el domingo que viene sin embargo intentare actualizar a más tardar el martes siguiente. **

**Regresando al cap ¡¿Qué les pareció?! ¡Por fin se besaron! jajaja no quería irme y dejarlas sin un beso por tanto tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por su apoyo a todas, sus follows, sus favorites, sus reviews, gracias por inspirarme a seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Hablamos en una semana, espero escuchar de ustedes pronto! xoxo V**


	11. XI

**XI**

Llegué al muelle siendo recibida por Mika que se comía las uñas de la angustia. Le dije que me había quedado esperando en una de las islas cercanas a que pasara la tormenta. No era mentira pero no era la verdad completa.

A penas entré por la puerta de la posada me cayeron encima preguntándome que en donde estaba, dije que me había ido a casa de mis amigas y que nos habíamos mojado en el camino, por suerte me creyeron.

Como si estuviese en una nube llegué hasta mi habitación sin sentir el suelo. Aun sentía las mariposas rondando por mi cuerpo. Entré al baño cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Caminé hasta el lavabo viendo mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi cabello desordenado se adhería a mi rostro empapado, mis labios estaban tan rojos como una manzana, mi piel pálida como el papel y mis ojos brillaban por alguna extraña razón. Me sentía diferente, me sentía feliz.

Tomé una ducha lenta recordando como se sentían los labios de Inuyasha sobre los míos, en varias ocasiones me atrapé con las manos en mi boca. Al salir me puse un vestido pues planeaba ver a Inuyasha más tarde.

Proseguí a comer encontrándome con que mi abuela me esperaba para que la acompañara. Me serví mi plato para después seguirla hasta una mesa vacía en la esquina.

-Entonces…¿Hablaste con el muchacho?- dijo dándole un bocado a su comida. De inmediato me sonrojé.

-¿Se nota mucho?- pregunté apenada ¿Era tan evidente?

-Debes aprender a disimular pequeña- yo no dije nada comiendo mi comida –Se te nota muy feliz…¿Pasó algo más?- yo la miré de inmediato sintiendo la sangre subirme hasta la coronilla.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?- pregunté apenada.

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero Aome- respondió ella sonriendo, definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando. Mordiéndome el labio bajé la mirada –Tomaré eso como un si- el corazón me empezó a latir aturdiéndome sentía que me habían agarrado con las manos en la masa.

-¡Aome ven a ayudarme!- escuché decir a mi hermano que cargaba unas cajas hacia el maletero que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar. Sin poder resistir la tentación de dejar de hablar con mi abuela de aquellos temas me excusé para ir a ayudar a Souta.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté mientras abría la puerta del maletero.

-No lo sé, mamá hizo limpieza esta mañana pero por la tormenta no pudo terminar hasta ahora- respondió alzando una de las cajas de cartón entre sus brazos.

Encendí la luz sintiendo cierta piquiña en mi nariz al respirar el aire impregnado de polvo que reinaba en el maletero. Lo que alguna vez fue la sala de mi casa ahora era un cuadrado de pintura desconchada y opaca lleno de cajas y vericuetos. Sintiéndome abrumada en aquel lugar guardé mi parte lo más pronto posible mientras mi hermano se tomaba su tiempo. A diferencia de él yo si tenía recuerdos en aquel lugar. Mientras Souta terminaba aproveché para acercarme a la puerta trasera en donde eché una espiada por la puerta sonriendo abiertamente al ver el bote de Inuyasha. Cuando mi hermano terminó se marchó a su habitación a dormir, por mi parte tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Sin que nadie me viera bajé por las escalinatas sintiendo la brisa fría de la noche soplar suavemente. Pronto llegué al muelle, mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. A penas toqué la primera tabla de madera vi como Inuyasha aparecía de la parte trasera del bote subiendo al muelle. Sonriendo corrí hasta él viendo como abría sus brazos para recibirme. Al encontrarme en su pecho respiré profundamente.

-Pensé que me ibas a dejar aquí esperando para siempre- dijo al tiempo que yo escuchaba su voz resonando dentro de su pecho.

-Disculpa, tuve que ayudar a mi hermano a guardar unas cosas en el maletero- respondí subiendo la mirada sin dejar de abrazarlo. El me miró a los ojos como si quisiera decirme algo a lo cual yo respondí al descifrarlo. Sin dudarlo me puse de puntillas uniendo nuestros labios suavemente. Ambos sonreímos tontamente.

-¿Entonces para que querías que viniera?- preguntó dejándome ir de sus brazos, tomando mi mano para ayudarme a entrar en el bote.

-Solo quería estar contigo…y esperaba que pudiésemos hablar más tranquilos- comenté mientras el me llevaba a la parte de atrás del bote pero entonces lo detuve -¿Podríamos ir al camarote?- pregunté sonrojada. El se me quedó mirando con curiosidad pero sin negarse a la oferta.

Bajamos hasta el camarote en donde estaba la cama en donde alguna vez dormí, olía a limpio así que posiblemente había aseado un poco el lugar. Como pudimos nos arreglamos sobre la cama uno al lado del otro. Le pedí a Inuyasha que abriese la escotilla que estaba sobre nuestras cabezas para que así entrara la brisa marina. Además de que el cielo se veía más claro de esa manera. Estuvimos así en silencio hasta que rompí la serenidad con mis palabras.

-Entonces…¿Te quedó claro todo?- pregunté sin verlo, mi mirada fija en el cielo estrellado.

-Eso creo- respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Por qué no estás del todo seguro?- pregunté aun sin verlo, él no respondió -¿Inuyasha?- silencio de nuevo. Me giré entonces a verlo el veía el cielo fijamente como yo había estado haciendo. Lo vi respirar profundamente cerrando los ojos.

-Lo digo por mi…no se si sea lo mejor para ti- siempre pensando tan poco de si mismo.

-Eso solo lo averiguaremos intentando- respondí a su pregunta tomando su mano que estaba junto a la mía. El se giró a verme entonces simplemente asintiendo –Entonces…- comencé luego de un rato de silencio, el simplemente subió una ceja incitándome a seguir hablando –¿Podrías contarme más de ti?- pregunté un tanto avergonzada.

-Pregunta lo que quieras- dijo con una leve sonrisa aunque podía notar que estaba un tanto incomodo.

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres, se que es difícil para ti- con su dedo índice sobre mis labios me calló.

-Pregunta- yo respiré profundo asintiendo.

-Bueno comencemos por lo básico…Tu familia ¿Cómo es?- noté como su cuerpo se tensaba un poco marcándose su mandíbula angularmente bajo su piel.

-Pues mi padre es un hombre bastante estricto y siempre le gusta hacer lo correcto. Aunque es un poco cuadrado es muy carismático algo que creo que mi madre sacó en él. Ella es un sol, es hermosa, es radiante y amorosa, siempre fue mi fortaleza aunque en mi etapa rebelde la hice a un lado cosa de la que siempre me arrepentiré. Y por ultimo está mi medio hermano mayor Seshomaru. Mi padre estaba casado con una mujer de etiqueta, de la alta sociedad de Japón lo cual era necesario para consolidar su imagen política, ella quería fama, él necesitaba una fachada. Seshomaru nació mucho antes que yo, quince años. Mi padre y su madre se separaron el año en que yo nací puesto que mi madre era la asesora de mi padre, estuvieron de amores casi todo el tiempo que él estuvo casado con la madre de Seshomaru pero no fue hasta que yo nací que todo se hizo público. Para mi hermano soy el hijo bastardo y mi madre una rompe hogares. El se fue a vivir con su madre a penas se divorciaron. Luego se dio cuenta de que tanto mi padre como su madre no se quisieron desde un principio, ambos tenían sus relaciones paralelas durante el matrimonio. Sin embargo el rencor contra mi madre y contra mi no se ha desvanecido del todo y pues aun hay resentimientos con mi padre también. Como trabajan juntos su relación es laboral, se tratan como jefe y empleado, con el debido respeto que tiene cada uno- aquello me partió el corazón, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, parecía una telenovela, no podría imaginarme una familia así –Como mi madre tenía buena posición política, económica y social no hubo mayor problema, estar con mi madre favorecía aun más la imagen de mi padre ante la sociedad lo que era un bonus al partido político así que tuvieron su apoyo durante el proceso de divorcio con la madre de Seshomaru y de su matrimonio-

-Wao- susurré aun atontada. Y yo pensaba que la muerte de mi padre había sido trágica –Puedes escribir una novela solo con eso- dije sin pensar por lo cual me sonrojé pero él sonrió levemente.

-Ni te imaginas- yo subí la ceja curiosa -¿Qué hay de ti? Solo sé que tu padre falleció y que la posada es de tus abuelos- su cambio de tema me pareció un poco sospechoso pero no quería dañar el momento así que seguí el juego.

-Bueno mi padre era hijo de parlamentarios en Inglaterra pero nunca le gusto la política, fue a la universidad por obligación, viajo por toda Europa hasta llegar aquí y conocer a mi madre que como yo trabajaba en la posada. Mis abuelos lo odiaban a muerte, sabes la mezcla de razas y eso, era chapados a la antigua a demás de sobrevivientes a la segunda guerra mundial pero en fin. Se enamoraron y mi padre quiso presentar a mi madre a sus padres así que se fueron a Inglaterra pero a sus padres no les gusto mucho mi madre por ser poco educada y de clase trabajadora pero como a mi papá le valía un pepino aquello dejó todo y regresó con mamá, se establecieron aquí, nací yo y luego Souta…Papá planeaba hacer una extensión de la posada en Atenas por lo que fue de viaje de negocios pero…pasó el terremoto y murió…- sin darme cuenta me encontraba acariciando el brazalete que me había regalado mi padre.

-Lo lamento…- susurró Inuyasha viéndome atentamente.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo ya…de todas maneras sé que él siempre está a mi lado-dije limpiándome las lagrimas –me gustaría que mamá consiguiese a alguien para que le haga compañía, está enfrascada en el trabajo para no tener que pensar en papá…y también sería lindo para Souta tener una figura masculina…un guía, yo por lo menos lo pude conocer un poco pero él no…- con delicadeza Inuyasha me abrazó entre sus brazos haciéndome sentir mucho mejor.

-Ojalá que si…tu madre necesita un descanso, trabaja más que los míos y eso es mucho- yo bufé –No se puede comparar pero siempre están ocupados en algo y con Souta pues…siempre que busque un modelo a seguir bueno estará bien-

-Eso espero- dije respirando el aroma a mar de Inuyasha –Pero basta de dramas ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?- él se río esta vez -¿Qué hay de gracioso en eso?-

-En la palabra amigos, a decir verdad solo tengo dos- aquello me llamó la atención por lo que escuché atenta –Miroku Murayama, hijo de Michiko Murayama propietario del periódico más importante de Japón Asahi Shimbun. El fue mi primer y único amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, como mi padre necesitaba la ayuda de los medios el Asahi Shimbun siempre fue generoso con él ya que el señor Murayama y mi padre eran buenos amigos. Lo que quería decir que nosotros debíamos serlo de igual manera, por suerte así fue aunque éramos bastante distintos, yo siempre fui arisco y más bien introvertido, el era un galán de otoño, amable y tal vez demasiado cariñoso con las mujeres. Cuando entré en mi etapa rebelde el siempre estuvo a mi lado ya fuese acompañándome o guiándome, él nunca tomó decisiones por mi, dejaba que hiciera mi camino pero siempre me decía los pro y los contra de mis decisiones. El era un casanova así que me enseñó a ser uno, aunque al principio fue desastroso logré hacerlo – Yo subí la ceja insinuante –Pasado, recuerda eso- no pude evitar reírme al ver como Inuyasha negaba aquello – En fin el estudió publicidad y mercadeo para así poder tomar el negocio familiar y bueno…él es el único que sabe en donde estoy- notando que su rostro se apagaba un poco con mi mano acaricié su mejilla.

-¿Por qué nadie te busca Inuyasha? Tus padres deben estar muy preocupados- él me miró a los ojos.

-Les dejé muy claro que necesitaba desconectarme del mundo, alejarme de todo, si algo me sucede ellos serían los primeros en saberlo- yo asentí lentamente.

-¿No quisieras regresar?- por mi parte no quería que lo hiciera pero quería saber como se sentía, no lo mantendría amarrado por beneficio propio.

-A veces los extraño, mi vida lujosa, mi apartamento, mi habitación, mi cama, salir con Miroku en la noche a beber en un lugar tranquilo pero…creo que aun no estoy listo…a demás ahora te tengo a ti…lo menos que quiero es alejarme- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, trazando a su vez la forma de mi rostro con su dedo índice haciéndome cerrar los ojos al sentir como trazaba mis labios en un suave movimiento.

-Ya veo a que te refieres con que lograste ser un casanova- susurré haciéndolo reír –Miroku hizo un buen trabajo-

-Lo sé- dijo muy creído besando mis labios juguetonamente a lo cual yo respondí de igual manera –Si no paras ahora mismo no sé que será de ti- dijo contra mis labios haciendo que temblara, no de miedo, no sabía porque lo había hecho a decir verdad, pero me encantaba. Sin hacerle caso llevé mis manos a su nuca haciéndolas subir y bajar por su cuello, en las películas siempre hacían eso.

Con su mano libre viajó desde mi cintura pasando por mis caderas bajando por mi muslo izquierdo hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de mi rodilla la cual tomó y en un delicado movimiento la colocó sobre sus piernas. Los besos de Inuyasha se volvían más apasionados, sus dientes atrapaban mis labios repetidas beses acelerando los latidos de mi corazón. De pronto sus besos comenzaron a pasearse por mis mejillas bajando hacia mi cuello, sin poder evitarlo un suave gemido se escapó de mis labios, de inmediato sentí la mano libre de Inuyasha aprisionando mi espalda pegándome más hacia el. De pronto hacia mucho calor.

-Te dije que te detuvieras- susurró entre besos.

-No veo que me detengas- respondí acercándolo aun más hacia mi haciendo que nuestros torsos chocaran. No tenía con quien comparar, tal vez con Kouga, pero Inuyasha definitivamente sabía lo que hacia. Sin decir nada volvió a subir a mis labios demandando con aun mas fuerza, sentía que tendría morados al día siguiente pero era una sensación muy placentera.

-Tenemos que parar…- dijo escondiendo entonces su rostro en mi cuello desanimándome un poco. Respiré profundo aun agitada mientras lo abrazaba, gesto que el devolvió.

-Entonces quien es tu otro amigo- dije después de calmarme haciéndolo reír levemente.

-Te sorprenderás- respondió abandonando su guarida que era mi cuello.

-De ti, cualquier cosa- dije sonriendo, el reviró los ojos con una leve sonrisa para después quedarse viéndome como si admirará una obra de arte -¿Entonces…quien es?-

-Tu- dijo en un suspiro acomodando mi cabello detrás de mis orejas.

-¿De verás?- pregunté incrédula viéndolo a los ojos, él simplemente asintió.

-Tu y Miroku son mis mejores amigos- reafirmó sonriente. Sin pensarlo le di un beso y un abrazo.

-Gracias- dije aun abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender.

-Por dejarme entrar- miré hacia arriba entonces buscando sus ojos que entendieron de inmediato lo que quería decir.

Por un rato no dijimos más nada, nos quedamos allí juntos viendo el cielo nocturno sobre nosotros. El leve oleaje del mar causaba un suave bamboleo en el bote que era a penas perceptible pero que era como una cuna haciendo que me diera sueño.

-Aome si tienes sueño deberías ir a tu habitación- dijo de pronto tomándome por sorpresa.

-Mmmm no quiero- dije entre dormida y despierta. Estaba en el lugar más cómodo del mundo.

-Aome después te puedes meter en un lío con tu madre y recuerda que yo también soy su empleado, no quiero problemas- dijo como un hombre responsable que al parecer era.

-No se dará cuenta, regresaré a mi habitación antes de que despierten- murmuré enterrandome más en su pecho. Escuché como respiraba profundamente.

-De acuerdo, te levantaré a primera hora y sin quejas te vas a tu habitación- yo asentí sin decir nada más –Buenas noches Aome-

-Buenas noches- susurré casi dormida por completo.

Esa noche dormí como nunca antes en mi vida.

Inuyasha me despertó con un beso en la nuca, o bueno unos cuantos al amanecer. Con cierto desdén nos levantamos saliendo del bote para después despedirnos con un rápido beso ya que me daba un poco de pena en caso de que tuviese mal aliento. Subí las escalinatas viendo como el bote de Inuyasha se marchaba probablemente a pescar. Al llegar a la cima junto a la puerta hondee mi mano en el aire gesto que el repitió.

En silencio me escabullí sin que nadie notara mi presencia por suerte no habían empezado a hacer el desayuno. Subí las escaleras hasta entrar a mi habitación, de inmediato me lancé sobre la cama viendo al techo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Como era sábado tocaba un día largo de trabajo así que decidí tomar una ducha rápida.

Me bañé como rayo veloz sin querer borrar los rastros de Inuyasha sobre mi piel, sorprendentemente no había ninguna marca o morado que pensé que aparecería. Arropé mi cabello con una toalla haciendo lo mismo con mi cuerpo, me cepillé los dientes para después salir quedándome congelada en el marcó de la puerta.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?- escuché la suave voz de mi madre retumbar en mis oídos. Ella recostada del marco de la ventana.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunté encontrando mi voz luego de una larga pausa. Sentí que toda la sangre en mi cuerpo se había evaporado.

-Anoche vine a chequear que estuviese todo bien pero cuando entré no estabas- respondió con el mismo tono girándose a verme -¿En donde estabas?- preguntó intrigada.

-Em…pues…em…- no sabía que inventar, no podía mentirle a mi madre de paso, se daría cuenta. Respiré profundo bajando la cabeza en resignación para después hablar –Estaba con Inuyasha-

-¿Toda la noche?- como por arte de magia mi sangre reapareció concentrándose toda en mis mejillas y nunca. Sin decir nada asentí.

-Lo siento mamá…no volverá a suceder- me disculpé al cabo de unos minutos aunque no estaba segura si podría cumplir aquello. Escuché entonces como mi madre caminó sobre el piso de madera hasta llegar a donde yo estaba. Tomándome por sorpresa me dio un abrazo -¿Estás bien?- pregunté confundida. Ella se alejó acariciando mi mejilla continuamente.

-Estoy muy bien hija…ven- tomó mi mano guiándome hasta la cama en donde hizo que nos sentáramos una frente a la otra. Para ser sincera estaba un poco asustada, no tenía idea de que esperar.

-¿Segura que todo está bien?- volví a preguntar perdida.

-Excelente…sabes cuando conocí a tu padre él era el que me buscaba a mi, yo lo evadía porque estaba trabajando y con sus distracciones no lo permitía. Un día decidí aceptar su propuesta de salir con él ya que pensé que con eso me dejaría en paz. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, fue la primera vez que me sentí realmente completa, viva y feliz…- no entendía a que venía aquel comentario –Yo también me escabullí unas cuantas noches para salir con él o simplemente estar a su lado…- el punto quedó claro –Solo quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de que te estas dando la oportunidad de vivir, que hay algo más que esta vieja posada en este mundo y que lo que decidas hacer con tu vida yo siempre te apoyaré…-

-Pero no entiendo…- comencé a cuestionarme pero ella me interrumpió.

-Ya lo entenderás…- dijo acariciando mi mano para después darme un beso –Trata de no escabullirte tan seguido, o simplemente dime, me preocupo por ti ¿Sabes?- aun con cierta confusión en mi asentí recibiendo un abrazo de mi madre –Hora de ponerse a trabajar- dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

Aquella había sido la conversación más extraña que había tenido con mi madre. Pensaba que me iba a castigar, a despedir a Inuyasha o algo por el estilo pero resulto ser todo lo contrario…tal vez…porque se veía reflejada en mi y a mi padre en Inuyasha. Si me sentía viva y feliz cuando estaba con él…era como la pieza faltante al rompecabezas, la pieza que cuidaría y atesoraría como mi propia vida.

Era bueno saber que mi madre me apoyaba en todo pero sentía que se refería a algo más ¿Tal vez a ser novia de Inuyasha o querer irme con él? A la primera pregunta la respuesta era muy clara y obvia sin embargo la segunda no del todo…no sabía si era capaz de hacerlo aunque…mi madre me apoyaría.

Estaba atrapada en mis pensamientos cuando escuché mi nombre en la cocina. Era hora de empezar un nuevo día.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas¡ ¿Cómo están? Se que ando desaparecida pero creo que me despegué demasiado en las vacaciones y tuve problemas con la inspiración esta semana pero bueno ya esta arreglado. Recibí sus mensajes que me alegraron aun más las vacaciones aunque mi señal era un poco pupu en donde estaba fue una alegría leer que les había gustado tanto el cap pasado. Espero que este tambien les guste y nos leemos el proximo domingo. Les mando un gran abrazo, gracias por el apoyo, los reviews, los follows, los favorites, todo, mil gracias! XOXO V**


	12. XII

**XII**

Finalmente el día había llegado, el día de mi graduación. La noche anterior no había podido dormir, estaba muy nerviosa. Desde el momento en que me entregaran mi título significaba que ya no haría más nada que trabajar, hace unos meses atrás no hubiese tenido problema alguno ya que ese era mi plan de vida pero desde que llegó Inuyasha muchas cosas habían cambiado.

No había perdido el gusto por el trabajo ni mucho menos los deseos de acompañar a mi madre siendo también una ayuda pero con cada día que pasaba quería estar más tiempo con Inuyasha. A demás él tenía a su familia que lo debían extrañar, en cualquier momento tendría que regresar a Japón…

-Buenos días- escuché la voz de mi madre despertándome. En este tipo de ocasiones mi madre siempre participaba desde el primer momento, arreglando mi cabello, ayudando a vestirme, despertándome, haciéndome el desayuno –Ve a bañarte mientras te preparo el desayuno-

Como me habían indicado me levanté de la cama estirándome como un gato para después arrastrar los pies hasta el baño. Como realmente no había podido dormir nada estaba más cansada de lo necesario. Me duché rápidamente y al salir arropada en toallas me encontré con mi madre colocando mi desayuno sobre el escritorio. En silencio comí parte de mi desayuno dejando una buena porción.

-¿Te sientes bien hija?- preguntó mi madre mientras secaba mi cabello con la toalla. Yo me encontraba en una especie de transe del cual desperté al sentir como me halaba el cabello con la toalla.

-Si, solo estoy un poco nerviosa- mentí inútilmente, sin embargo mi madre no me preguntó más al respecto continuando con las atenciones a mi cabellera.

Antes de que prosiguiera con el maquillaje me cepillé los dientes admirando el trabajo que mi madre había hecho en mi cráneo. Era una trenza irlandesa que comenzaba detrás de mi oreja izquierda terminando en un moño debajo de mi oreja derecha mientras algunos mechones sueltos enmarcaban mi rostro. Al salir mi madre me esperaba con la silla frente a la ventana en donde entraba mejor la luz del sol y a su lado una caja especial con todo su maquillaje.

En sus años mozos mi madre era una apasionada del maquillaje y el cabello, según las historias de los abuelos ellos le prohibían que hiciera aquellas cosas como buenos padres estrictos japoneses que eran sin embargo como no lo podía hacer en ella lo hacia en sus amigas. Siempre recuerdo lo bonita que siempre estaba mi madre, muy coqueta y arreglada, pero después de la muerte de mi padre se echó al olvido pero por suerte mi madre tenía una belleza natural, el maquillaje y los peinados simplemente realzaban su hermosura.

Me senté en la silla relajándome por completo decidida a no pensar en Inuyasha ni en nada más que los pinceles sobre mi rostro. Sorprendentemente me relajé casi al instante, pero no duro mucho ya que aquellas caricias me recordaban a las manos de Inuyasha sobre mi piel.

-Mamá- susurré sin darme cuenta.

-Dime hija- respondió ella aun muy concentrada en su deber.

-Cuando estabas con papá, al principio digo, cuando a penas lo conociste…¿Nunca tuviste miedo de que regresara a Inglaterra?- aun con los ojos cerrados supe que mi madre se había parado en seco, la había tomado completamente fuera de base. Luego de unos segundos respondió.

-¿Miedo de que se fuera y de que yo tendría que quedarme aquí trabajando en la posada?- cuestionó muy bajito, menos mal que estábamos cerca. Yo simplemente asentí sin querer abrir los ojos –Muchas veces, desde un principio a decir verdad, recuerdo que Eiji me decía que me alejara de él porque rompería mi corazón, se iría y me dejaría aquí, que era una chica más en su viaje de mochilero- se rió para si misma volviendo con su trabajo en mi rostro –Pero tu padre demostró lo contrario…planeaba regresar pero solo porque quería presentarme a su familia y a demás quería que conociera el mundo con él. Habló muchísimo con tus abuelos, a rogar de rodillas tuvo que llegar unas cuantas veces…pero lo logró- podía sentir la sonrisa en las palabras de mi madre –Yo estaba un poco asustada, nunca imaginé salir de aquí, pensé que esta sería mi vida para siempre y no le veía nada malo pero tu padre sembró una curiosidad por el mundo en mi, así que con mucho miedo pero con ganas de algo nuevo nos fuimos hasta Inglaterra como mochileros pero bueno ya sabes como termina esa historia- a mi madre no le gusta hablar mucho sus suegros.

-¿Y por qué volvieron? Aquí a Skopelos digo ¿Por qué no siguieron viajando?- pregunté curiosa dándome cuenta que nunca había cuestionado aquello.

-Tu padre quería sentar cabeza, quería formar una familia para después aventurarnos todos juntos…- noté el desdén en la voz de mi madre agradeciendo que tenía los ojos cerrados para así no ver probablemente sus ojos aguados.

-Lo siento por preguntarte estas cosas…- susurré, ella respiró profundo.

-Para nada hija, me alegra que preguntes sobre tu padre, es solo que a veces me pongo sentimental- dijo rápidamente recomponiéndose –Se que me lo estas preguntando por Inuyasha, sé que hay algo más de él que no lo se, supongo que otra vida a la que ha de regresar y puedo imaginar que tienes miedo de que se vaya- mi mamá había aceptado sorprendentemente bien el hecho de que estuviese con Inuyasha, aunque aun no estaba segura de porque, sin embargo lo que decía era cierto por lo que simplemente asentí –No tengas miedo habla con él al respecto…¿Si él te pidiera que viajaras con él aceptarías?- yo me quedé callada por un momento sintiendo de nuevo los pinceles sobre mis ojos.

-No lo sé…- respondí a penas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó de inmediato mi madre un tanto sorprendida, yo me mordí el labio inferior.

-Porque…quien te va ayudar...mis abuelos ya están muy viejos, Souta quiere ser alguien en la vida fuera de este lugar…papá no está…sólo quedo yo para ayudarte y no quiero dejarte sola…- sin importarme si estaba lista o no abrí los ojos viendo que mi madre me veía con ojos cristalinos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sin avisar acunó mi cabeza entre sus brazos recostándome sontra su pecho con cuidado de no estropear nada de su obra maestra.

-Hija…no quiero que pienses así, tu puedes ser y hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que quedarte aquí mi intención nunca fue esa y mucho menos la de tu padre. Aprecio mucho que me ayudes y realmente eres como mi segunda mano pero quiero que vivas…la vida es muy corta, en cualquier momento de la manera más esperada puede acabar así que tienes que hacer todo lo que quieras, conocer, crecer, amar, sufrir, todo lo que alimenta tu alma…así que no te sientas nunca frenada de hacer algo por tener que trabajar aquí en la posada, este siempre será tu hogar pase lo que pase- sin poder evitarlo la abracé sintiendo de pronto un gran alivio, como si estuviese cargando un peso en mis hombros durante mucho tiempo y por fin lo había dejado en el suelo –Siempre te voy a amar y si te llegas a ir te extrañaré pero estaré feliz porque estarás haciendo algo que tu quieres y que te gusta. Se que no aplicaste para ninguna universidad, no tienes que ser como yo, quiero que seas mejor que yo así que si quieres podemos buscar algo-

-¿Pero qué hay del precio?- pregunté subiendo el rostro.

-Eso no es de tu preocupación- respondió sonriendo con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos –Aun no puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo…tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti- sentí una gran punzada en los ojos pero me negué a llorar –Ve a ponerte el vestido y a terminar de arreglarme, debo vestirme- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Mamá- dije deteniéndola tomando su mano, ella me miró –Gracias por todo, eres la mejor mamá del mundo…te amo- ella sonrió aunque había comenzado a llorar de nuevo y sin más soltó mi mano saliendo de mi habitación.

Había sido una mañana emocional pero sin duda me sentía mucho mejor que antes.

Rápidamente me dirigí a mi armario buscando el vestido azul marino con pedrerías que guindaba dentro de un protector plateado, lo saqué del mismo colocándolo sobre mi cama para después buscar las sandalias de tacón y acomodarlas en la pata de la cama. También saqué de su empaque los aretes largos que combinaban con la pedrería junto con el brazalete. Como aun seguía arropada en mi toalla busqué la ropa interior más linda y cómoda que tenía que por suerte hacían juego, siempre me gustaba que mi ropa interior combinara. Proseguí a aplicar crema de coco por todo mi cuerpo sintiendo cada musculo más relajado que los días anteriores.

Vi la hora en el reloj de mi mesa de noche abriendo los ojos como dos huevos fritos, debía apurarme. Rápidamente entré en mi vestido que se amoldaba a mi torso perfectamente dejando que el resto de la tela bailara desde mi cintura hasta el suelo, me coloqué los tacones sintiéndome totalmente distinta, antes de salir de mi habitación fui al baño para echarme un vistazo dándome cuenta que no me había visto el maquillaje. Al ver mi reflejo en el espejo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sin duda era yo pero mi rostro era ajeno a mi. Mi madre definitivamente era una artista.

-¡Aome ya el taxi está afuera!- escuché a mi madre decir entrando a mi habitación. Salí del baño topándome con ella, era la mujer más hermosa del mundo aunque sus ojos estuviesen cansados seguían brillantes y llamativos, su cabello corto bien arreglado y un vestido de estampado floral le quedaban de maravilla -¡Hija te ves hermosísima!- dijo corriendo a abrazarme, por primera vez me sentí alta gracias a los tacones, mi madre era pequeña como yo pero ahora yo era más grande que ella -¿Y los aretes?- preguntó viendo mi simplicidad.

-¡Ups!- dije volviéndome hacia la cama colocándolos en mis orejas, vi el brazalete pero cuando lo iba a tomar vi el que me había regalado mi padre, sintiéndome nostálgica decidí no usar el que había comprado –Listo- mi madre me sonrió y salimos.

En el patio central ya estaban arreglando todo para la pequeña fiesta después de la graduación, como mi casa era la que tenía mayor espacio decidimos todos los de la promoción hacer la fiesta allí. Entre todos habíamos colaborado para pagar lo que se necesitaba. Todos nos saludaban felicitándome o se me quedaban viendo con sonrisas en el rostro, sobretodo las personas que habían trabajado toda la vida allí y me habían visto crecer.

Junto a la entrada se encontraban mis abuelos junto con mi hermano, todos bien vestidos. Mis abuelos usaban trajes tradicionales japoneses mientras que mi hermano vestía la misma ropa que para el acto de graduación de Kouga. Sin embargo me preguntaba en donde estaba Inuyasha. Habíamos acordado en vernos en la entrada para que fuese con nosotros pero no aparecía por ningún lado. De inmediato comencé a sentir un ataque al corazón.

Comenzamos a montarnos en el taxi que estaba en la entrada, era una van negra en donde entraríamos todos cómodamente. Yo era la ultima en montarme para así bajarme de primera cuando llegáramos a la escuela. Vi como cada miembro de mi familia se montaba en el auto, inconscientemente apretaba y abría mis manos clavando mis uñas en las palmas, algo que siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Aome sube- comandó mi madre, yo miré a mi alrededor en busca de Inuyasha pero no aparecía. Temí que algo malo le hubiese sucedido pero debía montarme en aquel auto. Subí un tanto insegura viendo de nuevo por la ventana buscando sus ojos dorados o algo que lo identificara. El conductor arrancó y nos fuimos.

Todo el camino estuve con mis puños cerrados, mis abuelos y mi madre platicaban de algo con el conductor que varias veces intentó buscarme conversación pero yo tenía mi mente en algo más.

Llegamos a la escuela en donde comenzaban a aglomerarse los autos en la entrada del auditorio. Todos estaban bien vestidos, sonrientes. Nos bajamos sin problemas del auto al tiempo que mi madre iba a hacer la cola para que nos tomaran la foto familiar mientras Souta se iba con mis abuelos a unos bancos para que esperasen sentados. Por mi parte me quede allí parada buscando a Inuyasha entre la multitud.

-Wao- escuché decir detrás de mi, me giré viendo a Houjo uno de mis compañeros de clase. Su familia era de Bulgaria por lo que era bastante blanco y de cabello rojizo.

-Hola Houjo- dije desanimada al ver que no era Inuyasha.

-Luces muy linda- complementó sonrojándose un poco.

-Gracias, tu estas muy elegante- respondí con una sonrisa, Houjo era un chico bueno, tal vez muy bueno. El típico deportista, trabajador, buen estudiante, quiere a los niños y ayuda a los ancianos.

-Em, si, gracias- respondió sonriendo –Es loco que nos estemos graduando ya no crees, hace nada estábamos en el jardín de niños- nosotros habíamos estudiado toda la vida juntos.

-Si…es una locura- respondí cayendo en cuenta de sus palabras.

-¿Recuerdas en primer grado cuando a Yuka se le cayó accidentalmente la goma de mascar en el cabello de Ayumi y tuvimos que cortárselo con una tijera porque no sabíamos que más hacer?- ante aquel recuerdo no pude evitar echarme a reir. Houjo solía jugar mucho con nosotras cuando éramos pequeñas por eso estaba aquel día.

-Había olvidado eso por completo- respondí muerta de la risa.

-¡Aome!- escuché a mis amigas gritar, al girarme todas venían hacia nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se veían realmente hermosas en sus vestidos llegando a intimidarme un poco ya que el mío era sumamente sencillo comparado a los suyos. Las tres me abrazaron al mismo tiempo lo cual me hizo sonreír, ellas podían ser muy insoportables a veces pero realmente me querían y se preocupaban por mi.

-Chicas lucen hermosas- les dije al separarnos.

-Tu no estás nada mal- dijo Yuka guiñendo el ojo.

-Houjo por un momento no te reconocí, pensé que eras el novio de Aome- dijo Eri saludando a Houjo haciendo que yo me sonrojara.

-Si no lo dices no me doy cuenta- dijo Ayumi saludándolo de igual manera.

-¿Tienes novio Aome?- preguntó Houjo muy curioso. Estaba por explicar mi situación con Inuyasha cuando de pronto sentí un brazo deslizándose por mi cintura, de inmediato subí la mirada viendo como Inuyasha veía con cierto recelo al pobre Houjo.

-Si Aome tiene novio, Inuyasha Takashi mucho gusto- dijo un tanto serio ofreciendo su mano a Houjo que la tomó un tanto intimidado. Mis tres amigas lo miraban atentas. Carraspeé mi garganta para proseguir a hablar ya que aun estba sorprendida por su subíta aparición aunque estaba sumamente feliz.

-Chicas el es Inuyasha, Inuyasha ellas son Eri, Yuka y Ayumi mis mejores amigas- a ellas las saludo más amablemente hasta sonriendo un poco.

-¡Aome ven que nos van a tomar las fotos!- escuché a Souta gritar.

-Em, bueno nos vemos luego- dije sonriendo un tanto incomoda tomando a Inuyasha del brazo saliendo de aquella incomoda situación -¿En donde estabas?- pregunté queriendo saber en donde demonios se encontraba.

-Arreglando algunos asuntos- respondió haciendo que alzara mi ceja en cuestionamiento –Luces hermosa- susurró en mi oído haciendo que se me erizara la piel.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir-

-Jamás me lo perdería- respondió sonriente.

-Claro porque eres mi novio- el se sonrojó un poco –No sabía que lo eras-

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó un tanto asustado.

-Para nada- respondí sonriendo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Aome muévete!- exclamó mi hermano tomando mi mano arrastrándome hacia el pequeño set frente al camarógrafo en donde mi familia ya estaba sentada y arreglada.

-Sonrían- dijo el camarógrafo a penas me senté en el pequeño sofá en el medio de todos –Una sola la graduanda ahora- Me levanté mientras mi familia salía del set, me dieron un diploma falso y sonreí para la cámara.

-¡Inuyasha ven tomate una foto con Aome!- dijo mi madre agarrando a mi novio por la muñeca aventándolo hacia mi. Inuyasha me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a su pecho yo lo miré y él me sonreía.

-¡Aquí muchachos!- dijo el camarógrafo, ambos miramos a la cámara sonriendo –¡Siguiente!-

-Pero que violento ese tipo, tomaba las fotos demasiado rápido- dije caminando junto con Inuyasha.

-Es su trabajo, a demás son unos cuantos y tiene que hacerlo rápido- respondió muy tranquilo.

-Familiares y amigos por favor entrar al auditorio. Estudiantes esperar afuera- escuchamos por el megáfono.

-Te veo luego- dijo dándome un beso en los labios entrando junto con mi familia al auditorio.

-Aome tu novio es muy guapo- dijo Yuka tras de mi apareciendo de la nada.

-Y mayor- dijo Eri.

-Se ve muy agradable- complemento Ayumi.

-Em si, es todo eso- dije sonriendo aunque un poco sonrojada.

Comenzaron a alinearnos, mujeres a la derecha, hombres a la izquierda, casualmente Houjo estaba a mi lado. Pronto ya estábamos listos y arreglados, el profesor de ingles se encargó de que todo estuviese perfecto antes de abrir la puerta para que entráramos. Como si de un desfile se tratara caminamos dentro del auditorio por el medio del pasillo siendo aplaudidos por todos nuestros padres, familiares y profesores. Todos los estudiantes tomamos los asientos designados mientras el director de la escuela daba algunas palabras. La ceremonia transcurrió rápidamente, tal vez demasiado.

Antes de darme cuenta llamaban mi nombre para pararme a buscar mi diploma. Rezando para no caerme subí al escenario, tomé mi diploma sacudiendo las manos con las cabezas de la escuela y los profesores. Me senté de nuevo. Ahora la mejor estudiante de la clase daría un discurso de aliento que probablemente sería muy cursi y todos lloraríamos.

-_Queridos compañeros, sin darnos cuenta ya nos estamos graduando. Luego de haber crecido juntos llego el momento de que cada uno tome su camino ya sea aquí o en otro lugar._

_En nuestros corazones siempre quedaran las enseñanzas, las vivencias y los buenos momentos. Ahora en esta nueva etapa de nuestra vida somos nosotros los que tomaremos las decisiones y el rumbo que tomaremos. Seremos los responsables de nuestras acciones asumiendo sus consecuencias pero sobre todo comenzaremos a vivir._

_Somos jóvenes y el mundo es pequeño. Si quieren algo vayan y búsquenlo, luchen por ello y celebren cuando lo obtengan. Amen ciegamente, disfruten cada momento con las personas que son importantes. Si no les gusta algo cámbienlo, sean activos no se dejen llevar por la rutina, hagan lo que los hace felices y satisface. Y si no saben que hacer pues intenten de todo hasta que encuentren lo que les apasiona-_ escuché atentamente cada palabra de mi compañera de alguna manera tomándomelas muy personal, haciéndome pensar en lo que haría ahora con mi vida. Ella continuó el discurso pero agradeciéndole a los profesores y otras cosas más y sin darme cuenta ya todo había terminado.

Mi familia me esperaba afuera, a penas los vi corrí hacia ellos. Mi madre estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras me abrazaba. Mi abuelo tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y mi abuela al igual que mi madre lloraba como Magdalena. Souta se notaba un tanto aburrido pero me felicitó sonriente. Inuyasha también sonreía y me veía como nunca antes.

-Felicidades- susurró en mi oído mientras me abrazaba –Estoy orgulloso de ti- complementó besando mi mejilla. Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi corazón estallara.

-Chicos ya llego el taxi vamos- dijo Souta viendo a la van negra. Todos caminamos hacia ella, yo iba agarrada de manos con Inuyasha pensando en las palabras del discurso de mi compañera.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-¿Ah? Si, todo bien ¿Por qué lo dices?- respondí un poco distraída.

-Estás más callada de lo normal, generalmente no paras de hablar-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamé cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Claro que si! Me extraña que no me estés preguntando cualquier cosa o comentando algo- yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No es cierto- respondí de nuevo.

-Que si- replicó el muy entretenido.

-Eres insoportable- dije rodando los ojos.

-Así me quieres- respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me derritiera sin embargo no quería mostrarle el poder que tenía sobre mi.

-Como si tuviera otra opción- dije riendo.

-Oigan enamorados muévanse- dijo Souta esperando por nosotros. Ambos nos sonrojamos entrando en la van.

Al llegar a la posada todo estaba muy bien adornado, luces de navidad guindaban del techo siendo la iluminación de todo el lugar. En el centro un espacio para la pista de baile mientras que las mesas se encontraban alrededor, en una esquina la comida y poco a poco la gente iba llegando, muchos se iban a tomarse fotos en los barandales de donde se podía ver el mar. Mi hogar comenzó a llenarse rápidamente con todos mis compañeros de estudio. Habían contratado un DJ que llegó justo a tiempo para encender la fiesta. Varios empleados de la posada se encargaron de ser meseros, la comida estaba servida al estilo bufete. Los inquilinos también formaron parte de la fiesta, los que quisieron aunque muchos se habían ido.

-Con su permiso- dijo Inuyasha tomando mi mano de pronto. Yo me encontraba hablando con mis amigas. En mi mano una copa de champaña la cual tuve que dejar sobre una mesa en el camino a la pista de baile. De un solo movimiento Inuyasha colocó una mano en mi cintura y con la otra tomó mi mano.

-No sabía que te gustaba bailar- dije sorprendiéndome al ver con la facilidad que se movía.

-Recuerda que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- me susurró al oído haciéndome temblar. Definitivamente pasaba algo con Inuyasha, él no era así, ¿O tal vez estaba mostrando su verdadera personalidad?

-¿Seguro que está todo bien?- pregunté seriamente. El me miró a los ojos por un momento respirando profundo.

-Ven- respondió tomando mi mano guiándonos fuera de la pista de baile. Sin refutar lo seguí viendo como me guiaba hacia el patio trasero. En silencio caminamos hasta la puerta que guiaba a las escalinatas del muelle. El abrió la puerta dejándome pasar, nos sentamos en el tercer escalón después de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Inuyasha pasó algo malo?- pregunté tomando su mano viendo su rostro, por su parte su mirada estaba fijada en el infinito.

-Esta mañana hablé con Miroku- comenzó aun sin verme –Estaba muy sorprendido, pensaba que llamaría en cinco años- bufó levemente.

-¿Y para qué lo llamaste?- pregunté antes de poder detenerme. El me miró sonriendo.

-No puedes estar callada ni un minuto- yo lo codeé –Lo llamé para pedirle un favor…- respondió a mi pregunta quedándose callado.

-Y…-dije ante su silencio.

-Le pedí ayuda con tu regalo de graduación- continuó luego de un suspiró tomándome por sorpresa –Necesitaba que hiciera unas llamadas…-

-Em pues…¿Me vas a decir que es?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Antes que eso quiero que sepas que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, es algo que se me ocurrió y pensé que te gustaría…a demás que quisiera compartir eso contigo- se me hizo un nudo en el pecho, mi mente estaba pensando en cosas que no eran haciéndome sentir aun más nerviosa –Se me ocurrió…se me ocurrió que hiciéramos un viaje juntos…- yo me mordí el labio respirando profundo relajando mis músculos que se habían tensado – Tengo una casa es los alpes suizos…y pues como sé que nunca has salido de aquí, quería que conocieras algo más y bueno…¿Quieres?- Inuyasha por fin me vio a los ojos, tan nervioso como yo lo cual me pareció bastante tierno. Por otra parte no sabía que decir.

Recordé entonces las palabras de mi madre en la conversación de esa mañana y las del discurso de mi compañera. Este era el momento en que comenzaba mi vida, estaba confundida e insegura si salir al mundo, si dejar a mi madre por un tiempo. Desde pequeña me mentalicé de cómo sería mi vida. Ayudaría a mi madre, me casaría con alguien de la isla, trabajaría en la posada, tendría hijos, envejecería y ya…eso sería todo. Nunca tuve sueños más grandes o deseos de algo más pero…con Inuyasha era distinto…lo quería todo y quería más. Y aquella era una oportunidad de obtener un pedazo de aquello.

-Si- susurré apenas, sin darme cuenta me encontraba mirando al suelo. Sentí la mano de Inuyasha en mi mejilla moviéndola de manera de que estuviésemos cara a cara.

-No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres, fue solo una idea- susurró muy cerca de mi rostro, podía sentir el aroma a champaña en su aliento.

-Si estoy segura-respondí de inmediato sonando realmente convencida, si lo estaba. El sonrió levemente.

-Te patearé el trasero esquiando- dijo dándome un rápido beso en los labios volviendo a ser el mismo Inuyasha testarudo y creído de siempre.

-No cuentes con ello, recuerda que aprendo rápido- respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Keh!- dijo levantándose para ofrecerme su mano –Ven de seguro se preguntaran en donde estamos-

-Hay cosas que podemos dejar a la imaginación- dije levantándome con el para dedicarle atención a sus labios –Extrañaba esto- susurré entre besos sintiendo su sonrisa.

-Puedo decir lo mismo- respondió colocando sus manos en mi cintura –¿Entonces si quieres viajar conmigo?-

-No, contigo no. Solo aprovecho las vacaciones gratis- respondí riéndome haciendo que Inuyasha revirara los ojos –Anda vamos- dije abriendo la puerta para regresar a la fiesta –¿Y cuando nos iríamos?- pregunté mientras caminábamos.

-Cuando tu quieras- respondió como si nada.

-¿Pero qué hay de boletos de avión?- pregunté al parecer muy ingenua ya que Inuyasha lo que hizo fue reírse -¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-

-Nada, nada. Solo…no te preocupes por eso de acuerdo, solo dime cuando quieres irte y nos iremos- lo miré curiosa pero asentí sin querer cuestionar más la cuestión.

-Bueno…solo queda hablar con mi madre entonces-

-Ya está cubierto- respondió como si nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté aun más sorprendida.

-Hablé con ella antes que nada, se lo que significa para ti así que…pues hablé con ella y dijo que si-

-Con razón la charla de esta mañana- susurré hacia un lado.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-No es nada, ven vamos a bailar- dije tomando su mano guiándonos de nuevo a la pista de baile en donde habían más personas que antes notablemente más ebrias.

-¡Aome!- gritaron de pronto mis tres amigas abalanzándose sobre mi, las tres olían a alcohol.

-¡Las voy a extrañar chicas!- dijo Yuka.

-¡No podemos perder el contacto!- dijo Eri.

-¡Tu novio se burla de nosotras!- exclamó Ayumi riéndose. Yo me giré viendo a Inuyasha en efecto riéndose.

-¡Es muy lindo Aome, tienes buen ojo- dijo Yuka.

-¡Foto!- dijo Eri sacando su celular dándoselo a Inuyasha.

-Vale, júntense- dijo tomando el celular. Las tres nos alineamos sonriendo al tiempo que el flash del celular nos dejaba ciegas –Listo, tomé dos en caso de que no saliera bien la primera-

-¡Gracias!- exclamaron las tres –Ahora por Houjo- dijo Eri. Las tres tambaleándose de nuevo dejándome sola con Inuysha.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo volviendo a bailar conmigo.

-Y que lo digas- complemente riendo.

El resto de la noche pasó sin contratiempos. Bailamos, reímos y celebramos. Mis abuelos se fueron a dormir temprano y mi madre celebraba junto con los padres de Kouga. Tuve un momento de nostalgia ya que en otra ocasión mi mejor amigo estaría allí conmigo o me hubiese llamado, pero ninguno de los dos fue el caso. Sin embargo no dejé que aquello dañara un día tan importante y menos al lado de Inuyasha.

Varías veces pensé en el viaje a Suiza, encontrándome con que realmente me agradaba la idea y no podía esperar para irnos.

Esa sería mi primera aventura, mi primera vez fuera de casa, mi primer momento de vida con Inuyasha.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Se que no es domingo, pero solo faltan unas horas y terminé el capítulo temprano , no podía esperar para actualizar quiero saber que piensan! Aome e Inuyasha se van para los Alpes Suizos! ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar o que les gustaría que pasara? Se que en este capitulo Inuyasha no estuvo muy presente pero no se preocupen lo recompensaré ;) bueno sin más espero que les haya gustado. Un beso enorme, gracias por el apoyo chicas son lo máximo 3 xoxo V**


	13. XIII

**XIII**

_Atención, los pasajeros de la aerolínea British Airways con destino a Inglaterra del vuelo BA862 por favor dirigirse a la puerta 16. Los pasajeros de la aerolínea British Airways con destino a Inglaterra del vuelo BA862 por favor dirigirse a la puerta 16._

No podía creer aquello, era la primera vez que iba al Aeropuerto Internacional Eleftherios Venizelos. Para mi aquel lugar era inmenso pero según Inuyasha los de Estados Unidos eran aún más grandes. Me sentía como una niña perdida, todo era nuevo y no sabía que hacer.

Luego de meditar durante tres días el regalo de Inuyasha, aunque ya había aceptado, decidí que debíamos irnos lo más pronto posible antes de que me arrepintiera y cambiara de opinión. Mi madre estaba muy emocionada aunque un poco nerviosa, sería la primera vez que nos separaríamos por tanto tiempo, una semana nada más. Ambas lloramos al despedirnos y por un momento vacilé en irme pero mantuve mi posición.

De la mano iba con Inuyasha por el aeropuerto. Habíamos tomado el ferri hasta el puerto de Atenas de donde tomamos un taxi para ir al aeropuerto. Nuestras valijas eran pequeñas, ha decir verdad no tenía ropa de invierno, nunca pensé que la necesitaría así que me llevé lo más abrigado que tenía. Unos jeans que llevaba puestos lo cual era totalmente incomodo para mi ya que estaba acostumbrada a andar en faldas, shorts o vestidos. Tenía una camisa blanca tres cuartos y unos zapatos deportivos. En mi valija solo habían tres camisas del mismo estilo, tres pijamas, ropa interior, medías y un neceser. Inuyasha no era muy distinto. Usaba unos jeans y una camisa manga larga de color negro pero que era de tela muy fina, su valija tan pequeña como la mía debía tener aun menos cosas. Según él, en su casa había ropa que me serviría.

Pasamos por seguridad siendo revisados junto con nuestro equipaje, sin embargo no pasamos por migración. Tal vez no sabía mucho de viajes o aeropuertos pero definitivamente nos estábamos saltando un paso.

-¿No debemos pasar por migración?- pregunté mientras pasábamos a las personas que eran chequeadas.

-No, si viajas conmigo no es necesario- yo me le quedé mirando arrugando el ceño suponiendo que era por su título de hijo de primer ministro.

Caminamos entonces por los pasillos hasta llegar a una especie de sala de espera que era bastante lujosa. Inuyasha mostró una tarjeta a la recepcionista que se le quedó mirando atontada lo cual me hizo sentir un poco…celosa. Sin embargo Inuyasha no le prestó mucha atención y ambos entramos a la exclusiva habitación.

-Deberíamos esperar tan solo unos minutos- dijo guiándonos hasta un sofá de cuero negro. Yo veía asombrada todo a mi alrededor.

-¿Todas las salas de espera son así?- pregunté sentándome a su lado. El negó con la cabeza.

-Esta sala es para clientes especiales- respondió guiñando el ojo -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco abrumada- respondí sinceramente.

-¿Quieres salir corriendo?- preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-A veces, pero entonces te veo y me tranquilizo- respondí un tanto apenada. El sonrió entrelazando nuestras manos al tiempo que me daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti- susurró en mi oído haciendo que me sonrojara aun más sintiendo calor dentro de mi ser.

-Disculpe la interrupción. Señor Taisho su avión está listo- Informó entonces la recepcionista de antes.

-Muchas gracias- respondió él más formal que nunca. Con nuestras manos juntas nos levantamos tomando nuestras cosas. En la recepción nos esperaba un hombre de baja estatura de ojos grandes, piel morena y cabellera blanca aunque ya estaba medio calvo. Tenía ropa de piloto y sus manos detrás de su espalda –Totosai, tiempo sin verte- dijo Inuyasha haciendo una reverencia ante aquel hombre.

-Es un placer verlo señor Inuyasha- respondió de igual manera Totosai -¿Y quién es la señorita?- preguntó dirigiéndose a mi haciéndome sonrojar ante tanta formalidad.

-Mi novia Aome. Aome el es Totosai nuestro piloto- aquel hombre hizo una reverencia como antes y yo simplemente lo imité.

-Un placer señorita- dijo él a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa –Bueno en marcha- continuó aplaudiendo caminando para salir de la recepción, nosotros siguiéndole los talones.

-¿Nuestro piloto?- pregunté en un susurro viéndolo curiosamente.

-Ya verás- dijo sonriendo.

Bajamos por una escalera para después caminar por otro pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de galpón. Pasamos por unas puertas llegando a nuestro destino. En aquel galpón nos esperaba nada más y nada menos que un jet privado. Yo miré a Inuyasha con los ojos de huevo frito, él simplemente me dio un beso en la frente.

-Dejen sus valijas aquí por favor, su equipaje de mano si pueden llevarlo con ustedes- informó Totosai mientras subía las escaleras al mismo tiempo que llegaba un muchacho a recoger nuestras maletas. En la entrada del jet nos esperaba una muchacha sonriente, con una cola de caballo alta y facciones asiáticas.

-¡Ohayōgozaimasu!- exclamó aun sonriente cuando alcanzamos el tope de las escaleras.

-Ohayō- respondimos Inuyasha y yo al mismo tiempo, él mirándome sorprendido.

-¿Sabes hablar japonés?- preguntó boquiabierto.

-¿Mis abuelos son japoneses recuerdas?- dije sonriente. La chica hizo una reverencia cuando pasamos dentro del jet. Ahora yo era la boquiabierta.

La cabina no era tan amplia pero del tamaño perfecto. A mi derecha habían dos butacas de cuero negro separadas por una mesa de caoba. A mi izquierda un sofá de terciopelo en donde podrían sentarse tres personas cómodamente y frente a ella una mesa del mismo material de la otra pero mucho más baja, sobre ella unas revistas. Hacia atrás había otro sofá de cuatro personas aproximadamente y en la pared un televisor de plasma de unas cuantas pulgadas. Luego había un pasillo que guiaba a otra puerta.

-¿Quieres un tour?- preguntó Inuyasha tomando mi mano. Yo simplemente asentí boquiabierta –Keiko, una champaña por favor- le escuché decir pero yo estaba sorprendida tocando todo a mi alrededor sintiendo las diferentes texturas bajo las palmas de mis manos –Bueno ya viste el área principal, por aquí está el baño- dijo señalando el pasillo, a mi izquierda una puerta negra abierta en donde había un baño típico de un hotel –Y esta es la habitación- en un solo movimiento abrió la puerta desvelando una habitación que al igual que el baño era digna de ser de un hotel cinco estrellas. La cama era amplia con un cobertor negro y blanco acompañado de unos cojines rojos. Una mesa de noche de alguna madera oscura y cara a cada lado de la cama. A la izquierda un armario, a la derecha una enorme ventana que podía cubrirse con una cortina color negro.

-¿Esto es tuyo?- pregunté como una idiota. El se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó nervioso por alguna razón.

-Pues sin duda no me lo esperaba, pero de ti nunca se que esperar- dije aun anonadada.

-¿Y eso es bueno?- preguntó aun tenso. Yo lo miré y me acerqué a el abriéndome paso entre sus brazos mientras sonreía.

-Todo lo que venga de ti para mi es bueno- dije dándole un beso en la boca. De inmediato sus brazos me aprisionaron en un abrazo besándome con más fuerza.

-Tenemos unas cuantas horas para nosotros solos en este avión las cuales planeo aprovechar muy bien- susurró en mi oído haciéndome sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo –Ven ya debemos estar por despegar-

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de aquello. Nunca me había montado en un avión ni mucho menos viajado en uno así que no sabía que esperar. Para ser sincera sentía un poco de miedo. Inuyasha y yo nos sentamos en las butacas individuales del frente en donde se encontraban dos copas de champaña esperándonos sobre la mesa. Keiko y Totosai habían desaparecido sin embargo el sonido de la voz del anciano se hizo presente en la cabina hablando del tiempo de duración de vuelo y otras cosas a las que no le presté atención ya que me había puesto nerviosa. Sin darme cuenta me había tomado mi vaso de champaña.

-¿Aome estás bien?- preguntó Inuyasha tomando mi mano sobre la mesa. Yo lo miré al parecer delatándome.

-Solo estoy un poco nerviosa- dije mordiéndome el labio tomando su mano con mayor fuerza.

-Si quieres nos sentamos en el sofá, te sentirás mejor- sugirió acariciando mi mano. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, son solo los nervios- dije rápidamente con una sonrisa falsa. Gracias a Zeus no insistió.

-Abróchate el cinturón- dijo al ver que Keiko se aproximaba, pidiendo permiso retiro las copas que estaban ya vacías. Con las manos un tanto temblorosas abroché el cinturón con dificultad en mi cadera, cuando volví a tomar las manos de Inuyasha me di cuenta de que estaban extremadamente sudorosas –Mírame a los ojos- dijo dulcemente cosa que hice aferrándome a sus orbes doradas.

El jet comenzó a moverse haciendo que respirara profundo sin dejar de ver a Inuyasha. Muy dentro de mi me sentía estúpida pero no podía evitarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la pista a través de la ventana a mi derecha. Nos quedamos parados por un minuto o dos para arrancar a toda maquina. Podía escuchar las turbinas a todo dar haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. Pronto el jet comenzó a ascender haciéndome sentir una sensación de vacío en el estómago que hizo que agarrara las más de Inuyasha con más fuerza sin dejar de verlo. No solté a Inuyasha hasta que el jet se estabilizó y Totosai dio la señal de que podíamos levantarnos de nuestros asientos.

-Tienes más fuerza de lo que pensaba- dijo cerrando y abriendo sus manos que tenían sorprendentemente las marcas de las mías.

-Lo lamento- dije apenada sonrojándome.

-Hey- dijo entonces a mi lado levantando mi rostro con su mano en mi mejilla –No te disculpes, está bien- con eso me dio un beso tranquilizándome haciéndome olvidar todo -¿Quieres comer algo?- yo asentí al darme cuenta que estaba muerta de hambre.

Keiko nos ofreció un menú con la comida que ofrecían. Inuyasha pidió una omelet con jugo de naranja mientras que yo pedí un croissant con mermelada, jugo de naranja y frutas. Al terminar decidimos sentarnos en el sofá frente al televisor sin embargo ninguno de los dos era muy amante de él así que decidimos ir a acostarnos un rato en la habitación. Nos desplomamos sobre la cama uno al lado del otro viendo al techo.

-Gracias Inuyasha- dije haciendo que me mirara.

-Es tu regalo de graduación, no tienes porque agradecerme- se movió entonces quedando de lado acariciando mi rostro con su mano arreglando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-No es solo eso…sabes nunca pensé que saldría de Skopelos, nunca lo imaginé ni siquiera lo soñé. Siempre pensé que me quedaría allí para siempre, me casaría con alguien, tendría hijos, me haría cargo de la posada y eso sería todo- dije mirándolo a los ojos, él me veía atentamente –Pero entonces llegaste tú y pues…todo cambió- no pude evitar sonreír al sentir su pulgar acariciando mi mejilla.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a querer estar con alguien, que quisiera volver a vivir. Desde la muerte de Kikyo…pensé que ya no había más nada para mi en este mundo, desaparecer sería lo mejor hasta literalmente te atravesaste en mi camino y comenzaste a molestarme y a seguirme por todas partes…creo que siempre agradeceré que eres tan metida como una gaveta y tan salida como un balcón- no pude evitar reírme ante sus palabras –Es cierto- dijo riéndose también. Nos quedamos en silencio entonces viéndonos a los ojos.

-Te quiero Inuyasha…- susurré acariciando también su rostro, sus ojos brillando al escuchar mis palabras.

Sin decir nada comenzó a besarme, primero dulcemente acunando mi rostro con sus brazos. Pero pronto ambos comenzamos a querer más. Inuyasha fácilmente se colocó sobre mi colocando cada mano a los lados de mi cara con cuidado de no pisar mi cabello. Sin darme cuenta mis piernas se abrieron dándole paso a Inuyasha entre ellas para que estuviese más cómodo. Una de sus manos comenzó a pasearse por mi cuello bajando por mi clavícula luego mis hombro colándose por mis costillas llegando a mi cadera subiendo de nuevo. Mis manos viajaron a su cuelo acariciando su cabello. Decidí ser valiente arriesgándome a bajar mis manos hasta su pecho acariciando su costado, paseándome por sus abdominales que no estaban excesivamente marcados pero se hacían presentes. Me sorprendí al escuchar una especie de gemido ahogado surgir de la boca de Inuyasha, aunque por un momento pensé que había sido yo, me di cuenta que no había sido así. Ambos abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo con sonrisas en los labios.

-Cada día contigo es una sorpresa Aome Larson- susurró besando la punta de mi nariz.

-Puedo decir lo mismo Inuyasha Taisho- dije plantando un beso rápido en sus labios.

-Haces eso una vez más y no respondo por mis acciones- ronroneó en mi oreja haciéndome sentir un nudo de placer en el estómago, así que decidí seguir el juego.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunté inocentemente como si no supiera nada -¿Esto?- volví a besarlo como antes, casi fugaz pero para mi agrado Inuyasha tomó mi barbilla bruscamente enterrando sus labios en los míos de la manera más hambrienta y primitiva. Sin poder evitarlo un gemido escapo de mi garganta haciendo que sus acciones se volviesen aún más marcadas.

Abrumada comencé a subir y a bajar por su pecho buscando tranquilizar su ataqué. Accidentalmente mis manos entraron en su camisa haciéndome sentir directamente su piel que era caliente y lisa. El se detuvo abruptamente entonces, ambos jadeantes nos miramos a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que me quite la camisa?- preguntó contra mis labios rozándolos con cada palabra. Como si fuese muda me encontré asintiendo lentamente –Adelante- dijo volviendo a besarme dándome a entender que si quería aquello debía hacerlo yo misma.

Siguiendo sus caricias comencé a subir la camisa por su torso hasta llegar a un punto en que solo él podía deshacerse de ella, lo cual hizo de un solo movimiento dejándola caer en el suelo en algún lugar de la habitación. Un poco apenada miré su cuerpo sobre el mío haciendo que subiera la temperatura dentro de mi cuerpo fue entonces cuando vi en su costado y en su pecho unas cuantas cicatrices. Recordando aquel accidente automovilístico que tuvo y como a penas pudo sobrevivir no pude evitar sentirme melancolice por lo que con los ojos aguados acaricié cada una de ellas queriendo realmente besarlas.

-Lo lamento…pero son parte de lo que soy- dijo un tanto duro consigo mismo.

-Lo se…por eso las aprecio. Solo quisiera que no hubieses tenido que pasar por ese sufrimiento- susurré viendo como se sorprendía ante mis palabras. Sin decir nada más volvió a besarme, esta vez más apasionado transmitiéndome todos sus sentimientos.

Como yo, sus manos aventuraron por debajo de mi camisa haciendo que mi piel sensible temblara bajo sus caricias. El me miró pidiendo permiso con la mirada, yo curiosa y deseosa asentí dejándome llevar. Como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase Inuyasha quitó de mi torso aquella camisa que comenzaba a sofocarme dejándome en nada más que mi sostén de color blanco. Era simple, nada muy extravagante. El se quedó mirando mis pechos lo cual me hizo sentir intimidada haciendo que quisiera cubrirme sin embargo el comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde mi ombligo hasta mi cuello, pasando deliberadamente por mis pechos. No pude contener los gemidos que escaparon de mi garganta ante aquellas caricias. Un poco perdida sentí como las manos de Inuyasha bajaban a mi espalda llegando a los agarres de mi sostén. De inmediato me puse nerviosa tensando todos mis músculos, dejando de respirar. El me miró automáticamente deteniendo sus acciones. Me mordí el labio mirándolo asustada. Sin decir nada beso mi frente acomodándome dentro de sus brazos. De un solo movimiento colocó el cobertor sobre nuestros cuerpos.

-Inuyasha yo…- comencé pero él me cayó.

-Shh… lo sé, me dejé llevar- respondió abrazándome con más fuerza –Poco a poco…- susurró enterrando su rostro en mi cabello. Quise decir algo más pero el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo era demasiado hipnotizante. Cerré mis ojos acurrucándome más sobre su pecho.

* * *

-Aome despierta- escuché a Inuyasha susurrar acariciando mi espalda. Con pereza abrí los ojos –Ya vamos a aterrizar debemos ir a sentarnos en las butacas- informó dándome un beso en la frente al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama buscando nuestra ropa. Rápidamente nos vestimos y salimos a las butacas -¿Quieres tomar mi mano?- preguntó Inuyasha aun despeinado.

-Siempre y cuando te arregles la melena, si- dije haciéndolo reír.

-Tu no estas tan peinada tampoco- respondió sacándome la lengua mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Yo hice lo mismo cuando de pronto se escuchó la voz de Totosai.

-Comenzando descenso- de inmediato sentí de nuevo esa sensación de vacío tan desagradable en el estomago, acto reflejo tomé las manos de Inuyasha. Cuando ya pude ver la pista de aterrizaje me sentí más tranquila aunque el impacto de las ruedas sobre la pista me alteró un poco, sobre todo el sonido.

Pronto llegamos a un nuevo galpón en donde había otro jet pero no le presté atención. Bajamos del avión por donde habíamos entrado despidiéndonos de Keiko en el camino. A penas pise el primer escalón sentí la diferencia de temperatura, no era completamente helado pero hacia bastante frío. Una camioneta negra llegó lo cual me puso un tanto nerviosa, estaba completamente en territorio desconocido.

-Ven- dijo Inuyasha tomando mi mano guiándonos dentro de la camioneta. El conductor junto con el copiloto se bajaron del auto para saludarnos, ambos eran rubios, grandes y musculosos.

-Guten tag- dijeron los dos, en mi vago conocimiento de otros idiomas identifiqué que aquello era alemán. Inuyasha entabló una conversación con ellos, me presentó ya que ambos hombres me miraron amablemente a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa. Al terminar su conversa nos montamos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta en donde habían dos sudaderas, dos gorras y dos lentes de color negro. Yo miré a Inuyasha sin entender.

-Recuerda que se supone que estoy desaparecido, lo menos que quiero es que la prensa se enteré en donde estoy. Mis guarda espaldas me informan que hay paparazzis en la entrada del aeropuerto ya que viene algún artista famoso, no están aquí por mi pero es mejor prevenir así que ponte eso- yo lo miré sorprendida pero hice lo pedido.

Totosai se despidió de nosotros antes de que saliéramos del galpón en la camioneta. Salimos del aeropuerto en donde había muchísima gente aglomerada, varias personas comenzaron a gritar el nombre de alguien lo cual hizo que me asustara, de inmediato tomé la mano de Inuyasha. Las personas al darse cuenta que no éramos quienes ellos esperaba nos dejaron salir en paz.

-Ya puedes quitarte todo si quieres- dijo Inuyasha acariciando mi mano, yo asentí quitándome tan solo los lentes y la gorra ya que me sentía cómoda en aquella sudadera, el hizo si se quitó todo quedando en su camisa negra manga larga.

Comenzamos a pasear por las calles, estaba comenzando la tarde. Estábamos en Zurich la ciudad principal de Suiza. Yo estaba asombrada viendo todo a mi alrededor por la ventana. Era tan diferente a Grecia. Comenzamos a alejarnos de la ciudad yendo hacia la montaña en donde las casas se hacían más grandes y campestres. Todo comenzaba a ser más silvestre. Era hermoso. No se cuanto tiempo paso, yo estaba extremadamente entretenida viendo todo.

Llegamos a un portón de color negro, en donde el conductor marcó un código en un identificador, acto seguido se abrió el portón dando paso a un camino de piedras que subía hacia una colina. Al llegar arriba mi mandíbula cayó al suelo. Aquello era una mansión, era enorme, de color gris, moderna, cuadrada con amplios ventanales.

-¿Quieres entrar o te vas a quedar aquí para siempre?- preguntó Inuyasha al parecer muy entretenido con mi reacción. Tomé su mano y salimos, aquí hacia muchísimo más frio. Inuyasha comenzó a hablar con los guardaespaldas mientras yo me excusé dentro de la casa en donde la calefacción estaba encendida.

La entrada de la casa ya era majestuosa por si misma, era simple, de madera pero había algo en ella que la hacia imponente. Inuyasha entró luego de unos minutos abrazándome por detrás arropando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Quieres un tour?- susurró besando mi cuello, yo una vez más abobada por mi exótico alrededor asentí.

Tomados de la mano Inuyasha comenzó a mostrarme los alrededores del lugar. La sala era aproximadamente del tamaño del terreno de la posada ya que estaba conectada al comedor y la cocina, la mueblería era moderna pero rustica combinando con la madera. Los ventanales del techo al suelo dejaban a la vista la enorme montaña frente a nosotros a unos kilómetros copada de nieve. Nunca había visto algo como eso. Subimos al segundo piso en donde estaban las habitaciones.

-Esta es la de mis padres- dijo abriendo la habitación principal, era inmensa –Esta es la de mi hermano aunque casi nunca viene- era casi igual de grande a la anterior si me preguntan –Y esta es la mía, en donde nos quedaremos-

Frente a mi toda la pared de enfrente era de cristal, a su vez había unas puertas del mismo material que podían deslizarse dando hacia un balcón de madera. En la pared a mi derecha había una chimenea moderna frente a la cual habían unas butacas. A mi izquierda, unos metros más allá, había una enorme cama y a cada lado una mesa de noche en donde de la pared nacían unas lámparas. Inuyasha tomó mi mano guiándome al vestier que quedaba a la izquierda, fácilmente podrían llenarlo de ropa tres personas. Al lado del vestier había un enorme baño de mármol que contaba con una ducha y una tina, dos lavamanos de bajo de un amplio espejo, cada uno tenía un armario de bajo.

-¿Este es tu cuarto?- pregunté sorprendida girándome a verlo. El se recostaba del marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos.

-Si, aunque en este momento extraño mi casa en Skopelos, bañarse al aire libre es lo mejor que hay- dijo haciendo que me sonrojara al imaginarme a Inuyasha bañándose. El pareció percatarse de aquello por lo que carraspeó –Bueno sigamos por el tour-

La casa tenía tres habitaciones de huéspedes, cada una con baño y vestier incluido. Una sala de juego con mesa de billar. Una sala de cine. Un sauna y un jacuzzi al aire libre. En la azotea había una especie de balcón de donde se veía toda la pequeña villa bajo nosotros y la majestuosa montaña al otro lado.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó cuando terminamos el tour encontrándonos de nuevo en la cocina. Yo asentí sonriente.

-No sabía que tenías tanto dinero- dije mirando a mi alrededor.

-Yo no, mi padre lo tiene- dijo haciéndome reír mientras buscaba unas cosas en el refrigerador –Yo simplemente aprovecho esas ventajas cuando es necesario-

-Con razón antes eras un casanova, puedo imaginarme cuantas chupa sangre debían estar detrás de ti por tus beneficios- el subió la ceja.

-¿Solo por eso, el hecho de que sea atractivo no ayuda?- dijo bromeante.

-Nah, no eres tan lindo- dije jugando conteniendo una risa, él fingió estar muy herido colocando una mano en su corazón –Tienes suerte de que me caíste muy bien, aunque me trataras mal al principio y me causaras una conmoción cerebral- El sonrió aunque pude notar que lamentaba la parte de la conmoción. Comimos un pollo con arroz y vegetales que el personal de servicio había dejado listo en el refrigerador. Al parecer Inuyasha dejó todo cubierto -¿Oye tus padres no se enteraran que estamos aquí?- pregunté dándole un bocado al delicioso pollo.

-No, para eso llamé a Miroku para que pudiese arreglar todo. A demás hablé personalmente con todas las personas que trabajan aquí dejándoles muy claro que nadie podía enterarse- respondió simplemente siguiendo con su comida.

-¿Planeas regresar en algún momento?- pregunté mordiéndome el labio, él detuvo sus movimientos –Digo…deben extrañarte no crees, supongo que Miroku también y bueno no se cuales son tus planes a futuro…Supongo que no pasará mucho antes de que te aburras de la vida que llevas ahorita y quieras regresar…- sin darme cuenta había bajado la mirada fijándola en mi comida sintiéndome triste ante las cosas que decía.

-Aome…- dijo tomando mi mano sobre la mesa haciendo que lo viera a los ojos, lentamente subí la mirada –No puedo mentir y decirte que no los extraño, muchas veces he querido regresar para tener la vida a la que estoy acostumbrado pero…- se pausó respirando profundo –Tengo miedo- no podía creer aquello, como era obvio Inuyasha no era de decir lo que sentía así que aquella confesión me tomó por sorpresa –Aun no se si pueda afrontar que todo cambió, no se si pueda adaptarme, tampoco quiero soportar la crítica de los medios o de mis colegas…Si llegará a regresar solo lo haría si estás a mi lado, si vinieras conmigo así fuera solo por un tiempo, porque se…sé que no podría afrontar eso yo solo, sin embargo no puedo pedirte que hagas eso. Tienes a tu familia y pues a penas estamos empezando. Pedir que te fueras a Japón a vivir conmigo sería algo descabellado y desconsiderado de mi parte…pero soy egoísta así que esa sería la única manera de que regresara a casa-

Me quedé paralizada viéndolo. Inuyasha me estaba pidiendo indirectamente que me fuera a vivir con el a Japón lo cual como el dijo era una idea totalmente descabellada. A demás de que a penas tenía dieciocho años no sabía que haría con mi vida una vez que regresará a Skopelos. Me agradaba la idea de ir a la universidad para estudiar algo y seguir trabajando en la posada con mi madre sin embargo sabía que si quería algo a largo plazo con Inuyasha eso no funcionaría. El haría el sacrificio pero no sería del todo feliz y yo tampoco. Podría estudiar en Japón tal vez y pasar las vacaciones en Skopelos, o estudiar en Skopelos y pasar las vacaciones en Japón. Aunque conociendo a Inuyasha, él era todo o nada así que no sabía si se lanzaría a aquella opción. Al regresar de mis pensamientos noté a Inuyasha viéndome con atención, no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, a penas y podía percibir su respiración.

-¿Qué piensas si te digo que pensaré lo que me dijiste?- susurré haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran con huevos fritos.

-Aome no, eso no es lo que-

-Sh…déjame pensarlo de acuerdo. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo o algo que nos beneficie a los dos- dije cortando su quejadera. El cerró la boca asintiendo levemente -¿Qué te parece un juego de billar cuando terminemos?- planteé cambiando el tema sonriente. El respiró profundo volviendo a su humor anterior sonriendo.

-Prepárate para perder Larson- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente y una mirada picarona.

-No estés tan seguro de ello Taisho- dije desafiándolo de igual manera.

Para ser sincera no sabía nada de billar pero confiaba en la suerte de principiante.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! ¿Cómo están? Verán este viernes me voy de viaje por 2 semanas así que estaré un tiempo si actualizar por lo que decidí dedicarme a escribir lo más posible esta semana. Espero terminar dos capitulos o uno dependiendo del rumbo que tomé la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto! Gracias por su apoyo, sugerencias y todo! XOXO V**


	14. XIV

**XIV**

Mi suerte de principiante me dejó morir en el barranco. Inuyasha era un experto y yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Habíamos apostado que el perdedor se encargaría de cocinar al día siguiente sin poder recalentar nada de lo que estaba en la nevera. Me tocaba ponerme creativa en la cocina al parecer.

-Te dije que perderías- me dijo muy creído. Al terminar el juego nos habíamos acostado en los puff que estaban el área de juego. Ambos esparramados uno frente a otro. Yo simplemente le saqué la lengua –No saques lo que no vas a usar-

-Más tarde pueda que si lo haga- las palabras borbotearon de mi boca, obviamente sin pensarlas. Sin embargo me sentí triunfante al ver como Inuyasha se sonrojaba levemente -¿Entonces que haremos mañana?- pregunté emocionada, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Bueno el plan es ir a esquiar- dijo recobrando su color normal.

-¡De verás, que emoción!- dije sonriente –Aunque…creo que es obvio que no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo- dije apenada.

-No te preocupes, de eso yo me encargo- respondió guiñando el ojo.

-Oye…pero tampoco tengo chaquetas ni nada, a penas y tengo esto- dije mostrando mis jeans.

-Ven- dijo levantándose del puff con un poco dificultad, teniendo que rodar fuera de él ya que estaba demasiado enterrado en el haciéndome reír. Como estaba igual que él me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Caminamos por el pasillo subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso, entramos a su habitación viajando directo al vestier –Aquí está tu ropa- dijo señalando el lado derecho del vestier, mi valija estaba a un lado de la puerta así que lo miré curiosa pero el simplemente asintió. Yo abrí la puerta quedándome congelada al ver las prendas de ropa que definitivamente no eran mías –Espero que no te moleste…las mandé a comprar para ti- mi boca probablemente tocó el suelo de madera de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Inuyasha no era necesario…podría haber pagado por esto- dije volteándome un tanto avergonzada, estaba haciendo demasiado por mi.

-Sh- dijo acercándome a mi abrazándome –Es un regalo de acuerdo, con un beso de agradecimiento es más que suficiente- me mordí el labio aguantando una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dije besándolo como había pedido –Oye- dije sonrojándome.

-Dime- respondió sonriente.

-¿Puedo probarme algo de lo que compraste?- pregunté emocionada. El se rió ante mi pregunta.

-Claro que puedes, es tuya- emocionada aplaudí como una niña pequeña y comencé a buscar entré la ropa que estaba guindada, habían varias camisas manga larga de tonos pastel, pantalones de invierno, botas, gorros, guantes, bufandas, chaquetas, pero lo que más quería probarme era el traje de esquiar.

Era una chaqueta color verde selva, la capucha tenía el borde peludo, yo esperaba que aquel material fuese sintético. Los pantalones especiales por su parte eran negros. Emocionada me puse el traje sobre la ropa que ya tenía ya que según Inuyasha así era como se usaba. Una vez ajustado el pantalón y cerrada la chaqueta me miré en el espejo cuerpo completo que había en una esquina del vestier.

-Me siento como un boyo de navidad- dije viéndome en el espejo, Inuyasha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Ya te acostumbraras- dijo aun riéndose.

* * *

Cenamos algo ligero disfrutando la compañía del otro hablando relajadamente. Llegó entonces la hora de dormir pero antes de hacerlo quería darme un baño. Asó que me dirigí al vestier en busca de mi pijama, un cambio de ropa interior u mi neceser mientras Inuyasha recogía todo en la cocina, a demás que me comentó que debía hacer unas llamadas para arreglar el día de mañana.

Entré al inmenso baño sorprendiéndome de nuevo ante su tamaño y pulcritud. Queriendo relajarme decidí bañarme en la tina. Usando mi ingenio logré encenderla templando el agua a la temperatura perfecta. Mientras se llenaba comencé a buscar algún tipo de espuma o sal para darle un rico aroma al agua. Sorprendida conseguí un envase de burbujas con aroma a lavanda. Emocionada eché la dosis necesaria en la tina viendo como comenzaban a formarse las pompas de jabón sobre la superficie del agua desprendiendo el delicioso aroma de aquella hierba. Sin poder esperar mas me deshice de mi ropa colocándola en un banco que por alguna razón estaba allí. Una vez desnuda me adentré en la tina que ya estaba casi llena por lo que la apagué. Sintiendo como todos mis músculos se relajaban me sumergí en el agua como si estuviese en una piscina. A decir verdad en aquella tina podrían entrar cómodamente seis personas.

Recosté mi nunca en el borde de la tina viendo hacia el techo sintiendo como el vapor del agua humedecía mi rostro. Fue entonces cuando realmente me di cuenta de en donde estaba. Hasta aquel momento no había asimilado por completo la situación.

Yo Aome Larson que nunca había salido más allá de Atenas, me encontraba en una tina de lujo en la mansión de los Alpes Suizos de mi novio, hijo de uno de los primeros ministros de Japón…

Aun no podía creer que Inuyasha llevara aquel titulo, conociendo las tradiciones japonesas, es de esperar que si Inuyasha llegaba a regresar a su país natal siguiera los pasos de su padre, como es costumbre.

Aquello me aterró mucho, yo no era más que la hija de la dueña de una posada, de acuerdo mi padre era hijo de parlamentarios en Inglaterra pero nunca tuve ningún tipo de rose con esas personas.

Nunca sabré exactamente que fue lo que me atrajo a Inuyasha, fue algo que sucedió como por arte de magia, como si estuviésemos destinados a estar juntos. Admito que no fue fácil al principio pero valió la pena. Sin importar que tuviese mansiones y dinero o un bote y ser pescador, lo único que me interesaba era Inuyasha.

Comencé a filosofar entonces en qué haría al regresar a casa ¿Inuyasha regresaría conmigo? ¿Me iría yo con él? ¿Estudiaría o sería una simple trabajadora? ¿Qué estudiar? ¿En donde?

Las preguntas comenzaron a martillar mi cabeza haciendo que me doliera por tanto pensar, sin darme cuenta me había vuelto un ovillo abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos que se asomaban sobre la espuma en donde reposaba mi barbilla mirando fijamente el agua con burbujas.

-¿Aome?- escuché la voz de Inuyasha haciéndome regresar de mi ensueño. De inmediato me giré viendo su figura entrar por la puerta -¿Estas bien? Te he estado llamando desde hace como diez minutos y no respondías- él se me quedó mirando al parecer notando el estrés en mis ojos -¿Sucede algo, te quieres ir?- preguntó de inmediato muy preocupado acercándose a la tina sentándose en el suelo para quedar mi lado.

-¡No!- exclamé de inmediato –No quiero irme en absoluto- él pareció tranquilizarse.

-¿Entonces que sucede, por qué esa cara?- preguntó más relajado mirándome a los ojos. Yo me le quedé mirando mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Es solo que…me puse a pensar en que haré cuando regresemos a casa- sin darme cuenta había bajado la mirada.

-Hey…¿Esto es por lo que te comenté antes?- preguntó subiendo mi rostro por la barbilla obligándome a verlo.

-No, bueno no del todo. Ya lo estaba pensando desde antes…sabes tenía muchísimo miedo de graduarme porque ya no sabría que hacer. Antes mi vida estaba programada, ya la tenía planeada pero entonces llegaste tu y me moviste la brújula por completo, me has hecho probar cosas nuevas, sentir curiosidad por el mundo... ahora…solo quiero estar contigo pero también me da miedo formar parte de tu mundo…Inuyasha soy la simple hija de la dueña de una posada, nieta de inmigrantes, no soy hija de nadie importante o de dinero…no podría encajar nunca en ese mundo…- mis ojos se aguaron creándose a su vez un nudo en mi garganta haciéndome difícil respirar.

Sin dejar de verme Inuyasha se levantó del suelo quitándose la ropa. A penada por lo que podría ver me concentré en su rostro. En menos de tres parpadeos Inuyasha se había adentrado en el agua, sus brazos buscaron los míos para apegarme a su pecho desnudo, sin importarme y disfrutando el contacto de nuestra piel me acurruqué dejando unas lagrimas caer en silencio. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello mientras que su mejilla reposaba en mi coronilla.

-Aome, primero que nada no eres nada simple o sin valor, todo lo que mi familia o yo tenemos son títulos que nos dan poder para hacer cosas pero no nos hacen más que nadie, es algo que me costó entender en mi adolescencia pero lo entiendo claramente ahora. Segundo, lamento haberte cambiado los planes tan drásticamente pero allí puedo decir que estamos a mano, tu pusiste mi mundo de cabeza. Y tercero me alegra que tengas curiosidad por el mundo…hay muchas cosas que hacer, que conocer que sé que te gustaran. Un ejemplo muy tonto es la universidad, no lo digo por los estudios, eso es un bono, lo digo por las vivencias y las experiencias, serán los mejores años de tu vida…- mis lágrimas cesaron poco a poco –Mi amor…- susurró haciendo que mi corazón diera un salto –Sea cual sea tu decisión, yo te estaré apoyando y me quedaré a tu lado-

-Pero Inuyasha si decido quedarme entonces más nunca volverás con tu familia o con Miroku, no puedes hacer eso, tienes que volver, se que no es fácil por Kikyo pero tienes que hacer las paces con ella y superarla…creo que ella se sentiría muy mal si te viera huyendo de tu familia, de tu vida y de tus amigos por ella...- subí la mirada viendo como la mandíbula de Inuyasha se tensaba, a su vez sentía sus músculos como piedras –No quiero que dejes a tu familia a un lado por mi…- susurré acariciando su mejilla, él me miró entonces.

-Yo tampoco quiero que hagas lo mismo por mi…- respondió viéndome a los ojos que posiblemente estaban rojos.

-Debe haber una manera pero…- se quedó callado interrumpiendo su oración.

-¿Pero…?-

-Es más fácil saber cuales son nuestras opciones cuando decidas que quieres hacer…si seguir trabajando o estudiar algo- esta vez fui yo la que se tensó –Si decides trabajar, iríamos en vacaciones a Japón yo seguiría siendo pescador y mantendría contacto con mi familia. Si decides estudiar pues depende de en donde, podrías estudiar en Atenas yo podría conseguir un trabajo allá o también ir Japón es una opción-

-No tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar una carrera en Japón Inuyasha…- susurré apenada.

-No tienes porque, estoy seguro que no te gustaría que yo te lo pagara- yo subí la mirada negando con la cabeza –Sin embargo por lo que sé tienes buenas notas y eres descendiente de japoneses, eres la primera opción para una beca de estudiante- aquello sonaba interesante.

-¿Y tu que harías?- pregunté, él respiró profundo.

-Comenzar a trabajar en el negocio familiar-

-No te ves muy animado al respecto- comenté notando que su rostro estaba apagado.

-Como tu, es dar un gran paso en mi vida- lo entendía perfectamente –Bueno…ya planteamos nuestras opciones, sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyaré- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Inuyasha- dije besando su pecho en donde estaba recostada. Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta que estábamos los dos completamente desnudos en una tina. De inmediato me sonrojé como un tomate, podía sentir como toda la sangre subió a mi rostro, por la pena enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

-¿Y a ti que bicho te pico?- preguntó sin entender que pasaba. Yo no sabía que decir -¿Aome?- preguntó intentando hacer que lo viera haciendo que inevitablemente muchas partes de nuestro cuerpo se tocaran.

-¡No te muevas!- exclamé de inmediato clavando mis manos en sus hombros, sintiendo ese familiar nudo en el pecho, ese nudo de nervios que me hacia la respiración difícil.

-¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa mujer?!- preguntó exaltado sin realmente entender la situación, o tal vez para el era normal estar con una mujer desnuda en la tina pero yo nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo en mi vida, mi hermano de bebé no cuenta y Kouga de niño mucho menos.

-Es que…es que…- comencé a balbucear me sentía demasiado apenada.

-¡¿Es que qué?! ¡Termina de hablar!-

-¡No me hables así!- exclamé alterada, me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Pero si tu empezaste a gritar como loca qué quieres que haga!- respondió realmente perdido, no sabía quien era peor. Si él por no darle importancia alguna a la situación o yo por exagerarla.

-¡Grito porque estamos los dos desnudos en la tina y me acabo de dar cuenta!- lo dejé salir viéndolo a los ojos. Su cara pasó de la confusión, a darse cuenta de la situación, miró para abajo, en donde gracias a dios se encontraban nuestros cuerpos cubiertos por las burbujas, para después mirarme a mi y echarse a reír -¡Inuyasha no te rías!- exclamé intentando ser seria pero su risa era sorprendentemente contagiosa.

-¡Eres demasiado tierna e inocente!- gritó riéndose aun más haciendo que me sonrojara como mayor intensidad. Apenada me alejé de su cuerpo con cuidado de no tocarlo. Me desplacé hasta la esquina en donde había estado recostada originalmente sentándome al tiempo que cruzaba mis brazos sobre mis pechos y cerraba mis piernas -¡Hey no te vayas, no quería molestarte!- dijo aun entre carcajadas. Yo miré hacia un lado intentando evitarlo o me moriría de la risa con él en ese momento –Aome- dijo una vez ya calmado, yo lo seguí ignorando –Hey…- susurró moviéndose hacia mi, de inmediato lo vi asustada deteniéndolo en su lugar –Aome no tienes porque tenerme miedo ni tener nervios-

-Estas desnudo- susurré mordiéndome el labio.

-Que observadora- su sarcasmo hizo que lo viera con ojos asesinos –Hey, solo estoy tratando que te relajes…- yo reviré los ojos volviéndome un ovillo como antes enterrando mi rostro en mis brazos. Sin decir nada escuché como se acercaba a mi, el sonido del agua delatándolo. Todos mis músculos se tensaron ¿Iba a hacer que lo viera desnudo? ¿Quería yo hacerlo? Inuyasha simplemente se sentó a mi lado rosando mi piel, luego de un rato lo escuché suspirar.

-Lo siento- susurré subiendo un poco la mirada, Inuyasha veía al techo. El me miró sorprendiéndose al ver mi rostro descubierto, su expresión se volvió dulce y con mucho cuidado y cautela, casi pidiendo permiso llevó su mano hasta mi mejilla la cual acarició con sus dedos mojados –No pude evitar ponerme así…-

-Entiendo…muchas veces se me olvida que eres una niña fastidiosa- dijo con esa mirada picarona queriendo molestarme con sus palabras. Yo le saqué la lengua mientras él simplemente dio una leve carcajada –¿Bueno quieres que me vaya o vas a dejar que me quede?- preguntó más relajado acomodándose en la tina reposando sus brazos en el borde de la misma.

-Inuyasha no puedo echarte de tu propio baño- dije rondando los ojos.

-Es cierto…¿Es decir que si pudieras me echarías?- su sonrisa delató lo divertido que era para él toda esa situación.

-Si- dije queriendo molestarlo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno pues entonces me iré- respondió sonriente levantándose sin avisar dejando a la vista más de lo que pudiese imaginar. Mis ojos se abrieron como huevos fritos, la sangre me subió a la cabeza –No veo que tengas problemas con verme desnudo- dijo riéndose caminando fuera de la tina. Avergonzada me tapé el rostro con las manos. Escuché sus pies sobre el suelo, el agua salpicando también, abrió la puerta de un armario para después seguir el silencio –Ya me puedes ver, tengo una toalla puesta- tímidamente miré entre mis dedos certificando que se había cubierto colocando una toalla en su cadera, se veía sumamente guapo haciendo que se me acelerara el corazón -¿Vas a salirte ya o te vas a quedar un rato más? Ya tienes las manos como pasas- y era cierto.

-Solo necesito lavarme el cabello- respondí un poco más relajada aunque aun me sentía acalorada.

-¿Puedo hacerlo?- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa por lo que mi cabeza cayó levemente hacia un lado queriendo entender -¿Si o no?- preguntó más irritado, a veces su paciencia podía durar tan poco. Sin decir nada asentí acercándome a la orilla de la tina en donde el pudiese llegar sin problemas a mi cabeza. Vi como tomó un envase de color marrón en sus manos del cual exprimió lo que yo presumía era shampoo. Antes de aplicarlo se sentó en la orilla de la tina viéndome con atención –Cierra los ojos- comandó a lo que yo asentí.

A penas cerré mis ojos sentí el liquido junto con las manos de Inuyasha en mi cabeza. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse naturalmente a través de mis mechones acariciando mi cuero cabelludo relajándome al instante.

-Eres bueno- susurré sin darme cuenta.

-Años de práctica- respondió serenamente.

-¿Hacías esto con Kikyo?- pregunté sin darme cuenta, no lo dije de mala manera, era mera curiosidad pero sabía que era un tema incomodo para él. Sus dedos dejaron de moverse haciendo que me maldijera en mis adentros –Lo siento- susurré casi inaudiblemente mordiéndome el labio.

-No, no lo hacia- respondió nostálgicamente –Pero como verás mi cabello es bastante largo- sentí un alivio inmenso al ver que no se había enojado conmigo y me hubiese dejado sola en el baño. Yo simplemente asentí –Listo- dijo dándome un empujosito con sus manos. Sin pensarlo me sumergí en el agua enjuagándome el shampoo, cuando sentí que estuve lista volví a la superficie encontrándome con Inuyasha aun sentado a mi lado. Crucé mis brazos sobre el borde de la tina tocando su pierna cubierta por la toalla, apoyé mi rostro sobre mis brazos y subí la mirada viendo como no alejaba sus ojos de mi.

-Lamento haber preguntado eso- susurré mordiéndome el labio, el negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, simplemente no me lo esperaba. Y a decir verdad ella nunca dejó que limpiara su cabello, era demasiado necia con eso- dijo revirando los ojos.

-De lo que se perdió- dije al sentirme completamente relajada después de esas caricias. Inuyasha sonrió levemente aunque en sus ojos solo había nostalgia –Bueno creo que ya es hora de salir, puedes pasarme una toalla por favor- dije queriendo hacerlo pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Quieres la mía?- preguntó levantándose mientras se agarraba la toalla haciendo que me diera taquicardia.

-¡No!- exclamé rápidamente haciéndolo reír.

-No se porque estas tan alterada, es como si yo estuviese en traje de baño- dijo molestándome caminando hacia el armario para buscar otra toalla.

-Si pero yo estoy como mi madre me trajo al mundo no como si estuviese en la playa- alegué viendo como regresaba con la toalla abierta de largo a largo entre sus manos. Se paró frente a mi sonriente -¿Qué haces?-

-Trayéndote una toalla, anda párate prometo no ver nada- dijo cerrando los ojos viendo hacia un lado.

-Si llegas a ver te voy a matar- dije levantándome de espaldas a él, de todas las partes en vivo y directo de mi cuerpo que menos vergüenza me daría de mostrar serían mis glúteos. Como si fuese un bebé Inuyasha arropó la toalla sobre mis hombros, rápidamente la tomé de sus manos para después girarme y salir colocando mis pies mojados sobre una toalla que había en el suelo quedando muy cerca de Inuyasha que me veía con una sonrisa -¿Qué?- pregunté sin entender su sonrisa.

-Por favor…nunca cambies- susurró aun sonriente acunando mi rostro entre sus manos. Yo arrugué el ceño sin entender pero antes de poder preguntar sus labios se unieron a los míos callándolos al instante. Sin poder resistirme le devolví el gesto queriendo abrazarlo o acariciar su cabello pero mis manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo la única fuente de protección sobre mi cuerpo –Vístete, te espero para dormir- dijo rompiendo nuestro beso dejándome atontada.

Inuyasha salió del baño cerrando la puerta dejándome sola. Agradecía a todos los dioses porque Inuyasha no me hubiese presionado a nada. Todo a su tiempo. Sintiendo el cansancio del día me vestí rápidamente después de haber aplicado crema sobre mi piel y desodorante. Sin pausa cepille mis dientes y peiné mi cabelló secándolo con la toalla hasta dejarlo húmedo. Dejé mi neceser en uno de los gabinetes del lavamanos. En una esquina había una cesta de ropa sucia en donde decidí dejar mi ropa de aquel día. Vacié la tina y sin más regresé a la habitación en donde Inuyasha me esperaba recostado de la cabecera con tan solo un mono de cuadros y unas medias, su pecho totalmente descubierto.

-¿Piensas dormir así?- pregunté casi burlándome de él.

-Por su puesto- respondió muy seguro. Mi pijama era un conjunto mono-camisa de botones de color coral, era lo único largo que pude encontrar, era de mi madre por lo que me quedaba un poco holgado. A su vez unas medias en mis pies para no congelarme.

-Te vas a morir del frío- dije escabulléndome bajo las capas de mantas y cobertores.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que tu te morirás del calor- dijo sonriente viendo como me acurrucaba en la cama.

-No lo creo- respondí, con el cabello mojado lo más probable es que al día siguiente amaneciaera con un resfriado.

-Ya veremos- Inuyasha caminó hasta el baño en donde pasó unos minutos. Al salir apagó todas las luces para después adentrarse como yo entre las sábanas. Miré el ventanal de cristal en donde podía ver a penas la montaña copada de nieve, aunque estaba oscura seguía siendo una vista majestuosa.

-Gracias de nuevo- dije una vez que estuvimos frente a frente. El no dijo nada, en su lugar me acercó a su pecho, cosa que gustosa acepté.

-Buenas noches Aome- susurró en mi oído dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Inuyasha- dije de la misma manera besando un cuello entregándome al sueño entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha tenía razón a mitad de la noche me desperté bañada en sudor, sin tener algo más corto que usar opté por quitarme el pantalón de la pijama y abrir unos cuantos botones de la camisa. A su vez asomé una de mis piernas por sobre el cobertor buscando algo de aire. Inuyasha me abrazaba por detrás, su rostro reposando en mi cuello, podía escuchar su rítmica respiración lo cual me arrulló de nuevo al sueño.

-Amor…despierta- escuché a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que unas manos subían y bajaban por mis brazos.

-Mmm- me quejé enterrando mi rostro en la almohada.

-Vamos a esquiar, tienes que levantarte y hacerme el desayuno porque perdiste en el billar ayer- Abrí un ojo perezoso viendo a Inuyasha sentado a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras yo lo veía de manera asesina –Anda que con mirarme feo no vas a hacerme el desayuno- molesta tomé una de las almohadas pegándosela en la cara tomándolo desprevenido por lo que no pudo esquivar el golpe –A no…ahora esto si es la guerra- dijo quitando el cobertor que cubría mi cuerpo de un solo manotón haciendo que el frio me abrazara violentamente.

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamé aturdida, de inmediato la almohada que lancé comenzó a atacarme -¡Inuyasha no!- me quejé un tanto entretenida.

-¡Despierta vaca!- exclamaba muerto de la risa.

-¡Ya voy!- grité esquivando los golpes corriendo hacia el baño.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!- gritó detrás de mi tomándome por la cintura dándome vueltas haciéndome gritar para después ponerme en el suelo –Buenos días- dijo dándome un beso en los labios, noté que ya estaba vestido con unos pantalones calentadores y una camisa cuello tortuga.

-Que manera tan estruendosa de despertar a alguien- dije caminando hacia el vestier en busca de mi ropa para el día.

-Con las vacas no se puede ser delicado- dijo sonriente.

-Pondré veneno en tu desayuno- dije tomando unos leggins calentadores y una camisa cuello tortuga.

-Te haré probarlo sin que te des cuenta antes de yo comerlo- respondió cruzándose de brazos viendo cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Sueña que podrás hacerlo- respondí desafiante pero nunca dejando de bromear.

-Bueno, bueno basta de amenazas Bin Laden y vístete que tenemos un largo día por delante- dijo acercándose a mi –Te espero en la cocina- antes de irse me dio un beso en la frente dejándome atontada de pronto. Vi como salió del vestier dejándome allí sola.

Me vestí con una sonrisa en los labios. Inuyasha era un poco brusco, no era el mejor despertador aunque en parte yo lo había provocado por pegarle con la almohada, sin embargo era dulce a su manera. Probablemente fue tan estruendoso ya que debía estar emocionado por el día que nos esperaba, yo personalmente no podía esperar a ir a esquiar, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo sería algo nuevo y algo nuevo como Inuyasha siempre es bueno.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Bueno este es el último capitulo antes de irme de vacaciones, quería darles un poquito más de historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me desearon un buen viaje, ojalá y encuentré mucha inspiración por allá para darle más vida a esta historia. Bueno con esto les digo hasta luego, espero que tengan unas buenas semanas, estamos hablando, muchisimas gracias por el apoyo de todas. XOXO V**


	15. XV

**XV**

Vestida y arreglada bajé a la cocina en donde me esperaba Inuyasha, como había perdido la apuesta del día anterior me tocaba hacer el desayuno. Inuyasha me esperaba en la silla frente al mesón del la cocina.

-Quisiera unos huevos revueltos con un croissant, por favor- dijo sonriendo picaronamente a lo que yo asentí con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Qué te garantiza que no te envenenaré?-dije subiendo una ceja mientras entraba a la cocina buscando los alimentos para hacer el desayuno.

-Confió en ti- respondió tal vez con mas significado del que realmente quería transmitir. Sonriendo atontada proseguí a hacer el desayuno en silencio -Oye recuerda que debes llamar a tu madre- recordó Inuyasha gracias al cielo -solo dime para buscar el teléfono- Yo asentí rápidamente.

Serví ambos platos colocándolos sobre la mesa. Comimos hablando sobre cosas tribales siendo aquello cada vez más fácil. Aunque un cincuenta porciento de esa conversación era una discusión que siempre terminaba en risas o desacuerdo.

Mientras Inuyasha lavaba los platos yo llamaba a mi madre. Ha decir verdad se me había olvidado por completo. La línea de teléfono repicó varias veces hasta que por fin mamá atendió.

-Buenos días posada Segunda Oporunidad, mi nombre es Shia en que puedo ayudarle- por alguna razón la voz de mi madre era particularmente dulce por el teléfono lo cual hizo que se me achicara el corazón y la extraña de pronto llegando al punto de querer regresarme en ese mismo momento a Grecia solo para darle un abrazo.

-Hola mamá- dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿¡Aome hija eres tu!?- exclamó emocionada.

-Bueno espero que no tengas otra hija por ahí- dije bromeando.

-¿Qué tal el viaje, como ha estado todo?- preguntó rápidamente.

-Todo bien mamá- respondí sonriendo -El viaje fue agradable aunque tuve un poco de miedo cuando despego y aterrizo el avión- confesé avergonzada.

-Imaginé que eso pasaría yo estaba muerta de miedo cuando me monté por primera vez- Aquello me reconfortó, ella y yo éramos muy parecidas.

- Te extraño mamá...-dije sin darme cuenta.

-Yo también hija pero son tus vacaciones, a demás un regalo de Inuyasha así que debes aprovecharlo al máximo- aunque muy alentadoras eran sus palabras podía notar cierto desdén en su voz.

-¿Esta todo bien allá mama?- pregunté curiosa.

-Claro hija porque no habría de estarlo, todo esta en orden. Tan solo te extrañamos, hasta Souta- informó rápidamente haciéndome dudar.

-Aome nos vamos en diez minutos- informó Inuyasha por lo bajo a lo que yo asentí -Mándale saludos-

-Ma tengo que irme, hablamos mañana de acuerdo, mándale saludos a todos y les dices que los extraño ¡Vamos a ir a esquiar!- exclamé emocionada -Inuyasha te manda saludos-

-¡Que te diviertas mi amor! Igual para él, cuídate, te amo y te extraño-

-Yo también ma- dije las dos colgando el teléfono al mismo tiempo. Poniendo el teléfono sobre la mesa respiré profundo.

-¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó Inuyasha abrazándome por la cintura.

-Si, es solo que la extraño- dije sonriendo de manera nostálgica, Inuyasha de inmediato me abrazó con mas fuerza plantando un beso en mi cabello.

-Podemos irnos cuando quieras- susurró girándome para que lo viera a los ojos. Me mordí el labio inferior contemplando su oferta por un momento.

-De acuerdo pero ahora solo quiero ir a esquiar- dije después de una pausa, él asintió y tomando mi mano, salimos a la puerta principal en donde nos esperaba una camioneta negra de alguna marca lujosa. Caballerosamente Inuyasha abrió la puerta del copiloto insinuándome a entrar.

Afuera hacía mas o menos frío pero gracias a la ropa que me había regalado Inuyasha estaba bien cubierta.

El se montó en el asiento del piloto, encendió el motor saliendo pronto de la mansión. En la radio una canción bastante movida sonaba inundando el auto con cada tonada haciéndome bailar levemente en mi asiento tamborileando mis dedos sobre mis muslos al ritmo de la música. Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta por lo que subió el volumen de la radio. Yo lo miré sonrojada ya que me sentía un poco apenada sin embargo el sonreía sin verme estando concentrado en la vía.

El resto del camino fue música y risas hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento de una especie de parque. Había nieve a nuestro al rededor por lo que de inmediato me emocioné como una niña pequeña. Nunca había tocado la nieve y siempre me había preguntado como sería aquello.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Inuyasha tomando mi mano. Yo asentí sonriente varias veces. El asintió y ambos salimos del auto en donde me topé con un frio atornillante.

Mis botas tocaron el suelo resbaladizo, había una leve capa de hielo sobre el pavimento. Por acto reflejo me abracé buscando mantener el calor de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo a nuestro lado había una pequeña montaña de nieve en la que salté sin poder contener las ganas. Me lancé de espaldas hundiéndome en la nieve. Era helada, suave pero dura al mismo tiempo. Con mi mano desnuda tomé un puño de nieve lo cual hizo que se me acalambrara casi al instante pero lo ignore al ver como la nieve se escurría por mis manos como arena tan solo que brillaba como cientos de diamantes haciéndome sonreír. La naturaleza era algo simplemente hermoso.

Noté entonces la presencia de Inuyasha frente a mi usando una chaqueta abierta guantes y un sombrero estilo pasa montañas. El me veía entretenido al notar lo divertida y enfrascada que estaba en mi mundo.

-¿Divertida?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos sonriendo de esa manera que tanto me gustaba a mi.

-¡Me encanta!- exclamé estirando mis brazos acostándome de nuevo sobre la montaña de nieve.

-Me alegra escuchar eso pero párate ya, tenemos que ir a esquiar y además si sigues así de descubierta te vas a enfermar- dijo ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme de la nieve. Tomé su mano enguantada encontrándome de pie de un solo jalón dándome cuenta de algo muy importante.

-¡Se me olvidaron las cosas!- exclamé refiriéndome a mi indumentaria para esquiar sintiéndome apenada.

-Hay que ver que eres atolondrada- resopló Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos haciendo que me sintiera aun peor -Si yo no ando pendiente de tus cosas hubiésemos tenido que regresarnos- dijo sacando del asiento trasero de la camioneta mi chaqueta, bufanda, guantes y gorro. Yo le saque la lengua por decirme atolondrada y por hacerme sentir mal, sin embargo agradecía enormemente que se hubiese recordado, pero claro, él no tenía que saber eso.

-¡No es mi culpa estoy acostumbrada a salir lo mas ligera posible!- repliqué intentando tomar las prendas pero Inuyasha me detuvo -¿Y ahora qué?- pregunté sin entender.

-Sacúdete la nieve primero, no es como la arena, se descongelara y se volverá agua haciendo que tu ropa este húmeda- aunque reviré los ojos aquella observación me pareció bastante lógica haciéndome sentir estúpida al no haberme percatado de aquello, pero de nuevo todo aquello era nuevo para mi.

Hice lo indicado y una vez limpia de la arena blanca coloqué todas las prendas de ropa necesarias sobre mi cuerpo que aunque estaban frías pronto hicieron que me sintiera más caliente.

Caminamos uno junto al otro sin decir nada adentrándonos a una inmensa cabaña. A dentro de ella había calefacción por lo que pronto me sentí sofocada por toda la ropa que tenía encima sin embargo decidí no quitármela, ya que Inuyasha no lo hizo. Llegamos a una especie de recepción en donde había un largo counter de madera, tras el personas atendían a otras. Sin guantes Inuyasha tomó mi mano encaminándonos a la cola mas corta de personas, por el físico la mayoría eran nativos o Europeos. La decoración era sencilla y clásica, con fotos de paisajes del país en cuadros por todas las paredes. Olía a pino y chocolate.

Una muchacha nos atendió luego de unos minutos de espera, Inuyasha se encargó de pedir lo necesario ya que de alemán yo sabía lo básico. Pronto nos dirigíamos a la parte de afuera por la parte trasera.

-Ven tenemos que ir a pedir nuestras cosas- informó guiándome por entre las personas. Al cabo de tres minutos llegamos a fuera en donde era un mundo totalmente distinto.

Gente iba y venía deslizándose de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando por las colinas. Una especie de teleférico pero de tan solo asientos transportaba a las personas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-Lamento que tengas que esperar en el frío- dijo Inuyasha aunque yo estaba muy ocupada admirando todo a mi alrededor –Generalmente tenemos nuestros equipos pero al parecer mi padre decidió deshacerse de ellos para comprar unos nuevos y aun no lo ha hecho- refunfuñó cruzado de brazos.

-No me molesta en lo absoluto, esto es genial- le dije sinceramente sonriendo como una tonta. Su ceño que estaba fruncido se ablandó sonriendo levemente.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó descruzando sus brazos para arroparme en ellos.

-Tan solo un poco- mentí, la verdad estaba tan distraída que no me había percatado del frío hasta que lo había mensionado, podía sentir como el aire helado entraba y salía de mi organismo congelándome por dentro.

Llamaron entonces nuestro turno, un muchacho en tantas ropas como el resto de nosotros nos entregó dos pares de esquí junto con dos pares de bastones, botas y lentes especiales.

-Déjame ayudarte primero- dijo él guiando para que me sentara en uno de los bancos que estaban allí. Al sentarme sentí el frio que traspasaba mi ropa, sin embargo no le presté atención, en su lugar seguí los movimientos de Inuyasha –Quítate las botas- dijo haciéndome dudar, sin embargo el era el que sabía. Al hacer aquello comenzó a ponerme las otras botas especiales que parecían los zapatos de un robot, eran duros y algo pesados. Sin dificultad oculte ambos pies dentro de las botas resguardándolos del frio. Como eran espaciosas moví mis dedos de los pies como si fueran olas para evitar que se me quedaran dormidos.

Inuyasha se puso sus botas especiales entregándole al muchacho las nuestras para que las guardara. Me enseñó como colocarme los esquí para después ajustar los lentes en mis ojos, el hizo lo mismo y ambos nos levantamos, él con más agilidad que yo. Con dificultad y sintiendo que no tenía equilibrio me costó muchísimo intentar mantener el balance. Inuyasha por otro lado amarró una cuerda en mi cintura la cual agarró a su cadera.

-Simplemente mantén los esquí lo mas recto posible, dobla un poco las piernas, trata de mantener el equilibrio. Te voy a llevar hasta la zona de primerizos ahí te enseñaré todo- Nerviosa asentí. Inuyasha me dio un beso en la frente para después girarse tomando impulso con los bastones para comenzar a avanzar. La fuerza física de Inuyasha nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

Apenada me dejé llevar por Inuyasha, mantener el equilibrio era más fácil dicho que hecho por lo que no pude evitar caerme unas cuantas veces. Varios niños se burlaron de mi haciendo que me sonrojara, ya iban a ver esos bribones.

Por fin, luego de diez caídas por mi parte llegamos a la zona de primerizos en donde habían puros niños con sus padres o un instructor enseñándoles. Inuyasha se giró deshaciendo la cuerda que estaba amarrada a mi cintura guardándola en su bolsillo.

-¿Vamos a necesitarla luego?- pregunté.

-Espero que no, pero nunca está de más- respondió sonriendo burlonamente –De acuerdo, comencemos-

Me sorprendí a mi misma a ver como no necesité tanto tiempo para lograr tomar la técnica rápidamente, no era nada complicado tan solo tenías que saber balancearte y no temerle a la velocidad. Si, me caí unas cuantas veces pero me recuperé rápidamente, no era una experta pero estaba bien.

-¿Quieres ir un poco más arriba? Sigue siendo lugar para principiantes- animada y convencida de que ya estaba lista asentí.

Nos montamos en los pequeños teleféricos, teniendo que bajarnos en la primera parada, por mi parte sentí un poco de miedo al ver como nos elevábamos dejando nuestros pies guindando en el aire. Para bajarnos teníamos que deslizarnos por una bajadita en la cual como era de esperarse me resbalé cayendo en el suelo, sin embargo una vez que logré estabilizarme estaba todo bien.

El resto del día bajamos y subimos repetidas veces por la montaña, personalmente estaba muy emocionada, a eso le sumaba el echo de que Inuyasha era la persona más competitiva que había conocido en mi vida por lo que nos encontramos compitiendo repetidas veces ganando unas cuantas veces, aunque lo más probable es que me dejara ganar a propósito. Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse decidimos volver a casa, bueno a su casa.

-¿Cómo vas?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras esperábamos en la cola para entregar nuestros equipos para que así nos devolvieran nuestras cosas.

-No puedo quejarme- respondí sonriente.

-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó curioso avanzando en la cola.

-Con tanto ejercicio estoy más bien asándome, no puedo esperar para quitarme todo esto de encima- los ojos de Inuyasha me miraron de una manera extraña al escuchar mi respuesta ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Pronto mi pregunta fue respondida al sentir la respiración de Inuyasha en mi oreja.

-Yo me encargo de eso- dijo con la voz grave enviando escalofríos a lo largo de mi espina dorsal ampliándose a cada nervio dentro de mi. Mi temperatura corporal debió subir unos cuantos grados ya que de pronto me sentí sofocada, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Simplemente lo miré viendo la intensidad de su mirada haciendo que se me creara un nudo en el estómago.

Entregamos los equipos al tiempo que el muchacho encargado nos daba nuestras pertenencias de vuelta. Una vez puestas dentro de la cabaña salimos por donde habíamos entrado hace horas atrás. Aun me sentía acalorada por el comentario de Inuyasha pero también estaba nerviosa, ya habíamos tenido un encuentro cercano en el avión y otro en la tina, la tercera es la vencida ¿No?

Tensa me monté en el auto quitándome la chaqueta, bufanda y guantes, necesitaba algo de aire fresco en mi cuerpo. Inuyasha por su parte se alfo alerta, dándome leves miradas por el rabillo del ojo.

El viaje a la mansión fue silencioso, ambientado por la música de la radio sumándole la tensión entre nuestros cuerpos. No podía creer el ambiente que Inuyasha era capaz de crear con tan solo una frase. Durante el camino sentí como su mano que debía estar en la palanca del auto tomaba la mía recostándolas sobre mi muslo, su pulgar la acariciaba rítmicamente haciendo que me tranquilizara, sin embargo había cierta promesa en aquella caricia.

Llegamos poco antes de que se ocultara el sol, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar rápidamente pero gracias a Zeus teníamos calefacción. Al entrar a la casa ambos nos quitamos toda la ropa pesada. Inuyasha quedó tan solo en un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga del mismo color junto con unas medias gruesas rojas. Por mi parte utilizaba unos calentadores marrones con una camisa manga larga blanca, en mis pies unas medias especiales para el invierno que llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Mientras esquiábamos me había hecho una cola de caballo para recoger mi cabello ya que no quería que estorbara sin embargo como no estaba acostumbrada a tener el cabello recogido sentí la urgencia de soltar mi cabello, al hacerlo sentí un gran alivio en mi cabeza.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras caminábamos dentro de la casa. Su respuesta fue el gruñido de mi estómago -¿Qué te parece si comemos primero y después nos bañamos? También estoy muerto de hambre- yo asentí sin darle mucha vuelta aquello, el hambre no me dejaba pensar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar?- pregunté sentándome en la barra de granito negro de la cocina en donde desayunábamos, mis pies guindando en el aire.

Inuyasha estaba sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador, ante mi pregunta se giró dejando las cosas al lado de la cocina para después caminar hasta quedar entre mis piernas sin dejar de ver mis ojos en ningún momento. Mi corazón se aceleró de nuevo como había sucedido en el parque de esquí. Sus manos se posaron en mis mulos haciendo que tragara duro. Lentamente se acercó a mi dejándome atontada, suavemente colocó sus labios sobre los míos. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente devolviendo el gesto de Inuyasha, sin darme cuenta había colocado mis manos en su nuca acariciando su piel delicadamente. Sus manos subieron por mis muslos hasta mi espalda baja acercándome más a él besándonos en un abrazo. Por acto reflejo mis piernas se enroscaron en sus caderas queriendo tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Como muchas veces nuestros besos comenzaron a subir de tono, volviéndose más intensos. Los labios de Inuyasha atacaron mi cuello haciéndome estremecer, a su vez sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camisa por lo que podía sentir sus manos frías sobre mi piel haciendo que se me pusiera de gallina. La temperatura subía poco a poco entre nosotros, nuestros cuerpos estaban adheridos uno al otro. Fue entonces cuando me moví queriendo estar más cerca de él al parecer haciendo algún movimiento en vano ya que de su boca escapó un leve gemido. Yo me congelé de inmediato al igual que él. Nos miramos a los ojos ambos respirando agitados. Iba a decir algo pero él coloco su dedo pulgar sobre mi boca.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo de la cena, ve a arreglar la mesa- dijo un tanto agitado dejándome fuera de lugar sin embargo yo asentí viendo como se giraba caminando hacia la cocina. Me tomó unos segundos para reaccionar e ir a hacer lo que me había pedido.

Mientras arreglaba las cosas tuve que respirar profundo varias veces para controlar mi respiración, no sabía que me sucedía, las cosas que Inuyasha me hacia sentir me sacaban de mi zona de confort haciendo que tuviera miedo pero interés al mismo tiempo. Quería más, saber hasta donde podría llegar pero al mismo tiempo me aterraba aquello.

Servimos la comida en silencio sentándonos uno al lado del otro en el mesón de granito en donde hace minutos habíamos tenido una intensa sesión. Comenzamos a comer en silencio, me daba cierto miedo verlo ya que sentía que al verlo cualquier cosa podría suceder.

-¿Estás cansada?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio tenso entre nosotros. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza al encontrarme con que había perdido la voz. Inuyasha no continuó la conversación por lo que terminamos de comer en silencio. Me ofrecí a lavar los platos deseando tener un tiempo para concentrarme en algo y pensar ya que Inuyasha tenía que hacer unas llamadas.

Mientras fregaba los platos me puse a pensar en la intensa sesión de hace unos minutos no podía dejar de pensar en las caricias y en los besos de Inuyasha, sobre todo en las cosas que me hacia sentir. Me aterraba no tener el control sobre mi cuerpo pero no podía negar que me encantaba al mismo tiempo. Comencé a aventurar por mi mente pensando que hubiese pasado si no nos hubiésemos detenido, aquella imagen causo que se formara un nudo en mi estomago, un nudo placentero. Ante aquellos pensamientos indecorosos casi rompo un plato y nos vasos, gracias a Zeus que éramos nosotros solos en la casa.

Al terminar subí a la habitación sintiendo el cansancio del día tan activo que habíamos tenido. Mis piernas comenzaban a doler y ni hablar de mis brazos. Abrí la puerta de la habitación deseosa de tirarme en la cama a dormir pero me negaba a dormir sudada por toda la actividad física. Busqué mi pijama bajo la almohada para después caminar hacia el baño mientras me quitaba las medias, no se porque lo hice a decir verdad pero sentía el deseo de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies.

Abrí la puerta congelándome al instante al ver que Inuyasha se encontraba dentro de la tina con sus brazos abiertos recostados del borde al igual que su cabeza, sobre sus ojos una pequeña toalla blanca. Agradecí al cielo que hubieran burbujas en el agua ya que de lo contrario hubiera visto mucho más de lo que probablemente estuviese preparada para ver. Lentamente comencé a girarme para irme a duchar en otro baño, al parecer estaba muy cansado y no quería molestarlo.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- dijo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta petrificándome de nuevo con sus palabras. Lo miré por encima del hombro notando que seguía en la misma posición haciéndome creer que había sido solo mi imaginación -¿No me vas a responder?- preguntó sonriente.

-Solo venía a tomar un baño pero tranquilo puedo esperar a que tu salgas- las palabras salieron casi como un vomito, estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Puedes quedarte?- preguntó serio haciéndome templar, al parecer quería repetir la escena de la noche anterior –Es solo un baño, prometo no ver si eso es lo que te molesta-continuó con los ojos aun escondidos bajo la toalla.

-No me molesta- respondí rápidamente –Es solo…em…vergüenza…me da mucha pena- dije sintiendo como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, eres hermosa- su postura no cambio en absoluto pero su voz si, era serio pero lleno de sentimiento y sinceridad. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo como si estuviese en una carrera -¿Me acompañarás?- preguntó casi suplicando.

-Si- respondí quedándome sin aliento. Nerviosa comencé a quitarme cada una de las prendas que cubrían mi cuerpo, noté como mis manos temblaban un poco. Pronto quede tan solo en mi ropa interior, Inuyasha seguía sin moverse, temblorosa desabroché mi sostenedor negro para luego deshacerme de la braga del mismo color dejándome con mi madre me había traído al mundo. Respiré profundo caminando hasta la tina que humeaba de lo caliente que estaba. Con cuidado me sumergí en el agua completamente para después salir cubriendo lo necesario con el agua. Estábamos de frente y podía sentir sus pies rozando los míos, yo lo veía fijamente apreciando cada uno de sus músculos.

-¿Ya puedo ver?- preguntó haciendo que me mordiera el labio.

-Si- me faltaba el aire, sumado al vapor emergente del agua me trancaba aun más. Inuyasha quitó entonces la toalla de sus ojos levantando la cabeza lentamente enfocando sus ojos brillantes en mi, me miró por unos segundo lo cual me intimido un poco.

-¿Por qué estás tan tensa?- preguntó inocentemente, de verdad no entendía que me sentía totalmente apenada.

-Porque tengo pena…- mascullé sintiendo como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza.

-No tienes porque…no voy a juzgarte ni nada…ven déjame darte un masaje- dijo invitándome a moverme hasta donde él estaba. Lo miré de inmediato con los ojos bien abiertos –Esta bien yo voy hasta a ti, voltéate- comandó deslizándose por la tina, torpemente me giré dándole la espalda.

Pronto sentí sus manos calientes sobre mis hombros, con cuidado aparto mi cabello hacia el frente el cual yo arreglé a cada lado como una sirena. Sus manos comenzaron entonces un movimiento circular sobre mis hombros aplicando la cantidad de fuerza necesaria, era sumamente relajante. No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos sintiéndome extremadamente bien ante las atenciones de Inuyasha. Fue entonces cuando de mi boca escapó un gemido de placer, él se detuvo por un momento pero continuó haciendo que mi respiración se hiciera profunda y relajada.

De pronto sentí unos labios en mi nuca haciendo que se me erizara la piel de la manera más placentera. Su manos dejaron de masajear mis hombros y comenzaron a subir y a bajar por mis brazos mientras besaba mi cuello. Rápidamente mi respiración comenzó a agitarse. Los labios de Inuyasha comenzaron a subir por mi cuello llegando a mi oreja para después pasearse por mi mejilla, deseosa de él recosté mi rostro en su hombro para así poder besarnos. Luego de un minuto de sentir que perdería el cuello tomé el valor para girarme para así quedar frente a él.

Los brazos de Inuyasha me aprisionaron contra él, podía sentir su piel caliente bajo la haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Su manos subían y bajan por mi espalda mientras yo enterraba mis manos en su melena. De pronto se detuvo mirándome fijamente a los ojos ambos respirábamos agitadamente. En esa mirada lo dijo todo, transmitió todo lo que sentía por mi. Lentamente mis manos bajaron de su cabello para acunar su rostro acariciando sus mejillas lentamente. De un momento a otro dejó de importarme el hecho de nuestra desnudez, que estábamos en una tina o que estábamos en Suiza, todo lo que me importaba era él, nadie más que él.

-Aome…- susurró haciéndome temblar –Yo…yo creo…- yo me le quedé mirando nerviosa de lo que pudiese decir –Creo…creo que me estoy enamorando de ti- gracias al cielo estábamos así de cerca ya que de lo contrario no lo hubiese podido escuchar nunca. Mi corazón casi se derrite como mantequilla.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, aunque ya yo estoy segura- respondí sorprendida al escuchar mi voz tan clara y firme ya que por dentro estaba echa una gelatina.

Inuyasha no dijo más nada, en su lugar expresó su cariño besándome como si su vida dependiera de ello. De un solo movimiento me pegó contra la pared de la tina haciendo que me subiera la adrenalina, estaba a horcajadas sobre el por lo que sabía que se sentía tan bien como yo. Sus manos viajaron entonces a mis pechos haciendo que gimiera de nuevo solo que esta vez más alto y sin vergüenza alguna. Nuestros movimientos comenzaron a ser mas violentos, llenos de necesidad del uno por el otro.

-Agarrate de mi- comandó con la voz agitada entre besos. Hice lo pedido abrazándolo por los hombros al mismo tiempo que enroscaba mis piernas en su cintura. Rápidamente Inuyasha se levantó de la tina conmigo en brazos. Con cuidado nos saco de la tina sin importar que estuviese mojando todo en su camino. Una vez en el suelo comenzó a besarme de nuevo caminando hacia el vestier. Yo le seguía el juego disfrutando cada minuto de aquello. Pronto sentí la cama bajo mi espalda y el peso de Inuyasha sobre mi cuerpo fijándome en la cama.

Inuyasha comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo besando todo en su camino llevándome a las alturas. Mi mirada fija en el techo dejándome llevar por las caricias de Inuyasha.

-Aome…no se si pueda detenerme esta vez- dijo agitado regresando a mi, sus ojos me veían hambrientos. En ese momento me detuve a entender lo que quería decir. Sentí un leve ataque de pánico recordando por alguna razón las clases de educación sexual en la escuela. Yo lo miré tal vez aterra ya que se congeló en su lugar –No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres, fue estúpido de mi parte haberte dicho eso yo- coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios no quería escuchar aquello. Sabía que él no me haría daño y de todas maneras aquel momento iba a llegar algún día, a demás si sucedía solo quería que fuese con él y nadie más.

-Esta bien- susurre acariciando su mejilla, él me miró un tanto confundido –Solo…se gentil ¿Si?- y antes de que pudiese responder lo besé queriendo transmitir todo el amor que sentía. Lo cual parecí lograr ya que Inuyasha lo devolvió de la misma manera.

De ese momento en adelante todo fue gentil, lleno de amor y cariño. Inuyasha beso todo mi cuerpo antes de realizar el paso más importante el cual dolió menos de lo que esperaba. Fue lento primero para después aumentar el paso una vez que me había acostumbrado a él. Ambos gemíamos y jadeábamos viéndonos a los ojos, mientras nos besábamos, expresando cuanto nos queríamos. Más pronto de lo que hubiese querido terminamos aquel acto de amor en unisono.

Inuyasha cayó sobre mi enterrando su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo lo abrazaba con mis piernas y brazos. Ambos respirábamos agitadamente, por mi parte aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder. Luego de unos minutos Inuyasha se levantó de la cama llevándome consigo, teniendo que agarrarme ya que tenía las piernas de gelatina.

-Em…si quieres ve al baño, yo me encargo- dijo un tanto apenado, yo no entendí lo que quería decir hasta que miré hacia abajo viendo que el cubrecama estaba mojado por el agua de nuestros cuerpos y habían tenues manchas color vinotinto. Yo asentí y caminé hacia el baño, en eso sentí la mirada de Inuyasha sobre mi al girarme, caí en cuenta de que seguíamos desnudos y el me estaba mirando. Sorprendentemente aquello no me importo, no en lo absoluto, por lo que simplemente le sonreí y seguí mi camino.

Decidí tomar una ducha en lugar de entrar de nuevo a la tina, mientras el agua se templaba vacié la tina. Al entrar bajo la regadera sentía como si el agua me estuviese golpeando, después de las caricias de Inuyasha aquello era demasiado agresivo. Lavé mi cabello para después enjabonarme, aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido y no tenía deseos de eliminar los rastros de Inuyasha sobre mi piel. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se adentro en la ducha conmigo, mirándome de la manera más dulce entre el vapor y las gotas de agua. Queriendo mimarlo sin decir nada decidí lavar su cabello y enjabonar su cuerpo notando unos cuantos rasguños en su espalda haciéndome sonrojar.

Al terminar de bañarnos ambos nos secamos con las toallas, estaba por ponerme mi pijama pero Inuyasha me detuvo. Caminamos hasta la cama que tenía sabanas nuevas, olían a flores. Por alguna razón me giré a ver al ventanal en donde observé que estaba nevando, era la primera vez que presenciaba aquello por lo que caminé antontada colocando mis manos en el ventanal.

-Es mágico- susurré viendo como los copos de nieve descendían del cielo cayendo lentamente. Inuyasha me abrazó por detrás recostando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Lo es- susurró en mi oído dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo me giré a verlo, por más que quisiera pasar toda la noche viendo la nieve caer no podía resistirme a Inuyasha.

Tomé su mano y juntos caminamos hasta la cama en donde nos acostamos arropándonos con las sábanas. El coloco sus brazos a mi alrededor acostándome sobre su pecho en donde me acurruqué dejándome acariciar. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha junto con su respiración, una melodía que me llevó rápidamente al sueño.

-Te amo…- me pareció escuchar, pero ya era muy tarde para responder ya que me había quedado dormida.

* * *

**¡Volví! Disculpen la tardanza pero al regresar de las vacaciones tuve que resolver algunos asuntillos, ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos, la pase muy bien y espero que ustedes tan bien y que les haya gustado este capitulo y que la espera haya valido la pena. No estaba segura si ellos estaban listos para dar este paso pero creo que la historia necesitaba esto para seguir avanzando. Muchas cosas estan por venir así que esten preparadas! ¿Qué creen que sucedera ahora? ¿Les gustó el cap? Les mando un beso y un abrazo! Nos leemos la proxima semana xoxo V**


	16. XVI

**XVI**

En la oscuridad sentí como el aire caliente entraba por mis pulmones dejando un sabor dulce en mi boca. Poco a poco mis sentidos fueron despertándose. Tentativamente respiré profundo abriendo los ojos lentamente. La tenue luz de afuera iluminaba la habitación. Yo me encontraba de lado acurrucada contra el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha, una de sus manos reposaba en mi muslo que lo abrazaba por la cadera, mientras que su otra mano me abrazaba por la espalda pegándome aun más a su cuerpo. Con cuidado miré hacia arriba viendo el rostro de Inuyasha apacible, sus labios entre abiertos, sus ojos relajados, estaba totalmente dormido. Me mordí el labio enterrando de nuevo mi mirada en su pecho retomando los eventos de la noche anterior. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, sin embargo no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Sin poder resistirme, después de unos minutos, comencé a acariciar con las yemas de mis dedos la piel caliente de Inuyasha. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí los brazos de mi novio estrechándome con fuerza pegándome más a su figura al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundo enterrando su rostro en mi cabello.

-Buenos días amor- lo escuché susurrar por lo cerca que estaba de él.

-Buenos días- respondí sonrojándome ante el pequeño apodo.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó subiendo y bajando sus manos por mi espalda.

-Mejor que nunca- respondí con suma sinceridad, nunca en mi vida había dormido tan bien como aquella noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía totalmente descansada.

-Puedo decir lo mismo- acotó él sonriente dándome un beso en la frente. Fue entonces cuando decidí moverme un poco para estar más cómoda sorprendiéndome al sentir que cada músculo de mi cuerpo me dolía, era como si un camión me hubiese atropellado.

-Auch- susurré quejándome por el dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si, pero me duele todo- dije intentando estirarme pero era como si mi cuerpo estuviese entumecido.

-Bueno ayer fue un día agitado- dijo insinuante haciendo que me sonrojara aun más, lo cual pareció entretenerlo. En eso sonó mi estómago indicando que necesitaba alimento –Que te parece si hoy yo preparo el desayuno y comemos aquí en mi cuarto- aquella sugerencia me cayó como anillo al dedo por lo que asentí rápidamente –Te traeré un relajante muscular con la comida- dijo antes de levantarse dándome un beso en la frente de nuevo. Se levantó de la cama revelando su cuerpo desnudo, por mi parte seguía debajo de las sábanas. Ver su figura de esa manera hizo que me sonrojara, ya no por vergüenza si no por lo bien formado que era –Se que me estas mirando- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el vestier. Como a un niño que atrapan comiendo golosinas a escondidas me escondí debajo de las sabanas, al tiempo que escuchaba su risa perdiéndose en el vestier.

Inuyasha bajó a la cocina y yo me quedé un rato en la cama escondida bajo las sabanas. Afuera estaba nublado pero no nevaba. Con cuidado me estiré sintiendo como a mis músculos se les hacia difícil aquello por lo que decidí tomar una ducha caliente y relajar mis músculos. Lentamente me levanté enrollada en las sabanas caminando hacia el baño. En el camino me detuve frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la esquina del vestier, dejé caer la sábanas en mis pies revelando mi cuerpo. Por alguna razón siempre pensé que mi cuerpo cambiaría que yo me vería diferente después de tener relaciones, al ser algo tan especial y personal creí que sería una persona distinta al hacerlo pero me di cuenta que seguía siendo yo. La simple yo, lo cual me reconfortó. Sin embargo en mi pálida piel habían unos cuantos rosetones obra de los besos de Inuyasha lo cual me hizo sonrojar.

Tomé una ducha caliente sintiéndome mejor al salir, mis músculos ya no estaban tan contraídos así que salí más relajada. Asumiendo que no iríamos a ningún lado fue al vestier buscando algo cómodo que usar. Rápidamente encontré una camisa manga larga holgada de tela fina color rosa pálido a la que le sume unas leggins color crema sumándole unas medias calentadores del mismo color. Apliqué crema con aroma a vainilla en mi cuerpo masajeándolo para que se relajara aun más. Peiné mi cabello para después arreglarlo en una trenza.

Salí de nuevo a la habitación notando que Inuyasha aun no había subido por lo que decidí arreglar la cama ignorando la incomodidad que sentía en mi cuerpo. Al terminar me fue a la parte en donde estaban las butacas y el televisor. Personalmente no era una persona de ver mucha televisión pero me daba curiosidad ver como era la televisión en Suiza.

Al cabo de varios intentos logré encender la televisión, comencé a pasar los canales notando que no era muy distinto a lo que ya conocía con la excepción de algunos canales locales. Me detuve entonces en el canal de noticias, CNN para ser exacta, siempre me gusto estar al tanto de lo que sucedía así que lo dejé para ver que pasaba en el mundo.

-¿Por qué ves las noticias?- preguntó de la nada Inuyasha, estaban pasando un reportaje de una guerra en un país de áfrica para variar.

-Hay que saber que sucede en el mundo- respondí sonriendo viendo que en sus manos se encontraba una bandeja con nuestra comida. Con cuidado la colocó en la mesa redonda que estaba entre las dos butacas, olía delicioso -¿Quién lo diría? Realmente sabes cocinar- dije viendo los huevos revueltos con tocino y las tostadas francesas junto con un pequeño bol lleno de frutas y jugo de manzana.

-Es muy temprano para preocuparse por el mundo- dijo el sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué hora es por cierto?- pregunté curiosa.

-Las doce del medio dia- dijo como si nada yo abrí mis ojos como huevos fritos.

-¡Tan tarde!- exclamé sorprendida.

-Bueno anoche estábamos un tanto ocupados- comentó sonrojándose haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo -¿Aun te duele el cuerpo?- preguntó preocupado.

-No tanto- respondí viéndolo.

-Y em…- yo lo miré confundida –Em…tu sabes- seguía sin entender –Que si te duele…tu sabes- yo lo miré entendiendo al cabo de unos segundos sonrojándome como loca pero al mismo tiempo riéndome, Inuyasha podía actuar como un niño tan de pronto -¿¡De que te ries!?- preguntó apenado.

-Nada, nada- respondí entre risas –Estoy bien- respondí sonriendo –Fue muy especial para mi…gracias- dije tomando su mano, él se relajó asintiendo lentamente viéndome tiernamente -¿A comer?- pregunté y el asintió. Comenzamos a comer tranquilamente la verdad estaba buenísimo pero fue entonces cuando se desató el infierno.

-Y en él área de farándula en el programa de hoy tenemos una noticia de última hora la cual nos ha tomado por sorpresa a todos en el estudio. Si, una noticia que está más buena que pan caliente. Como es de saber uno de los primeros ministros de Japón Inu Taisho ha demostrado ser más de lo que esperaba el pueblo de Japón recibiendo buenas respuestas ante sus actos, tanto así que ha sido reelecto durante dos períodos seguidos.

Por años hemos hablado de su hijo menor, Inuyasha Taisho, que después de su hermano mayor Seshomaru Taisho ha de seguir la tradición y convertirse en una figura política. Sin embargo el joven heredero demostró ser el rebelde la familia durante su adolescencia llegando a estar preso por una noche en una cárcel en Las Vegas en los Estados Unidos. Inuyasha había desaparecido por casi más de un año luego del trágico accidente que sufrió junto con su prometida días antes de la boda en el cual el salió muy malherido y lamentablemente ella no sobrevivió. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de su pasado.

Esta mañana recibimos unas fotos anónimas del heredero Japonés con nada más y nada menos que una nueva pareja. Por lo que decía la carta que recibimos de nuestro informante que decidió mantenerse anónimo, sabemos que la pareja se encuentra en la mansión de los Taisho en Suiza. Según el escrito cito:

"Ellos se veían bastante felices juntos, ambos sonreían y se divertían. La chica parece ser de descendencia europea aunque tiene rasgos asiáticos. No alcancé a escuchar su nombre y a decir verdad no parece ser una figura famosa, es una muchacha simple, bastante hermosa y de espíritu joven"

Aquí les dejamos las imágenes proporcionadas por el informante anónimo, esperemos conocer pronto quien es la nueva chica Taisho y ver a Inuyasha de nuevo en acción, sin más que reportar vamos a comerciales-

Tres imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla, en la primera Inuyasha me ayudaba a colocarme los esquí. En la segunda ambos nos encontrábamos en el suelo y en la última estábamos dentro de la cabaña, la imagen estaba un poco distorsionada pero podíamos diferenciarnos perfectamente. Yo me quedé congelada sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo estaba mi foto en la televisión? ¿Quién tomo esas fotos? ¿Cómo tomaron esas fotos? ¿En qué momento?

Me giré a ver a Inuyasha que estaba tan en shock como yo, sus manos estaban echas un puño y su mandibula contraída. Veía fijamente a la pantalla que ya había dejado de mostrar nuestras imágenes.

-Inu…- no terminé de decir su nombre cuando vi como se levantó sin decir nada saliendo de la habitación como una tormenta.

Yo me quedé congelada por unos minutos en la butaca, escuchaba las otras noticias en el fondo pero no entendía que decían. Cuando logré reaccionar me levanté con el propósito de buscar a Inuyasha. Salí de la habitación comenzando a buscarlo lo cual no fue muy difícil al escuchar sus gritos en la biblioteca.

-¿¡Qué demonios hacemos Aome y yo en las noticias de última hora de CNN!?- exclamó a los cuatro vientos -¡Pedazo de inútil no te dije que estuvieras vigilando!- vi como pasó una mano por su cabello, las venas se le marcaban en el cuello, su rostro estaba unos tonos más rojos y su respiración estaba agitada -¡Ahora todo el mundo sabe en donde estoy, tengo diez mensajes de mi madre en la contestadora, tres de mi padre y una de mi hermano!- Se pausó por unos segundo escuchando atentamente lo que decía la persona del otro lado de la línea -¡Ese no es el punto, el punto es que no estoy listo para regresar ni mucho menos para exponer a Aome a todo esto, ni siquiera sé si pienso regresar!- Inuyasha obviamente no había notado mi presencia –¡Porque soy feliz a su lado, por eso, para que regresar si estoy feliz como estoy!- él subió entonces la mirada encontrándose con la mía, se quedó en silencio viéndome atentamente –Solo deshazte de esas imágenes- comando trancando el teléfono sin siquiera despedirse. Sin decir nada se me quedó mirando fijamente hasta que se tranquilizó desplomándose en una silla detrás del escritorio del cual había estado apoyado. Sus manos escudaron su rostro reposando en sus muslos, aquello me partió el corazón así que caminé hasta él quitando las manos de su rostro obligándolo a que me viera. Sin pensarlo me senté en sus piernas y lo abracé recostando su rostro en mi pecho –Lo lamento…- susurró contra mi piel.

-No es tu culpa Inuyasha- le dije queriendo tranquilizarlo pero de inmediato subió la mirada para verme.

-Claro que si, no te protegí…creeme los medios de comunicación solo quieren hacernos pedazos…temía que esto sucedería por eso le dije a Miroku que nos enviara a sus mejores hombres pero…no sirvió de nada- dijo vencido.

-No digas eso, no pasó nada malo. Fue una sorpresa, seguro que si, nunca pensé verme en la pantalla de un televisor pero eso es todo- dije acariciando su cabello -¿A demás que tiene de malo que sepan en donde estamos? Por lo menos tu familia merecía saberlo, como te lo dije antes era una cuestión de tiempo a que se enteraran-

-Aome no es solo eso…- dijo desganado –Ya saben en donde estoy, comenzaran las búsquedas, las preguntas, lo más probable es que mi madre esté en un avión en este mismo momento viniendo para acá y…y eso no es bueno-me miró preocupado.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? Es tu madre después de todo- no entendía muy bien cual era el problema.

-Que estás aquí- yo lo miré aun más confundida y un tanto molesta.

-¿No quieres que me conozca?- pregunté sintiendo un puñetazo en la espalda.

-No, digo si, es complicado- de inmediato me levanté de su regazo muy molesta y dolida –Aome escucha, en mi familia es esperado que esté con alguien de alcurnia o de fama por la posición que tengo. Cuando se enteren quien eres y que no eres nada de lo que ellos quieran harán lo posible por separarnos- aquello me detuvo el corazón.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunté sin saber por qué.

-Aome no quiero perderte, no puedo pasar por esto otra vez y mucho menos si es tan solo por algo tan estúpido que es tener que encajar en la sociedad. Quiero estar contigo y nadie más- dijo sinceramente tomando mis manos –Puedo ser el pescador de la posada para toda la vida no me importa porque así estaría contigo para siempre, a demás mi hermano puede seguir la línea, él tiene su mujer posiblemente tengan hijos, sus hijos seguirán la tradición y listo. Yo me iré y seré feliz contigo- Inuyasha hablaba rápidamente a penas respirando mirándome desesperado esperando mi respuesta.

-No lo se Inuyasha por lo menos deberías hablar con tus padres, no me opongo a la idea de estar juntos por siempre pero por ser tus padres por lo menos deberían saber en donde estás- le respondí acunando su rostro –No hay nada que quisiera más en el mundo que estar contigo para siempre, y sabes, pase lo que pase para mi siempre serás el pescador que me tumbó en la calle, me causó una conmoción cerebral he hizo que me enamorara de él-

-Aome…- susurró acariciando mis manos que acunaban sus mejillas –Tu siempre serás mi bella dama, la que nunca se calla, la niña tonta que lo único hace es molestarme, tanto que me enamoró- sus palabras aceleraron mi corazón y pronto estábamos besándonos.

De un solo movimiento me encontraba sobre el escritorio ambos besándonos desenfrenadamente. Estabamos por comenzar a desvestirnos cuando sonó el telefonó.

-Atiende- dije entre besos.

-Déjalo sonar- respondió acariciando mis muslos.

-Podría ser importante- dije sintiendo sus labios bajar hacia mi cuello haciéndome gemir.

-Puede esperar- respondió contra mi clavícula haciendo que me estremeciera. Sin embargo el teléfono seguía sonando. Tanteando busqué el teléfono sobre la mesa hasta encontrarlo, lo tomé y se lo pasé. El se detuvo un tanto molesto teniendo que atender a regañadientes –Aló- contesto concretamente, de un segundo a otro sus ojos se abrieron como platos –Me estás jodiendo- dijo simplemente aun inmóvil –Sabía que haría esto- sin más colgó y me bajó rápidamente de la mesa tomando mi mano guiándome hacia el cuarto –Tenemos que irnos-

-¿A dónde, qué pasa Inuyasha?- pregunté confundida.

-Como te dije mi madre está en un avión en este momento viniendo hacia acá- respondió entrando al cuarto al tiempo que soltaba mi mano y se dirigía al vestier. Yo me quedé petrificada –Tenemos que irnos- repitió en la puerta del vestier colocando todo dentro de una maleta que había sacado de Zeus sabía donde.

-Inuyasha…- susurré pero el no me escuchó seguía corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Mi madre está loca cómo demonios va a venir para aca–

-Inuyasha- dije más claro pero no me prestó atención.

-Tenemos que irnos, no te quedes allí parada ponte a guardar tus cosas-

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamé por fin haciendo que me viera sorprendido –¡Respira y aquiétate un minuto vale!- exclamé haciendo que se detuviera en seco –No puedes seguir huyendo Inuyasha-

-Pero tu y yo…- susurró perdido.

-Vamos a esperar a que llegue tu madre y hablaremos con ella, le explicaremos la situación y si no le gusta o no lo aprueba pues nos iremos si no pues…pues…veremos que hacer- dije cruzándome de brazos –Entendido- el me miró sin entender más sin embargo asintió –Ahora arregla ese desorden- dije saliendo del vestier caminando hasta la cama en donde me senté recostando mis brazos de mis muslos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Hablar con la madre de Inuyasha! La mujer de seguro me escupiría un ojo al ver con quien esta saliendo su hijo. Una simple niña de dieciocho años que trabaja en una posada sin un título universitario a penas graduada de la secundaria.

-Iré a comprar algo para la cena ¿Me acompañas?- preguntó de la nada Inuyasha frente a mi con el rostro serio.

-Te esperó aquí, arreglaré todo para cuando llegue tu madre y a demás así escojo algo que ponerme- sonreí falsamente lo cual Inuyasha obviamente notó son embargo lo obvio.

-Nos vemos en un rato entonces- respondió saliendo de la habitación. Pensé que sería más insistente pero agradecí que no lo fuese.

Luego de cinco minutos me quedé sola en la mansión, esperé a que Inuyasha se fuera para desplomarme en la cama y llorar como una Magdalena. Me aterraba conocer a la madre de Inuyasha y saber lo que podría pasar, que no quisiera que estuviéramos juntos haciendo que Inuyasha se viera obligado a alejarse de ella lo cual no me parecía correcto. No quería que Inuyasha abandonara a su familia por mi pero tampoco quería perderlo a él. Era una posición egoísta la que estaba tomando pero no podía estar sin él, no quería hacerlo.

Cuando ya me dolieron los ojos de tanto llorar tomé una ducha, esta vez fría para después salir a escoger mi ropa para el encuentro con mi suegra, encontré unos leggings negros con una camisa manga larga color crema, un cárdigan marrón claro con unas botas del mismo color. Me vestí en piloto automático intentando no pensar demasiado. Solté mi cabello dejándolo caer en hondas hasta mi cintura. Me miré en el espejo y estaba presentable, no quería exagerarme demasiado así que a penas y me apliqué maquillaje. Mientras me arreglaba miré mi brazalete con la perla que me había regalado mi padre, tentada a hacerlo, encerré la perla entre mis dedos rezándole a mi padre que por favor me ayudara. Al salir a la habitación Inuyasha estaba entrado, lo notaba tenso y nervioso.

-Luces esplendida- dijo acercándose a mi abrazándome fuertemente.

-Gracias- respondí devolviendo el gesto.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? Aun podemos irnos- dijo contra mi cuello.

-Estoy segura- reafirme con más fuerza de la que pensaba –Todo estará bien- dije acunando su rostro para después darle un beso en los labios –Anda a arreglarte, en cualquier momento llegará- el afirmó para después perderse en el baño.

* * *

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Los guardaespaldas de Inuyasha nos informaron que la madre de Inuyasha ya estaba en camino, había aterrizado hace minutos y estaba en la carretera. Inuyasha se movía de un lado a otro mientras yo ayudaba con algunas cosas para la cena. Ambos estábamos totalmente nerviosos. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchamos un auto aparcándose afuera lo cual hizo que nos miráramos fijamente a los ojos. Yo le asentí queriendo hacerlo sentir menos nervioso pero no podía engañar a nadie.

Inuyasha tomó mi mano colocándome a su lado, ambos nos paramos prácticamente en la puerta de la cocina. Impaciente flexionaba y estiraba las piernas levemente mientras me mordía el labio.

-¡Hijo!- escuché decir a la madre de Inuyasha en japonés, su voz melodiosa como la de un ruiseñor.

-Aquí vamos- susurró aprentando mi mano.

Pronto por la puerta apareció una mujer majestuosa, no muy alta pero hermosa, de rasgos finos y piel de porcelana. El cabello largo y liso peinado perfectamente. Usaba un traje de color blanco que concistia en una falda ajustada al cuerpo que llegaba hasta las rodillas con una camisa de botones de color negro, el cuello de la camisa era del mismo color dándole un toque diferente a su atuendo. Lucía profesional, glamurosa y de alta sociedad, intimidándome inmediatamente. Aquella mujer pequeña miró con los ojos cristalinos a su hijo hacia el cual corrió encerrándolo en un abrazo. Obligué a Inuyasha a que soltara mi mano para que hacía pudiese abrazar a su madre propiamente.

-Hijo te he extrañado tanto, no tienes ideas de cuantas han sido las noches en vela, sin saber en donde estabas imaginándome cualquier cosa- dijo alejándose con los ojos llorosos acunando su rostro entre sus manos cuyas uñas estaban perfectamente pintadas de rojo –Cómo has cambiado hijo…-susurró tragando duro la señora –Pensé que te irías, no esperaba encontrarte aquí realmente…-

-Pensaste bien…fue Aome la que me impidió hacerlo- respondió el girándose a verme haciéndome sonrojar. Su madre me miró entonces analizándome lentamente.

-Con que esta es la chica de las fotos- dijo haciendo que tragara duro.

-Su nombre es Aome Larson, Aome mi madre, Izayoi Taisho- Inuyasha nos presentó y como sabía que debía hacer hice una reverencia ante la madre de Inuyasha.

-Un placer señora Taisho- dije celebrando por dentro al ver que mi voz no mostraba vestigios de debilidad. Ella se me quedó mirando, luego a Inuyasha y así por unos minutos.

-El placer es mío, debes ser una gran persona si mi hijo te hizo caso- respondió ella amigable. Aquello me hizo sonrojar –Dime Izayoi- la petición de la señora me tomó por sorpresa más sin embargo asentí obediente –Creo que tomaré una ducha rápida antes de sentarnos a comer, con su permiso, serán tan solo unos minutos- sin más la señora Izayoi se perdió por las escaleras dejándonos a Inuyasha y a mi petrificados.

-Bueno…fue mejor de lo que esperaba- dije intentando animarnos.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- cuestionó subiendo las escaleras.

Esta definitivamente sería una cena interesante.

* * *

**¡CHAN CHAN CHAN!** Lo que es prometido es deuda así que aquí esta mi pago. ¿Cómo estan chicas? Yo ando full con la universidad pero conseguí un espacio para escribir esto ¿Qué les pareció? Las cosas estan dando un vuelco poco a poco ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? Lo sabran la prox semana pero me gustaría saber que piensan. Muchas gracias por el apoyo aunque el cap pasado no escuché mucho de ustedes ¿No les gusto? bueno chicas un beso grande, nos leemos el proximo domigo! xoxo V


	17. XVII

**XVII**

Inuyasha subió las escaleras desesperado pisándole los talones a su madre. Por mi parte decidí quedarme parada en donde estaba ya que sentía que lo que tenía que decir Inuyasha no era de mi incumbencia.

La pequeña impresión que tuve de la madre de Inuyasha fue una que definitivamente no esperaba. Pensaba que sería una mujer estricta, de esas que se creen dueñas del mundo pero parecía ser todo lo contrario. La notaba firme pero dulce y a su vez humilde.

Al cabo de unos minutos Inuyasha regresó más confundido que nunca con la mirada en el suelo. Yo me quedé en mi lugar de brazos cruzados mordiéndome los labios nerviosamente.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunté rompiendo el silencio incomodo. El me miró respirando profundamente. Caminó hacia mi lado acunando mi rostro viéndome fijamente para después besar mi frente y abrazarme. Yo lo abracé de vuelta queriendo sentirme protegida.

Pasaron veinte largos minutos antes de que la madre de Inuyasha regresara. El y yo estábamos en el sofá abrazados, sentía que él no quería despegarse de mi por ningún motivo, tal vez pensando que no lo quería que su madre nos separaría pero para ser sincera no lo permitiría.

-¿Qué comeremos?- preguntó en el pie de las escaleras utilizando un pantalón de vestir negro junto con una camisa de botones azul claro, su cabello estaba en una cola de medio lado dejando a la vista unos aretes de perlas en sus orejas.

-Tu favorito, salmón a la plancha con ensalada cesar y vino tinto- respondió Inuyasha levantándose del sofá llevándome consigo –Siéntate mientras nosotros servimos- dijo Inuyasha tomando mi mano llevándome a la cocina-

-Estoy seguro que tu puedes solo cariño, me gustaría hablar con Aome si no es mucha molestia- yo miré a Inuyasha nerviosa, el miró a su madre para después verme a mi dándome un apretón de manos insinuando a que hiciera caso a las palabras de su madre. Yo asentí y caminé hasta la silla que estaba en la mesa del comedor justo al lado de la señora Izayoi –Sientate- comando sonriente, yo hice lo pedido sin hablar –Entonces Aome cuéntame un poco más de tu vida , cuántos años tienes, a qué te dedicas, de dónde son tus padres, Ese tipo de cosas- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ya que sabía a lo que esto conllevaría, cuando la madre supiera quien era haría lo posible para separarnos. Tragué duro respirando profundo.

-Bueno, tengo dieciocho años, acabo de graduarme de la secundaria, mi familia tiene una posada en Skopelos, Grecia en donde trabajo. Mi padre murió cuando era pequeña por lo que solo somos mis abuelos, mi madre, mi hermano menor y abuelos vivían en Japón, solían vivir en un templo pero se mudaron a Graia durante la guerra y nos quedamos allí para siempre, mi apellido japonés es Higurashi… y en cuanto a una profesión, siendo sincera, aun no se si quiera estudiar ya que mi madre necesita ayuda en la posada pero si me decido me iría por el área de educación- las palabras salienron como una cascada de mi boca, al terminar me mordí los labios mientras mis manos estaban hechas puños sobre mis rodillas. Inuyasha apareció con el primer plato que era para su madre la cual se me había quedado viendo atentamente. Inuyasha me miró y yo lo miré a él, no sabía que sucedía.

-¿Qué hacia tu padre? Disculpa es una pregunta indiscreta- dijo obviando aparentemente todo lo que había dicho.

-Mi padre estudio en la universidad, era hijo de parlamentarios en Inglaterra pero no era lo suyo así que lo dejó todo y se fue a explorar Europa en donde conoció a mi madre y bueno…planeábamos expandir la posada pero nunca sucedió…- Inuyasha por fin regresó con los otros platos faltantes sentándose finalmente frente a mi y a la derecha de su madre.

-Ya veo… Bueno gracias por la comida- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia comenzando a comer a lo que Inuyasha y yo seguimos -¿Y qué te gusta hacer?- preguntó luego de un bocado la señora Izayoi.

-Me gusta mucho nadar, también leer- dije sin saber realmente que decir.

-Interesante…¿Ahora cuénteme como se conocieron ustedes dos?- preguntó mirándonos a ambos que nos miramos de inmediato riéndonos.

-Bueno…no fue un encuentro común- comencé recordando aquel día.

-Ella estaba atolondrada como siempre por la calle- acotó Inuyasha queriendo molestarme.

-¡Hey tu eras el loco que andaba corriendo por la calle!- me quejé queriendo defenderme –Verá yo estaba saliendo de la frutería de un amigo de la familia cuando de pronto su hijo se estrelló contra mi, tumbándome al suelo, causándome una conmoción cerebral- la señora Izayoi abrió los ojos como dos huvos fritos casi atragantándose con el pedazo de comida que tenía en la boca.

-¡Inuyasha Taisho qué clase de comportamiento es ese hacia una dama!- exclamó haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-¡Ay fue un accidente, no es para tanto, pagué toda su atención en el hospital no te pongas así!- respondió el a la defensiva aun sonrojado.

-Por lo menos tuviste la decencia de hacerlo- dijo ella mirándolo severamente –De algo sirvieron los modales que te enseñamos tu padre y yo- Inuyasha me veía con los ojos entrecerrado lanzando dagas hacia mi, pero yo estaba muy divertida viendo como lo reprendían.

-Y no sabe cuanto me costó para que me pidiera perdón- ella lo volvió a ver aun más enojada –Pero después de que lo hizo no me importó mucho que digamos…- dije viéndolo atontada.

-Después de que me disculpé igual me seguía a todas partes era como esa niña Shiori ¿Recuerdas? Que me seguía a todos lados en la escuela y nunca me dejaba en paz- la señora Izayoi esbozó una sonrisa entonces viéndome curiosa.

-Bueno no es mi culpa que fueses tan misterioso y yo tan curiosa- dije cruzándome de brazos para defenderme.

-¿Con que misterioso?- su madre subió una ceja.

-No quería que nadie supiera quien era o en donde estaba- fue lo único que respondió Inuyasha, de inmediato el semblante de la señora Izayoi se entristeció creando un ambiente triste entre nosotros. Por debajo de la mesa pateé con cuidado la pierna de Inuyasha haciendo que me viera confundido, señalé con mis ojos a su madre que comía con la mirada fija en el plato. El respiró profundo.

-¿Cómo está papá?- preguntó sin muchas ganas realmente.

-Bien, las estadísticas lo siguen favoreciendo, ha hecho muchas cosas buenas por la gente- respondió sonriente y muy orgullosa –Estaba muy preocupado por ti, nos sorprendimos mucho cuando vimos la noticia…- él se quedó callado dejando todo tenso de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es el señor Taisho?- pregunté queriendo amenizar la situación. La señora Izayoi me miró sorprendida, sin embargo una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

-Mi marido es muy amable y muy atento. Nuestro encuentro no fue tan accidentado debo acotar- dijo riéndose –Personalmente siento que nuestro amor crece más cada día- en sus ojos había un brillo peculiar que hacia que me hacia sonreir.

Continuamos el resto de la conversación amenamente comentando una que otra cosa. Al terminar la señora Izayoi envió a Inuyasha a lavar los trastes insistiendo en que quería hablar a solas conmigo lo cual me puso con los nervios de punta de nuevo.

En silencio seguí a la señora Izayoi por los pasillos de la casa, llegamos a la biblioteca-estudio en donde había un escritorio de madera. Ella comenzó a vagar por la biblioteca observando los libros mientras que yo como no sabía que hacer me quedé parada viéndola.

-Siempre me gusto mucho esta biblioteca, cuando venimos de vacaciones suelo pasar horas y horas leyendo libros, verás esquiar no es lo mío así que usualmente mi marido se va con Seshomaru e Inuyasha a esquiar mientras yo paso el rato aquí- habló rompiendo el silencio –Este es uno de mis favoritos- mientras hablaba tomaba un libro de color lila, era gordo y se veía bastante usado –Son las obras más resaltantes de Jane Austen-

-¿De verdad? Siempre fui una amante de Orgullo y Prejuicio- comenté antes de poder detenerme, la señora Izayoi me miró fijamente un tanto sorprendida haciendo que me sonrojara –Me parece fascinante como el señor Darcy y Elizabeth logran superar sus diferencias gracias a la atracción tan grande que se tenían- complemente sintiendo que ella esperaba que dijera algo al respecto.

-En eso debo coincidir contigo, esos dos sin duda dieron unas cuantas vueltas e hicieron un buen esfuerzo para olvidar tanto el prejuicio de ella como el orgullo de él. Verás me siento inmensamente identificada con Elizabeth, yo solía inconscientemente poder prejuicios a muchas personas, particularmente a la gente de dinero al principio fue difícil con mi marido, él es un hombre bastante orgulloso pero humilde a la vez lo cual hizo que quedara ciegamente prendada a él- comentó haciendo que sonriera.

-Eso debe ser muy interesante- dije sonriente.

-¿Qué cosa si puedo preguntar?-

-Tener una vida como la de una novela o sentirse tan identificado con alguna, es muy interesante que de alguna manera un completo extraño pueda hacer que una persona se sienta identificado o pase o haya pasado por lo que ese extraño escribe- respondí al parecer dejándola sorprendida pero complacida al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes toda la razón- complementó colocando el libro sobre el escritorio al tiempo que proseguía a buscar de nuevo entre los libros. Yo comencé a sentirme nerviosa de nuevo, él silencio consumiéndome, pasaron unos diez minutos y seguimos sin hablar por lo que no pude más.

-Señora Izayoi…disculpe mi atrevimiento pero…¿Podría decirme de qué es lo que quiere hablar?- pregunté apenada.

-Pensé que nunca preguntarías- dijo aun buscando entre los libros –Solo tengo algunas preguntas para ti que espero me respondas honestamente- ella me miró entonces viéndome directamente a los ojos, yo asentí rápidamente –De acuerdo. Como debes saber Inuyasha viene de una familia muy adinerada y con mucho poder…Me preguntaba si tal vez estabas con él por esas razones- aquello me pareció un poco absurdo ¿La señora Izayoi creía que era una cazadora de hombres? No podía culparla pensándolo bien, muchas mujeres debían acercarse a sus hijos con esa intensión.

-En absoluto- respondí segura mirándola a los ojos –De hecho…no fue si no hasta después de que ya me había enamorado de su hijo que me enteré de todo esto…- aclaré aun viéndola como asentía.

-¿Cómo lograste que Inuyasha te contara quien era?- esta vez estaba más curiosa que atacante, de verdad le intrigaba aquello.

-Pues no fue fácil…era muy misterioso y yo no podía evitar estar fijada en él así que primero ofrecí ser su amiga ya que veía que estaba solo…todos siempre necesitamos a alguien así que le ofrecí mi amistad y le demostré que podía confiar en mi…nunca lo presioné, estaba segura de que me diría la verdad cuando estuviese listo. Claro, nunca me imaginé que la verdad sería esto-

-¿Te desagrada que sea esta la verdad?- atacó de inmediato pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-No me desagrada, al fin y al cabo son las raíces de Inuyasha, nunca me desagradaría algo que formó su persona. Es algo inesperado y aun me estoy acostumbrando a todo esto…siento que no encajo lo cual me preocupa…- susurré lo ultimo tragando duro.

-Entiendo…no debe ser fácil para ti…por eso Inuyasha estaba en silencio…no quería exponerte- comentó ella más para si aclarando sus dudas, yo simplemente la miré -¿De verdad lo amas?- preguntó temerosa. Yo me sonrojé pero nunca dejé de verla, me mordí el labio inferior rápidamente para después asentir con firmeza –Eso temí…- murmuró caminando hacia el escritorio –Aome…Inuyasha tendrá que regresar a cumplir sus labores en algún momento, más temprano que tarde ha decir verdad y si planeas estar a su lado en ese proceso debes prepararte para ello- yo la miré confundida.

-Pero…Inuyasha me dijo que…que ustedes no querrían que estuviéramos juntos porque bueno…yo no tengo dinero ni poder político ni soy una persona famosa o de alcurnia- no entendía como la señora Izayoi planteaba si quiera aquella posibilidad. Ella se rió ante mi respuesta lo cual fue aun más desconcertante.

-Por una parte tiene razón, las leyes y las tradiciones apuntan eso- comenzó una vez que paró de reírse –Sin embargo como madre no puedo permitir eso, mucho menos si encontró el amor en ti- ella caminó entonces hasta quedar frente a mi tomando mis manos entre las suyas –Después del accidente pensé que todo había cambiado para siempre, que Inuyasha jamás encontraría el amor de nuevo, fue tal la devastación que sentía que por un momento pensé que lo perdería para siempre. Sabía que si se quedaba en Japón recordando y reviviendo cada momento con ella, él perdería el control, se perdería a si mismo…por eso lo deje ir…y te encontró a ti Aome…Jamás pensé que volvería a verlo sonreír genuinamente, tu eres la persona que salvó a mi hijo…jamás podría separarte de él…- yo estaba paralizada viéndola sin poder creer lo que escuchaba –Inuyasha debe regresar a su hogar y espero que lo entiendas, espero que vengas con él-

-Señora Izayoi yo…-

-Solo Izayoi querida- corrigió dulcemente a lo que yo asentí.

-Izayoi yo…no creo que pueda…-

-Nunca sabemos de lo que somos capaces hasta que lo intentamos- apresuró a decir ella acariciando mi mejilla –Pequeña, no los separaré, jamás me perdonaría eso- sus ojos se aguaron entonces haciéndolos cristalinos bajo la luz –Pero por favor…si hay una posibilidad de que por lo menos, así sea por un corto periodo de tiempo necesito a mi hijo conmigo…así que…¿Por favor le darías una oportunidad a nuestro mundo?- la cara de esa mujer partió mi corazón sin poder evitarlo la abracé, se veía tan frágil.

-Lo intentaré…- susurré luego de un momento. Ella rompió en llanto.

-Gracias Aome…gracias...- repetía una y otra vez, se despegó a verme –Haré lo posible para que te sientas en casa, tu familia puede venir también si quiere- comenzó a hablar rápidamente-

-Bueno eso tal vez cueste un poco más- dije refiriéndome más que todo a mi madre.

En eso Inuyasha tocó la puerta haciendo que ambas viéramos hacia ella. Inuyasha entró viéndonos boquiabierto. Aun con lágrimas de felicidad la señora Izayoi caminó hasta él abrazándolo. Inuyasha me miró mientras abrazaba a su madre sin entender.

-Aome aceptó a intentarlo- dijo ella sonriente sin embargo el rostro de Inuyasha no era tan feliz.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?- exclamó molesto.

-Hijo calmate- comenzó a decir la señora Izayoi.

-Te dije que no te metieras en esto- le reprochó viéndola a los ojos.

-Inuyasha tenía que hacerlo- le respondió ella con el corazón roto.

-Yo iré a la habitación, creo que deben hablar sobre esto con más privacidad- dije intentando buscar una salida.

-¡No!- exclamó Inuyasha congelándome en mi lugar –Madre no voy a regresar, no es la vida que quiero y no pienso exponer a Aome a ese estilo de vida- sentenció rápidamente haciendo que su madre se quedara callada.

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamé yo molesta, él me miró de inmediato –Esa no es tu decisión que tomar…yo quiero intentarlo- el me miró arrugando la cara –No me perdonaría jamás que la razón por la cual te alejaste de tu familia sea yo-

-Aome no es así- reprochó él de inmediato.

-¡Claro que si!- cómo podía ser tan terco –Inuyasha si no regresas, así sea por un tiempo no lo harás jamás…y yo jamás me perdonaría eso…- él se me quedó mirando al igual que la señora Izayoi, ambos sorprendidos –Puedo intentarlo, si no funciona pues veremos que haremos pero no puedo vivir con esa culpa- La señora Izayoi lo miró entonces a continuación lo empujó para que se acercara a mi. Ella desapareció fuera de la puerta dejándonos a los dos juntos. En silencio Inuyasha caminó hasta mi viéndome a lo ojos.

-Aome…- Inuyasha susurró llevando su mano a mi mejilla –¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?-

-Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo- respondí viéndolo a los ojos.

-Puedes cambiar de opinión cuando quieras y regresaremos a casa- yo asentí sintiendo como me abrazaba yo me aferré a él cerrando los ojos dejándome querer –Tendremos que buscar entonces un puesto en la Universidad de Tokyo- yo lo miré alarmado entonces –Puedes ver clases por internet si así prefieres, solo tendrías que ir a la universidad cuando fuese estrictamente necesario…yo tragué duro asintiendo –Pero podemos hablar de eso mañana…- susurró en mi oído mirándome de manera sugerente haciendo que todo mi ser se estremeciera –Vamos a descansar-

-Me parece una buena idea- respondí sonriente. Nos tomamos de manos y perseguimos a salir, el pasillo se encontraba la madre de Inuyasha prácticamente comiéndose las uñas, nos miró a ambos asustada esperando una respuesta.

-Mañana continuaremos hablando, buenas noches madre- dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso en la frente dejándola desconcertada, al parecer no planeaba decirle nada más a su madre.

-Buenas noches señora Izayoi- dije abrazándola con un brazo por un microsegundo mientras Inuyasha no me veía le guiñé el ojo dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Sentía que si no hacia aquello esa pobre mujer no podría dormir, ella logró disimular su emoción.

-Buenas noches- dijo como si aun estuviera triste.

Sin más todos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, Inuyasha cerrando la puerta con seguro. Nos cambiamos a pijamas acurrucándonos dentro de la cama.

* * *

El resto de esa semana consistió en Inuyasha y yo disfrutando las vacaciones mientras la señora Izayoi se encargaba de unas cuantas diligencias con respecto a mi ida a Japón sobre todo al regreso de Inuyasha.

Nosotros fuimos a esquiar unas cuantas veces más, aprendí a patinar sobre hielo y visitamos varios pueblitos vecinos. En ningún momento hubo algún paparazzi persiguiéndonos aunque si íbamos a todos lados con unos cuantos guardaespaldas.

Más rápido de lo que pensé había llegado el día de regresarnos, la señora Izayoi se había ido unos días antes para darnos mayor privacidad prometiendo vernos en Japón.

-No puedo creer que ya haya pasado una semana- dije sentada en la butaca del avión.

-Y que semana- señaló Inuyasha tomando mi mano -¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará tu madre?- yo respiré profundo.

-No lo sé…- dije mirando al suelo.

-Yo estaré a tu lado, lo prometo- yo lo miré sonriendo.

El viaje de regreso pareció ser más corto y esta vez se me hizo más fácil controlar la sensación de vacío en mi estomago. Al llegar a Atenas nos montamos en un taxi que nos llevó hasta el ferri que nos trasladaría a Skopelos. Al llegar mi hermano se encontraba en el muelle esperándonos. Durante todo el camino lo único que hizo fue preguntarnos acerca de Suiza y alardear de todo lo que había tenido que hacer durante mi ausencia. Gracias a Zeus Inuyasha lo mantenía ocupado respondiendo a sus preguntas y asintiendo a las cosas que decía, por mi parte estaba hecha un nudo de nervios.

Llegamos tal vez demasiado pronto a la posada haciendo que me tensara. Mientras nos bajábamos Inuyasha me miró fijamente a los ojos buscando hacer que me relajara un poco.

-¡Hija!- escuché a mi madre de inmediato a penas pise la puerta de la posada. Pronto sus brazos se encontraban arropando mi cuello en un tierno abrazo, sin pensarlo dos veces regresé el gesto sintiendo que habían pasado años sin verla, la extrañaba demasiado -¿Cómo estás? ¡Te he extrañado tanto!-

-Yo también mamá- respondí respirando profundo oliendo su aroma a lilas.

-¡Oh Inuyasha a ti también te extrañé!- exclamó mi madre luego de soltarme abrazándolo de igual manera haciendo que se sonrojara –Vengan les hice un almuerzo de bienvenida- mi madre parecía más emocionada que un niño en navidad lo cual me hacia más difícil pensar que tenía que hablar con ella.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, como era domingo no había tanto movimiento y podíamos comer nosotros solos. Mis abuelos nos acompañaron junto con mi hermano. La comida estaba deliciosa, todos estaban muy felices lo cual se me hacia difícil. Inuyasha me veía cada quince segundos haciendo presión para que comenzara a hablar sin embargo se me iba la voz cada vez que lo intentaba, no fue si no hasta el postre que logré hablar.

-Em bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí juntos creo que es un buen momento para comentarles algo…- comencé nerviosa pero Inuyasha tomó mi mano haciéndome sentir más tranquila. Todos en la mesa me miraron curiosos –Esta semana Inuyasha y yo estuvimos hablando y bueno…em…creemos que sería pertinente que que vaya con el a Japón por un tiempo a conocer a su familia- los ojos de mis abuelos se iluminaron como faroles al nombrar su tierra natal, mi hermano prosiguió engullendo su comida mientras mi madre me veía fijamente –También em, por la posición de Inuyasha como su compañera yo debería estar haciendo algo o demostrar que tengo cierto nivel por lo que hay la posibilidad de que estudie en la Universidad de Tokio aunque para evitar mayores problemas haré un programa por internet- creo que mi madre había dejado de respirar –Es solo una prueba, si no funciona nos regresaremos…- todo quedó en silencio –También pueden venir con nosotros si quieren- mis abuelos sonrieron de inmediato.

-¿Te vas por una semana y planeas irte a vivir por sabe el señor cuanto tiempo a Japón? ¡Estás loca! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza jovencita?- exclamó mi madre levantándose de la mesa. Oh no… -¡¿Y tu quien crees que eres para llevarte a mi hija a vivir a otro país ja?!- Dijo apuntando a Inuyasha -¡Están locos, ninguna hija mía va para ningún lado!- sin más salió como un huracán de la cocina subiendo las escaleras para después cerrar de un aventón la puerta de su habitación. En la mesa todos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo miré a Inuyasha que me veía sorprendido, nunca había visto a mi madre así.

-Genial- murmuré llevando mis manos a mi cien masajeándola intentando controlar las ganas de llorar.

-Aome- escuché a mi abuela decir haciendo que la viera –Hija mía- comenzó tomando mi mano –Es solo una reacción, yo hice lo mismo cuando tu madre sugirió que iría a conocer a la familia de tu padre, ella no se da cuenta pero es igualita a mi- su sonrisa me hizo sentir más calmada.

-Ve a hablar con ella, te extrañó mucho esta semana. Al decirle eso perdió los estribos pero solo porque te extraña y te ama- complementó mi abuelo –Anda, todo estará bien- me aseguró haciendo que realmente lo creyera.

-De acuerdo- dije sonriendo dándole un beso a cada uno en la coronilla antes de subir.

Subí las escaleras caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de mi madre, podía escuchar sus sollozos del otro lado de la madera haciendo que me sintiera terriblemente mal al haberla hecho llorar. Luego de un largo suspiro toqué la puerta dos veces anunciando mi entrada. Mi madre se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama con su rostro entre sus manos. Sin decir nada caminé hasta sentarme a su lado abrazándola, de inmediato enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo entre sollozos.

-No pienso irme mamá, será tan solo por un tiempo, puede ser más corto de lo que crees, es una prueba, ver si puedo adaptarme a la vida de Inuyasha… se que si no lo hago el nunca regresará con su familia y eso es algo que no me perdonaría- ella seguía sollozando contra mi pecho.

-Aome yo sé lo que es pasar por eso, la familia de tu padre era así y mira lo que paso- ella se levantó entonces mirándome fijamente con los ojos rojos y cristalinos –No quiero que vivas esa experiencia desagradable-

-No tiene porque serlo, en el viaje conocí a la madre de Inuyasha y en realidad quedó muy complacida conmigo, ella como tu solo busca la felicidad de su hijo- ella se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó curiosa.

-Una buena persona, o eso puedo decir de lo poco que conocí. Está dispuesta a pagar todos mis gastos solo para que estemos juntos. También la familia de Inuyasha lo necesita aunque el no quiera afrontarlo tiene que hacerlo y se que solo lo logrará con mi ayuda- mi madre se me quedó mirando -¿Qué?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, solo me recordaste a tu padre por un momento- dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-¿Qué crees que diría papá con todo esto?- pregunté entonces, ella miró por la ventana por unos minutos secándose las lágrimas.

-Creo que lo aprobaría, te diría que emprendieras esta nueva aventura y que la vivieras al máximo…si algo sale mal sabes que tienes un hogar al cual volver- fue imposible no poder imaginar la voz de mi padre diciendo aquellas palabras haciendo que el corazón se me achicara.

-¿Y que dices tu?- pregunté tragando el nudo en mi garganta. Ella me miró de nuevo respirando profundo para tranquilizarse.

-Que tu padre tiene razón- respondió sonriendo melancólica al tiempo que me abrazaba. Yo la abracé como si no hubiese un mañana sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de hacerlo –Todo estará bien- susurró en mi oído.

Todo estará bien.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas como estan! No se si les pasa pero por alguna extraña razon no estoy recibiendo las notificaciones por parte de fanfiction no se si hay un error tecnico o si es solo a mi a quien le pasa, en fin espero que esto se arregle pronto. ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? Ahora es que empieza la aventura! Espero que tengan una buena semana, yo ando full con la universidad pero hago lo posible para seguir actualizando. Bueno nos leemos el proximo domingo, xoxo V**


End file.
